Collision Course
by NerdcraftMC
Summary: Collision Course, the story of two broken boys and a love that can mend hearts and wounds. [Merome!] {Rated M for language, drug use and violence, no suggestive scenes} Cover art by the amazing XxFallenTributexX onDeviantART! NOW COMPLETE! [AU]
1. One

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to Collision Course, the promised Merome! I am sorry for lack of updates, but I sprained my wrist and I haven't been able to type without experiencing pain for a while. And I've been suffering writers block. But here it is, promised and arrived and actually on time! This is the first story I've written that's entirely done not from direct point of view, so it's in... third person? I've forgotten the term. Tell me if you know.**

**Please enjoy the first chapter!**

**Edit 29/04/2014: I am deleting all the chapters and re-uploading the edited versions. Sorry it anything goes wrong ^_^**

**Edit 02/11/2014: Alrightly, hey guys. These are the new, hopefully well-edited chapters post-competition. There is some changed dialogue, some removed scenes and maybe two tiny new scenes, but that's it. Hope you enjoy :)**

_**DISCLAIMER: This work is the original property of the author, NerdcraftMC, and remains solely the property of the author and may not be copied or reproduced in any way, shape or form without the expressed consent of the author. If a copy in part or whole is found a report will be made to the administrators of this site and legal action will be taken. **_

* * *

**CHAPTER ONE**

Jerome Aceti had lived next door to Mitchell Hughes for most of his life. Yet, all Jerome really knew about the boy was that he was constantly getting into trouble. Jerome had heard a lot about him although he'd never spoken to him and he'd learnt a lot of… choice words that had been used in relation to the boy himself. Despite going to the same school as him for all his life, seeing him every day and even living in such close proximity to him, Jerome had never spoken a word to Mitchell, until the night Jerome decided to go to a party with his friend Zak.

* * *

Jerome held the bowl of dip to his chest nervously and looked over at Zak. This was his first party in a few years. Technically, his first party ever, unless you counted the one he went to when he was ten.

"What do we expect from parties like this?" Jerome asked, and Zak frowned.

"Um… unsafe sex and beer, if the movies are right," he replied, and Zak laughed when Jerome paled a few shades.

"Don't sweat it. It's just a couple guys and girls hanging out with your dip," Zak said, patting Jerome's shoulder as Jerome looked down at his dip uncertainly.

"Okay. I hope they like the dip," Jerome said, and Zak smiled.

"Everyone loves the dip," he said, and then he pressed the doorbell. A long, loud trilling sounded and Jerome looked at Zak, raising his eyebrow.

"Wow. Over dramatic much," Jerome said lightly, trying to ignore the nerves in his stomach. The door was suddenly flung open by a girl. She grinned widely.

"Zak! You're here!" she said happily, grabbing his hand and yanking him in. Jerome followed Zak in nervously. After squeezing Zak in a bear hug she turned and smiled at Jerome. Jerome took her in quickly: glasses, long streaked hair, jeans and a shirt that had a picture of a phone box on it that looked vaguely familiar.

"Hi! Nice to see Zak brought a friend!" she said happily, walking up to Jerome and throwing her arms around him and hugging him tightly.

"Caitlyn! You're going to suffocate Jerome!" Zak laughed, pulling the girl off of the gasping Jerome.

"Sorry!" she laughed. Jerome smiled weakly and set his bowl of dip down on the side table.

"It's fine. You hug really tight," Jerome said. She smiled and pushed some of her hair out of her eyes.

"I may or may not have started a drink or two before the party started," she confessed, red staining her cheeks. "Pre-Party nerves. I was afraid no one would show up." Zak patted her shoulder affectionately.

"As long as I come, it'll be a great party," he joked. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and slapped his hand away.

"Shut up," she laughed. She gestured through an open door with a smile. "Come on in, a few people have arrived already."

"Is Preston here?" Zak asked eagerly. Caitlyn blushed furiously and Zak laughed, delighted, clapping his hands.

"Awesome! I cannot wait for you to get drunk enough for spin the bottle!" he said gleefully. Still blushing, Caitlyn shoved him in the back.

"Not a word," she hissed, pushing him into the room. Jerome stared after them uncertainly, and then picked up his bowl of beloved dip and followed Zak and Caitlyn. Looking around, Jerome saw he was in a spacious room with a large, ornate fireplace with a wide-screen TV above it. An amazing sound system, plush black couches, dark wood floorboards and old-fashioned wall paper. It looked like something out of a movie, bar the streamers hanging around and the trestle table in the far end of the room by a large bay window. The table was covered with delicious finger foods and had bottles of coke and other refreshments, along with still-stacked paper cups. A cooler beneath the table boasted beer of all kinds. Jerome was, in a word, impressed. Everyone here with either seventeen or sixteen, yet they had acquired enough beer to last them multiple days. All it was missing was the unsafe sex Zak had mentioned. Jerome saw Zak by the stereo, arguing with Caitlyn over what to play next. From what Jerome could hear, it was a battle between Good Charlotte and Owl City. There were multiple people scattered across the room, many holding cups. It was only seven o'clock, and more people were arriving by the second and diving for the beer. Something in Jerome's stomach told him the coke would be neglected tonight.

* * *

Eventually, Caitlyn prevailed in the argument and soon Like its Her Birthday was blaring from the stereo.

"I let you win," Zak muttered.

"Please!" Caitlyn scoffed. "I owned that!" Zak stuck his tongue out at her and Caitlyn copied.

"I need to get more chips," Caitlyn said. Zak nodded and disappeared into the growing crowd, most likely to find the friend he'd brought. Jerome. Caitlyn walked quickly into the kitchen though the adjoining door and grabbed a packet swiftly, opening it with a tug and dumping it in a black, green-spotted bowl. Caitlyn tossed the empty packet beside the microwave and walked out, manoeuvring her way through the crowd to the table. Depositing the bowl gently, Caitlyn turned and looked at the growing group, putting her hands on her hips. She smiled. It was quite the crowd, ranging from nerds, jocks, all those stereotypical people from school. Funnily enough, Caitlyn didn't know which group Jerome belonged to. He was quiet, and quite frankly Caitlyn hadn't known he'd existed before he showed up on her doorstep with Zak. But Zak was always picking up people at random and befriending them. Sometimes they were scary people. Caitlyn reached behind her and picked up a chip, popping it in her mouth and savouring it. The track had switched to _Fire in the Hole _by Pegboard Nerds. People were beginning to dance, which was good. It wasn't a party without people dancing. A familiar looking face jumped out from the crowd and bumped into the table, letting it shake for a moment. Caitlyn stared and then remembered to close her mouth.

"Oh, hey," Preston said, smiling. His eyes glittered in the low light, making Caitlyn's knees feel a bit weak.

"Hey," Caitlyn stammered, cheeks going red for the third time that night.

"Nice party you've got going here," Preston commented, raising his cup up to her and then knocking it back.

"Thanks," Caitlyn said, bowing her head forward slightly and tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. _Oh shit! What if that came off like I'm flirting? _Caitlyn's cheeks grew hotter and Preston frowned.

"Hey, you feeling alright? Your face has gone really red," he said, puzzled. Caitlyn opened and closed her mouth over and over.

"I'm fine," she managed. "It's just a bit hot in here." She waved her hand in front of her face, trying to mask her embarrassments. Preston nodded sympathetically, a glint of humour in his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess it is," he replied. Caitlyn tried to play it off cool and reached for a chip, nearly knocking a bottle of coke over. Preston reached over quickly and righted it, flashing a smile in her direction. She would've collapsed then and there if the table hadn't held her up. Caitlyn put the chip in her mouth, chewing slowly. Preston grabbed a chip too and smiled.

"Good choice," he said as the track switched over.

"In music or food?" Caitlyn said, smiling slightly. _God, woman! If you smile like that he'll think you're trying to pick up him up! _The smile disappeared quickly, and Caitlyn bit her lip. _Great, now I'll look like Kristen Stewart. _

"Both. This is Summer Ashes, right?" Preston said. Caitlyn didn't hide her surprise.

"Yeah. By Kevin Drew and Taryn Manning, remixed by Culture Code," Caitlyn said, happy someone else knew the song.

"It was my ringtone for a while," Preston confessed. Caitlyn smiled and laughed.

"Same!" she said, delighted. A hand closed around her arm suddenly and Caitlyn jumped. Preston raised an eyebrow as Caitlyn turned and found herself face to face with her friend Sydney. Sydney was pale and was continuously pushing her bright orange hair behind her ear, a never ending cycle.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked, irritated Sydney had interrupted her bonding moment with the cutest boy in the grade.

"Mitchell fricking Hughes!" Sydney whispered furiously. "He just showed up with Mat!" Caitlyn paled and her hand tightened, crushing the chip in her hand to multiple tiny pieces. They stabbed into her palm painfully.

"Mitchell Hughes? As in _the_ Mitchell Hughes?" Caitlyn breathed.

"Who else, dumbass?" Sydney hissed.

"He's _that_ kid, isn't he?" Preston said, his brow furrowed. Both girls jumped; surprised he'd been listening in.

"If by _that_ kid you mean the Mitchell Hughes with a criminal record a mile long, then yeah!" Sydney snapped. Caitlyn was torn between fear Mitchell would bash someone's head in and annoyance that Sydney was being overdramatic.

"What's he doing here?" Preston asked.

"I'll ask him," Caitlyn said, trying to sound brave and not like she'd probably shit herself as soon as he looked at her. Or spontaneously combust.

"What? Do you _want_ to die?" Sydney yelled. Then suddenly the chatter ceased and everyone froze, eyes swivelling as one to the two open doors that marked the entrance to the living room. It was silent, except for the sudden beat drop from Summer Ashes_. _Mitchell Hughes stood in the doorway with his friend Mat. Both of them looked like they belonged in some gang movie. Mitchell stood in dark, black jeans, a black-and-red checked hoodie and Caitlyn nearly died when she saw what looked like a bloodstain on the toe of his shoes. Mat stood beside him, wearing a black t-shirt and similar jeans.

"What are you doing here?" Caitlyn asked. Someone wisely turned the music down, and Caitlyn thought through every movie she'd ever watched. _Bad boy arrives. Music cuts off. Host charges forward and demands to know why bad boy and sidekick or gang is at party. Fight breaks out. People get grounded. One unlucky kid is hospitalized. _Gulping and fighting down increasing fear, Caitlyn watched Mitchell raise an eyebrow, a low dangerous fire burning in his eyes.

"It's a party, isn't it?" Mitchell asked, spreading his arms out. "I'm just here to have fun."

"You weren't invited," Caitlyn whispered, losing her voice half-way through. Mitchell glared daggers at her and Caitlyn worried her head would explode.

"I heard it was an open invitation," he replied, smirking. His idiot friend Mat grinned devilishly. Caitlyn took a deep breath and used the chip fragments to bring her back from the painful death she was imagining.

"Well, the rules just changed," she answered, her voice steely and cold. "Everyone is allowed to come except you and your little friend."

"I'm hurt," Mitchell growled. He took a step forward and suddenly Caitlyn found herself staring up at him. He towered over her by at least twenty centimetres. It was terrifying.

"You're going to let us into this party, and we're all going to have fun and get along," Mitch said, voice low.

"Leave her alone," Sydney said, grabbing Caitlyn's hand and pulling her back away from him.

"I will smash your head in," Mitch growled.

"Screw you!" Sydney spat.

"To afraid to swear, little lady?" Mitch said.

"I've got my boundaries, bitch. I know way more curses than you'll ever know, and in three different languages. I'll take you on any time," Sydney replied, sounding smug. Mitch glared at her and Caitlyn felt her hands shaking as she pulled her back further to the table. The room was silent.

"I take it we're not welcome," Mitch said, straightening up. He looked at Mat and Mat licked his lips. Caitlyn shivered.

"We'll see you wads at school," Mat said, voice loud. The pair turned and Caitlyn noticed Jerome press up against the wall to let them pass. Jerome must've looked at them wrong because Mitch grabbed him by the collar and slammed him against the wall, almost casual.

"Don't you look at us that way, you little bitch," Mitch growled. Jerome nodded frantically and Mitch released him. Jerome slid down the wall five centimetres and then his feet touched the floor. The front door slammed and the room was quiet. Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at Sydney and Preston, swallowing thickly.

"Alright, everyone!" Caitlyn yelled, clapping her hands weakly. "You can go back to doing whatever you were doing before!" everyone was cautious, but someone turned the music back on and some people started to talk again, picking up previously abandoned conversations.

"Selection by The Noisy Freaks," Preston murmured.

"Yep," Caitlyn replied, popping the "p". Sydney let out a sudden sigh of relief.

"I so thought I was going to get murdered," she said.

"Three different languages?" Caitlyn asked, raising an eyebrow. Sydney shrugged and stuck up both middle fingers.

"_Chuparme la polla_," she said, before turning and walking away.

"I took Spanish too, you know!" Caitlyn called after to her. She heard a rude retort and rolled her eyes. Preston looked confused.

"What did she say?" Preston asked. Caitlyn walked past him and pat his shoulder, suddenly feeling no embarrassment. She'd stood down Mitchell Hughes in a way: that was the equivalent of killing a lion in the Jungle.

"You don't want to know," Caitlyn replied, picking up a cup and then grabbing a bottle of Coors. With a shrug, she tossed away the cup and uncapped the bottle, chugging it back and then wiping her mouth on her arm as Sydney made her way back with her cup.

"Should you really drink all of that?" Preston asked, concerned. Caitlyn shrugged.

"My party just turned to shit. I deserve it."

* * *

Jerome was terrified. Zak had rushed over to him as soon as Mitchell and Mat were gone to make sure he was alright.

"Dude! Oh my god!" Zak yelled. "Are you alright?"

"I feel as though my spleen was ripped out and stomped on," Jerome wheezed, leaning forward and resting his hands on his knees.

"That means you're still alive!" Zak said, slapping him on the back and nearly sending the unbalanced Jerome toppling.

"He had so much rage in his eyes," Jerome whispered to the floor, feeling bad for the boy.

"What?" Zak asked, confused.

"Nothing," Jerome answered as he righted himself. "Just making sure my brain isn't slush." Zak nodded, and then dragged him over to the table, where a girl with bright auburn hair and pale skin stood beside Caitlyn and a boy Jerome recognised as Preston. He was pretty popular at school.

"I can't believe you stood up to him like that," Preston marvelled.

"I live with my dad," the red head said with a noticeable Irish accent. "You need balls of steel to go up against him after he's had a few rounds."

"So it's true Scottish people have drinking problems?"

"One, I'm _Irish_, not bloody Scottish. There's a difference," the girl huffed. "And two, everyone in Ireland and Scotland has tasted beer by the time they're six. It's like Russians with vodka." Preston nodded seriously, probably not understanding any of it.

"You really know three languages?" Zak said sarcastically. Jerome stood beside him awkwardly as the girl spun around and stared at him, her frizzy hair bouncing on her shoulders.

"Gaelic, English and Spanish," the girl replied proudly.

"I thought Gaelic was a minority language?" Preston said, brow furrowing. Jerome was vaguely impressed. Maybe he _did_ pay attention in class.

"I come from an old family and they insisted," the girl answered.

"I can't believe Mitch showed up," Caitlyn said, sipping from a Coors. It was half-empty and she was swaying slightly on her feet. _She mentioned having a drink or two before the party to calm her nerves, _Jerome remembered. _That's her third drink. I'm surprised she's not totally drunk yet. _

"With Mat too," the girl added.

"Please," Caitlyn said. "You know Mat follows him everywhere, Sydney. Don't act so surprised." Jerome quickly put the name to the freckled face. Suddenly Zak's eyes narrowed and he looked at Jerome.

"Don't you live next door to Mitch, Jerome?" Zak asked. The group – Preston, Caitlyn and Sydney – went silent and stared at Jerome.

"Uh…" he stuttered. "Yeah." Sydney's jaw dropped and Preston looked shocked.

"Holy shit," Preston muttered. "How are you still alive?"

"I've lived next door to him all my life," Jerome said with a shrug. "Tonight's the first time he's spoken to me, let alone _looked_ at me." The song switched from something Jerome didn't recognise to a song he remembered.

"Railroad track by Willy Moon!" Preston said triumphantly. Caitlyn swore.

"You beat me to it," she said, smiling playfully and nudging his shoulder.

"Hey, I recognise this!" Jerome said suddenly. "The Assassins Creed Four ad!"

"That's right," Preston said approvingly.

"Back to the fact that you live next door to Mitch," Sydney said, swivelling her green eyes to Jerome. Jerome swallowed, uncomfortable in the direct gaze. Jerome opened his mouth to reply when Preston snapped his fingers and pointed at him.

"That's where I know you from! Church!" Preston exclaimed. Jerome shrugged.

"I only go every now and then," he muttered.

"I'm getting pissed off that I'm being interrupted," Sydney said loudly. Preston ignored her.

"It's been annoying me all night," Preston laughed. "I couldn't place your face." Jerome smiled.

"I know the feeling. Now, I think I should answer Sydney's questions before she explodes," Jerome said quickly, noticing the small girl's face going red. Sydney let out a long breath.

"_Thank_ you!" she huffed. "That was getting annoying!"

"I'm going to talk to Caitlyn for a while," Zak interrupted, getting a poisonous glare from Sydney. Zak held up his hands in surrender and then moved through the cluster, forcefully grabbing Caitlyn's hand and pulling her out of the room. The night wore on, and Preston and Sydney drilled eagerly into Jerome's life as a neighbour to the "kid with a criminal record a mile long" and Jerome bared all, which wasn't much. Caitlyn and Zak never returned and Sydney would often chime in with dirty suggestions on what they might be doing. At around one am, everyone began to leave. Jerome stood out on the lawn and waited for Zak. Zak was his ride, and he hoped he hadn't drunk too much. Jerome hated driving at night. Eventually, Zak stumbled out and insisted he was fine. On the drive, Jerome didn't speak. His mind was on Mitch. _Maybe he's a nice guy. Maybe he just has a hard family life and wants to take it out on everyone else. That's what the teachers say, right? _Jerome sighed.

"What's up?" Zak asked bluntly.

"Nothing," Jerome murmured, looking out the window.

"Fine, don't talk," Zak muttered. The rest of the ride was completed in silence.

* * *

**So! Do you like it? Leave your opinions and tell me if you want anything changed! Oh, and think about checking out some of the songs I mentioned :)**

**Peace out Nerdians and until the next chapter!**

**Final note: There's a poll on my page asking for opinions. Check it out!**


	2. Two

**Hello Nerdians! Before we start really quickly: Props to... I believe it was Xenac for being the first reader (I put it up and he/she literally read it in the first minute) and props to DJMidge for being first reviewer. I'm glad you guys are excited for Collision Course, it makes me feel all special and happy!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWO**

Jerome awoke the next morning with a jolt with the feeling he was being watched. He sat up quickly, covers sliding off his bare chest from the quick movement. Jerome looked out the window at and saw the curtains moving in the house next door as they floated back into place. Shivering, Jerome bunched the covers up in his hands and pulled them up to his chin. _Was Mitch watching me? _Jerome wondered. Jerome let out a long exhale and swung his legs out over the edge of the bed before jumping up and standing on the creaky floorboards, wearing only boxer shorts and socks. He was meant to go skateboarding with Zak today, but his thoughts were interrupted as his phone buzzed from its spot on his dresser.

**Zak – Sorry, can't make today :( Hung over as hell**

Jerome would've laughed but he felt for his friend. He fired back a quick message to just confirm he'd seen it, and then imagined Zak sitting up bolt right and saying his vibrating phone was too loud. Jerome hadn't drunk last night. He knew he probably shouldn't in case Zak was too drunk to drive. It was a mutual agreement between the pair. Crossing to his closet, Jerome dumped his phone down on his desk and then opened the doors and grabbed a plain white t-shirt and pulled it on quickly, still trying to wiggle into it as he walked across the room to the dresser beneath his window and grabbed a pair of jeans. Simple clothes. The hair on the back of Jerome's neck tingled and Jerome cast his eyes up, still looking down. He caught a glimpse of Mitch disappearing behind his curtain again and Jerome felt a prickle of fear. _He's probably planning my murder now, _Jerome thought with a shudder. Jerome cast a glance over his shoulder and saw his school bag hanging from the hook behind his door. Cursing softly, Jerome hurried over and unzipped it, looking in side and seeing the paper sheet that was the essay he'd forgotten. Swearing once more as he saw the due date, Jerome yanked it out and practically threw himself at his desk. Skimming the task as his laptop booted up, Jerome inwardly groaned.

"Discuss factors that could've stopped deforestation in the Amazon Forest and plan a recovery program?" he muttered to himself. "I knew I shouldn't have taken Advanced Geography. But _no_, I didn't listen to myself." The door was suddenly flung open and Jerome looked at the doorway. A little girl stood there wearing a pink nightgown and bunny slippers, her hair pulled back in two pigtails.

"What do you need, Grace?" Jerome asked. The girl walked in and got up on her tip-toes to look at the computer screen.

"What'cha doing?" she asked in a sing-song voice.

"Homework," Jerome answered, watching his little sister carefully. Last time the six year old had gotten near his computer, he'd lost all of his work.

"Are you coming down for breakfast?" she asked.

"What are we having?" Jerome asked suspiciously.

"I dunno, mama just wanted me to ask," Grace replied, twirling on her toes in a circle as Jerome pushed back from the desk and watched her spin.

"I might go out and meet some friends and eat then," Jerome said finally. Truth be told, he didn't have the best relationship with his parents. But they loved him and he loved them, and they got by. Grace smiled brightly and crawled up onto his lap.

"Mum said we might go to church tomorrow if she isn't going to bingo," Grace said, matter of fact. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I missed so many soccer games because of church, yet apparently bingo is more important," he muttered under his breath. Grace bounced up and down and looked up at him.

"What's your homework about?"

"Deforestation."

"What's a Deforestation?"

"When people cut down trees and it's against the law," Jerome replied, ruffling her hair affectionately.

"Do I get to learn about it when I'm in big school?" Grace asked excitedly. Jerome smiled. There was no doubt Grace would be a bright child as she progressed. Her excitement for simply learning was more substantial than what Jerome had ever experienced.

"Yeah. But it's really boring," Jerome answered. Grace wrinkled her nose.

"Boring? Gross!" she yelled. Then she proceeded to leap up and sprint out of the room, slippers slapping the floorboards loudly. Sliding his chair across back to his desk, Jerome started to type once again, only to be interrupted by the buzzing of his phone.

"I'm never going to finish this," Jerome muttered, scooping up his phone and looking at the notification.

**George Clooney – Are you free today? **

**Jerome – Who is this?**

**George Clooney – Caitlyn. Duh.**

**Jerome – How did I get your number and why is your name George Clooney?**

**George Clooney – I put it in your phone last night while you were in the bathroom and it seemed funnier then.**

Jerome smiled slightly as he quickly thumbed in Caitlyn's name and adjusted her contact. _I have a girl's phone number. Progress. Even though I didn't actually get it._

**Caitlyn – Back to topic. Are you free today?**

**Jerome – Yeah… why?**

**Caitlyn – I'm bored and I have a headache and Sydney won't stop flaunting the fact Irish people never get hangovers.**

**Jerome – That makes perfect sense. Where do you want to meet up?**

**Caitlyn – Bonnie's Breakfast and Lunch. Look it up and get directions if you want. See you there in ten :)**

Jerome didn't need directions. When he was in primary, it had been his favourite place to go eat at with his friend Jason. Sadly, they'd stopped hanging out. Jerome didn't really know why. Looking sadly at his computer, Jerome stood up and jammed his phone into his pocket and then grabbed his wallet off the shelf by his door as he walked out. Jerome walked down the narrow hallway, past the bathroom, his parent's room and Grace's room. Down the staircase into the living room. Looking through the archway behind him at the kitchen, Jerome saw his mum Cynthia bustling around and laying things out on the countertop.

"Mum, I'm going out to meet some people," Jerome yelled. She looked up and brushed a blonde curl over her ear.

"Alright, sweetie. Are you getting breakfast out?" she called.

"Yeah," Jerome replied.

"Tell your dad on the way out that breakfast will be in two minutes!" Cynthia yelled as Jerome walked across the living room into the foyer, which held the door to the bathroom, laundry and garage and of course, the front door. Shoving his feet into his sneakers and opening the front door, Jerome looked out into the garden where his dad Jackson was trying to mow the lawn.

"Breakfast will be ready in a minute, dad!" Jerome said as he walked down the path. His dad grunted and tried to get the mower working again.

"Blasted machine," Jackson growled. Jerome sighed and kept walking down the path onto the sidewalk. Jerome looked around the street and for the first time realised how different Mitch's house was to his. His lawn and Mitch's other neighbour's lawn were cut and trimmed, both houses had blooming mini-gardens, clean windows and looked… neat. Whereas Mitch's house… the white-painted bricks were peeling, the lawn was overgrown, whatever garden had existed was wilted and dead and the trash hadn't been emptied out. Big differences. _A Neglect Sandwich: fresh white bread on each side but rotten ham in the middle_, Jerome thought. _Wow. That was good. I need to use that in an essay_. Shrugging, Jerome kept at a steady pace. He left his street and walked along the path, hands in his pockets, mentally trying to decide what factors would need to go into his recovery plan for the Amazon. He found his way to Bonnie's Breakfast and Lunch and pushed open the door, walking into the café. It was set up like an eighties diner, because apparently they're "Retro" and "Every town needs one". A girl in sunglasses waved at him and Jerome recognised her as Caitlyn. Jerome waved back and sat down at the booth she'd taken. Sydney bounced up and down in her seat beside Caitlyn and she winced, rubbing her temples.

"You look like a douche with sunglasses on inside," Sydney commented. Caitlyn muttered something under her breath and Sydney laughed loudly, making Caitlyn groan.

"I take it you had too many drinks last night?" Jerome asked, a smile playing on his lips.

"About twenty-four too many!" Caitlyn snapped. "And Sydney is being a total dick about it!" Jerome held his hands up in surrender.

"Hey, _you _invited me out. Don't be mean," Jerome said. Caitlyn's sunglasses slid down her nose and she stared at him over the top of them, eyes bloodshot.

"Wow," Jerome muttered. "I'm never going near a drink ever again."

"I don't understand it," Caitlyn muttered, pushing the sunglasses back up into place. "Sydney drank way more than me and she's fine."

"I'm Irish," Sydney said, waggling her eyebrows.

"I thought you hated Irish stereotypes?" Jerome said. Sydney shrugged.

"In my case, it's true. You can't argue with logic," Sydney said happily, pushing her bright hair behind her ear and smiling. Jerome smiled back and Sydney's eyes flitted away from him, blushing slightly. Jerome brushed it off, not understanding it. With a smile, Jerome stood up.

"I'll go order breakfast," he said.

"Coffee please," Caitlyn muttered. "I can't stomach anything else."

"I'll have a little breakfast pie and a coke, thanks!" Sydney chirped, seeming a lot happier than she had last night. Jerome nodded, and slipped out of the booth, turning around to go to the counter and smacking right into Mitchell Hughes

* * *

Mitch was surprised to run into the scrawny little kid. He'd been coming here for ages and had never seen him here before.

"You," Mitch grumbled, something unknown sparking in his chest.

"Hi," Jerome stammered, taking a step back. The annoying red head stood up from the booth she shared with the party girl, a thunderous look on her face.

"What are you doing here?" she hissed.

"Having breakfast, dumbass," Mitch replied bluntly. "What does it look like I'm doing?"

"It looks like you're standing in the middle of the walkway," Party Girl muttered. Mitch glared poisonously at her, contempt in his eyes. He was never open with his emotion: it was all in his eyes. Only Mitch knew why. His own little slice of mystery.

"Well, we've got Tweedledum, where's Tweedledumber?" Red Head snarled. Mitch didn't rise to the bait.

"Mat is at his house sleeping in," Mitch replied calmly. "Let me through now before I rip scrawny's head off."

"I'd like to see you try," Red Head said defiantly. Scrawny yelped.

"Please don't try!" Scrawny said quickly, hands reaching up for his head in fear. Mitch snarled at him.

"No one asked you to talk," Mitch growled. He forcefully grabbed his shoulder and shoved him to the side. Scrawny stumbled and fell into the other booth, freeing the way. Mitch stalked down the aisle to his booth at the end of the store with the blown light bulb above it. He liked the dark. It was nicer. Sitting down heavily in his seat, Mitch put his feet up under the table and leaned back. He'd already ordered and his food would be delivered in a few minutes. From up ahead, Mitch saw Party girl stand up and help Scrawny up. They exchanged words and a glance or two back at Mitch, which Mitch greeted each time with the finger. Then Scrawny walked up to the counter and ordered his food. Sighing, Mitch closed his eyes and stretched. It was quiet up the back, and not many people were present at the café this early.

"Mitch, your food," the waitress said. Mitch cracked open one eye as she put down the food. Mitch nodded in thanks and Victoria smiled. Victoria served him every morning. Victoria, or Tory, was thirty-eight and often tried to mother Mitch. She knew everything about him, because she had been friends with his dad. They had what could be a friendship, but Mitch didn't want any close ties. Mat was enough. Leaning forward, Mitch picked up his fork and started to eat his waffles. They made great food here. Keeping his eye on Party Girl, Red Head and Scrawny, he ate his food slowly. Scrawny had come back and now Lila, another waitress on the morning shift, was coming with their food. Mitch nearly jumped when Tory slid into the seat across from him, smiling as she settled down. Mitch would've scowled when she blocked his view but he liked Tory. She was alright.

"What's up?" Tory asked, untying her ponytail and then retying it up higher.

"Nothing," Mitch replied.

"How's your dad?"

"Still being an idiot," Mitch mumbled. Tory frowned and stole a bit of waffle from his plate.

"How's school?" She asked.

"Boring," Mitch answered, stuffed more waffle into his mouth.

"How'd you go in the math test?"

"D," Mitch said, wincing slightly at her face.

"You should've studied! You could've brought your homework over one morning and I would've gladly helped you," she scolded.

"I didn't have time to study," Mitch lied. He could've studied. Instead, he'd hung out near the train station and smoked a joint. Not his first time doing it. He wasn't addicted; he did it around once a month with Mat. He was pretty sure it was laced with some chemical to give it a kick. It didn't even feel that good. But he couldn't exactly tell Tory that he wasn't studying because he was out doing drugs. She'd flip.

"You always have time to study! What could've been more important?" she snapped. Mitch shrugged and pushed his plate away from him slightly to the left.

"I was out with Mat."

"What were you doing with him?"

"Hanging out. Throwing rocks at old trains," Mitch finally mumbled. Tory sighed and massaged the bridge of her nose.

"Mitch. You know I want to help you," she said. "You need to put more time into your studies and try and do better. Maybe you shouldn't spend much more time with Mat."

"He's my only friend, Tory. He's not getting me into trouble or anything."

"_Mitch_," Tory said sternly. Mitch let out a long breath and sagged back into his chair.

"Fine," he muttered, relenting. "Only 'cause you said." Tory smiled and stood up, ruffling his hair. Mitch scowled and crossed his arms.

"I need to get back to my shift. Say bye on your way out and try to get your dad to call me tonight," Tory said softly, leaning down and giving the scowling boy a hug.

"Alright," Mitch replied, softening just a bit at her embrace. She pulled away and walked down the aisle, straightening her apron. Mitch watched her walk and then felt eyes on him. His head snapped to the right and he glared at Scrawny, who was staring at him from his booth. Scrawny ducked his head and Mitch stood up, deciding to leave. On his way up he kicked their table, making their food jump and Red Head's coke nearly spill.

"Oi!" she snapped. A ghost of a smile on Mitch's lips, he waved silently to Tory at her place behind the register and walked out of the store.

* * *

Sydney glared at Mitch as he walked out. Caitlyn reached over and touched her arm.

"Leave it," she said, tired. "He's not worth it." Rubbing her forehead, Caitlyn looked down at her coffee. _Coffee usually helps. _Picking it up with her cold fingers, Caitlyn took a sip of the hot liquid. It scalded her throat and she coughed.

"You alright?" Jerome asked, biting into his little pie.

"Yeah, it's just hot," Caitlyn replied weakly.

"You really did drink too much," Sydney said, baffled. "You _never_ drink too much."

"Well, Mitch burst in and ruined the beginning of my party. I was annoyed," Caitlyn snapped. Sydney rolled her eyes and pushed some of her fizzy hair out of her face.

"Don't snap at me. I didn't do anything," she said. Caitlyn sighed and looked at Jerome over the top of her sunglasses. He didn't really seem to be there. He was agitated and his finger was tapping the table in a steady beat. It was too loud and echoed around her skull.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked finally. Jerome's finger stopped, much to her relief.

"I'm just thinking," he answered.

"About what?"

"Mitch. I just wanna know what his problem is. Why he hates everyone," Jerome finally said, looking embarrassed.

"He's angry at everything," Caitlyn said. "I heard his mum left him when he was a kid and his dads a real bad alcoholic. Beats him and stuff."

"Who'd you hear that from?" Sydney asked dubiously.

"Kiara Farmer."

"She lies about everything."

"Shut up."

"Who's Kiara Farmer?" Jerome butted in. Caitlyn and Sydney stared at him in shock. Jerome's cheeks coloured. _Wow. Has he been living with his head under a rock?_

"Kiara Farmer. Haley Branson's left hand woman," Sydney answered eventually.

"Haley Branson is that popular girl, right?" Jerome asked, seeming proud he knew something. _Not much to be proud of, champ._

"Yeah. Stereotypical cheerleader dating Peter Reynolds, most popular boy at school who acts like he owns the world," Sydney replied.

"Preston's friends with Peter," Caitlyn mumbled. "Preston's only friends with nice people."

"Well, Preston must be blind. Peter is a dick," Sydney snapped.

"Preston isn't blind. Maybe Peter only acts like an idiot for Haley," Caitlyn shot back, feeling the need to protect Preston over his choice of friends.

"Acts? Then give that man an Oscar!" Sydney said sarcastically.

"Acting!" Jerome said suddenly, clicking his fingers. "Maybe that's what Mitch is doing!"

"We stopped talking about Mitch two minutes ago," Caitlyn pointed out. Jerome ignored her. _Excuse me. We were talking about idiots over here! Stop talking about Mitch!_

"Maybe he acts all mean and angry because he needs to. You said his dad might beat him, right? Maybe his dad makes him," Jerome said excitedly.

"Talking about Mitch is boring," Sydney said drily. "Can we resume our talk about Peter Reynolds?"

"You might be onto something though!" Jerome replied, waving his hand in her direction. "Maybe if we could just tell him or something that he doesn't need to act like he does, then he could start being nice!"

"Nice? Nice doesn't _exist _in Mitch's DNA," Caitlyn snapped. "He's a grade-A bitch."

"Maybe we could help him!" Jerome said, almost pleading. Caitlyn could see he wanted to help him but she wasn't in the mood.

"You can come up with your little plan on how to fix Mitch," Caitlyn said, standing up. "I'm going home to sleep."

"I might do the same thing," Sydney said quickly. The two girls got up to walk but Caitlyn stopped and looked at Jerome, softening.

"No one really wants to talk about Mitch, Jerome. You should just _let it go_," Caitlyn said forcefully. Jerome looked hurt and opened his mouth to reply, but Caitlyn was already out the door and climbing into the passenger seat of her car as Sydney grabbed the keys.

* * *

**So, did you like it? We've got a glimpse of Mitch's home life and we've met Victoria. And what does Jerome exactly plan on doing about Mitch? Tell me what you think, I hope you've enjoyed, and keep an eye out for the mystical double update! It may appear in the tall grass...**


	3. Three

**Hey Nerdians! Welcome to chapter three of Collision Course! Not much to say, but there is a poll on my page regarding a new story that will be started after Broken is finished. Please check it out!**

* * *

**CHAPTER THREE**

On the walk home, Jerome thought about how he could help Mitch. He honestly wanted to help him but he didn't know how. _No one really wants to talk about Mitch, Jerome. You should just let it go. _

"Well, I want to talk about him," Jerome muttered to no one, kicking an empty can to the brick wall of the store beside him. "I'm not just going to let it go."

"Hey, you're that idiot from the party last night!" someone called. Jerome looked up in alarm only to be shoved up against the wall by none other than Mat. Mat smiled like a shark. _What? No. You're meant to be at home! Sleeping! Mitch lied! I'm going to die. I'm going to die. Yep. Dammit._

"I didn't realise you actually go outside! I never see you around," he said, almost conversationally. Jerome wrinkled his nose. Mat smelled like smoke.

"Because I'm out doing things with my life," Jerome mumbled under his breath as he tried to slip around Mat. Mat's smile dropped and he grabbed Jerome's shoulders, pushing him back against the wall again.

"If you've got the balls to say it, say it to my face, wimp!" Mat taunted.

"I'd rather not," Jerome replied, trying to inch away. Mat noticed and stuck out his foot casually. Jerome tripped and fell. He quickly scrambled up, rubbing his skinned palms on his thighs. _This stings like hell. _

"Pussy," Mat hissed.

"Please don't," Jerome said softly.

"Speak up, wimp," Mat said. "I can't hear you!" He took a step forward menacingly and Jerome took a step back, his back against the wall.

"I didn't say anything," Jerome whispered. "Can I go now?"

"Not until you grow a pair and start acting like a man!" Mat snapped.

"If acting like a man means being a dick, then no!" Jerome said. He realised his mistake immediately and paled. Mat's face went red with anger.

"What'd you say?" Mat said angrily.

"Please leave me alone!" Jerome cried. "I didn't mean it!" Mat held up a fist.

"Oh, I'll make you –"

"Mat," a voice said. "Leave him alone." Jerome looked over Mat's shoulder and saw Mitch standing there, hands jammed in the pockets of his jeans. Mat glared poisonously at Jerome but backed off. Jerome exhaled the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding. Jerome stared at Mitch and Mitch's eyes narrowed.

"Get out of here," Mitch snapped, jerking a thumb over his shoulder. Jerome nodded quickly and ran as fast as he could away from the scene. He could feel Mitch's eyes boring into his back until he rounded the corner into his street. Jerome stopped, bending over and putting his hands on his knees, panting. He'd sprinted for his life and was winded.

"Geez," Jerome gasped. Flipping his hands over, Jerome studied his hands. The skin was ripped and bleeding, dirt stinging the multitude of small cuts. "Gotta clean that." Straightening, Jerome kept walking. He made it to his house and walked up the path. Pushing open the door, Jerome walked in and took off his shoes.

"I'm home!" he called. Cynthia stuck her head around the corner and smiled.

"Nice to see you're back early," she said. "Can you watch Grace tonight? Your dad and I are going out to a business party."

"Sure," Jerome replied.

"Excellent. What did you have for breakfast?" Cynthia asked, disappearing into the living room. Jerome followed her.

"A pie," Jerome answered.

"If you're still hungry, there's some left over waffles. Or if you want to wait, the McDonald's are coming over for lunch. Your dad's bringing out the barbeque and everything," Cynthia said, walking into the kitchen and turning on the tap.

"Does dad even know how to work that thing?" Jerome asked dubiously as Cynthia squeezed soap into the filling sink.

"Probably not," Cynthia said with a laugh. "But he wants to act like we're an all American family." Jerome was silent for a moment as his mother started to rinse off breakfast plates. Jerome walked over and stood beside his mother, taking the cleaned plates from her and drying them off with a towel.

"If you think about it, we already are a pretty normal family," Jerome said. He hissed slightly in pain when he got soap on his hands.

"Well, I guess we are but – oh, Jerome! Your hands! What did you do?" Cynthia gasped, grabbing his wrist and jerking it in front of her.

"Mum!" Jerome groaned. "I fell over on my way back, it's nothing!" Cynthia frowned and opened the cabinet beneath the sink with one wet, soapy hand, the other hand still holding Jerome's wrist. She pulled disinfectant and a small white cloth out and set it on the stone countertop by the sink.

"Hold still," Cynthia said sternly, dabbing the disinfectant onto the cloth and rubbing it roughly on his hands. Jerome squirmed, the sting annoying and painful. Finished with his right hand, Cynthia grabbed his left hand and Jerome tried to yank it away.

"Mum, I'm not four years old! I just skinned my hands!" Jerome huffed. Cynthia looked hurt but didn't drop his hand.

"But I'm your mum," she said sadly, lip quavering. "It's my job to clean you up and give you a kiss and a cookie when you get hurt!" _Oh. Way to make me feel bad. But I'm seventeen, not a toddler!_

"I appreciate it mum, but seriously!" Jerome said gently. "You can still do it with Grace." Cynthia blinked back tears and waved her hand in front of her face.

"My baby's all grown up!" she exclaimed, hugging Jerome tightly. Jerome gaped, surprised by her sudden show of affection. Usually, Cynthia was pretty… distant. She would do what was expected of her as a mother, and that would be it.

"Mum," Jerome wheezed. "I can't breathe." Cynthia pulled away, smiling, her eyes shining with wet tears.

"Let me do your left hand," she demanded. Jerome sighed and stuck out his hand. Cynthia grinned and jabbed the disinfectant onto the cuts. After a painful moment of stinging, Cynthia let Jerome go free, shooing him away with her hands so she could make salad in peace. Madeline McDonald was vegetarian and would protest if there wasn't any fruit and vegetables at the barbeque. The McDonald's were Jerome's left side neighbours, a family of dark-skinned artists. Madeline McDonald was a tall, slim woman who enjoyed dressing in flower print and spoke loudly and intensely, often only discussing her latest artworks – sculptures mainly. Up her left arm she had pure-white tattoos that stood out against her dark skin, which she explained were "Interpretive art of the chains that once bound her grandfather" but to Jerome it looked like a bunch of swirls, curves and sharp angles. Cameron McDonald was also tall, very muscular and worked in metalwork. He made sculptures out of scrap metal from his shop and spoke in quiet, carefully thought-out sentences, unlike his wife. Last but not least was Sasha McDonald, their six year old daughter. Sasha had dark curls and bright emerald eyes and a definite artistic ability with a paint brush. She had her father's way of quiet talking but if she was passionate of her argument – for example whether or not Dora could hear you – she adopted her mother's way of speech: loud and brash. The house often got very loud at these get-togethers and Jerome would end up locked in his bedroom on his computer or listening to music before the end of the day. Sasha and Grace were great friends, Jackson and Cameron would talk about sports and Madeline and Cynthia would end up discussing art.

"Shoot," Jerome muttered as he walked into his bedroom and saw his computer. "I still have homework." Sitting down and cracking his knuckles, Jerome opened his laptop and started tapping away at the keyboard with his pre-planned ideas. Roughly two hours later, a knock on the door followed by Grace dressed in a bright pink dress brought the news the McDonalds had arrived. Sighing, Jerome stood up and cast a fleeting glance out the window. Mitch wasn't watching him. Sighing with relief, Jerome followed Grace as she skipped down the stairs. Jerome could hear Madeline now, even through the kitchen and out the backyard. The backyard was fairly spacious, with a cubbyhouse overgrown by weeds in the far corner, a large tree with a swing set beneath it, a large deck which housed the seating and barbeque and a sculpture of Madeline's Cynthia had been forced to accept for her birthday. But the McDonalds and Jerome's parents weren't the only people in the backyard. Jerome stopped and paled as Mitch turned around and stared at him.

* * *

Mitch didn't want to go over to Scrawny's house for this neighbour barbeque but his dad had forced him. Nonetheless, his dad was still drunk at the time because _he_ came as well. Now he looked like a trapped animal, sweating and adjusting the collar of his shirt every ten seconds. Then Scrawny himself stepped out onto the deck from the kitchen and he went white as soon as he saw Mitch. Mitch didn't know whether to smile, scowl, glare or what – this wasn't his area of expertise. This was Scrawny's home territory and Mitch had already run into him twice today. Once at the café and then again when he'd saved his guts from Mat, who was high as the sky when he'd started harassing him. Mitch scowled, his face falling into its familiar pattern. This bozo kept running in and interrupting his life: it was getting annoying.

"Jerome! Have you met Mitchell?" Mrs Aceti asked. "He goes to your school!"

"I know him," Scrawny – or Jerome – stammered. _Heh. Jerome. Gay name. It suits him though. _Mitch watched Jerome as he led the small kid over to the other small kid. They ran off laughing around the backyard and Mitch's dad, Paul, looked at Mitch, eyebrow raised. His eyes were slightly bloodshot and he was pale. Still riding a hangover from last night.

"I'll be… over here," Paul said awkwardly, shuffling over to the barbeque and trying to strike up a conversation with Mr Aceti and the tall guy from the next house over. Mrs Aceti – Mitch thought it was Cynthia – pushed Jerome in Mitch's direction. Mitch's scowl deepened and Jerome paled further.

"Go! Socialize!" his mum ordered. Jerome turned and quickly whispered something. His mother rolled her eyes and gave him a final shove towards Mitch. He stumbled and nearly ended up on the deck. The two stood there awkwardly, Jerome shuffling his feet and not meeting his gaze. _What am I supposed to do? Be nice or some shit like that?_

"Uh…" Mitch started, trailing off. He honestly didn't know how to start a conversation. He only ever spoke to Mat, and even then Mat did all the talking. But Mat was basically just a druggie who followed Mitch around, but somehow they were classified as friends. To Mitch, it was just a… _companionship_.

"So…" Jerome muttered. "Thanks for helping me out back there, I guess." He said, voice quiet, rubbing the back of his neck. Mitch grunted in reply, and Jerome looked at him, shoulders sagging.

"Look, at least I'm _trying_," he snapped. "Give me a chance." Mitch was silent, his mind blank. He searched for a witty reply but none of them were in his reach. Something about Jerome dazed Mitch, and he couldn't think when he was around. _It's because he doesn't react,_ Mitch thought. _I always get a reaction. Yeah. That's it._

"Um," Mitch managed. "I don't really…"

"Why do you try and piss everyone off?" Jerome asked suddenly. He paled slightly at his words and Mitch thought he probably expected him to lash out. _But… I don't know how. What the hell am I meant to do? God, brain, you're letting me down. Seriously._

"What?" Mitch asked.

"Okay, I'm talking so I might as well finish," Jerome said, teeth chattering. "You always act like a dick to everyone and there doesn't seem to be any reason behind it, you just… you just annoy people for the sake of it and I don't like it. And neither do my friends." Mitch was shocked. _Um… what the hell just happened? Did… did Scrawny, of all people, just put me down? Holy shit, the world is ending._

"Shut up," Mitch replied lamely. Jerome snorted, gaining confidence by the second.

"Is that all you got? No witty, amazing reply?" Jerome said, surprise and the uneasiness of knowing he was pushing it in his voice. Mitch's eyes narrowed and Jerome didn't take a step back. He took a step _forward_.

"Well, come on! What, am I… _intimidating_ you or something?" Jerome asked, dubious. He sounded baffled to say it. Mitch's jaw dropped. _Holy crap. He _is _intimidating me._

"What's intimidating is your stench," Mitch answered, putting some of his usual venom into his voice. Jerome huffed.

"We aren't in primary school," Jerome said. "You can do better."

"Okay, let me get this straight," Mitch said, holding his hands up, anger in his voice. "You come up to me and start the conversation by telling me to stop acting like a dick, and now you _want_ me to act like a dick. Where is the logic in this?"

"There doesn't need to be logic! I just want to know why, all the sudden, you're acting different!" Jerome snapped, keeping his voice low. He didn't want the adults to know what was going on.

"Because of _you_!" Mitch finally exploded. "I don't know what the _hell_ you're doing, but you're just confusing me! One second you're all nice and you're thanking me for saving your ass, next second you're up in my face trying to mess up my brain!" Mitch's fists clenched. "Whatever you're doing, _stop it_!"Jerome looked shocked.

"I'm not doing anything," he said weakly. "At least, not _deliberately_…"

"You're messing with my head," Mitch growled. "And it's getting annoying." With that, Mitch shoved past Jerome and sat heavily at the table as they began to serve food.

* * *

Jerome watched Mitch storm away, eyes wide. _I don't know what's going on… I'm not doing anything to him! If anything, he's messing up _my _head! He's all mean at the café then he's nice and then he's just… unresponsive! Argh! Now I know how girls feel with their boyfriends! _Jerome started walking and then paused, paling further. _Why the hell am I likening him to a boyfriend? Oh my god, what's wrong with me!?_

"Food's up!" Jackson called. Sasha and Grace ran up to the table, laughing at some unheard joke, faces red from running around. Mitch's dad, Paul Hughes, sat down beside Cameron and Cynthia placed down plates of beef and salad in front of them. Cameron rubbed his hands together and flashed a smile at Cynthia.

"Excellent work, Cynthia," he smiled. Cynthia blushed and waved her hand.

"Oh, I only made the salad," she said modestly.

"Oh, please! We all know you did half the cooking, Jackson couldn't even figure out how light up the barbeque!" Madeline said loudly. Everyone laughed except for Jerome and Mitch. Mitch silently picked at his food moodily; one hand supported his head, the other hand shifting the salad with the fork. Jerome cut a small piece of beef off and stared at it. _I think I'm going insane. What is Mitch doing to me? Why am I suddenly so interested in him? Caitlyn's right, he's a lost cause! But I still keep at it… what am I doing?_

"So, Jerome! Are you and Mitch friends?" Cynthia asked cheerily. Jerome froze, eyes flicking up at his mum. _Mum, please! Don't! _

"Uh…" Jerome mumbled. "Yeah." Madeline frowned.

"That wasn't so enthusiastic!" she commented. _Shut up, Madeline! _

"You seem like a good man, Mitch," Jackson said. He gestured loosely at him with his fork. "It'd be good to see you around more." _Dad! No! Not okay! Not okay!_

"Well, Mr Aceti, we aren't exactly best mates," Mitch said smoothly. "I know him through a friend." Jerome looked at him, surprised. _He's handling this surprisingly well. And I say this like I know him! Gah!_

"Ah, that's too bad," Jackson said, sounding disappointed. From there, he moved on. "So, Madeline! How is Sasha liking school?" Jerome looked at Mitch and Mitch glared at him, mouthing, "You owe me". Jerome frowned and looked at his plate. Someone kicked him from under the table, and Jerome looked up to see Mitch glaring poisonously at him. Jerome rolled his eyes and mouthed, "fine" back. Mitch scowled, but Jerome noticed the oddest thing: in his eyes, he saw relief.

* * *

Mitch sighed and looked down at his food, taking up some salad and biting it, chewing quickly. _Wow. I survived that. Point one to me. _Paul looked at Mitch from his place two spots along in the opposite side. He raised an eyebrow and Mitch looked away. _Great. Choose now to start acting like a dad. Let's pretend you didn't miss the last ten or so years of my crappy life._

"Mitch! How's school for you?" Mrs Aceti asked kindly, and Mitch felt a twist in his chest. _Shit. I'm failing all my classes, my teachers are giving up on me; no one will be my lab partner because they think I'll murder them…_

"It's going well," Mitch replied. "I didn't expect so much work this year though."

"What's your favourite class?" Cynthia questioned. _History. But my teacher hates me so I can't really enjoy it._

"Oh, I don't really have one. I just sorta glide through all of them and all," Mitch said, feeling nervous.

"If you need any help with the classes, you can always come over and ask for help," Cynthia said. "I took a class on how to help with teenager's homework." She cracked her knuckles and pulled a face. "I'm prepared for anything!" Mitch politely laughed along with everyone else, feeling an empty longing in his heart. _Will you be my mum? Please?_

"Jerome, what's your favourite class?" Mrs McDonald asked.

"I like science. It's interesting," Jerome answered, looking at Mitch out the corner of his eye. _What? I'm not going to beat you up because you're a nerd. _

"Oh dear!" Jackson yelled, standing up and nearly knocking the plates up. "The barbeque is on fire!" Sasha squealed and Jackson and Cameron rushed to pry the fire extinguisher free. Mitch watched as his dad walked up and calmly approached the fire. He smothered it with a towel and then deftly tipped it over, spilling hot coals on the grass. They sizzled but didn't catch, and the fire was out. Mitch wasn't proud. _You didn't bother to do anything fancy when I tried to cook spaghetti and burnt myself. You sat there and stared at me while I cried. Our neighbour took me to the emergency room, not you. _

"That was amazing," Jackson said in surprise. Paul shrugged.

"I used to be a firefighter," he said. Mitch frowned sourly. _Used to be. Another thing you gave up on, like living. And me._

"Things like this make me wonder why we don't invite you over more!" Jackson laughed. Paul smiled thinly and Mitch rolled his eyes, looking away. _You don't invite him over because then you'd realise he's a total bitch that can't take care of his own train-wreck of a son._

* * *

**So... now we see Mitch's home life really is horrible. Do you feel bad for him? I do... ;-; AND WE HAVE THE BEGINNING OF THE TRUE MEROME! SQUEEE!**


	4. Four

**Hello Nerdians and welcome to chapter four! Poll on my page for you to do, don't ask questions and do it! I have your dog hostage! IF YOU DON'T VOTE ON THE POLL I'LL... I'LL DO SOMETHING TO YOUR DOG! LIKE DRESS IT UP IN A ONESIE! **

* * *

**CHAPTER FOUR**

"Jerome! Jerome, get back down here!" Cynthia snapped. Jerome ignored her, storming up the stairs. She ran up after him and grabbed his hand, spinning him around.

"Jerome Robert Aceti! What on earth is your problem?" Cynthia demanded, crossing her arms.

"Why did you invite _him_?" Jerome said angrily, pointing vaguely over his shoulder in the direction of Mitch's house. "I hate him! He's always mean to my friends, and he acts like a total douche!"

"Mitchell seems like a perfectly nice boy," Cynthia replied. "I think you just got off on the wrong foot."

"Wrong foot? Are you kidding me? He's a dick!" Jerome yelled.

"Watch your language!" Cynthia said, brow furrowing. "I don't have time to argue over this with you. He's coming out on the camping trip, no buts. Now I need to go get ready for the dinner!" she said, pushing past Jerome and walking into her bedroom. Jerome clenched his fists. The camping trip – bound to be the worst weekend of his life. _How did I get into this?_

"Paul! We've been planning a camping trip with the McDonald's for a while now, would you like to come along with your son? It would be excellent if you could," Jackson had said with a smile. "It can finally be a definite neighbour's moment!"

"Oh, sure. I'd love to go. When was the last time we've gone camping, Mitch?" Paul had replied, looking at Mitch. But Mitch was too busy staring at Jerome in horror. Jerome had given him the same face, jaw dropping.

"Mum, I don't think it's a good idea-" Jerome had started, but his mother had frowned.

"Jerome! Where are your manners? Be polite!" Cynthia had snapped.

"But _mum_-"

"I think it would be lovely to come along," Paul had said quickly. Jerome had banged his head on the table and Mitch had excused himself to use the bathroom. When he came back, the topic had changed, but Mitch and Jerome refused to look at each other, dreading the next weekend. _That's_ how he'd gotten into this situation.

"I'm disappointed, Jerome," Jackson said as he walked up the stairs and past Jerome. "I expected you to have more manners."

"Well, I'd be happier if I wasn't being forced to spend the night with someone who wants to kill me!" Jerome shouted. Jackson walked into the bedroom and closed it softly, not slamming it like Cynthia.

"Jerome?" a small voice asked. Jerome looked down to the foot of the stairs and saw Grace, who was picking at a loose thread on her dress. "Why are you yelling?" Jerome softened.

"Oh, I just… I just don't exactly want to go on the camping trip anymore," Jerome replied. Grace nodded and walked up the steps, hugging Jerome's leg.

"Are you babysitting me tonight?" she asked the fabric of his jeans.

"Yep," Jerome answered, rubbing her head absently. "Did you have fun with Sasha?"

"Yeah. We played tag for a while and after we ate we played in the cubby, but we saw a spider so we had turns on the swing after," Grace said, looking up at him. Jerome smiled.

"Awesome. Look, I need to finish off some homework. You go watch some cartoons," Jerome said. Grace nodded and skipped down the stairs before running into the living room. _Now I need to add the conclusion to that stupid essay. _Jerome walked into his room and opened his computer quickly, collapsing into his chair.

"I did this in one day," he muttered. "I better get an award or something." After adding a short conclusion – because by then Jerome was sick of working – he gave up and printed it off and left it at that.

"We're leaving!" the faint shout from downstairs. Standing up and padding downstairs, Jerome stood at the foot of the stairs and watched his mother, who was dressed in a slinky red dress with her blonde curls piled up, was busy laying out some money on the counter as his dad, who wore a sharp black tux with a red bowtie, checked his watch every five seconds.

"There's enough money for pizza," Cynthia said over the sound of the TV blaring some happy song about flowers as Grace sang along. "Make sure she has a bath and that she does any homework she does. And she needs to be in bed by nine." Cynthia hugged him quickly and as she pulled away, she smiled.

"I'm sorry we had a fight earlier," she said. "I know it's hard, because you really don't like Mitchell, but it's only a weekend, and then you don't have to worry about him any other time. Okay?" Jerome hesitated, before relenting and smiling softly.

"Alright," he muttered. He gave her a peck on the cheek. "Have fun. Bye, dad. Bye mum."

"Bye sweetie!" Cynthia said as she walked out. Jerome listened to Grace say goodbye, and then the door opened and closed and they drove off. Picking up the phone and walking into the living room, Jerome looked at Grace.

"Go have a bath quickly, and I'll order pizza," Jerome said. "Hawaiian or Pepperoni?"

"Hawaiian!" Grace chirped, jumping up and running past him. She paused halfway up the stairs and looked at him over her shoulder.

"Can I use the bubble bath?" she asked hopefully. Jerome shrugged.

"Why not?" he said. "Don't make a mess."

"Yay! Thanks Jerome!" Grace yelled. She ran up the rest of the steps with loud thumps and Jerome heard the bathroom door slam and the bath turn on. Jerome punched in the number of the pizza place into the landline.

"Hi? Yeah, can I please have a large Hawaiian pizza? No extras, thanks," Jerome said. He continued to give them the address and when he was finished, Jerome thanked him and put the landline back in its little cradle on the wall.

"It'll be here in fifteen minutes!" Jerome yelled up the steps. "Be quick!" Jerome heard a muffled yell back and rolled his eyes. He walked in the living room and sat on the couch, picking up the remote and flicking through the channels. Nothing good was on, much to Jerome's disappointment. The doorbell rang a few minutes later, and Jerome jumped.

"It's been five minutes, how could they do it so quick?" Jerome muttered. He stood up, stretched, and walked to the front door. He opened it, expecting it to be the pizza guy, and was met with Mitch. Mitch opened his mouth to speak but Jerome cut him off.

"No," Jerome said simply, and then he slammed the door shut in Mitch's face. The doorbell rang again and Jerome groaned. "Go away!"

"Nope," Mitch said, voice muffled through the door. "We need to talk."

"No!" Jerome yelled, turning around and pressing his back to the door.

"We need to talk. Let me in," Mitch said.

"I'm not letting you in!"

"We're spending the fricking weekend together in the middle of nowhere, Jerome. If you can't talk to me now we aren't going to survive this."

"I have a feeling I'm going to come down with the bubonic plague on Friday."

"You're going, no matter what. Talk. Now," Mitch said calmly. Jerome sighed, slapping his forehead and screwing his eyes shut. _He's right. We are going to be spending the weekend in the middle of nowhere with our families. _

"If you try and murder me, I'll sue you," Jerome said as he opened the door. Mitch looked at him and stepped in, scowling.

"I'd like to see you try," Mitch replied. Jerome frowned as Mitch walked into the living room and sat on the couch casually. _Now he's acting fine! What the hell?_

"Why are you here?" Jerome asked, crossing his arms as he walked into the living room. Jerome didn't sit, choosing to stand and glare at Mitch. Mitch glared back.

"What are you doing to me?" Mitch asked bluntly. Jerome groaned and threw his hands up.

"I'm not doing _anything_!" Jerome yelled. "Whatever's going on, it's _you_!" Mitch stood up, his eyes burning slowly. Jerome wanted to take a step back but stood his ground. The room was silent except for the television, which was boasting a new toilet paper that was guaranteed to make life easier in the home.

"You make me tongue-tied, and I can't think. It's frustrating me, because you make me want to… I don't know why I keep helping you out! You're doing something, and it's making me feel weird!" Mitch said, frustrated. Jerome watched him silently. Mitch looked down at his feet, clenching and unclenching his fists. "I don't know how I feel, 'cause I've never felt this way before! I can't explain it!"

"I… I feel the same way," Jerome whispered. "There's something about you that's got me interested, and when I look at you… my mind just goes blank .There's something going on with you and I want to figure it out. I don't like the feeling of not knowing what's happening, and it hasn't hit me yet. I don't know which one of us is doing… whatever's going on, but I want it to stop as much as you do." Mitch huffed, putting his head in his hands.

"When you put it like that you make it sound like you love me," Mitch said, a dry laugh escaping his mouth.

"I don't love you!" Jerome snapped quickly. "I hate you! You've made life living hell for everyone at school, these past few days you keep running into me and now you're showing up at my house! _Get out of my life_!"

"I would if I could!" Mitch yelled, showing emotion for the first time visually. His face twisted, and he looked down. _He never shows emotion on his face. Only his eyes. What is going on with him?_

"What do you mean?" Jerome demanded.

"I'm not going to be able to let this go!" Mitch snapped. "And we have that stupid camp, and we go to school together, and Mat's going to keep harassing you now because of what you said! I can't help it, but I'm stuck with you now and we're going to have to deal with it!"

"Jerome?" a voice said quietly. Jerome and Mitch looked at the entrance to the kitchen and Jerome paled.

"Grace? What's up?" Jerome asked nervously.

"Why are you and that guy yelling?" she asked, voice shaking slightly.

"Uh…" Jerome stammered. Grace pulled the hem of her purple shirt down, shuffling her feet, the ends of her pants dragging on the carpet. "Go upstairs for a while, okay? I need to sort this out. And Grace?" Grace looked at him expectantly, and Jerome swallowed thickly.

"You can't tell mum and dad, okay? No matter what," Jerome said. Grace looked surprised and doubtful, twisting some of her wet hair around her fingers.

"You mean lie?" she asked.

"Well, it's not lying if they don't know about it," Jerome said quickly. "Pinkie promise you won't tell?" Jerome asked. Grace hesitated, and then walked forward and wrapped her pinkie finger around Jerome's.

"Pinkie promise," she replied, smiling.

"Thanks. Now go upstairs, I'll call you when the pizzas ready," Jerome said, shooing her upstairs. Grace ran off and Jerome looked at Mitch, waiting for his remark.

"What?" Mitch asked, exasperated. "Am I expected to do something?"

"Well, I was expecting a very loud "gaaay" from you but I'll take your silence as a win," Jerome said sourly. Mitch scowled, and Jerome sighed, rubbing his face.

"We need to work this out," Jerome said, voice tired. "You're right. We're kinda stuck with each other." Mitch growled and muttered something under his breath, and Jerome sighed as the doorbell rang.

"That'll be the pizza guy," Jerome muttered. He started to walk over to the door and paused, looking over his shoulder at Mitch.

"Uh… do you maybe want to… eat with us? We can talk afterwards," Jerome muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. Mitch looked hesitant, and then let out a long sigh.

"Sure. Not like my dad's going to worry where I am," Mitch answered, and Jerome nodded, testing out a smile in his direction. One corner of Mitch's lips lifted, and as Jerome turned to answer the door, he smiled to himself. _I made him-almost smile. One point for me._

* * *

Mitch ate the pizza silently. Grace, Jerome's little sister, kept casting him odd looks, and then would ask Jerome _again _why Mitch was over. Jerome would reply with "We needed to talk about high school stuff" patiently each time, but it was getting on Mitch's nerves. He felt trapped at the small table, with a little girl on his left and Jerome across from him at the dining table.

"Your hair is spikey," Grace said suddenly, reaching up to touch Mitch's head. Mitch scooted away and Grace's face fell. _Shit. Don't cry. Please, please don't cry. _

"Grace, when you're done, you can watch some more telly, alright?" Jerome said. Grace nodded, and pushed away from the table and hopped off her chair. She pushed her chair in and walked to the sink, depositing her plate in with a clunk. The television turned on and Jerome looked at Mitch. Mitch felt his face fall into its familiar scowl as he looked down at his empty plate.

"How are we going to do this?" Jerome asked softly.

"I'm going to see if I can get out of the camping trip," Mitch replied. His mind was pulling a blank. While they'd been eating, he'd had the faint idea of a plan but now that Jerome had started taking, it was like his plan had been taken away by the wind. _He talks: mind goes blank. He looks at me: mind goes blank. What the hell is wrong with me? Is he a sorcerer or something?_

"What about Mat?" Jerome asked. Mitch looked up and waved his hand vaguely.

"He's just a druggie. He'll do whatever I say," Mitch said. "He isn't a concern."

"Well, he was a concern when he was about to beat my face in," Jerome snapped. Jerome's phone buzzed suddenly and Jerome jammed his hand in his pocket. He looked at his phone and cursed under his breath. Mitch sighed and rolled his eyes, putting his head in one hand and drawing abstract patterns on the wooden table with his finger while Jerome tapped around on his phone for a minute.

"Well, Zak thinks I'm dead because I didn't reply to his earlier text messages," Jerome groaned. "Now he's coming over."

"When?" Mitch asked curiously, looking at Jerome lazily through one eye.

"Now," Jerome said sheepishly. That caught Mitch's attention. He sat up straight.

"What?" Mitch snapped.

"You can go if you want," Jerome said softly. Mitch glared at him for a moment, and then sighed.

"What do you think?" Mitch mumbled, attempting to test the ground between them. Jerome sat back in his chair, blinking in surprise.

"You want _my_ opinion?" He asked, shocked. Mitch let out a long breath.

"Don't test me. I asked, now you answer," Mitch grumbled.

"Well… I don't really know," Jerome said, baffled. "I was expecting you to storm out and all." Mitch smiled thinly, much to Jerome's visible surprise.

"Stop trying to anticipate what I'm going to do," Mitch said. "I think I'll stay. No reason in cutting off our ever so entertaining conversation." Jerome wrinkled his nose.

"You were being sarcastic, right?" Jerome asked, and Mitch sighed, fingers forming a fist on the table.

"We have a lot to do if I'm not going to murder you before this camping trip," Mitch said, and Jerome nodded.

"Yeah, I guess we do."

* * *

**I'm trying to keep these chapters long, so each one is between seven and five pages long on word in size ten font. So they are pretty substantial, but they don't SEEM long because the pages on here are so wide... anyway! Do the poll and stuff! Check out my other stories if you haven't already! Yeah! **

**Quick question before I leave: Do you want to see more of Grace in future chapters? She isn't a main character, more like a supporting character, but tell me if you want to see more of her! And also, if you didn't know already, the main characters for this will be Mitch, Jerome, Jerome's parents, Caitlyn, Sydney, Mat, Zak and Preston. **


	5. Five

**Hey Nerdians! Sorry this update is coming so late, I've been arranging for this story to have a cover made by the wonderfully talented and amazing ProKrastinat0r, or xxFallenTributexX on DeviantART! Go check her out!**

**Don't forget to do the poll on my page or I'll be sad.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIVE**

The knock came and Mitch stood up.

"I wanna see his reaction," he said with a twisted smile. Jerome heard Grace murmur a greeting, and then front door opening. There was a shout of fear, a thump and a curse. Jerome ran through the living room to the foyer and gaped. Zak had his fist up and Mitch was leaning against the key table, holding a hand to his cheek.

"Jerome! Your house is under attack by a murderer!" Zak yelled, assuming a karate pose "Grab Grace and run!"

"What the hell?" Mitch spat, rubbing his cheek. "I opened a door! Why the hell did you punch me?" Jerome looked at Zak and what happened clicked into place. _Oh._

"Well, since we all know each other, let's go into the kitchen, yeah?" Jerome said, forcing a smile.

"Jerome?" Zak asked, hands dropping to his sides, eyes watching Mitch warily. "What are you doing with _him _in your house?"

"Well, he showed up half an hour ago and he had dinner with us and it's… it's a really long story," Jerome said, sighing at Zak's growing look of confusion. "Come on. Let's go to the kitchen." They walked through the living room silently, with Mitch glaring poisonously at Zak and rubbing his cheek and Zak inching further and further away from Mitch.

"Hi," Grace said, but she went unnoticed. They got to the kitchen and Jerome pointed at the table. Zak sat at the complete opposite end from Mitch and Jerome sighed.

"Mitch, do you want ice for your face?" Jerome asked. Mitch glared at Zak.

"Nah. He got me by surprise," Mitch growled, pulling his hand away from his cheek and folding them on the table. Zak looked at Jerome fleetingly.

"Uh… sorry I got your cheek meat?" Zak said warily. Mitch's glare didn't break. "Jerome, I tried to be nice but he's still being mean!"

"You sound like a five year old," Jerome said sweetly as he took a seat. The table would fit six people: two chairs on each side and then one at each end. Jerome had a choice: sit next to his extremely hated "friend" or sit next to the friend who _wouldn't_ rip his head off his shoulders. Jerome sat next to Zak. Mitch looked at him for a second, something unknown flashing in his eyes.

"So… explain for Zak's poor sake?" Zak said, chuckling nervously.

"Well… my family had this barbeque for lunch and instead of just inviting the McDonald's – you know the people on our left? – Well, mum invited Mitch and his dad over too. And then after an extremely horrible lunch… mum invited them on the camping trip," Jerome said, sighing. Zak's eyes widened, but he waited patiently for Jerome to continue.

"So mum and dad went out for this fancy dinner and left me and Grace here, and then Mitch comes knocking on the door saying we need to work something out. Apparently, because Mat tried to jump me after breakfast and all-"

"Slow down," Zak ordered. "Explain why you were out for breakfast." Jerome heard Mitch groan.

"Oh, Caitlyn put her number in my phone last night," Jerome explained quickly. "I went out and had breakfast with her and Sydney, but we ran into Mitch there too. Sydney and Caitlyn ditched me and on my walk home Mat shoved me against the wall and we sorta-fought. Basically, I called him a dick – by complete accident – and then he was about to deck me when Mitch came out of nowhere and told Mat to hold off. According to Mitch, Mat's not going to be able to let that go and he's going to make my life a living hell from here on out."

"Dude," Zak breathed. "That sucks."

"Tell me about it," Jerome replied, rolling his eyes. "Anyway, Mitch came over and said we need to work something out so we don't murder each other on the camping trip. He came over when the pizza arrived so we ate with Grace, and then we've just been talking since." Jerome said. He cast a quick look at Mitch and Mitch's eyes narrowed. _Please don't tell him what we were talking about. _

"And then you butted in," Mitch added, voice hard. He stood up and Jerome frowned.

"Where are you going?" Jerome asked.

"Home," Mitch spat. "Now that you've got your boyfriend over, I'm obviously not needed."

"Boyfriend?" Zak said, brow furrowing. Jerome looked at Zak and raised an eyebrow before turning back to Mitch.

"You don't have to leave," Jerome said.

"What, so all the sudden you go from wanting me to piss off to wanting me to stay?" Mitch growled. "Stop being so confusing! If you want something just… just say it!" Jerome was surprised by Mitch's outburst. _He actually showed a human emotion other than anger there. Progress._

"Wow," Zak said. "That was unexpected."

"Shut up, fatty!" Mitch snapped.

"Hey! It's only okay when my friends call me fat!" Zak huffed, crossing his arms.

"Please don't argue," Jerome sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. Mitch looked at Jerome for a second, uncertainty crossing his eyes, and then Mitch turned and stormed out, the front door slamming. Jerome crossed is arms and looked at Zak in annoyance.

"Well?" Jerome said.

"I'm not apologising," Zak said, sticking out his lip. "He's a dick."

"_You_ provoked him!" Jerome said

"He was in your house! I was defending you!" Zak retorted. "That's what friends do!" Jerome's arms dropped to his sides and Jerome looked at the clock.

"It's nine. I need to get Grace to bed. You should go, I don't know when my parents are getting back," Jerome said softly .Zak opened his mouth as if to say something, and then closed it.

"Fine," Zak said, standing up. Jerome stood by the table and listened as he trudged through the living room, said bye to Grace, and then the door opened and closed softly. There was the sound of a car starting up and then Zak was gone .Jerome sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"Geez," he muttered, before speaking up. "Grace! Do your teeth and head off to bed!" Jerome yelled. The TV turned off and Grace walked past him up the stairs silently. Jerome sighed, and then set about locking up the house before collapsing on his bed.

* * *

At school on Monday, Mitch tried to avoid Jerome at all costs. He walked to school earlier than normal to avoid maybe running into him and he stood inside the school building that morning instead of at the gates. Mat still found him.

"Sup," Mat said, and they bumped fists.

"Sup. How was your weekend?" Mitch asked.

"Good. I didn't see you on Sunday, though. What happened?" Mat asked. Mitch inwardly groaned when he remembered he'd meant to go out with Mat yesterday.

"Something came up," Mitch answered vaguely, waving his hand. Mat didn't question it. In first class –which Mitch noticed he shared with Jerome – Mitch sat on the other side of the classroom and slept through the double period. It was only science, and they had a sub anyway. The teacher was too scared to wake him up and tell him to do his work. During break, Mitch threw coins at kids from the second floor with Mat. They would freak out and run off, making Mat laugh. Mitch was silent during the entire thing. Numerous times Jerome walked under their line of fire with Zak, Party Girl and Red Head. Mitch didn't throw coins at them and told Mat he'd kick his ass if he threw coins at them. In third, Mitch didn't participate and just absorbed. In fourth, which Mitch unfortunately also shared with Jerome, Mitch sat on the other side of the classroom again. This class was language, where they were learning French. Mitch knew a fair bit of French, because when he'd lived in Canada they'd taught it in school.

"Est Mitchell ici?" Madam asked, and Mitch looked up.

"Je suis ici," Mitch replied. If there was one class he was actually good at, it was language. History was fun but it didn't mean he was good at it. For the next forty-five minutes, Madam drilled them on their speaking tasks so they'd be ready for the test. Jerome kept stumbling over his pronunciations and Mitch was tempted to answer for him. When Jerome pronounced "I have a little sister" wrong again, Mitch nearly threw his book at him.

No, it is 'j'ai une petite soeur'," Madam said, slightly annoyed.

"Idiot, that's simple," Mitch muttered under his breath. Madam over heard him somehow with her bat ears and turned to look at Mitch.

"Would you like to do Jerome's work then, Mr Hughes?" she asked coldly.

"Sure," Mitch replied lazily. Surprise sparked in Madam's eyes. Mitch never offered to do work.

"Well then," Madam said, gesturing him for to stand. "Do it." Mitch rose up slowly, looking at Jerome.

"Bonjour, mon nom est Jerome. J'ai une petite soeur et les animaux domestiques ne sont pas acceptés. Ma nourriture préférée est les spaghettis et J'aime la couleur verte," Mitch said with a smirk. Jerome's jaw dropped and Madam smiled.

"That was… excellent. Congratulations, Mr Hughes," Madam said. The class applauded politely… and with fear.

"Aucun probleme," Mitch answered, sitting back down. Jerome stared at him, eyes wide. He smiled and Mitch shrugged. Jerome looked away, still smiling, and Mitch felt incredibly pleased with himself. At lunch, Mitch went out the front of the school and continued to avoid Jerome, with Mat following him around listlessly. The last two classes passed quickly and before Mitch knew it he was at home. He avoided his extremely drunk father, made a sandwich, and didn't come out of his room until the next morning, not taking out his earphones. On Tuesday, Mitch walked up to the school this time stood out the front. As Jerome walked in, he waved cautiously. Mitch shrugged to himself and waved back. Jerome seemed surprised and Zak gave him a dirty look. Red Head – apparently named Sydney – gave him the finger, and Party Girl – Caitlyn – looked at him suspiciously. _So… that's new. I got waved to. It felt nice, I guess. Wait… I'm meant to hate Jerome, right? He seems like he could be nice, if you got past the fact he acts like a douche and has a gay name. _Tuesday passed uneventfully, and Madam called on Mitch multiple times in Language, and Mitch surprised everyone by actually participating. On Wednesday, _Jerome_ was the one that surprised everyone. In the cafeteria, Jerome walked over to Mitch, of all people, and set his tray down on the table and sat beside him. The cafeteria was silent, everyone waiting for Mitch to slaughter Jerome.

"Hi," Jerome said, not even sounding cautious. _He's acting different. Has he gotten over the fact he hates me? I hope he hasn't. I don't want him to act all friend-ish! _

"What are you doing?" Mitch hissed under his breath, hands frozen in the middle of opening his can of coke.

"Sitting with you," Jerome answered, like it was obvious. Mitch's mind flashed back to the café. _What are you doing here? Having breakfast, dumbass. What does it look like I'm doing? _Mitch inwardly cringed. He hated asking stupid questions. They were a waste of time.

"Maybe you shouldn't…" Mitch murmured.

"I thought we were getting used to each other. And you haven't been trying very hard, what with avoiding me," Jerome whispered back. The cafeteria was beginning to return to its normal routine, glances still being tossed in their direction. Someone sitting with Mitch was amazingly out of the ordinary. And the fact Mitch hadn't blown up and Jerome's head wasn't smashed into a wall was also pretty amazing.

"I don't want to get used to you," Mitch muttered. "I want you to leave me alone."

"Did I thank you for saving my ass in language? I don't think I did," Jerome went on, ignoring his comment.

"Jerome."

"You took her attention off me and I didn't have to pretend I did know what I was doing-"

"Jerome!" Mitch snapped. Jerome looked at him, cheeks flushing.

"Sorry," Jerome said, looking down at his tray. Mitch sighed and opened his can, nearly forgetting he was still holding it. "Look, we go on the trip on _Friday_. It's _Wednesday_. We have to do something!"

"Well, you already seem pretty cool with invading my personal space," Mitch growled.

"You have an entire table to yourself and Mat isn't here today," Jerome said smugly, unwrapping his chicken sandwich. "Everyone's too scared to sit with you." _Ouch. That hit hard… but I like people being scared. It keeps them away, unlike this idiot… _Mitch sighed.

"I don't want to pretend we're friends," Mitch said finally. Jerome shrugged, smiling in his direction as he calmly set down his sandwich.

"I'm trying very, _very_ hard, Mitch. I don't want to do this anymore than you do, but at least I'm giving it a go," Jerome said, voice careful and controlled. Mitch tensed up.

"Jerome, you need to stop trying and just get with it. We're obviously not going to be friends. We're too different," Mitch said.

"How are we different?" Jerome asked, sounding hurt.

"You have two parents, a loving home, friends; you've probably never done anything wrong. You're perfect. I'm a messed-up train-wreck with a mother that ran away 'cause she was sick of me, a dad who's always drunk and I do so much horrible stuff I can't keep track of it," Mitch said, blinking only once, face stone. _Don't cry. Do not cry. No emotion. No emotion allowed or you're in for it. _Jerome blinked a few times, surprise on his face.

"Geez, Mitch. You…" Jerome trailed off. "You think I'm perfect? You're really off there."

"How am I 'really off there'?" Mitch snarled. "You… you've got the picturesque suburban family and I don't. You go to church and I've never been near one. You have a family that loves you. The closest thing I have to a caring adult is a _waitress_, Jerome. How does that make me wrong?" _Stop talking. I hate him and I'm pouring my mind out for him just to prove him wrong. Everyone's going to think I'm a wimp. I just need to shut up and move._

"Mitch…?" Jerome said as Mitch stood up.

"I need to go," Mitch said simply. He walked out of the cafeteria, head up high, glaring at anyone that looked at him sideways. Mitch walked out the front of the school, through the gates, and didn't come back for the last two classes, not that he thought anyone would care… or notice.

* * *

**I know, I know! It's more of a filler chapter, but all the action is going to happen on the Friday and on the camping trip. I would elaborate more but I'm leaving soon to go see Captain America 2, so yeah! TALK TO YOU PEOPLE LATER!**


	6. Six

**Hello Nerdians! I am sorry for missing yesterday's update, and I will try (keyword being try) to get a double up tonight because I REALLY don't want to do a triple update tomorrow... BECAUSE TOMORROW IS EASTERR!**

**Oh, and the beautiful and amazing new cover is by xxFallenTributexx on DeviantART, my new internet friend! (if you aren't my internet friend Pro, I is sad ;-;) GO CHECK HER OUT OR... OR ELSE!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SIX**

That afternoon, Jerome stood on the street outside Mitch's house, agonising over whether or not to go up to the door and knock. _Do I make sure he's okay? Or will that make me seem like I'm worried about him? Hell, I am worried about him, but knowing him, he'll take it the wrong way… but I don't know him! Why am I thinking like this? I only started talking to him five days ago! Even then, the first time I spoke to him was when he pushed me against the wall! _

"Jerome?" Cynthia called. Jerome nearly jumped out of his skin, looking quickly at his house. Cynthia stood on the doorstep, brow furrowed. "What are you doing out standing out here looking at the Hughes's house? It's cold!"

Um… sorry, mum!" Jerome called back, hurrying up the sidewalk onto the path up to his house. His mum watched him rush up to the doorstep, looking surprised.

"What's the hurry all the sudden?" she said with a laugh as Jerome squeezed past her and ran into the living room.

"I have some homework to do!" Jerome said over his shoulder as he walked quickly into the kitchen. Cynthia followed him in, frowning.

"You're never in a hurry to finish homework," she said suspiciously. Jerome paused, halfway up the stairs.

"I have a language task," Jerome said vaguely, hand tightening on the banister. "I need to study." With that, Jerome ran up the last steps two at a time and ran into his bedroom, slamming the door behind him by…_ accident_. He leaned against the door and breathed a small sigh.

"Geez," Jerome muttered, turning and hanging up his bag. He kicked off his shoes and walked over to the window. He put his hands on his dresser and stared out it at the window Mitch had looked at him through on Saturday, squinting. "Gotta find out if he's okay." Jerome grabbed the cold window sill and heaved it up, letting in a blast of cold air.

"Mitch!" Jerome hissed. The sun was setting, and it cast annoyingly bright rays of light in Jerome's eyes. "Mitch!" Jerome said, raising his voice. Jerome didn't expect Mitch to answer, so he yelped and stumbled backwards when the curtains in the window were yanked suddenly to the side to reveal a glaring, pissed off Mitch. Mitch opened the squeaky window and his glare didn't waver.

"What?" Mitch asked angrily. "I'm trying to sleep over here and you yelling isn't helping." _I was yelling? Oh. _Jerome was suddenly at a loss for words. Mitch impatiently ran a hand through his ruffled hair.

"Uh…" Jerome stuttered, before a small smile grew on his lips. "I need help with my language work." Mitch groaned, but for once, he smiled.

* * *

On Thursday, Mitch waited at the gates for Jerome. He had never waited for anyone, besides Mat - who wasn't present again. Jerome showed up with Zak, Sydney and Caitlyn, and when he veered off course in Mitch's direction they all froze.

"Jerome?" Zak called out nervously. Jerome looked over his shoulder and flashed them a smile, but kept walking towards Mitch. _I think I could get used to people. Except Jerome is a pushy bitch and all, but… he's growing on me._

"Hey Mitch," Jerome said cheerfully. "Thanks for the help last night." Mitch smirked. The look of total surprise on Mrs Aceti's face had been priceless when Mitch showed up and Jerome had told her he'd invited him. Mrs Aceti had been baffled but had gladly let Mitch in and asked if he'd be staying for dinner. _It was fun, hanging out with someone. I guess. He's still an idiot._

"Yeah," Mitch replied. The playground was practically silent, pretty much everyone staring and whispering about Jerome, the boy who would walk up to Mitch fearlessly _two days in a row_ and not be ripped to pieces. It was like their small worlds were ending. If someone could – god forbid – tame the impossible terror that was Mitchell Hughes, it surely meant that even the worst could be fixed, but it would leave the students with nothing to gossip about. It would take away the main thing they _feared_. What would they all do then? Mitch looked around at everyone looking at the two, and Mitch's face flushed.

"What are you looking at?" Mitch yelled at the nearest group, and they stepped back quickly. Jerome flinched and took a step back, and most of the playground went back to their chatter, nervously talking about pointless topics, trying not to look at them.

"Geez," Jerome mumbled. Jerome looked over his shoulder and saw Caitlyn, Zak and Sydney staring at him in disbelief. Mitch sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

"They still don't like me, do they?" Mitch asked.

"You made their lives hell for a couple years. It'll take a while for them to recover," Jerome answered. Jerome looked at Mitch and smiled slightly, the corners of his mouth lifting. "Something about you changed. I don't know what, but you seem a lot… softer around me after last night." Mitch looked away, not showing any emotion on his face. _Don't be sappy. Don't be sappy. I swear to god, Hughes, if you be sappy I'll-_

"I burned all my bridges years ago," Mitch said, voice distant. "But you're letting me rebuild them."

* * *

"What the hell," Sydney breathed. Caitlyn looked at her, knotting her fingers together.

"Jerome doesn't make friends that easily. Especially not with the school demon spawn," Zak said. Caitlyn watched Jerome talk to Mitch, Mitch replying without a hint of anger. It was amazing.

"Caitlyn?" someone asked. Caitlyn turned, playing with the hem of her shirt nervously.

"Preston. Hi," Caitlyn said, smiling at the newcomer. Preston looked over Caitlyn's shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"Is that Jerome?" Preston asked. Caitlyn nodded wordlessly. "Last time I saw those two together was when Mitch had him against the wall."

"It's bloody bullshit!" Sydney snapped. "Mitch has him under some spell!"

"Or Jerome is the one doing the magic-casting," Zak said.

"Jerome… from what I've got from him, he's a goody two-shoes who does everything methodically and right," Caitlyn said to no one. "So why, out of all people, would be start hanging out with _Mitch_? They're polar opposites!"

"That's why they're friends, if they are at all," Preston said. "It's like a magnet."

"Explain, I sleep in science," Sydney demanded. Preston rolled his eyes and cast a small smile in Caitlyn's direction, making her blush. Zak caught it and grinned like a maniac.

"Well, my uneducated Irish friend, magnets are attracted to their opposites. Negative and Positive. It's because of their differences that they are, in a word, attracted to each other. If they were exactly the same, they wouldn't work. Like how if you try and put two Positive sides together, they'll push away. But if you try and put Negative and Positive together, they'll come to each other willingly without much prompt," Preston explained. Sydney's face looked blank.

"I'll pretend that makes sense, Purston-"

"It's _Preston_," Preston corrected. Caitlyn smirked and pulled her sleeves over her hands, playing with the loose threads of her cardigan. _Preston looks cuter when he's annoyed._

"Whatever, Pearston. I just want to know why Mitch is all the sudden best mates with Jerome," Sydney said. "He's completely changed in the space of seven days!"

"It isn't like Jerome," Zak said, brow furrowed. "I've known him for years. Something else is going on, and I don't think even Jerome knows it. Did I mention that I went over to Jerome's house on Saturday and Mitch was with him?" Caitlyn gaped. _Oh, geez. _

"Oh my god, seriously?" Caitlyn asked. Caitlyn suddenly became aware Preston was standing right next to her and her face warmed. "What did you do?"

"I punched his cheek meat," Zak said with a shrug.

"Bull," Sydney coughed into her hand.

"No, serious!" Zak said, adamant. "I freaked and punched him when he opened the door!"

"We ran into him at the café Saturday morning," Caitlyn added. "After Mitch traded word slaps with Sydney and shoved Jerome around, he went and sat up the back. After that, Jerome wouldn't stop talking about him, talking about how he wanted to help him."

"You went to a café on Saturday?" Zak asked, sounding hurt. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Dude, the reason we went to the café is because Jerome told me you ditched him to nurse your hangover," Caitlyn shot back.

"I just remembered!" Zak said suddenly. "Jerome said on his walk home from the café trip that I wasn't invited to Mat cornered him and started shoving him around, and right when Mat was about to knock him down Mitch swooped in and saved his ass."

"So, are we going to go Mystery Inc. on this and solve the mystery?" Preston asked, cracking a smile. Caitlyn looked at him and smiled.

"I used to love watching that show!" Caitlyn said. Preston looked at her in surprise.

"Really? That's so-"

"Guys? Not a time for flirting," Sydney butted in. Both Preston and Caitlyn blushed, making Zak's smile widen.

"We need to figure this out," Zak said. "What is the ulterior motive? Jerome wouldn't be putting his life on the line for a guy, especially when they both hate each other."

"Ulterior motive?" Caitlyn asked, confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well, as I've said, they hate each other," Zak said. "I don't think Jerome would do this without wanting something out of it." The group was silent. _That makes Jerome sound like he's greedy. _An idea popped into Caitlyn's head and she swallowed, fists clenching, the material of the cardigan rubbing against her palms.

"Maybe Jerome wants to fix him," Caitlyn said eventually. "He mentioned something along those lines."

"So he might be doing it so he feels like he's helping the world?" Preston said dubiously. "That sounds nice, in a weird and messed up way."

"Out of all the things to suggest Caitlyn, you say it's because he wants to fix him," Zak said, shaking his head slightly. "Geez. Is it even possible to fix Mitch? He's a lost case."

"Jerome is capable," Sydney said, shrugging. "He survived a wild Mat encounter and all, and if he provoked him to the point of nearly getting decked he would've had the balls to say something." The bell rang for homeroom and Caitlyn looked at Jerome, who was still chatting away, with Mitch… actually _smiling_.

"Oh my god, look!" Caitlyn yelled, grabbing Preston's arm and jerking him around. Sydney stared and Zak's jaw dropped.

"_Jerome_ is making _Mitch_ smile?" Zak choked.

"Holy shit," Sydney marvelled. "I knew Jerome was a wizard." Zak, Caitlyn and Preston looked at Sydney oddly, and she shrugged with a smile.

"Well, I'm off to class! Bye!" Caitlyn said, before running away up the steps and inside the building. Caitlyn looked down at her hand and saw it was still latched onto Preston's arm.

"Bye," Zak yelled, and she just caught his wink at her before following Sydney away. Caitlyn blushed and Preston smiled.

"We should… go to class?" he asked gently. Caitlyn looked at her feet and pulled her hand away, realising it was shaking slightly.

"Yeah. Class," Caitlyn said, and the two of them started to walk. Caitlyn looked over her shoulder and saw Mitch and Jerome only just now beginning the walk up. Caitlyn pushed some of her hair over her ear and felt something warm intertwine with her free hand. Looking at it in shock, she saw it was Preston's hand. She looked at Preston, blushing like mad, and saw he too was blushing and wore a small smile.

* * *

Jerome sat in homeroom, looking down at his notes for the language test today. Zak was staring at him from his seat beside him, and when the piece of paper hit the side of his head Jerome wasn't surprised. He unfolded it neatly and stared at the messy scrawl that donned it, reading it quickly.

_What's going on between you and Mitch? _

Jerome looked up at Zak and raised an eyebrow, before looking back down and uncapping his red pen. He wrote quickly and then passed it back to Zak.

_Nothing is 'going on' between me and Mitch. He helped me with my homework last night is all. _Zak glared at him and wrote furiously before passing it to Jerome.

_It's been happening all week! Caitlyn and Sydney told me what happened at the café, and I have the night I came over as well! And the fact you keep staring at him and that you sat with him yesterday! WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

Jerome grit his teeth as he wrote his reply.

_Nothing is happening! Am I not allowed to have other friends? _

Zak looked at Jerome, hurt flashing in his eyes.

_I'm worried about you Jerome. This guy has the capacity to rip your dick off._

Jerome let out a short, controlled breath, and pressed his pen to the paper.

_He's nice when you get to know him, Zak. Give him a chance._

Zak sighed in annoyance and crumpled up the paper. Jerome simply watched, irritated.

"Alright, class! Announcements!" Mrs Ford said as she walked into the classroom, holding the papers. She set them down on the desk and then remembered something else.

"But first, roll call!" she said, chuckling nervously. "I can never remember which to do first." Jerome looked over at Zak but Zak refused to look back. Sighing, Jerome looked back at the teacher, calling out in response to his name. He was always right at the start of the roll call because his last name started with 'A'. After roll call, the teacher babbled on about useless things which apparently were important, but Jerome paid no attention. _This is confusing. I'm starting to become friends with Mitch, but in the process I'm losing Zak._ When the bell rang and everyone started to move to first class, Jerome waited behind for Zak. Zak collected his pencils and notebook and swung his bag over his shoulder, looking coldly at Jerome.

"What?" he snapped.

"Look, Zak, I really want you to try and-"

"I'm not going to try and be friends with him. He's evil," Zak said.

"He's not evil! He's just misunderstood! He actually has a really-"

"Jerome, I don't want to hear his sob story!" Zak yelled.

"Boys? You should head on now," Mrs Fords called. Jerome nearly blushed in embarrassment but fought it down.

"I'm not going to," Zak said, and then he stormed out.

"Zak!" Jerome said, following him out. "Give him a chance!" Zak disappeared into the crowd of people and Jerome stopped, staring on as his friend left him alone.

* * *

"Madam isn't here today, so you won't be doing your test," the sub said. Mitch rolled his eyes as Kiara Lake put her hand up into the air. Kiara was, without a doubt, the smartest girl in class, but after Mitch's performance she had cast him a lot of dirty looks.

"Miss, when will Madam be back?" Kiara asked.

"I'm unsure. She's come down with the flu and I'll be taking you until she is fit to return to teaching. Today, I'll be putting on this video and you can take notes from it," the sub said as she wrote her name up on the board. Miss Robinson. She was young and pretty, with dyed red curls that bounced to her shoulders, a slim figure and black glasses. Probably just out of University and not yet tainted by the horror of teaching high school students. Mitch looked over at Jerome's seat and saw it was empty. Frowning, Mitch looked at the door. He hadn't come, and the second bell had already gone off. If he arrived now, he'd be classified as late. And then he'd probably get a detention, and somehow Mitch knew Jerome would be heartbroken. Something told Mitch Jerome didn't get detentions very often.

"Est Mitchell ici?"

"Je suis ici," Mitch replied, not looking at the teacher, eyes fixed on the door.

"Mr Hughes, I would appreciate it if you would pay attention to the front of the room," Miss Robinson said, without a hint of anger… yet.

"He's too busy looking for his boyfriend!" some kid called from the back of the room. Everything went silent, and one kid gasped. Mitch stood up slowly and turned to face the back of the room.

"Which one of you smart-ass idiots said that?" Mitch growled, fists clenched.

"Mr Hughes, please sit back-" one kid pointed at his friend, and the kid paled. Mitch stormed up to the back of the room, grabbed the boy by the collar and yanking him up out of his seat.

"Please don't kill me!" the kid yelped in fear.

"Mr Hughes!" Miss Robinson shouted, slamming her hand down on the table.

"You ever, _ever_ say something like that again and I swear I will slam you against the wall until you're a sack of bones," Mitch hissed, rage tumbling through his eyes. He was shocked by himself, but shook it away. No one would talk shit like that. No one. The kid nodded frantically, and Mitch dropped him. He fell back down heavily into his seat, and Mitch turned and saw Miss Robinson staring at him, furious.

"Mr Hughes, report to the Principal's office immediately!" Miss Robinson yelled. Mitch smirked and crossed his arm, jutting his chin in the kid's direction.

"He started it," Mitch said evenly. Miss Robinson sighed and checked her roll quickly.

"Mr Franco, stand up. Both of you are coming with me _now_," Miss Robinson snapped, walking to the door. "Class, behave while I'm gone." The Franco kid stood up shakily and followed Mitch a great deal behind him. Miss Robinson opened the door and Jerome was standing there, hand up to knock.

"You're late," Miss Robinson said. "Sit down, and I'll deal with you when I get back."

"Yes, miss," Jerome said obediently, walking inside. He looked at Mitch and raised an eyebrow, and Mitch smirked. Jerome sighed as he took his seat, and Mitch was walked out of the classroom and along the halls to the room he knew all too well:

The Principals office.

* * *

**#PRESTLYN LIVES ON!**

**And the Merome is coming... BLARGH! And Mitch is in trouble, Zak doesn't trust Jerome that much at the moment, and FF.N isn't working for me! I have been trying for the past ****_three hours_**** to get this up, but it tells me I have an error... so I deleted the Doubldil40 and used it's empty file to copy-paste this down xD**


	7. Seven

**Hello Nerdians! Happy late Easter and stuff ^_^ I'll double-update today because I missed a bunch of days 'cause of my laziness - I mean I was called in by the queen to rescue the President and I needed to go do important stuff (Because I totally have a life) and yeah. That's my logically reason. Let's just start the chapter because yeah. MY FAVOURITE WORD IS YEAH! YEAH!**

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

Caitlyn was on office duty this morning. It was her turn, and she hated it. She sat on a seat and waited with one earphone in, dreading the moment when the office clerk would ask her to deliver a message. This was extremely unlikely, due to the fact that Ms Rosenberg was currently looking through a bridal magazine and not doing anything productive. Then the door was smacked open and a teacher Caitlyn didn't recognise marched in – unknowingly walking to the beat of Fall Out Boy - with Mitch and this idiot kid Caitlyn actually _did_ know. _Logan Franco and Mitch Hughes – wait, what? Holy shit its Mitch! Hey, that rhymed. But still! Holy shit! Mitch! _

"Ms Rosenberg, these two boys need to see the principal immediately for bad behaviour, " Unknown teacher barked. Ms Rosenberg looked up lazily.

"Sure. Sit them down and Principal DeCosta will see them soon," Ms Rosenberg answered, blinking slowly, before looking back down at her magazine. The teacher – most likely a sub, because Caitlyn knew almost all the teachers – huffed in annoyance at the lack of professionalism and told the two boys to take a seat: a seat which was right next to Caitlyn. The teacher left and Logan sat down right next to Caitlyn, swinging an arm over her shoulders.

"Hey, baby girl," he said with a wink. Caitlyn shoved his arm away and inched to the other side of her seat.

"Back off, Logan," she growled. "I don't feel like dealing with you."

"Dealing with me?" Logan said, pretending to look hurt. "But I'm the best thing to ever happen to you!"

"As if," Caitlyn said, irritation rising in her voice. "You're just an annoying little fly who won't leave me alone."

"Well, if the fly-swatter is what I think it is, come at me," Logan said, wriggling his eyebrows. Instead of reacting, Caitlyn put on a calm face.

"One, that made absolutely no sense at all, and it sucked horrifically. And two, the fly-swatter is a bus I will personally drive over you," Caitlyn replied.

"Ouch," Logan muttered, looking away. Caitlyn smiled triumphantly, and then remembered Mitch was sitting on her right. Caitlyn quickly scooted away from the side of her chair back into the middle and stole a quick glance at Mitch. Mitch was staring at her, nothing on his face. _Supporting Sydney's theory he's actually an alien from outer space here to suck out our brains by punching the pulp out of us._

"What are you looking at?" Mitch suddenly snapped, surprising and scaring Caitlyn.

"Your ugly mug," Caitlyn shot back, feeling brave in front of him for the first time.

"Wow, so original," Mitch said with a smirk. "How long did it take for you to come up with that one?"

"About as long as your dick, so not long," Caitlyn fired, mentally high-fiving herself. _Damn, that was good. I'll have to use that again. _

"Cause you have personal experience with dicks?" Mitch said, eyes widening. "I never would've guessed!"

"What are you implying?" Caitlyn hissed. Mitch's smirk grew.

"I could be implying a number of things," he said. "But it's taking you longer than this mythical dick to figure it out."

"Has anyone ever told you that you're infuriating?" Caitlyn muttered.

"A number of people," Mitch answered.

"Mr Hughes, Mr Franco. Into my office, please," a voice boomed suddenly. All three looked up and saw Mr DeCosta standing in the doorway of his office. "Now, boys." Logan stood up and Mitch looked at Caitlyn and winked. Then he mouthed "_Round Two comes later_" and walked into the office, leaving Caitlyn shocked and slightly scared.

* * *

Jerome tapped his fingers nervously on his table, waiting for the sub to come back. _What did Mitch do? _

"Jerome, please stop tapping your nails!" Kiara Lake snapped. Jerome looked at her and his hand stilled. As soon as she turned away, Jerome started tapping again. Kiara groaned and looked over her shoulder at him. Jerome's hand stopped and she looked away. Smiling slightly, Jerome tapped the table once. Kiara made a noise halfway between a scream and a groan in frustration and banged her head on the table. The door opened and the sub entered without Mitch and Logan. She looked flustered, but stood at the front of the room and plastered on a smile, tucking some loose strands of dyed red hair over her ear.

"Sorry about that, class. We'll watch the video shortly, but you've been left some pronunciations work and – oh, yes, you! The late boy! What's your name?" the teacher said, turning on Jerome suddenly.

"J-Jerome," Jerome stuttered.

"I'll let you off once, alright?" she said sternly. Jerome nodded quickly, and the teacher turned back to the class.

"My mother sold scones and tea at the café on the corner!" she barked suddenly, pointing at a Kiara.

"Ma mère vendu des scones et thé au café du coin," Kiara replied quickly.

"_Mère_!" she said. "You are supposed to pronounce it _Mère_!" Kiara looked shocked, and the teacher moved on to another child. Finally she came to Jerome and pointed at him.

"I prefer buttered scones at my mother's shop!" the teacher said.

"Je préfère beurré scones à ma mère la boutique?" Jerome answered nervously. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Good," she said, before moving on. Kiara suddenly thrust her hand up into the air and the teacher paused and looked at her.

"Miss, what is the point of this exercise? All you're doing is pulling out random phrases and telling us to translate them!" Kiara said, sounding annoyed and flustered. The teacher smiled.

"Excellent! You figured it out! Now we can watch the video!" the teacher chirped. Everyone was shocked, eyes wide and mouths gaping.

"What?" one girl spluttered. Jerome looked at her and saw it was Rebecca White. "You mean we didn't have to do all of that if we'd just protested!?"

"Yes," the teacher answered, walking up to the front of the room and putting a video into the VCR.

"How is that meant to teach us anything?" Aaron Frost asked.

"It'll teach you that sometimes you should protest and break a rule," the teacher said, eyes sparkling. The class groaned, but Jerome was silent._ She may be on to something. _

* * *

"Your behaviour is unacceptable in a school environment," Mr DeCosta said. "Mocking sexuality is unacceptable, Mr Franco. And retaliating physically is even worse, Mr Hughes." Mr DeCosta leaned forward on his desk and made a steeple with his fingers.

"I would like you to apologise to each other," Mr DeCosta said. Mitch snorted.

"We aren't in primary school," Mitch replied.

"Mr Hughes, do not talk back to your Principal."

"I thought it was a free country."

"I am not denying you rights, Mr Hughes. I am simply saying you are meant to act with respect and maturity to your elders and teachers."

"My name isn't _Mr Hughes,_ its _Mitch_."

"Well then, _Mitch, _apologise to Logan and you can return to your class without serious repercussions."

"What are you going to do, expel me?"

"Quite possibly. Your track record is… questionable."

"Fine. I'm ever so sorry I hurt you, Logan. Please accept my deepest and most heartfelt apologies," Mitch said sarcastically. Mr DeCosta sighed and closed his eyes.

"Progress, at least. Excellent use of adjectives as well, Mitchell. Now Logan, please return the favour," Mr DeCosta said. Logan rolled his eyes and smirked.

"I'm so, so sorry you're gay for Jerome. He's ugly as shit and I feel sorry for you," Logan replied. Mitch's eyes narrowed and he stood up, fists clenching.

"You little fu-"

"Mitchell, calm yourself. Logan, two weeks of detention for directly provoking classmates, vulgar language and disrespect," Mr DeCosta said, sounding disappointed. Logan stood up and gave the two a one-fingered salute.

"See you this afternoon, sir!" Logan said, before walking out. Mitch started to turn but Mr DeCosta spoke.

"Mitchell, wait," he said. Mitch paused, back turned and unsure. Finally Mitch turned back and sat down in the chair.

"Yeah?" Mitch asked guardedly.

"Why did you react the way you did to Mr Franco's name-calling? Is anything going on at home?" Mr DeCosta asked kindly.

"Something is always going on at home," Mitch huffed, crossing his arms and leaning back in his chair.

"I am aware of that," Mr DeCosta said with a sigh, taking off his round-rimmed glasses and cleaning then gently before replacing them on his nose. "Who was Mr Franco referring to when he said "boyfriend"?" Mitch's eyes narrowed.

"Jerome Aceti."

"Ah. Why him?"

"I've been cutting him some slack lately, helping him with his language work. Jerome thinks that means we're suddenly friends and everyone's been getting the wrong message from it."

"Oh? How so?"

"Because I usually don't accept people so quickly."

"Hrm. Do you not sometimes think that maybe a friend would be good for you? Or a romantic other?"

"Nah. I don't need anyone," Mitch answered. "I've gotten by this far without anyone." Mr DeCosta looked troubled, and sighed slightly.

"You should head on back to class, Mitchell. Hurry now, you might make the end of your lesson," Mr DeCosta ordered, and Mitch stood up with a nod. As Mitch walked out, he saw Caitlyn staring at him. Mitch opened the door to leave but a hand grabbed his wrist.

"Wait," Caitlyn said, voice clear. Mitch looked at her hand for a second before shaking her loose.

"Don't touch me," Mitch hissed.

"Did you ever think that maybe that's why everything's weird?" Caitlyn asked desperately. "Zak told me that Jerome said he feels weird around you too! Maybe… maybe…"

"Where are you taking this?" Mitch growled as he walked out into the hall. Caitlyn followed him out into the empty hall.

"Did you ever think that maybe the reason you feel so strange-" Mitch whirled around quickly and pushed Caitlyn hard. She stumbled back, eyes wide.

"Don't you dare," Mitch said angrily. "Don't you dare try and pretend you know me."

"But-"

"No," Mitch said. He straightened up and glared at her. "You should go do your office duty. I need to go back to class." Mitch turned quickly and walked away from the baffled Caitlyn, walking into his class only as the bell rang. Mitch grabbed his bag and books and walked straight back out.

"Mitch! Hey!" Jerome called. He ran up behind him and grabbed his shoulder to get him to slow down. Mitch stopped in the middle of the hall and turned around.

"Leave me alone, will you?" Mitch said angrily, desperation hinting in his voice. People were trying to get around him, muttering profanities, before realising who it was and stopping to see what would happen.

"We-We aren't friends, Jerome. You're just getting in my way!" Mitch yelled. Jerome looked hurt but his fists clenched around the straps of his bag.

"What's wrong with you?" Jerome yelled back. "One second you're mean, next you're nice, next you're making a complete fool of yourself in the hallway! Just make up your fricking mind!"

"The only one making a fool of themselves is you!" Mitch cried. "Stop living in your own stupid fantasy world where you can fix me and live in reality for once!" With that, Mitch turned quickly and walked as fast as he could out of the hall. He walked past his classroom and left the school like he had at lunch the day before and started to run. Head down and fists pumping, he sprinted, bag bouncing on his back. He didn't know where he was going until he realised he was in the café crying with Victoria's arms around him as she tried to console him.

* * *

Jerome stood alone in the middle of the hallway for the second time that day, as people began to disperse and go to their classes.

"I would say I told you so," Zak said as he materialized beside him.

"Piss off," Jerome muttered under his breath as he started walking.

"Jerome, come on!" Zak said with a laugh. Jerome stopped and Zak walked up and stood next to him. Then Zak saw Jerome's shoulders were shaking.

"So what, I can't have other friends?" Jerome said, voice rising with anger. "You hate me when it looks like I finally might be making another friend, and as soon as that's ruined it's like nothing happened?!" Zak's eyes narrowed.

"Jerome, that's-"

"What's wrong with you?" Jerome yelled.

"You're acting like a total dickwad!" Zak yelled in response. "Just because you can't get your dream boy doesn't mean you can blame it on me!"

"Dream boy? Really? That's what this is all boiling down to?!" Jerome shrieked. "I can't believe you!"

"Well believe it!" Zak screamed back.

"You're a bastard!" Jerome yelled, and he threw himself at Zak and punched him hard across the jaw. Zak stumbled back, hand holding his cheekbone, and Zak roared in anger, punching back. A few girls squealed and a group of guys started chanting "fight" over and over.

"Bitch!" Zak yelled, kicking him in the leg. Jerome tumbled down and grabbed Zak's ankle, yanking him down.

"Boys! Break it up!" a teacher yelled. Two male teachers rushed forward, one grabbing Zak and one grabbing Jerome. Still screaming insults, the teacher holding Zak pulled him further away. Jerome looked over and saw Mr DeCosta approaching, a fiery look of rage on his face.

"Both of you boys to my office now!" he roared. The teacher holding Jerome let go of his arms, and Jerome looked at Zak for a moment. _He's still holding him. I could get a good kick in his balls now. _But Jerome didn't. Instead he turned and walked away down the hall, towards the Principal's office.

* * *

"I can't believe you, Jerome. I thought you were better than having a fight in the middle of the halls!" Jackson snapped angrily. Cynthia looked at the backseat where Jerome sat, shame on her face.

"And with Zak, too. You've been best friends with him for how long?" Cynthia commented.

"Suspended for two days!" Jackson ranted. "I have the right mind to cancel this camping trip right now!"

"Gladly!" Jerome shot back. "Then I don't have to spend the weekend trapped in the middle of nowhere with Mitch, and if you actually paid attention to me you would've noticed how much he fricking hates me!"

"Mind your language!" Cynthia scolded.

"His language is all you're worried about?" Jackson said, looking at Cynthia. "He's been suspended _and_ given detention."

"How else do you want to punish him then?" Cynthia snapped. "This is his first ever fault, isn't that enough?" Jackson grit his teeth and his hands tightened on the wheel.

"We'll talk about this when get home, mister," Jackson growled. "I'm very disappointed in you."

"Like I care!" Jerome snapped.

"Jerome Robert Aceti!" Cynthia cried. "You talk with respect!"

"Respect? What do you know about Respect?" Jerome yelled. "You told me we need to go to church every Sunday, and you told me we need to say Grace and all of that, but that didn't last six months! Now we only ever go to church if you don't have your stupid Bingo games on! I can't believe you're yelling at me about respect when you've been the worst role model ever!"

"Jerome!" Jackson roared. "That is _it_!" Jackson pulled over to the shoulder of the road and got out of the car. He stormed out and opened the back door, grabbing Jerome's arm and yanking him out. Jerome stood there, arms crossed, glaring at his father.

"You are going to walk home from here and think about what you've done and get your thoughts in order!" Jackson yelled.

"Fine!" Jerome yelled back. "I don't even care anymore!" Jackson turned around and got back in the car, and then he actually drove away. Jerome stood there and watched the car drive away, and then kicked a small rock by his foot.

"They've read too many parenting books wrong," Jerome muttered as he started to walk. 'You're only meant to threaten it, not actually do it."

* * *

**I'm ending it there. I hope French people don't read this because my French translations suck even though I use a fancy website. And did you like the banter between Caitlyn and Mitch? Does it need more humour? I have no idea. I'm putting my faith in you peoples about you seem smart. Also... if you haven't done my poll do my poll or I will be very sad... and read my two one-shots Scared of the Dark and I See Fire and READ MY NEW STORY SOUL KEEPERS: REAPER'S GAME BECAUSE IT'S ONLY A PROLOGUE SO FAR AND YEAAAAH PROLOGUES **

**This is just getting embarrassing now so I'm going to go and... yeah.**

**Edit 29/04/2014: Soul Keepers actually never went up... sorry. I kept re-writing the chapters and I hated it so I decided not to upload it.**


	8. Eight

**Hello Nerdians! I know I keep promising to double update but I never get around to it, do I? And I just brought Skyrim today soo... the chapters will be coming out slower :P Joking.**

** Maybe.**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Caitlyn was surprised when her phone started buzzing. Her parents would still be at work and she had – sadly – not given her number to Preston. And Sydney was out doing one of her many pointless sports. Caitlyn pulled over and picked up her phone, surprised to see Jerome's number. She swiped her thumb across the screen of her phone and held it to her ear.

"Jerome?" she asked. "What's up?"

"Hi Caitlyn. My parent's just ditched me by the side of the road somewhere between the school and the plaza, and I don't know how to get home from here. Can you maybe pick me up and drive me out to Main Street? I can get back from there," Jerome said. Caitlyn frowned.

"Wow. Sounds delightful," Caitlyn said. "I'm driving along the road now. Where are you? Like, give me a vague area."

"Near that old camping stop with the bathroom and stuff," Jerome said. Caitlyn heard him curse and smiled. _He sounds funny when he swears._

"Just my fricking luck that it starts to rain," he muttered to no one, seeming to forget he was on the phone still to Caitlyn.

"Yeah, yeah, Princess. A little water never hurt anybody. Besides, I'm nearly at the 'old camping stop with the bathroom and stuff'," Caitlyn said.

"Thanks, Caitlyn," Jerome replied, not laughing or even reacting to her attempt at banter.

"See you in a sec," Caitlyn said, before ending the call and throwing her phone somewhere on the passenger seat. Caitlyn pressed her foot down the pedal; relishing the fact this road was empty. No one travelled along this road, really. It was a quiet short-cut from the school to the main area of town and could only really be braved by four-wheel drives. And Caitlyn's busted up grey jeep was close enough. Besides, al the cool kids had jeeps these days. The rain started to pick up, drumming on the roof of the car and providing a grim soundtrack as Caitlyn pulled up against the shoulder of the road, looking at the sagging brick hut that was the 'old camping stop with the bathroom and stuff'. A figure rushed over to the car and Caitlyn leaned over the seat, pushing open the door. Jerome slipped in, shivering slightly and hugging his arms.

"Thanks for this," Jerome muttered, slicking back his hair from his forehead and sitting awkwardly.

"Don't worry about wetting anything. This car is a crap box," Caitlyn said, waving her hand. Jerome nodded and slouched back in the seat with a long sigh. Caitlyn shifted gears and pulled away from the curb. They rode in silence for a minute before the silence drove Caitlyn partially insane.

"Why are so depressed and stuff?" Caitlyn asked. The dirt road was turning to slushy mud, and the engine was making a very upset sound.

"I feel like everything's against me," Jerome said gloomily, staring out the windscreen as the wipers worked double time to provide visibility.

"That's poetic," Caitlyn replied. "Why do you feel like that?"

"Because Zak is just being frustrating, my parents ditched me and…" Jerome trailed off.

"And?" Caitlyn prompted. Jerome let out a short breath.

"I can't decide how I feel about Mitch, and it's hurting my brain," Jerome said quickly. Caitlyn felt a pang in her chest.

"About that…" she said, chuckling nervously. "I may have provoked Mitch to the point of blowing up today."

"You saw that?" Jerome asked, surprised.

"Everyone passing through saw that," Caitlyn retorted. "But he was sent out in first for a fight or something, and I heard him talking to DeCosta. He came out and I confronted him about if… maybe if the reason you both felt weird is because you… like… you know…" Caitlyn coughed awkwardly.

"I really doubt that," Jerome mumbled. "I'm just confused whether or not we're friends."

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn asked, unsure if she was testing weaker waters.

"I'm pretty sure," Jerome snapped. Then he softened. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's fine. You're in that mind space," Caitlyn said with a smile. She looked over her shoulder quickly before returning her gaze to the road.

"We're coming up on Main Street. If you're going to walk, there's an umbrella in the back. Or I could drive you all the way home," Caitlyn offered.

"You'd do that?" Jerome asked, sounding slightly shocked as he shifted in his seat to look to at her. Caitlyn smiled.

"Of course. You're my friend, after all," Caitlyn said.

"But we only met on Friday night…" Jerome said, surprised. Caitlyn made a stupid noise with her lips.

"That's never stopped me," Caitlyn answered. "What's your address?"

"Twenty-eight Oakside Avenue," Jerome replied, the beginning of a smile on his lips. Caitlyn whistled.

"Fancy. I wonder how Mitch's parents can afford such a pricey suburb," Caitlyn said.

"_Parent_," Jerome corrected. "He lives with his dad."

"How do you know?" Caitlyn asked, surprised.

"He came over on Saturday for a family barbeque. My parents got talking to his dad and apparently Mitch's mum left when he was six without any explanation," Jerome explained. Caitlyn winced.

"Ouch. That would've been hard," Caitlyn said, feeling a moment of sympathy for the boy. "Tough luck, I guess."

"I wonder why some people get all the hard shit in life," Jerome murmured. "While other people skip off without a care."

"Because life is an unfair playground. If you fall down, you skin your knees. You get hit in the face with a dodge ball, you get bruised. Not everything is hunky-dory in the real world," Caitlyn answered.

"Who's being poetic now?" Jerome said with a small laugh. Caitlyn shrugged with a smile as she drove through Main Street, the rain continuing to pour.

"I wonder if my mum and dad feel bad yet. Especially 'cause it's raining," Jerome said with a dry chuckle.

"Parents can be annoying," Caitlyn allowed.

"Hey, I've been meaning to ask: what is that on your shirt?" Jerome said suddenly. Caitlyn looked down quickly, afraid she'd got some huge stain on her shirt, but only saw the regular design.

"Um… what?" she asked, confused.

"The phone box thing. I know it's from something, but I can't remember," Jerome said. It took a second to click and then Caitlyn laughed.

"Oh! That's the TARDIS, it's from Doctor Who," Caitlyn explained. Jerome looked blank, and then he clicked is fingers.

"Oh yeah! The guy who travels through time and stuff!" he said.

"I guess you could say that," Caitlyn said with a laugh. "I'll have to bring you over to my place sometime and make you watch some episodes."

"That sounds like it would be fun," Jerome said, smiling. And then he sighed. "Although I'm probably going to be _so_ grounded when I get home."

"Have you ever been in trouble before?" Caitlyn asked.

"Not really. I got yelled at on the weekend for shouting at my mum but that's basically it," Jerome replied.

"Then you'll get off easily," Caitlyn said, waving her hand.

"My parents ditched me by the side of the road for talking back to them."

"Valid point. You're screwed."

"Thanks. That really makes me feel excited to get home," Jerome said sarcastically. There was silence for a second, and Caitlyn tapped her fingers on the wheel as they pulled up at an intersection.

"You could stay at my place tonight. I live not too far from here. You could just text your parents and say you need to cool off. They should be cool with it," Caitlyn said. "I know my parent's will be, and you can borrow some of my brother's clothes. He's only two years older than me."

"You don't have to-"

"Jerome, it sounds like you're parents are seriously pissed at the moment. They won't mind you taking a night off," Caitlyn said sternly. Jerome sighed and leaned back in his seat.

"Are you sure your parents would be fine with it?" Jerome asked quietly.

"Sure they would be," Caitlyn said. "Hurry up now. Oakside is to the left and my place is to the right." Jerome was silent for a second.

"Well, I might as well. I'm intrigued by this Doctor Who thing now," he said, and Caitlyn flicked her blinkers on with a grin.

* * *

"So it sounds like this camping trip won't be too pleasant," Victoria said dubiously, wrapping her hands around her cup of coffee. Mitch nodded wordlessly, letting the warmth of his own cup leech out into his fingers. He'd explained everything to Tory, from Jerome to the camping trip. The one thing he hadn't let on was the fact even he didn't know how he felt. His face was still slightly red from his random tears, and he kept wiping his eyes.

"Stop, you'll irritate your eyes and get a rash," Tory ordered. Mitch's hand dropped immediately. Everything had just been knocked out of him, and he didn't have the willpower to argue. Now he was just timid and sad.

"I don't know what to do," Mitch said, voice hoarse. "I leave to go on this trip tomorrow." Tory looked thoughtful, tapping a finger against her chin.

"Ask your dad, maybe. Just say that you really don't want to go and he might see sense," Tory suggested.

"If he isn't drunk," Mitch said harshly.

"Mitchell," Tory said sternly.

"It's true," Mitch muttered, sipping from his coffee as Tory sighed.

"Okay, if I'm being dead serious, your dad is probably going to be drunk for the entire trip. So maybe you're just going to have to deal with it," Tory said.

"How does that help me?" Mitch growled. "I _don't_ want to go."

"Maybe you're pushing Jerome away. Maybe this would be better if you stopped. You've got walls around you, Mitch. You need to let someone in and just trust them for once," Tory said softly, reaching out a hand and touching his hand.

"It's hard to trust people," Mitch said. "You're the only one who even listens to me. Dad's drunk, mum left because I wasn't good enough, everyone at school hates me-"

"Okay, stop. One, drinking was your dad's way of dealing with the pain when Willow left. Two, your mum didn't leave because you weren't good enough! I know why she left and that is not the reason," Tory said.

"Then why did she leave?" Mitch said, sounding desperate. "Just tell me why. Don't I deserve to know?" Tory looked doubtful.

"Mitch, I don't think you'd be able to deal with it at this moment. Especially because you're so emotional right now," Tory said softly.

"Tory, just tell me," Mitch pleaded. Tory sighed, and put both her hands on the table and entwined them with Mitch's.

"Have you ever heard about Postnatal Depression?" Tory asked. Mitch shook his head, and Tory looked away for a moment before looking back at Mitch. "Postnatal Depression is what a mother sometimes gets after childbirth. It's usually caused by fatigue, the feeling of "Holy shit I'm a mother" and hormonal adjustment. It's really confusing. But anyway, after you were born… Willow got Postnatal Depression really bad. She looked at you and she felt this overwhelming love but also fear she couldn't be a good mother. At the time, I kid you not; your dad was really ready to be a dad. He… he put together a beautiful nursery, he read up on all the books, and he was prepared for anything. Except what Willow went through. Eventually, it wore off. Willow was a good mother, and so was your dad. But when you were seven… Everything came back because… because… she fell pregnant again." Tory waited, letting this sink in for a moment.

"I have a brother or sister?" Mitch whispered. Tory smiled sadly.

"Yeah, Mitch. But that was why she ran. Her Postnatal Depression came back in full force and she was terrified of having another child, so she ran away. And… she left me her new address. So if you want to find her, you can," Tory said, voice basically a whisper by the end.

"She was always so in reach and you kept her away from me," Mitch said, voice wobbling. He stood up abruptly, pulling his hands away from Tory.

"Mitch, no," Tory said, standing up. "That's not what I did."

"You could've told me. I could've found her," Mitch snapped, his voice rising. "I could've actually had a _good fucking life_."

"You're looking at this wrong. I didn't tell you because-"

"Why!? What is the amazing reason? Nothing else can hurt me anymore apparently; I'm already in a million pieces!" Mitch yelled.

"I didn't tell you because I knew you would take it like this," Tory said. "I was trying to protect you."

"Well great job, Victoria," Mitch said sarcastically, stepping out of the booth and walking along the aisle.

"Mitchell!" Tory said, stepping out. "Don't you dare-"

"You're not my mother, and you never will be!" Mitch screamed. Tory stopped and paled, a hand going up to her chest like she'd been punched. With that, Mitch stormed out of the café and down the street, the rain pounding down and plastering his hair to his face. But Mitch didn't care. He'd had enough with life.

"Why does my life suck?" Mitch asked the sky as he stopped and looked up. All he could feel was this burning rage building in his chest and behind his eyes. "It's not fair!" Mitch roared, spinning around and violently punching the wall. Dimly, Mitch remembered this is where he'd rescued Jerome from Mat, and that stabbed through his chest. Screaming, Mitch punched the wall again, pain cracking through his hand. Mitch punched the wall until his hands were covered in red. Mitch put his forehead against the wall, letting the water rush down his face, mingling with the tears beginning to fall. Mitch turned around and leaned against the wall, his knees going weak. Mitch slid down the wall and put his head on his knees, sobbing in hatred for everything in his life as his hands throbbed and he gave up hope.

* * *

**So Mitch... do you feel for him? DO YOU FEEL FOR HIM? Things might be looking up for Jerome but at the same time things are going downhill for Mitch. And tomorrow is the day they leave for the camping trip! How will Jerome's parents react to Jerome staying at Caitlyn's? Will Mitch rekindle whatever he had between Tory, and will he try and find his mother? And more importantly... where the hell is Mat? **

**I, personally, can't wait for the camping trip...**

**:D**


	9. Nine

**Hello Nerdians! I am sorry for not updating, but first may I say I have valid excuses! This is my last weekend of holidays, so I've been doing things, and yesterday was ANZAC Day and I went to a Dawn Service and then to a bunch of other stuff. I woke up at 3:45 AM and went to sleep at 12. I was awake for more than twenty hours. **

**Thank you so much for all of your positive feedback and praise, as well! It makes me so happy to see you guys enjoying Collision Course, and I love that you love it! I can't express how grateful I am. **

**Anyway, here we go with a new chapter!**

* * *

**CHAPTER NINE**

"Thanks for letting me stay over," Jerome said to Caitlyn as they walked into her house.

"No problem," Caitlyn replied with a smile as she tossed her school bag down by the door and kicked off her shoes. "I'll grab you some clothes from my brother's room and if you want you can shower."

"Uh… thanks," Jerome stuttered. "I think I'll message my parents first and tell them I'm not coming home tonight."

"Alright. Tell me when you're ready; I'll be in the kitchen," she said over her shoulder as she walked down the hallway. Jerome watched her disappear through a door and pulled his phone out of the pocket of his jeans. He was still pretty soaked, so he stepped outside for a moment to avoid making a puddle on the tiles inside. He thumbed open messages and fired off a quick one giving as little detail as possible.

**Jerome – staying at a friend's house tonight to cool off. I'll be fine. **

After the message was sent, Jerome walked inside again and took off his shoes and left them beside Caitlyn's. Walking down the hall, Jerome poked his head through the door to the kitchen.

"I'm ready if you're not busy," Jerome said. Caitlyn looked up and nodded.

"Sure. I was just making an afternoon snack," she said with a smile. "Follow me." Caitlyn walked back into the hall and into a small bedroom with walls covered in posters for bands Jerome didn't know.

"This is my brother's room. His name is Lucas, and he's probably out getting high," Caitlyn said with a laugh. Jerome paled and she rolled her eyes. "I'm joking."

"Oh. Sure," Jerome said, and Caitlyn opened a drawer, grabbing a shirt with the Nike symbol on it and a pair of shorts. Caitlyn turned and tossed them to Jerome. Jerome caught them and nearly dropped the shirt, making Caitlyn giggle.

"Bathroom is a door down from here. The lock is busted but I'm not a peeper… most of the time," Caitlyn said with a wink. Jerome's face flushed red and Caitlyn laughed, patting his shoulder as she walked past. "You have to learn how to take a joke, or you're not going to survive the night with me."

"I'm terrified now," Jerome said, smiling halfway. Caitlyn smiled as she left the room. Jerome took another look around the room and then walked out down to the bathroom. He showered quickly and got changed into his borrowed clothes. Jerome stuffed his other clothes into his school bag and then remembered his phone was in his pocket. Pulling it out, he saw his parents had replied. Frowning, Jerome stuffed his phone into the pocket in the shorts.

"Jerome! Hurry up! I got the first Doctor Who on, and I expect you to watch!" Caitlyn yelled. Jerome followed her voice to the living room and saw she had drawn all the curtains and was sitting on the couch with plate of cheese and crackers – her afternoon snack. She patted the seat and crossed her legs up on the couch, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her knees. Jerome walked over and sat beside her, trying to be as not-awkward as possible. Caitlyn clicked a button and the show started. Jerome was nervous but didn't dare say it – this was his first time alone with a girl he wasn't related to. And he hoped it would be enjoyable in the most PG way possible.

* * *

Mitch walked home in the rain, fists bleeding and throbbing painfully. The water running down his hands helped washing off the blood. His shirt was basically see-through by now, his jeans had darkened a few shades from the water and his shoes made an annoying squelching sound as they left the pavement. The rain didn't relent as Mitch walked onto his road, head bowed. Mitch was walking up to his house when hands grabbed his shoulder and spun him around. Mitch was prepared to swing his battered fists in case he was being jumped but instead came face to face with Cynthia, Jerome's mum. Her blonde hair was plastered to her face and straightened from the water, and her eyes looked panicked and wild.

"Have you seen Jerome?" she shouted over a crack of thunder.

"No," Mitch shouted back. Amazingly, the rain started to pelt down harder.

"We made him walk home because of his behaviour and he hasn't come back!" Cynthia wailed. Mitch scowled. _Why is this my problem? Scrawny isn't suddenly my responsibility. Your fault for making him walk home. He probably got ripped to pieces by a… bear or something. That would suck. For him, not me._

"What do you want me to do?" Mitch found himself asking, against his will. _God damn it. Stupid brain. Making me be all nice and shit._

"Do you have a car?" she asked. Mitch nodded wordlessly. "Can you please drive through town and look for him? He likes you! Maybe he will listen to you!" Mitch nodded and then suddenly Jackson came rushing out of the house.

"Cynthia! He's alright!" Jackson cried, relief in his voice. Mitch raised an eyebrow. _Wow. They're over-protective but apparently they ditched him by the side of the road. Is this some new form of reverse phycology?_

"Thank heavens!" Cynthia said, a large sigh of relief escaping. She held Mitch's shoulders and smiled gratefully. "Thank you for offering to help. It's so comforting to know we can count on you." Cynthia then walked away up to her husband and they embraced gently, squeezing each other tight. Jackson nodded in approval to Mitch and Mitch smirked, waving. The couple then walked inside their house and Mitch sat down on the step outside his house, looking up and closing his eyes. The rain beat at his face, a steady rhythm that calmed Mitch down further. _So. My life sucks but they might actually like me. That makes me feel… nice._

* * *

Caitlyn looked at the clock on her phone and cursed slightly.

"It's midnight," she whispered to Jerome. Jerome looked at her, his eyes wide.

"But the show is so _good_," He whispered back. Caitlyn smiled.

"Have I got you hooked?"

"Most definitely," Jerome said. Caitlyn giggled into her palm and looked at the coffee table, which was covered with an empty packet of Doritos, two bowls of chocolate ice-cream – practically wiped clean – two empty bottles of coke, one which had fallen over, and the box set of Doctor Who Caitlyn had gotten for her birthday. Both of them were bouncing from the coke and chocolate overload, and at one point Jerome had fallen off the couch. Caitlyn's mum was out still at some Tupperware party – Caitlyn was glad Jerome had been a valid excuse to get out of it – and Caitlyn's dad was on errands in the next town over. And god only knew where Lucas was.

"Oh my god, this reminds me of when I met Sydney!" Caitlyn gasped suddenly. Jerome looked at her and she cleared her throat.

"Okay, so we were in year three and we had this sort of careers day, and I went to school with a bowtie and a coat and I tried to speak in a British accent – which was crap, by the way. I can't act. Basically, the teacher asked me who I was dressed as, and I said "The Doctor" and she was all like, "well then shouldn't you have brought a clipboard and a stethoscope?" and then this red head walks up and says, "No Miss, she's _The_ Doctor" and then Miss frowned and said "Who?" and then me and the red head both said "Exactly!" at the same time, and from there we got a detention from Miss for speaking back and me and Sydney the red head have been best buds since," Caitlyn said, laughing as she recalled the fond memories of primary school. Jerome smiled and played with the end of his shirt.

"That sounds like it would've been fun," he said wistfully. "I hadn't realised you'd known Sydney for so long."

"It _has_ been a long time, and I don't plan on stopping. We've got a good thing going," Caitlyn replied. Jerome smiled, and then yawned.

"I think I'm going to crash," Jerome said tiredly. "I never stay up so late. My parents would kill me."

"Your parents aren't here though, are they?" Caitlyn said with a small smile. Jerome's pocket suddenly buzzed madly and Jerome pulled out his phone, smile dropping.

"Well crap," he sighed, pushing a hand through his hair and scrolling through something on his phone. "Five missed calls and a bunch of messages."

"From who? Lemme see!" Caitlyn said, grabbing the phone from him. She looked at it and raised an eyebrow in surprise.

**Mum – Jerome, don't you dare do that ever again! We were so worried!**

**Mum – why didn't you ask before you went over? Pick up your phone!**

**Mum – JEROME ROBERT ACETI PICK UP YOUR PHONE NOW AND STOP IGNORING ME**

Caitlyn looked up at Jerome.

"Your middle name is Robert?"

"That isn't important."

**Mum – Jerome, I'm worried about you! PICK UP YOUR PHONE!**

**Dad – Jerome, pick up. Your mother is freaking out. **

**Dad – If you just pick up we can lessen your punishment.**

**Dad – Pick up now.**

**Mum – JEROME**

**Dad – Jerome, I know you've always been a good kid. I'm going to let you have your teenager moment now, but I hope it doesn't happen again.**

"Wow, dude. You must not have heard it over the show," Caitlyn said sheepishly. "I am so sorry."

"It's not your fault," Jerome said gently as he pried the phone from her hands. "Besides, it looks like they've forgiven me."

"I'm going to feel so bad if you get in major trouble," Caitlyn groaned, leaning back._ I feel so bad. I was just trying to help him out._

"I messaged them back. They'll probably pick up. When mum's worried, she'll sit by the phone and wait for ages until she gets a reply. She did it when her brother needed a biopsy for what they thought was skin cancer," Jerome said.

"Was he alright?" Caitlyn asked. Jerome nodded.

"He was fine. More importantly, I think we should stop now. I feel like I'm going to just fall over and shut down any second now," Jerome said with a laugh.

"I usually stay up late," Caitlyn confessed. "I lie in my bed a lot and think about life with my earphones in."

"You've been very poetic today. Or Yesterday. Whatever," Jerome said, yawning again. "Good night, I guess. I'll leave early in the morning 'cause I'm going on a camping trip. Don't freak out."

"Why would I freak out?" Caitlyn asked innocently. Jerome rolled his eyes.

"I just though general decency would make you be worried a little bit for my wellbeing if I disappear in the morning without a trace," Jerome said, deadpan.

"Without a trace? I'll see you on Monday. You're not Jason Bourne."

"I can disappear if I want to. Not many people see me anyway," Jerome said with a sad smile. Caitlyn sighed and then forced a smile.

"I don't think that's true, Jerome. Besides, I won't let you disappear. You're my friend."

* * *

Jerome yawned widely and stretched out, breath leaving cold puffs in the air. Grace was already bundled into the car, wrapped in a puffy coat and sleeping. She didn't like being up at four am. Jerome rubbed his eyes and sighed as he shoved another rolled up chair into the back of the car. He'd gotten three hours of sleep, because at three he'd woken up to walk home so he'd have time. He planned on waiting until they were on their way and sleeping. Sasha was having a tantrum next door, screaming she didn't want to go out in the cold. Jerome blew into his hands and hunched his shoulders over.

"It's freezing," Jackson said as he came out with another chair. He slid it in smoothly and took a step back, smiling. "There. And my mother thought Tetris wouldn't teach me anything."

"Grandma's a bit crazy though," Jerome pointed out. Jackson shrugged, and then turned and looked at Jerome seriously. "I am sorry about yesterday. But you can't just run off with your friends like that."

"This time last year, you would've been glad I actually _had_ a friend to run to," Jerome said. Jackson sighed.

"I don't want to fight. I'm going to put this behind us, alright? You've always been mature, responsible and well-behaved. You always do as we say; you sacrifice your own time to watch Grace and you've never been in trouble. We just over-reacted because you never did anything wrong. And your mother was terrified that you'd been abducted…." Jackson trailed off, and Jerome bit his lip.

'Truce?" Jerome asked hesitantly, sticking his hand out. Jackson smiled and shook his hand.

"Truce. Now, we're all packed up. You can get in the car and catch up on your sleep. I can see you didn't get much," Jackson said with a wink. Jerome nodded and turned, walking around and opening the door to the car. Grace's head was up against the window, her eyes closed and her mouth slightly agape. She'd only got out of her baby seat a few months ago and said she felt like a big girl now. Jerome slid into the car and closed the door, shutting him in. Jerome let out a long breath, his warm breath fogging up the window. Soon, Jackson and Cynthia were in the car and they were starting up and on the move. The Aceti car at the front, the Hughes car in the middle – because they didn't know where the campsite was – and the McDonald's car at the back. Jerome blinked a few times, the cold window pressing against his cheek. It was soothing and numbing, and soon Jerome felt himself falling asleep.

* * *

Mitch didn't look at Paul, instead gazing out the window of his dad's Ute. The tray on the back of the Ute was filled with camping gear, and his dad hadn't gone drinking yesterday. He was sober so he could drive. At around seven am, Mitch's phone buzzed. Mitch pulled it out of the bag at his feet and looked at his the screen. There was a chip in the screen in the top right corner, which irritated Mitch to no end. He'd saved up all his money to buy the phone and Mat had dropped it like an idiot.

**Mat – Where are you?**

**Mitch – I'd ask the same thing. You weren't at school for two days. And I'm on a camping trip.**

**Mat – Boo, that's boring shit. BTW I was away because Lola relapsed and I was at the Hospital with her.**

Mitch felt a pang of sympathy. Mat's little sister Lola was twelve and had been diagnosed with Leukaemia when she was four. The type she had came with a high cure rate but with a bonus of a hell of a lot of chemotherapy, which Lola had bad reactions to. It was no good and Mat didn't get to see his parents much, because they were almost always at the Hospital with her - one of the reasons Mat had turned to doing all kinds of fancy drugs. He wanted attention, and had nearly got it this year. Lola had been in remission for six months and his dad had been close to finding out. Now Lola was in Hospital again and Mat would have to start from scratch.

**Mitch – That sucks. Tell Lola I hope she'll feel better soon. **

**Mat – Did you hear that Jerome Aceti and Zak Thornbury got suspended for fighting?**

**Mitch – No, didn't hear that. I ditched yesterday after first. Interesting. I'm on the camping trip with Jerome now, I'll ask him about it when we arrive.**

**Mat – You do that and tell me what happens straight away.**

**Mitch – I'm not your slave. I'll tell you on Monday.**

**Mat – Fine. Oh, and I bought more of the stuff. New kind too. Wanna test on Monday? I have a test in third anyway. **

Mitch bit his lip. _I don't wanna do the drugs anymore. It's stupid. I'm not starved for attention. Besides, what would Jerome think? _Mitch paused for a moment, eyes widening. _Why do I care what Jerome would think?! I'm doing this for myself and no one else! What the _hell_ brain? Are you doing the drugs now?_

**Mitch – I'm not doing that anymore.**

**Mat – WAT?**

**Mitch – I said I'm not going to do the stuff anymore.**

**Mat – you're insane. Don't you like the feeling?**

**Mitch – No, I don't. It makes me feel sick.**

**Mat – Pussy.**

Mitch didn't bother to reply, jamming his phone back in his bag. He instead leaned over and turned on the radio, tapping his fingers on his knee to the beat of the obscure rock song screaming about how love hurt more than hate.

* * *

**Okay! So Mat is still alive! Yay! And they're on their way to the camping trip! Yay! And Caitlyn and Jerome are bonding! Yay! SO MUCH YAY!**


	10. Ten

**Hello Nerdians! Not much to say except: THIS IS MY LAST DAY OF HOLIDAYS! WHYYY! ****So yeah. **

**Also: I'm having difficulties deciding wether or not to ship Eddie (Sly) or James (Nova) with Aleks (Immortal). *_First world problems intensify_* Tell me if I should ship ImmortalFox or NovaHD! Or should I just ship UberFoxHD? **

**Also, there is a lovely poll on my page asking for your opinion regarding my story. Go do it please!**

**And by the way... HAPPY CHAPTER TEN!**

* * *

**CHAPTER TEN**

"Jerome, Grace, we're here. Wake up," Cynthia said, reaching back and shaking Jerome's knee. Jerome woke with a jolt, head snapping up.

"What?" he muttered.

"You slept for four hours," Cynthia said with a smile. "The whole trip." Jerome yawned and rubbed his face.

"I needed it," he replied.

"Everyone out!" Jackson ordered. Cynthia climbed out of the car and went to the back door, opening it. She reached in and shook Grace gently.

"Wake up, honey," Cynthia said soothingly. Grace opened her eyes and blinked a few times, yawning widely. Cynthia unbuckled Grace and lifted her out, cradling her to her chest. Jerome undid his seat belt and climbed out of the car, straightening his shirt. It was a plain blue thing, the first shirt he'd grabbed when he'd got home. Way too thin for the morning's cold but perfect now. Grace slid out of Cynthia's arms and ran over to Sasha. Cynthia walked over to watch them and Jackson came around the back of the car to unpack.

"Jerome, give me a hand?" Jackson asked as he started to drag the folded chairs out. Jerome nodded and grabbed one of the bags. They brought one bag filled with enough clothes for the weekend for the whole family, and a separate section with some toiletries. The Aceti family had been going on these trips for the past eight years with the McDonalds – they learnt quickly not to over pack. Jerome dumped it by the car and started to pull out the tent. Jackson shifted some things out of the way and then helped Jerome haul out the tent. Jerome nearly dropped his end but he kicked is foot up underneath it to hold it up as he shifted his hands to hold the weight. The two walked over to the small clearing and set the tent down gently. Cameron and Madeline walked over with their tent and then Paul, the tent tucked under his arm. Mitch and Paul only brought a small tent. Speaking of Mitch…

"I heard you got suspended," Mitch said bluntly. Jerome was surprised Mitch was the one who started the conversation. After all, he _was_ the one who'd said Jerome was just getting in his way.

"Yeah," Jerome answered cautiously. Mitch stopped for a moment, thinking as he put down his backpack.

"Good job," Mitch said, before walking away and leaving Jerome to stand there.

* * *

Mitch didn't know why he'd tried to talk to Jerome. It was a mistake. _I just made it even more awkward. _Mitch rubbed his head, growling. _All of this is giving me a headache. Why do I care if things are awkward between us? There isn't even an 'us'! God dammit…_

After everyone unloaded, the families set about setting up their tents… some with more success than others. The heat had intensified violently after the freezing morning, and Mitch had already shed his black and red jacket. His black shirt was a mistake – according to the one science class he hadn't slept through black attracted heat. Mitch walked towards the middle of the small camp, where everyone was putting the final touches to their sites. Grace and Sasha were begging Cynthia to let them go swim in the lake, bouncing around her as she tried to push her bag into the tent.

"The girls are _begging_ to go swimming, let's leave the rest of this until after," Jackson said. Paul looked at Mitch, slightly panicky, but Mitch didn't look back.

"Sure, sounds fun," Mitch said.

"All right. Get changed then, we're leaving in five," Jackson ordered. Jackson walked away to his family and Mitch looked at the floor.

"You don't have to," Paul said.

"I don't hide from things," Mitch muttered, grabbing his backpack and disappearing into the tent to get changed.

* * *

Jerome came out of the tent with Grace and looked around the small camp. Grace played with the lacy frills around her hips and then squealed.

"Sasha has the same swimmers!" she shouted, running over to Sasha. Sasha wore a purple version to the pink of Grace's swimming costume, and the two girls were senselessly screaming about it.

"Let's go!" Cameron called. Then he frowned. "Paul, where's Mitch?" Cameron asked. Paul fiddled with his hands and smiled awkwardly.

"Uh, he said he'd catch up," Paul said. Cameron raised an eyebrow but didn't question it. He ushered the girls ahead and they started down the well-worn path. Jerome followed behind his parents, wondering why Mitch was taking so long. _Maybe he can't swim or something. _Then he heard footsteps behind him and turned around. Mitch was walking quickly to catch up, but it wasn't that that made Jerome's jaw drop. It was the large, shiny scar on Mitch's right hand side, stretching up to his bottom rib and disappearing down past the hem of swimming trunks. Mitch scowled and crossed his arms over his stomach.

"What?" he snapped. Jerome shook his head and blinked, having to remember to close his mouth.

"What did that?" Jerome asked.

"None of your business," Mitch growled, narrowing his eyes. Jerome turned around and kept walking, moving a bit faster. _Wow. That looked horrible… and painful. Was he attacked by a dog or something? Geez._

"Jerome!" Jackson yelled. Jerome looked up from the path and saw his dad standing at the end of the path, beckoning for him. Jerome ran up and looked over the crest of the hill. Sasha and Grace were sprinting way too fast down the hill, screaming joyfully. The lake spread out ahead, miles of glittering, beautiful water. They always swam in it when they came and on the third trip the fathers had set up a rope on a tree so they could swing into the water like Tarzan. Jerome had been so excited at the time. The girls had reached the water and were splashing around in excitement. The men was laughing at some shared joke as they searched for the rope and the two women sat by the shore to talk, keeping a careful watch on the younger children. Jerome looked over his shoulder at Mitch, who was still covering his stomach. He was surprised. _I didn't think of Mitch as being the sort of person to be self-conscious. _He followed his dad to the rope and watched as he ran quickly with it in his hands before leaping off the small dirt mound. There was a loud shout as he released the rope, flying off into the water. The rope swung back, bouncing from suddenly going slack. Cameron looked at Jerome and took a step back, hand out towards the rope.

"You go first," he said with a smile. Jerome thanked him and grabbed the rope. He took a few steps back before running as fast as he could. He leapt and the rope jerked roughly in his hands. Jerome loved the sensation of flying, and when he let go of the rope he closed his eyes for a moment. _Flying away from my stupid life. That's poetic. Caitlyn would like it. _Then the hard impact and splash that brought him back down to earth. Jerome kicked his legs and surfaced, blinking water out his eyes. He swam quickly to avoid having Cameron land on him and just floated, treading water lightly. Jerome watched as Cameron landed with a splash, the rope swinging back to Mitch, who reached out to grab it. Cameron waded over to Jackson and they started talking about something related to cars, which Jerome didn't have much interest in. He sighed and ducked his head under the water, letting it slow currents caress his face gently. _I'm not having as much fun as I usually do on these trips. Why? Is it because Mitch and Paul are here? What's changed? _Jerome felt a sudden need for air and pulled his head up, water running down his face in rivulets. There was sudden splash from close by and he kicked backwards, surprised. The water rippled and then Mitch burst up. He flicked his hair out of his eyes and looked at Jerome with visible disappointment.

"Damn, I was hoping I'd land on you," he said.

"So you could crush me under your fat ass?" Jerome retorted. Mitch smirked, and held a hand over his heart.

"Shots fired," he replied. Jerome raised an eyebrow.

"Alright, tell me what happened to you. What gave you that scar?" Jerome asked quickly. Mitch's smirk dropped and he glared at Jerome.

"I don't need to tell you," Mitch said. Jerome swam closer and Mitch swam backwards, scowling.

"Yes, you do," Jerome insisted.

"No, I don't," Mitch hissed, swimming further back as Jerome kept swimming towards him. "What the hell are you doing? Back off!"

"I'm trying to intimidate you into telling me," Jerome replied, eyes not leaving Mitch. Mitch barked a sudden, sharp laugh.

"That's not going to work," he said. Jerome kept swimming closer. "Back the hell off!" Mitch snapped. He kicked out one leg and it collided with Jerome's chest, thrusting him backwards. He rubbed his chest, frowning.

"Ow," he said. Then he smiled slyly and kept swimming closer.

"Next time I kick you I swear it'll be your balls," Mitch warned. Jerome's smile widened and Mitch's scowl deepened.

"Dude, stop it," Mitch said.

"Not until you tell me!" Jerome said in a sing-song tune.

"I'm not going to tell you! Back off!"

"You're going to tell me…"

"No, I'm not. You're pissing me off! Oh my god, you're such an idiot!" Mitch yelled. Jerome laughed.

"Tell me!" Jerome yelled.

"Fine! If I tell you, you have to leave me alone, okay?" Mitch growled. Jerome stopped immediately and blinked.

"Okay," Jerome agreed. Mitch took a small breath and under the water, Jerome could see his hand gingerly touch the scar.

"When I was eight, I woke up with this horrible pain in my side and I was crying and screaming and it was really… it really hurt," Mitch said softly. "So, I went to my dad's room and he wasn't there, so I started to go downstairs but I fell over. I had to tug myself up when he didn't come and go to the kitchen to find him, but he was drunk off his mind. I was screaming for him to wake up and all he did was stare at his bottle. It was like I didn't exist." Mitch looked down at the water for a long moment before looking back up, face emotionless.

"I could feel this throbbing pain in my side, I didn't know what to do, I was fricking _eight_, so… so I grabbed a kitchen knife and tried to cut out whatever was hurting so much," Mitch said, voice barely a whisper. Jerome was shocked. He could see the pain and confusion swirling in his eyes, like Mitch was experiencing that same pain now.

"All I remember is screaming and screaming and then I woke up in Hospital. Turns out I had appendicitis and I had nearly died and all that time my dad did nothing," Mitch said harshly. _Holy shit. That's horrible. I can't believe he had to go through that._

"Why didn't the doctors fix up the wound? They could've had it leave no scar," Jerome said softly.

"I was a smart kid," Mitch muttered bitterly. "I asked them to leave it so it would scar so badly that everything my dad saw it he would be reminded that he was a shit father and once again he'd done nothing."

"Mitch, I…" Jerome trailed off.

"Don't tell me you're sorry," Mitch snapped. "No one is."

"I wasn't going to say sorry. I was going to say that… that you're pretty damn amazing for surviving that all by yourself," Jerome said quietly. Mitch looked slightly shocked, and he sighed, rubbing his face.

"Thanks," he muttered, before swimming away.

* * *

"Mitch, pass the sauce!" Madeline said. He reached down and picked up the barbeque sauce, passing it around the circle. Madeline nodded in thanks, putting a large amount of sauce on her tofu burger which glinted in the firelight.

"How's everyone's food?" Cynthia asked. There were many murmurs of approval as everyone dug in to the excellently cooked hamburgers.

"Who would've guessed that small little barbeque could make such excellent food?" Jackson said. "Well worth the buy."

"Oh, it wasn't the barbeque," Madeline said, waving her hand. "We all know Cynthia was born to cook!" Cynthia smiled sheepishly. The adults continued their inane chatter until Mitch heard Madeline say the first interesting thing of the night.

"So, Jerome. I heard you've been suspended," Madeline said, disapproval in her voice.

"Oh, we've let it slide. It's his first time in serious trouble, the kid's never even had a detention," Jackson said quickly, ruffling Jerome's hair. Jerome rolled his eyes but smiled. "He's always been good, and we've never had a problem with him." Then everyone looked at _Mitch_, and he nearly froze. It took all of his strength to take another bite of food under the stares.

"Have you ever been in trouble, Mitch?" Madeline asked.

"I don't think-" Paul started, but Mitch looked at him. Paul stopped and closed his mouth.

"I've actually been suspended a lot of times, and I've lost track of all the detentions I've had," Mitch said calmly. Shock registered on all the adult's faces, except Paul. His face flushed with embarrassment, causing a spark of annoyance in Mitch. _Oh, so now you think you'll look like a bad parent? Should've thought about that about, oh, ten years ago! And why are they all so surprised? Didn't Jerome… Oh. Jerome didn't tell them. _

"Why so?" Jackson managed.

"He has a learning difficulty!" Jerome said, practically yelping. Mitch looked at Jerome in surprise, and all the stares swivelled to Jerome. Jerome gulped.

"Uh… he can't pay attention with so many people making noise. So he scores badly in tests, and then he gets in trouble," Jerome said quickly. "But he's really great at language. He's pretty fluent in French. He scores the highest in the class." The adults then seemed like they forgave Mitch. _God forbid I'm not perfect enough to fit in with all you rich idiots. _

"Where did you learn to speak French?" Cameron asked.

"Oh. I was born in Canada and I lived there for a while. They teach French as a regular class there," Mitch explained. Madeline clasped her hands together, tofu burger long forgotten on her lap. The plate shifted every time she moved and came close to toppling as she moved in her seat to look at Mitch better.

"I've always wanted to go to Canada! All the snow and culture," she gushed. "Where did you live? I mean, what city?"

"Uh… Montreal?" Mitch said, uncertain. _Why are you suddenly so interested in me? And more importantly: why did Jerome defend me? So many questions, and I left my detective hat at home._

"Oh! Is it as gorgeous as everyone says?"

"I guess so… I was a four month old when I lived in Montreal. Then we moved to a smaller town. Couldn't afford it."

"I want to go so badly! Cameron, can we go to Montreal for our anniversary?" The conversation continued on normally from there, and no one looked at Mitch for the rest of the talk. When the fire began to die down and Sasha and Grace started to yawn, everyone was sent to bed. But Mitch laid there silently, staring at the top of tent. Too many thoughts flooded his mind and it wasn't until at least two am he fell asleep, his last thoughts going to Jerome.

* * *

**So... who thinks the Big Kiss will happen soon? Tell me what you think a review, lovely people! AND DON'T FORGET TO THE POLL!**

**And thank you for _1317 views_! That is so amazing!**


	11. Eleven

**Here is the long-awaited chapter! I kept writing, just for you guys :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Wake up," Paul muttered gruffly, shaking Mitch's shoulder. Mitch grunted and rolled on his side. "Mitch. Wake up. You'll miss out on breakfast." Mitch sat up almost immediately.

"Food," he mumbled, rubbing is eyes. Paul rolled his eyes as Mitch looked at him blearily. "What time is it?" Paul looked at his watch and sighed.

"Five thirty am," Paul said. That made Mitch wake up.

"What?" he snapped. "Five am? That's insane!"

"Yeah, yeah it is. But Cameron and Jackson are going fishing and they invited me along. Thought I'd wake you up," Paul said.

"I just wanted to sleep in," Mitch moaned.

"So did I," Paul muttered, before standing up and walking out of the tent. The opening of the flap let in a blast of cold air, and Mitch shivered. _I could just get back in my sleeping bag… nah. I'm awake now. God damn, I wanted to sleep! _Mitch grabbed the black shirt he'd worn yesterday – because why not – and pulled it on over his head. He stood up with his head hunched over and grabbed his jeans and shimmied into them as fast as he could. His dad _had _mentioned food. When he was finished getting dressed, Mitch walked out into the camp, his socks already wet from the dew on the grass. He scowled. _Of all the things to forget, I forget to put my shoes on. _

"Good morning," Cynthia called with a smile. Mitch managed a smile back and then looked at the fire.

"Wow. You're roasting sausages for breakfast?" Mitch said in surprise. Cynthia laughed.

"Yep. Hey, I sent Jerome to our car to pull down the table we've got. Can you go see if he needs a hand?" Cynthia asked. Mitch shrugged.

"Sure," he said, acting like it was no problem when actually, it was a _huge _problem. Mitch walked slowly over to the Aceti's car and saw Jerome struggling to pull out a folding table. Mitch stopped and watched him a moment.

"Need any help?" Mitch asked finally. Jerome looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"No," he said. Mitch rolled his eyes and walked over. Mitch pushed him aside none too gently and grabbed the end of the table, yanking it out quickly and freeing it in a moment. Jerome scowled as Mitch hefted it up by one end.

"Grab the other end," Mitch ordered. Jerome sighed and picked up the opposite end. Mitch started to walk backwards, and Jerome shook his head.

"You'll trip," Jerome insisted. "Hold it behind you."

"That doesn't make any sense."

"Shut up and turn around," Jerome said bluntly. Mitch glared at him as he shifted around, starting to walk again with his hands behind him holding the table. Jerome was silent so Mitch didn't talk either. They made it back to the camp and set it up together, only trading instructions when needed. To be truthful, it was driving Mitch insane. _Just talk. Start a conversation. This is so boring. If you don't talk, I will._

"Uh, did I thank you for last night?" Mitch said.

"What did I do?" Jerome asked, sounding honestly puzzled.

"You told the parents that I had a 'learning difficulty'," Mitch said with a chuckle. "Thanks."

"You're… thanking me? I thought we were back at the point where you hated me," Jerome said. Mitch shrugged. "What does a shrug mean?"

"How am I supposed to know?" Mitch grumbled.

"Well, you'd think you would understand what you're doing," Jerome said, trying to keep his voice calm. It was obvious he was struggling.

"Maybe I don't," Mitch growled. Jerome sighed.

"I don't want to fight," he said tiredly. "I'm sick of it." _I am too, idiot._

"Boys!" Cynthia called. "Quick, we're ready!" The boys walked over with the table and set it up together, only words when needed.

"It'll only be us and the girls eating breakfast today. Madeline went with the boys to take photos," Cynthia explained. "Oh Jerome, go wake up the girls will you?"

"Alright," Jerome muttered, walking over to the tents. Cynthia dropped a sausage and eggs onto a plate and passed it to Mitch. He thanked her and took it gratefully. _Hot food on a cold morning. When was the last time I went camping?_

"So, Mitch. I was thinking we'd walk up to this small ridge I know of to watch the sunrise. Would you like that?" Cynthia asked. Mitch smiled at her as he grabbed a plastic fork and pulled a chair to the table.

"That sounds like it would be fun," Mitch replied. Jerome walked back with two little girls in pyjamas, rubbing their eyes and complaining that it was still dark.

"Jerome, we're going up to the ridge after breakfast," Cynthia said. Jerome seemed to brighten at that.

"Awesome!" he said happily, grabbing his plate and sitting at the opposite end of the table from Mitch. Mitch didn't look up from his food, even when Grace _and _Sasha sat on both sides of him to touch his hair.

"It's _so_ spikey!"

* * *

"Sasha, be careful!" Cynthia called, playing the flashlight over the track. Jerome caught a glimpse of the girls' and winced as Sasha jumped over hole. "It's dark! Be careful! Honey, don't copy her!"

"But mum, it's fun!"

"Grace! You will do as I say!"

"You're not fair!" Jerome sighed at the whining tone of her voice. _I can't believe I used to be a kid like her once._

"How do you live with that?" Mitch muttered. Jerome jumped.

"When did you get beside me?" Jerome asked. Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"I've been walking beside you since we left," Mitch said.

"Oh…" Jerome trailed off. "I didn't notice."

"Yeah, a lot of people don't," Mitch said bitterly.

"Because it's all about you," Jerome mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Mitch growled.

"I said, 'because it's all about you'," Jerome said. Mitch looked surprised. _Yeah, that's right. I can reply. You don't scare me anymore. You… you butt._

"Oh, okay," Mitch said. "Now you want to fight."

"You started it!" Jerome hissed.

"You're acting like a child," Mitch said glumly. _Now he just sounds sad. Talk about bipolar! How many emotions can a guy feel in five minutes? _

"At least I can admit that I act childish sometimes!" Jerome said in annoyance.

"Boys, hurry up! We're here!" Cynthia yelled over her shoulder. Jerome walked faster to reach Cynthia, jamming his hands in his pockets and ducking is head to fit under a tree branch. Jerome sighed as he took in the breathtaking view. Before them was a massive, sprawling valley filled with trees. Mitch came up behind Jerome and shoved him wordlessly with his shoulder to get past. Jerome glared at the back of Mitch's head and rubbed his shoulder.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Cynthia said, sighing happily.

"Yeah," Mitch answered.

"Grace, Sasha! Stay away from the edge and in the torchlight!" Cynthia snapped. The girls muttered but sat on the rocks by the edge of the ledge, staring out into the valley and kicking their legs over the small height between the rock and the floor of the ledge. Mitch leaned against a tree and looked out into the valley, not speaking and being all moody.

"Jerome!" Grace said. "Come sit!" Jerome walked over to the small rock and sat in between Sasha and Grace.

"Isn't it pretty?" Sasha said. Grace leaned her head against Jerome's arm and Jerome moved his arm, wrapping it around her shoulders. Jerome cast a quick glance at Mitch and saw he hadn't moved. As Sasha chattered on aimlessly, Jerome realised something. _God, I'm an idiot. It isn't the lake that's changed, it's _me_. _

* * *

_What am I doing here? _Mitch looked over at Jerome for a split second and saw him staring at nothing, Sasha talking about Dora and Grace attempting to sing the theme song. _Me and dad don't belong with these people. They're all rich and have perfect lives while he's drunk all the time and I tried to cut myself open. Why did I even tell Jerome about that? I could've just ignored him. I _should've_ just ignored him. But… I don't think I could ignore him. He's just too… annoying or something. _

"Damn," Mitch mumbled. "Why am I thinking like this?"

"Did you say something, Mitch?" Cynthia asked.

"Nah," Mitch replied distantly.

"Look!" Sasha squealed. Mitch winced and rubbed his ear.

"Oh, isn't it gorgeous?" Cynthia cried. Mitch looked out at the valley and his eyes widened. Beautiful streaks of orange and pink splashed out across the horizon, lightening the sky from black to grey. _It does look pretty cool. Tory would've loved this. _Mitch felt a pang of guilt and sighed. _I shouldn't have said those things to her. It was cruel. If I think about it, there are a lot of things I shouldn't have said. _

"Jerome, don't you think it's beautiful?" Grace asked.

"Yeah," Jerome answered. Mitch scowled and turned around.

"I'm just going to walk around here for a while," Mitch said, walking past a bush.

"Be careful!" Cynthia called. _Like you care if I'm careful. _

* * *

"I'm going to follow him," Jerome said, standing up.

"Alright, don't get lost," Cynthia said.

"Bye-bye Jerome," Grace said. Jerome nodded and then walked in Mitch's direction. It was really hard to concentrate on not getting lost while at the same time stepping over holes and fallen tree branches. Jerome looked up and sighed. _I probably won't find him. Why am I even looking for him? Geez._

"Jerome? What the hell?" Mitch said, coming out of nowhere.

"Shit! You gave me a heart attack," Jerome breathed.

"That wasn't even scary," Mitch sighed. "You're such a pussy."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't call me names," Jerome snapped, folding his arms. Mitch raised an eyebrow and took a step closer.

"Make me," he growled. Jerome shoved his chest, making Mitch take a step back.

"I don't need to prove anything to you. I _asked_ you not to call me names so stop acting like a dick," Jerome said, keeping his voice calm. Mitch's eyes narrowed and he closed the distance, fists clenching. Jerome gulped, fearing he'd taken it too far.

"Don't call me a dick," Mitch said voice low and dangerous.

"Oh, so I can't call you by your species? Sorry," Jerome retorted, trying not to sound nervous. _Where is this coming from?_

"Like I don't hear that every fricking day," Mitch said. "You can come up with something better." Jerome wanted to avert his eyes but didn't. With Mitch in such close vicinity, Jerome was noticing a lot of the little things that go unnoticed: like how Mitch was wearing two golden dog tags on a silver chain. And the little silver stud in his left ear. And how all of the pent up emotion he didn't express on his face burned in his eyes. It was terrifying.

"I've already said it, and I'll say it again," Jerome said, closing his eyes for a moment before reopening them and glaring at him. "I don't need to prove anything to you. You're not worth it and you never will be!"

"What happened to the whole you wanting to fix me thing?" Mitch snapped.

"Caitlyn was right, you're a lost cause! I don't know why I even bother thinking about you!"

"You think about me? How fricking sweet!"

"Why is it so hard for you to be _nice_ for once in your life?" Jerome screamed, not realising how loud he was. "I know you've got a shit life, but I've… I've defended you in front of my friends, in front of the adults, I've pitied you and forgiven you for all the crap you've put me through and all I want is for you to just return the favour for once!" Mitch looked shocked, but didn't say anything.

"I don't know why I even try! I don't know why I'm standing here _right now_! You're just… just a bitch who isn't worth it anymore, and I don't care if you beat me up but-"

"Why are you here, Jerome?" Mitch said, voice rising in pitch slightly.

"Because I _care_!" Jerome shouted.

"Why do you care?" Mitch asked angrily.

"I don't know! I don't know at all and it's driving me crazy!"

"Why is it so hard for you to leave me alone?"

"Oh, so now it's back to this?"

"You ran out here after me and you keep assuming we're friends! We're not!"

"I ran after you because for once in your life, I wanted you to feel needed!"

"I don't need your help!"

"You're being such a dick! Can't you just accept that?"

"Shut up!"

"No! I'm not going to shut up! Will you just stop acting like this and-"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Mitch shouted. Jerome screamed at him and soon the two were just shouting senselessly, not even using words, just sound. Trying to fill the silent void between them with noise because they had no other way to fight any more. They'd used up every other way to try and communicate.

"I can't believe you-"

Mitch cut Jerome off abruptly by grabbing his shirt collar and yanking him up, forcefully pressing his lips against Jerome's and kissing him. Jerome's eyes flung open in surprise and before Jerome could react Mitch dropped him, stepping back. His eyes widened in horror at what he'd just done and Jerome stared at him, slack-jawed.

"Mitch-" Jerome started, but Mitch turned around and ran away as fast as he could, leaving Jerome alone in the woods to process what just happened.

* * *

_No. No. No no no no. I didn't. I didn't just kiss Jerome._ Mitch ran without pause, bursting out of the trees and onto the ledge.

"Mitch? What's-" Cynthia began, but Mitch darted away down the path towards the camp. _Why did I do that? Why? God I'm such an idiot! _Mitch made it back to the camp in record time, breathless. He crawled into his tent and sat in the corner, hugging his knees to his chest, eyes wide.

"What the hell have I done?" Mitch whispered to the empty space. When Cynthia came back with Sasha, Grace and a soundless Jerome, she asked if Mitch was alright. Mitch told her he felt sick, which wasn't exactly a lie. Concerned, Cynthia called Paul – somehow getting reception, how convenient – and made him come back early. Then Paul packed up everything while Mitch sat in the car, avoiding anyone who tried to come near him. Then they were driving away in silence.

"What happened?" Paul finally asked.

"Nothing," Mitch murmured. "I felt sick." _But the reason I feel sick is because I fricking kissed Jerome like an idiot and I hate him. But oh, that doesn't matter. What matters is I'm never going to be able to look at him again, and he'll tell everyone. No one will want to come near me. That's the worst part. _When in reality, to Mitch the worst part was he wasn't sure if he liked it or not…

But he was pretty sure he did.

* * *

**ERMAIGAWD IT HAPPENED!**

**IT ACTUALLY HAPPENED!**

**I DOUBLE UDPATED! :D**

**No, lol, not that. MEROME HAPPENED!** **But now Mitch is confused, we don't know how Jerome feels and yeah. If Mitch continues to reject Merome we may have to force feed him...**

**Sorry if it seemed rushed, but I just had to do it.**


	12. Twelve

**Hello Nerdians! So here's a happy chapter for you #Prestlyn fans. This is a sort-of action chapter, with some serious stuff going down, like a fight between Sydney and Kiara Farmer! You may remember her from chapter two.**

**Enjoy, and do my poll! Only two people have ;-;**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

Jerome sat cross-legged on the small rock that he'd sat on with Sasha and Grace earlier, staring at down at his phone, which was presently cupped in his hands. He had two bars of reception up here, amazingly.

**Jerome – Zak, I need your help. Please. I'm sorry about Thursday and I feel really bad for calling you names and yelling at you. Please pick up, because I really need someone to talk to.**

Jerome sighed and set his phone down beside him, putting his arms behind him and leaning back on them, pointing his face towards the sun and closing his eyes. _Come on Zak. _Ten minutes passed, and when Jerome's phone buzzed it was in his hands in a flash.

**Zak – I forgive you. It was my fault though. I said some things that I really shouldn't have said; I just really wanted things between us to stay normal. I didn't like the effect Mitch was having on you. Wow, I sound like such a dick.**

**Jerome – It's fine. I'm glad we can put it behind us. Can I please get your help with something now?**

**Zak – Sure. What's up?**

**Jerome – You need to promise not to tell ANYONE. **

**Zak – Cross my heart. Now what is it?**

Jerome took a deep breath, looking up fleetingly at the valley and wishing he could run away and hide there for a while.

**Jerome – Mitch may or may not have kissed me.**

**Zak – HOLY SHIT WHAT OH MY GOD I KNEW HE WAS GAY **

**Jerome – Zak. Please.**

**Zak – Okay. Just… wow. I SO SAW THAT COMING. I've always wanted to know what he and Mat did when they ditched together.**

Jerome's lip curled in annoyance. _He's being so immature. _Then his eyes widened. _When did we change? I never meant immature as an insult before, it was always a joke. He's meant to be my best friend, and 'm treating him like shit._

**Jerome – Zak, don't act so stupid. I really don't know what to do. He kissed me and then he ran away and I just wanted to talk to someone. You're the only person I can trust.**

**Zak – Okay. I can be Doctor Phil.**

**Jerome – ZAK**

**Zak – Okay, calm down. What do you want me to do?**

**Jerome – I just need to talk it out with someone.**

**Zak – Then talk, dude.**

**Jerome – He really shocked me, because when he did we were just screaming at each other. And then he's just dropped me and sprinted off and he actually left the camp. **

**Zak – Wow, he over-reacted. **

**Jerome – Kinda. I can't blame him. But the worst part is that when he kissed me it felt like everything made sense. Like, everything I've been feeling?**

**Zak – That's deep. Go on.**

**Jerome – I'm surprised you're not going off at me.**

**Zak – Why would I? I'm your best friend! I always knew you'd turn out gay ^_^**

**Jerome – I'M NOT GAY! I DIDN'T ENJOY IT! YOU'RE SUCH A DICK!**

**Zak – I was joking. Geez. And of course you mention dicks~**

**Jerome – Don't joke about it. I'm not gay.**

**Zak – Alright. I won't. I ne **

**Jerome –.Shoot, my parents are calling me. Can I talk to you later?**

**Zak – Sure buddy. Anything if you need it :) Besides, I need to go buy you a rainbow shirt anyway.**

**Jerome – Don't you dare. Anyway, thanks Zak. I knew I could trust you.**

**Zak – You bet it. **

Jerome sighed, feeling slightly relived. _He didn't blow up. _Jerome stood up and walked down the path, pushing his phone down deep into his pocket. Jerome took a deep breath, tried a few practise smiles, and walked into the camp with a semi-believable beam plastered on his face.

* * *

"Brace yourselves; brace yourselves… for the _Grand Finale_!" Sydney and Caitlyn screamed along to the stereo. Iris leaned forward from the back seat and turned down the stereo, rolling her eyes. The beat of Madeon's hit Finale faded, and Sydney pouted.

"I was enjoying that!" she protested. Iris Madden flicked her thin purple hair over her shoulder and smirked.

"You sounded like a pack of dying camels," she said flatly.

"Really? I think I've got the potential to go on American Idol," Sydney said happily.

"American Idol for challenged people," Iris muttered, slumping back in her seat.

"I didn't invite you out just for you to be all moody," Caitlyn said. "Put a smile on your face! And don't be mean to challenged people."

"You're only all cheery because you're going to see _Preston_," Sydney said. Iris giggled and Caitlyn's face flushed, hands tightening around the steering wheel.

"Am not! I'm excited because… there's food…" Caitlyn finished lamely. Sydney smirked and Iris looked at Caitlyn pointedly. "Oh, shut up!" Caitlyn hissed, making the two burst into laughter. _I thought girl time was meant to be fun, not poking fun at me about Preston._

"I heard you and Preston were already dating," Iris said, wriggling her eyebrows.

"We aren't dating. Besides, I bet you made up that rumour yourself. You practically run the rumour mill at school," Caitlyn grumbled.

"Hey, Caitlyn?" Sydney said. Caitlyn cast a quick look at Sydney put on a big smile and horrible imitation of Caitlyn's voice: "Put a _smile_ on your face!" Iris snorted, making Sydney laugh, and Sydney's high-pitched laughter set Iris off, and then Caitlyn was laughing because their combined laughter was hilarious.

"We're here," Caitlyn managed to gasp as pulled up to the curb, shifting the gears to park and pulling the handbrake.

"Yay!" Iris squealed, leaping out of the car as Caitlyn yanked the keys out of the ignition. Sydney sighed and pushed her hair behind her ears, looking meekly up at the house.

"What's up, Syd?" Caitlyn asked, pausing halfway out her door.

"If you and Preston start dating, you won't forget about me, will you?" Sydney asked. Caitlyn smiled ad reached over the seat, taking Sydney's hand in hers.

"Sisters before misters, Syd. Besides, it would be cruel leaving you to deal with Iris by yourself," Caitlyn said with a laugh. Sydney smiled at Caitlyn and then climbed out of the car. Caitlyn finished her descent and shut the door, clicking the button on her keys to lock it before jamming the keys in her pocket. The pair walked up to the door and walked in, finding themselves in a spacious living room.

"Caitlyn! Sydney!" Iris called, waving. "Over here!" Caitlyn looked at Sydney and raised an eyebrow, kicking the door behind with the heel of her sneakers to close it. Sydney walked over with Caitlyn in tow, and saw a familiar, annoying face: Kiara Farmer. She flicked her blonde curls over her shoulder and batted her lashes at Preston, making Caitlyn's fists clench involuntarily.

"So it's true?" Peter Reynolds asked, nudging his idiot sidekick James Cullen. James snickered.

"_Totally_ true," Kiara gushed, voice practically dripping with fake sincerity. "Clair was there and everything." Clair Thompson – another blonde who made stereotypes reality – giggled as she nodded.

"It was so weird," Clair said, rolling her eyes and tapping her brilliantly painted manicure on the table behind her. "Who would've pegged Mitchell Hughes and Jerome Aceti?"

"Mitch is _such_ a hunk," another girl said dreamily, twirling her black locks around her finger. "He has that total bad boy vibe." Caitlyn gagged as her mind raced to catch up.

"What's this about Mitch and Jerome?" Caitlyn asked, pushing her way forward. Kiara's pink lips curled in distaste as she took in Caitlyn's black jeans and her yellow Nike shirt. _Call me a fashion disaster. Do it. Then I'll have an excuse to ruin your pretty little shirt._

"Oh. You," she muttered. She put a hand in front of her mouth and whispered something to Clair, sending Clair into a giggling fit.

"I just got word that on their camping trip Mitch's family went on with Jerome's family that they _kissed_," Kiara said scandalously. Sydney gaped and Caitlyn's eyes widened. _Jerome and Mitch? Shit! How would they have made up that rumour? Was it Logan? I really doubt Mitch is gay, and Jerome… he's just odd… oh geez, this isn't going to blow over._

"Who told you that piece of bullshit?" Sydney snorted. Caitlyn felt her Sydney's hand curl into her's and took a deep breath. "Jerome's a good guy; he wouldn't do something like that. Are you really _that_ blonde to believe that?" _She's sticking up for him! Oh, Sydney, you are the best friend in the world._

"How dare you," Kiara said, glittering eyes narrowing dangerously. "You can't just insult me like that!"

"Whoops, too late: I just did," Sydney hissed. "What are you going to do? Call your big, strong boyfriend to bash me?"

"I just might," Kiara said, horrified no one was standing up for her. She looked at Sydney and Caitlyn's linked hands and smirked. "I bet you two are just as gay as Jerome and Mitch. Sticking up for your kind is all you're doing!"

"Oh wow," Sydney said, opening the floodgates of sarcasm and prepping her weapons. "So original! Where'd you get it from? Did it come up when you vomited your breakfast?" One delicate hand fluttered over Kiara's mouth in shock and Clair gasped with a few of the girls in the crowd, while most of the boys made stupid "Ooo" sounds. Caitlyn squeezed Sydney's hand gratefully, trying to piece together what had happened with Jerome.

"At least I actually eat in consideration," Kiara hissed. "When was the last time you saw your feet?" Caitlyn's jaw dropped. _You're calling Sydney fat? She's beautiful! Looks better then you ever will!_

"Around about the last time you kissed a boy," Sydney retorted. A few boys laughed as Kiara blushed furiously.

"Shots fired!" one boy yelled from behind James and Peter. Caitlyn could see Preston trying to push through the growing lump of people. _How many people did he invite out? Seriously._

"At least I actually have kissed a boy!" Kiara said indignantly. Clair giggled venomously.

"Sorry honey, but he was gay," Sydney said sweetly. "He just wanted to be able to say he actually had kissed a girl."

"Oh snap!" James chuckled. Kiara's face was getting redder and redder by the second. Sydney smirked and rubbed her nails against her shirt, examining them with disinterest.

"Any time now, Kiara. I actually have a life to get back to – and god forbid you miss your scheduled nose surgery," Sydney said. Kiara's jaw dropped.

"You little _bitch_," Kiara spluttered. "I've been doing this for a long time-"

"I bet it's around the same length as how long you last in bed," Sydney said with finality. This time everyone in the room gasped.

"How _dare_ you even-"

"Oh, I forgot! Everything you ever said about that was bullshit, wasn't it?" Sydney said sweetly. Kiara finally made a strangled screaming noise and stormed out of the house, Clair right behind her. The door slammed and Caitlyn looked at Sydney in amazement.

'Remind me to never get on your bad side," Caitlyn said. Sydney laughed and hugged her tight.

"I couldn't let her sit back and say that shit about Jerome. I know he's your friend," she whispered in Caitlyn's ear. Caitlyn's heart swelled with pride. _She is truly the best girl in the world._

"Well, Sydney," Preston marvelled as he made his way to them. "That was phenomenal. I wish I videoed it." The crowd of party-goers were slowly dispersing, casting nervous looks at Sydney. Sydney smiled at Preston and Caitlyn saw he looked pleased.

"I didn't even invite those idiots. But they came with Peter and James and I couldn't exactly kick them all out," Preston said with a sigh. Preston's gaze switched to Caitlyn and he smiled gently.

"Thanks for actually coming," he said softly.

"Of course I would've come," Caitlyn said. Preston smiled, cheeks colouring slightly. Sydney rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"One, admit you love each other and get it over with," she said sarcastically. "Two, we need to figure out who started these rumours." Preston's blush grew and Caitlyn punched her arm.

"Syd!" Caitlyn said embarrassment audible in her voice. Preston looked at her, indecisive.

"She's right," he said finally, and he grabbed Caitlyn's by the waist, pulling her close and firmly planting his lips on her's. Caitlyn was shocked but melted into the warm kiss easily. When they broke away, Preston was grinning like a mad man and Caitlyn was blushing furiously, very aware of the fact Preston's hands still rested gently on her hips.

"That was amazing," Caitlyn whispered.

"Yeah," Preston sighed.

"Alright, now that we've taken care of that…" Sydney said, coughing loudly. Caitlyn took a step back from Preston, lips still tingling.

"Now for part two?" Sydney prompted. Caitlyn tore her gaze from Preston and smiled brightly.

"Yep. Let's go find out who started this and kick their ass," Caitlyn chirped.

"My money's on Logan. Apparently Mitch nearly decked him in first on Thursday for implying he was in a relationship with Jerome," Sydney suggested.

"I can back that. I saw them come up and I heard what went down in DeCosta's office," Caitlyn added.

"There's only one person that Jerome would've confided in if it actually happened," Preston said, running a hand through his hair and frowning.

"No," Caitlyn said, shaking her head. "Zak wouldn't do that. I've known him longer than Jerome. He's a good dude; he wouldn't just… _ruin_ Jerome like that."

"But they did have that huge fight about Mitch," Sydney added doubtfully. "It was him." Caitlyn stared at her in silence, and Sydney started to worry.

"Caitlyn? Talk to me. Earth to Caitlyn!" Sydney said fretfully, shaking her shoulder.

"She's zoned out," Preston chuckled. Then Caitlyn's eyes flared in anger and she spun around on her heel quickly.

"I am going to _murder_ his ass!"

* * *

Mitch opened his eyes and stared silently at the roof. The leaky brown roof that looked cardboard because his father refused to get new insulation.

"My life is so screwed up," Mitch told his roof. "So hurry up and fall on me and my sleep." His only response was his bed creaking loudly as he shifted onto his side. Mitch was very aware that the house empty. As soon as they'd got home, Paul had thrown all of their stuff in the foyer and then went out for a drink. He was probably passed on somewhere in an alley now, since that had been two hours ago. Mitch got out of his bed and rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes.

"Mum? Wherever you are, if you're listening…" Mitch trailed off. "I need to think everything through. Listen up. Please." He took a deep breath and then started.

"Okay. So I kissed Jerome. It's no big deal. He won't tell anyone. I can make sure he won't tell anyone," Mitch said, trying desperately to reassure himself. "He's as isolated as me. His only friend is that fat asshole. " Mitch sighed, pressing his hands against the wall. "I feel bad now. I said I can make him shut up, it's just… I don't think I can hurt him. He doesn't deserve it… and he just…" he fell silent.

"It's not that big of a deal. I don't have to tell anyone. I never talk to anyone anyway. It's all going to be totally, amazingly fine," Mitch said, voice shaking slightly towards the end. "It's not like I liked it or anything. It's not like… like it made so much sense… It's not…" Mitch stopped, taking a step back from the wall. He blinked emotionlessly, and then punched the wall with all his might. His hand went straight through it. Mitch growled and walked over to the other side of his room, pacing back and forth, arms crossed. He kicked his bedpost violently and looked at the floor.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Mitch muttered. He grabbed the only photo frame on his shelf and stared at it. A photo of him and his dad from when he was six. Mitch didn't realise how hard he was trying not to cry when the photo frame snapped in two, glass falling lightly with a tinkling sound. Mitch threw both pieces to the floor and clenched his fists, stomping on the broken frame heavily and angrily. Glass embedded in his foot but he didn't care. Mitch grabbed his text books off the end of his bed and threw them viciously at the wall, letting it crack. Mitch made a strangled noise – a cross between a scream and a sob – and crouched down, arms going over his head and tucking his head onto his knees.

"It's not fair!" he sobbed into his knees. He waited a minute, the house silent, and then he unfolded himself and sat against the wall, staring at nothing as tears streamed down his face, feet bleeding from the glass and the skin on his knuckles torn. Mitch stayed there for maybe an hour, and no one came.

No one _ever_ came.

* * *

**Mitch feels ;-; Such sadness...**

**Anyways, do like it? I had a lot of fun writing the fight between Sydney and Kiara. It was amusing. And Jerome and Mitch don't know about Zak but Caitlyn, Sydney and Preston do... because we all know it was Zak. Jerome only told one person, the person he thought he could trust. What will happen when Jerome gets back? **

**DRAMA WILL GO DOWN!**


	13. Thirteen

**Hello Nerdians! How's it going? How is your day? My day was actually pretty good for once :) I've been thinking too. It was painful. (Dad jokes for the win) Anyway, I think the reason Collision Course is going pretty alright is because I don't have a set date for updates. I just go as it comes. And it works that I have a set amount of pages to limit myself to. That's five to seven pages on Word, if you didn't know. It's a good amount to set myself to, it reduces stress. On this chapter, I actually did eight so I got rid of one line of dialogue to fit it all in. **

* * *

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

That Monday, Jerome woke up feeling weird. He had a feeling in the pit of his stomach that something bad was going to happen, but he couldn't place it. He looked at his bedside table and stared at his phone. Every Monday Zak messaged him to ask him what classes they had. _Every_ Monday. And the likelihood of Zak actually remembering his schedule was very low.

"Jerome! Hurry up!" Cynthia hollered up the stairs. Shrugging his shoulders, Jerome climbed out of his bed and got changed into a plaid shirt and his usual jeans. While he was looking for his shoes, his phone buzzed. Looking up from under his bed, Jerome reached up and grabbed it, tapping open his messages.

**Caitlyn – When you get to school, come straight to me. No detours.**

**Jerome – But I'm suspended.**

Frowning, Jerome stood up and stuffed his phone in his pocket.

"Jerome!" Cynthia yelled in warning. Jerome walked out of his room and padded down the hallway, pausing at the top of the stairs. _I wonder what's up. I feel all sick to my stomach…_

"Morning mum," Jerome said as he grabbed a bowl and filled it with cereal.

"Good morning honey," Cynthia said with a smile. "How was your sleep?"

"Much better in my normal bed. Sleeping bags aren't fun," he replied, sliding into a seat at the bench. "Where's Grace?"

"Sleeping in," Cynthia answered, her brow creasing as she pushed a curly runaway over her ear. "She was sick last night and we're not sending her to school."

"Oh," he muttered. "Funny. I'm not feeling too well either. Maybe we ate something bad."

"I'd love to say you can stay home, but your Principal called. He said you're not suspended anymore," she said. Jerome stopped, spoon halfway to his mouth and dripping milk.

"What?" Jerome said in surprise. "He just cancelled it?"

"Pretty much," she said. "I didn't believe him at first, but he said it was fine. He mentioned they had asked a few students about it and have deemed it alright for you to come in."

"Huh," Jerome murmured to his spoon. "I wonder if Zak is off as well. He didn't message me this morning."

"Maybe," Cynthia allowed. "Now hurry up and eat and pack, young man. We don't want you to be late. Oh, and if you see Mitch, tell him we hope he's alright." Once again, Jerome froze. _Shit. I have to face him? This is going to be so awkward._

"Mitch," Jerome said shakily, gulping. "Sure. I'll tell him."

"What's wrong?" Cynthia asked, twirling gracefully to deposit empty bowls into the sink.

"Nothing," Jerome said quickly. "I'll go get ready. I need to find my shoes."

"You left them by the door!" Cynthia called as he raced up the steps, breakfast forgotten.

"Thanks," he replied distantly. He walked into his room and grabbed his bag, stuffing his textbooks and work books into his bag. He looked out his window and saw Mitch's blinds were open, his room empty. Jerome stared into his room for a moment and frowned. Dropping his bag and walking closer to his window, Jerome pushed it open and squinted.

"Is that… glass?" Jerome muttered. "And blood? What the hell happened?" _Maybe there was a break in. Maybe he's dead. Should I be relived or sad? _

"Hurry up, Jerome!" Cynthia yelled.

"Alright!" Jerome yelled back in exasperation, closing his window and grabbing his bag, running down the stairs. He hugged his mother and then ran to the front door, jamming his feet in his shoes and walking outside quickly, swinging his bag onto his back and moving as fast as he could. Jerome saw a figure shuffling his feet up ahead, waiting beside the stop sign at the crossing for the end of the road. The tall person wore a red and black hoodie that looked familiar, and Jerome stopped abruptly. _Dammit. _The figure looked up and Jerome would've laughed. You couldn't see Mitch's eyes, because they were hidden behind the hood, which had been pulled down low. _This is like some cheesy horror movie. Except he probably actually has a knife hidden in his pocket._ Jerome took a deep breath and kept walking, head low. He started to walk past Mitch but Mitch's hand whipped out like lightning, closing around his wrist. Jerome stared at his hand, eyes widening in fear. He didn't look up but Jerome knew Mitch was staring at him from under his hood.

"What are we going to do?" Mitch asked, and Jerome was shocked. His voice was weak and small. He was hunched over and sounded like he'd been crying.

"I don't know," Jerome said, yanking his hand out of Mitch's grip. Jerome started to walk away but Mitch grabbed him again, grip steel. Jerome didn't even bother trying to wrench his arm free. _I'd probably break my wrist. _Mitch took a shuddery breath and laughed.

"Well, I'm a mess. How was your weekend?"

"Are we just going to pretend it never happened?" Jerome asked, half-hopeful and half-disappointed. _We need to talk about it. I'm not going to be able to live in silence._

"I'd like to, but I doubt you'd want that," Mitch said sadly.

"Tell me this: What was running through your mind when you… you know…" Jerome said awkwardly.

"Kissed," Mitch whispered. Jerome flinched and closed his eyes.

"Y-Yeah."

"Honestly, I have no idea. I _didn't_ think," Mitch chuckled, voice breaking. "I don't know what to do. I feel so hopeless right now."

"I feel sick," Jerome said, opening his eyes. "I don't know what to do either."

"It's funny," Mitch mumbled.

"No, it's not," Jerome snapped.

"No, not the whole thing. What's funny is that Caitlyn, of all people, knew what was going to happen before we did," Mitch replied, some familiar annoyance tinging the edges of his words.

"What makes you think that?" Jerome asked guardedly.

"She stopped me in the hallway," Mitch said, looking away down the street. "Tried to ask me if something else was going on. I shoved her and ran away. Which is ironic. I told myself never to run away from my problems and an annoying chick was the one to make me break that promise."

"So Caitlyn's a problem?" Jerome asked.

"No. _You're_ my problem. You have been from the start," Mitch said angrily.

"Thanks a lot," Jerome muttered.

"This isn't the time to act like a dick," Mitch snapped. Jerome jerked away, managing to free his hand, his wrist throbbing.

"Me? Acting like a dick? I'm going to be late for school," Jerome retorted. He started to walk and Mitch didn't follow.

"Jerome," Mitch said. Jerome stopped, fists clenching, teeth gritted. _Don't turn around. Don't turn around. If you turn around, you're never going to be able to turn back. _Jerome looked up and took a deep breath, squaring his shoulders. _Forget it_. He turned and glared at Mitch, who flipped off his hood, revealing his bloodshot eyes. He had deep bags under his eyes as well and they lacked their usual spark. They were dull and weary.

"What are we going to do?" Mitch asked softly. Jerome sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"We? Is there a we now?"

"I don't _know_, Jerome. I don't know how to do this. The only person I trust is Victoria, and I've probably ruined that. I don't know what to do, and it's scaring me," Mitch admitted. Jerome closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose. When he opened his eyes, Mitch was looking at him hopefully.

"I guess you'll have to learn to trust me then."

* * *

The problem with living in a small town was that news travelled quickly, and as soon as it got to one teenager pretty much everyone at school knew. The school grounds were quiet, too quiet for the morning before school. Kids should be yelling, laughing, messing around. It was all wrong, the only noise occasional chatter and half-hearted yells and cat-calls to friends across the grounds. They hadn't been this quiet since a year ten girl named Taylor had been killed in a car crash outside the school a few years back. Jerome looked around the grounds for Caitlyn and was surprised to see most glares and whispers were pointed at him. Everyone gave Mitch and Jerome a wide berth, and it didn't help that Mitch was glaring at pretty much everyone. Jerome looked ahead and saw Caitlyn, Preston and Sydney standing together. Caitlyn's face was rigid with unchecked rage, Sydney looked sad and Preston looked weary. Jerome walked up to them and looked over his shoulder, people still staring at him and Mitch.

"What's going on?" Jerome whispered. He felt as though if he spoke any louder he'd break the tense floodgates and something horrible would happen.

"You don't know?" Sydney asked in surprise.

"Well no," Jerome asked. Sydney looked at Mitch and took a hesitant step back. Caitlyn suddenly threw her arms around Jerome in a tight hug.

"They all know," Caitlyn whispered in his ear. "Every single one of them. Someone told them about you and Mitch's… incident." Jerome's blood ran cold. _No. She can't be serious. How would they have found out? I only told one person… oh my god. _Caitlyn pulled away, anger in her eyes.

"He hasn't come to school yet," Sydney said quietly. "We would've murdered him already if he was here."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Preston asked.

"I think you should all leave him alone," Mitch hissed. "We don't want you dragged down in this."

"So did it actually happen?" Sydney asked, voice low. Jerome felt a flash of panic. _Do we tell them the truth? _Jerome looked at the three, and then he realised something: these were officially his friends. They were going to beat up Zak for him, after all. And they were talking to him, not whispering and pointing. _They deserve the truth. _Jerome took a deep breath and nodded. Shock played out on Preston and Sydney's faces but Caitlyn just squeezed his arm.

"We're here for you," she said with a sad smile. Then the chaos began.

"Get away from him! You might catch the gay!" some kid yelled. Most of the courtyard burst out into laughter and Jerome's cheeks flamed. He turned around and started at the laughing crowd, all of them against him. And all he had on his team was three brilliant people and one unwilling ally.

* * *

"Who said that?" Mitch roared. The crowd fell silent and, unsurprisingly, Logan was pushed to the front. He smiled dazzlingly and then it dawned on Mitch he was powerless. They weren't scared of him anymore. He'd never felt this desperate and scared in his life.

"Logan," Mitch growled, fists clenching. Logan spread his arms out, still smiling.

"We all saw it coming, quite frankly. And too bad you couldn't of picked someone who actually looked good," Logan said.

"Don't you dare," Mitch snapped.

"You can't do anything about it, _Mitchell_," Logan said slyly. "You're secrets' out. Now all you are is another gay faggot." Mitch shrieked and ran forward, fist pulled back. He punched Logan hard and Logan fell backwards, clutching his cheekbone, eyes screwed up in pain.

"You've gone soft! You can hit harder, you pussy!" Logan shouted. Mitch punched his hard again in the gut, and Logan doubled over, holding his stomach.

"Homo," Logan wheezed. Mitch kicked him hard and he fell flat. He struggled to rise but he managed one last insult:

"No wonder your mother abandoned you. She was too ashamed to have a gay kid," Logan hissed. Mitch froze and a collective gasp went up. One boy snickered, and Mitch calmly straightened. Then he leaned down and picked Logan up by the collar, holding him up high. Logan's eye was swollen and bruised, his lip split, his cheek bleeding.

"Go on then," he spat. "Fuck me up, bad boy. You know you want to." Something in Mitch snapped. He threw him to the ground violently, and Logan cried out in agony. Mitch kicked him hard in the ribs, a loud _crack _sounding and Logan's back arched as he screeched, scrambling up. Mitch screamed senselessly, kicking him and pounding him with his fists, calling him every profanity under the sun, until arms closed around Mitch and dragged him back, still screaming and fighting to be freed so he could finish off Logan. Dimly Mitch knew it was Preston holding him back, but Mitch kept fighting. Teachers were rushing out and a few girls were crying as Logan fell to one knee, eyes wide in shock, blood pouring from his face and bruises already forming as he held his chest, tears forming in his eyes. Mr DeCosta was there, ordering another teacher to call nine-one-one, and Mitch was suddenly on his knees and crying because he knew he had nearly killed him, all because he couldn't face the truth.

* * *

Preston got a cut lip from Mitch's flailing arms managing to connect, but now that he had laid him down Mitch was on his knees sobbing his eyes out. Caitlyn ran up to Preston and grabbed his hand.

"Are you okay?" she asked quickly.

"Is Logan dead?" Preston asked weakly, flopping back and sitting crossed-legged. Caitlyn sat beside him and watched the teachers try to help Logan.

"He completely lost it," Caitlyn said, voice quiet. "Logan mentioned his mum and then it was like _bam. _He could've killed him. He would've gone to jail." Jerome walked over and stood over Mitch, face expressionless.

"What do you think they'll do with him?" he asked softly.

"Expelled for sure," Preston snapped. "Think realistically."

"But Logan provoked it. And DeCosta has a soft spot for Mitch," Sydney piped up from her spot behind Jerome.

"Kids. Please move away," Mr DeCosta ordered as he marched over. Caitlyn helped Preston up and moved back, Jerome and Sydney by their side. Mr DeCosta crouched down beside Mitch and shook his shoulder gently.

"Mitchell, when you can, please come to my office. Immediately," he said. He looked up and pinned his gaze on Jerome. "You four too, please." Caitlyn looked over at Jerome, who looked like a deer caught in headlights.

"We should go wait outside the office…" Caitlyn said, trailing off. _What is going to happen? You aren't tried as an adult in court until you're eighteen, right? And he didn't actually kill him… so Juvie is the worst thing he could get… right? _A teacher came rushing out with an air horn and gave it to Mr DeCosta quickly, who the depressed the button. A loud, ear-splitting shriek pierced the tears, shouts and nervous chatter of the courtyard, making everyone fall silent.

"School is cancelled for the day! Return to your homes if you can and notify your parents or guardian immediately! If you cannot go to your own home, go with a trusted friend! Classes will resume as normal tomorrow! Now all of you go!" Mr DeCosta bellowed. A few half-hearted cheers for a school-free day went up but didn't catch on. Everyone filed out as fast as they could, leaving only the Paramedics racing up from the ambulance that pulled up to collect Logan and have him carted away. Caitlyn looked at Preston, taking a deep breath.

"I think I'm going to cry," she stuttered.

"Do you want me to hug you?" Preston asked awkwardly.

"Yeah," Caitlyn said, letting out a sob. Preston wrapped his arms around her protectively and she cried into his shoulder. Mitch eventually stopped crying and stood up, emotionless and silent. He stared at nothing and then turned, walking up to the steps and disappearing inside.

"This is all Zak's fault," Caitlyn said tearfully, pulling away and wiping her eyes.

"I only told him because he was my best friend," Jerome whispered to no one. "I trusted him. He told me he could trust him. I'm such an idiot. None of this would've happened if I didn't tell him."

"Don't blame yourself," Sydney said, clapping his shoulder. "It's Zak who should be tied to a stake and burned slowly and painfully. We can also release some rats to eat his dick. Does that sound good?" Despite everything, Caitlyn laughed at Jerome's horrified expression.

"Oh, Syd," she sighed, grabbing her friend and pulling her into a hug. "We can always count on you to ruin serious moments."

"You can most definitely count on it."

* * *

Jerome sat wordlessly outside the office, looking up and down the hallway. Caitlyn had offered to go first for questioning from Mr DeCosta, and Sydney and Preston were inside the actual office, leaving Mitch and Jerome to sit on plastic chairs out in the hallway. Mitch sat back, head against the wall, hands folded in his lap. There were quiet.

"He told me my mother left me because I was gay," Mitch finally said, his voice wobbling slightly. "He took it too far."

"I know."

"Do you hate me?"

"No. Geez, no. He deserved it," Jerome sighed. "I don't blame you for anything." More silence filled the air and Mitch sighed, closing his eyes.

"It's weird," Jerome said finally. "I've never seen you so vulnerable."

"What do you mean?" Mitch asked, anger tinting his words he blinked his eyes open, looking at Jerome.

"Crying like that. And I could see your bedroom through my window. All that broken glass and that blood stain," Jerome said, unfazed by his anger. Mitch sighed again.

"I broke a photo," Mitch said emotionlessly.

"Oh," Jerome murmured.

"You didn't have to ever defend me, you know," Mitch said. "At the camp, at school, in the café. You could've just forgotten me and we wouldn't have to go through this."

"I don't think I would've been able to forget you," Jerome replied. _I can't believe I'm saying this. _"This has been the most exciting two weeks of my life, actually. And… you've changed me. For better or worse, I can't tell yet. But I don't think I would want to stop this now. Whatever we've got." Mitch sighed and rested his head on his knees.

"I don't know what to do with myself," he whispered. "I've lived most of my life without anyone. But now I feel really alone and I don't know where to go from here." The two were silent and eventually Mitch looked up, leaning his head against the wall behind his seat.

"I… If you feel alone…" Jerome stuttered. "I think I know… how… how I felt…" All the colour drained out of Mitch's face and he closed his eyes.

"Please don't," he whispered. "Because if you say it I'll know."

"I thought you said you didn't hide," Jerome said, voice strong. "If you know, admit it."

"I don't want to," Mitch snapped. "If I admit it everything is going to change and I can't deal with it. I'll end up a mess."

"Mitch," Jerome said, "You already are a mess. God, I'm a mess. We're both messed up people. We're both alone."

"You don't know what that word means!" Mitch said angrily. "You don't know what it means to be alone. You don't understand! You can tell yourself that you're alone but you're _not_." Jerome was quiet. _This is the most emotion I've ever gotten out of him. What do I do? _

"You're right, Mitch," Jerome said evenly. "I don't know what it means. I have a family and friends and a good life. I've never been alone. I've always had someone. But I want to know… if… if you had the chance to have someone with you, would you choose them or would you stay by yourself?"

"Stop it," Mitch whispered, screwing his eyes shut and covering his ears.

"I thought about what happened and how it felt after you left. For the rest of the trip it was all I thought about. I sorted out my emotions."

"Shut up."

"Mitch, I know how I feel. Now all you need to do is tell me how _you _feel."

"I said shut up!" Mitch yelled, eyes snapping open. He looked like he would punch Jerome but instead clenched his fists and crossed his arms.

"Mitch, please."

"Stop it, now."

"Mitch, I'm pretty sure that-"

"Don't!"

"I like you," Jerome finished lamely. Mitch froze and stood up. He glared at Jerome and then turned, marching down the hall. Jerome got up and ran after him, grabbing his arm.

"You need to admit it," Jerome said desperately.

"Leave me alone!" Mitch shouted, pulling his arm free.

"I thought you could handle it! I thought that all this time while you acted tough and unfazed by the world, I thought you'd be able to deal with this one damn thing!"

"_Shut up_!"

"Why can't you just come to terms with this? Why can't you just admit it?"

"Because I'm too afraid!" Mitch screamed, whirling around. Jerome stopped and stared passively at him. "I'm too scared." Jerome walked up to Mitch and looked up at him. Mitch dwarfed him by a good three inches.

"I want you to tell me how you feel," Jerome said. "Please." Mitch looked down at him, eyes cold. Mitch opened his mouth to speak and but then closed it, shaking his head lamely. _Why? _Against everything, Jerome straightened up and kissed Mitch gently on the lips. Mitch jolted and Jerome closed his eyes. It was tender and sweet, and surprisingly, Mitch didn't pull away.

Instead, he kissed back.

* * *

**Yay! So did you like it? Was it good enough? THE MEROME! SQUEEE! So let's recap:**

**. Mitch nearly killed Logan**

**. Merome.**

**. Zak was a no show**

**So yeah. Tell me what you thought about it and do my poll! You all surprised me with that actually. _Sydney_ has four votes.**


	14. Fourteen

**Hello Nerdians and welcome to another chapter of Collision Course!**

* * *

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

"Do you know exactly what happened?" Mr DeCosta asked. Caitlyn pulled at the hem of her shirt nervously, scrunching it up in her hands. The fabric stretched, distorting the swirling design printed on it.

"Well… I only found out about this… kiss thing yesterday. I went out to a party with my friends Iris and Sydney," Caitlyn said.

"What are their last names?" Mr DeCosta asked, picking up a piece of paper and a pen.

"Iris Madden and Sydney Blake," Caitlyn replied quickly.

"Excellent," Mr DeCosta said, setting his paper aside. "Now, what transpired this morning? Nothing but the truth, please."

"Well… Mitch and Jerome arrived together and they came over to us. I tried to tell them what happened and then… Logan Franco came up and starting calling Mitch names. Mitch took maybe two insults and then punched him in the face. Logan said some more stuff and he got knocked down. Then… then Logan said something about Mitch's mum abandoned him because she was too ashamed he was gay," Caitlyn said quietly, nervousness caking her words. Mr DeCosta looked shocked. He took off his glasses and sighed, rubbing them gently before replacing them on his nose.

"That is unacceptable," he said. "But Mitch has done a lot of damage to Mr Franco. The doctors suspect a concussion, broken cheekbone and one broken and one fractured rib. Along with a broken wrist." _Shit. That's a lot of damage._

"You can't expel Mitch, sir," Caitlyn said, leaning forward slightly. "I know he's annoying and a bully but it's Logan's fault for pushing him over the edge!"

"Mitchell has a history of detentions of suspensions over his primary and high school years. He hasn't been expelled as of yet because I've been exceptionally lenient, Miss Howell. He should've been expelled years ago," Mr DeCosta said simply.

"It's not Mitch's fault! This never would've happened if Zak hadn't leaked!" Caitlyn stopped, realising what she'd done. Mr DeCosta's brow furrowed and he looked at her over his glasses.

"Pardon? Did you say Zak? As in Zak Thornbury? He' still on suspension for fighting Jerome. After a student came forward on Friday explaining the fight was Zak's doing we let Jerome off and extended his. He's not supposed to be at school."

"I think what happened is… I think that Jerome told Zak first, because he trusted him. They'd been friends for five years, and I've known Zak even longer," Caitlyn swallowed thickly. "I think after Jerome told Zak, Zak told Kiara Farmer. Kiara told everyone at Preston's party on Sunday and from there it's gotten around."

"Who was at this party?" Mr DeCosta asked.

"All the popular kids. Me, Sydney and Iris were only there because Preston invited us," Caitlyn said, waving her hand. Mr DeCosta smiled lightly.

"I will never understand these cliques," he sighed. "Can you tell me loosely who was at the party?"

"Uh… the football and basketball team. The Cheerleaders and their friends. The formal committee for this year twelve," Caitlyn said, thinking about it. "I think that's it."

"Thank you, Miss Howell," Mr DeCosta said. "Will you please send the next person inside and make sure that Mitch and Jerome don't run off? I have something they need to stay for."

"Yes sir," Caitlyn said, standing up. She walked out of the room and let out a long sigh of relief. Preston looked up at her and smiled.

"You alright?" he asked. Caitlyn nodded.

"Where'd Syd go?" Caitlyn asked, looking around the office.

"She went out to call her mum and say she'd be coming home soon," Preston said, standing up. "Is it my turn to go in?" Caitlyn nodded again, and as he went to pass her he stopped, stepping in front of her. Preston kissed her lightly and then walked into the office. A bright smile on Caitlyn's face, she walked out into the hall to make sure Mitch and Jerome were still there. She stopped in her tracks and the smile slipped. Jerome was currently pulling away from _kissing _Mitch, and Mitch looked like he was going to explode.

"I've told you how I feel," Jerome said, voice hard. "Now you need to tell me how you feel."

"You're a persistent bastard," Mitch hissed, rubbing his mouth with his sleeve.

"You kissed back," Jerome said, his voice noticeably quieter. "Why?"

"Because…" Mitch trailed off. He huffed and threaded his hands through his hair, frustration clear on his face. "I don't know! One second I think I like you and then you act like a dick and I don't and… I can't figure it out!"

"Just admit you love him already," Caitlyn said softly. The boys whirled around stared at her. Jerome looked shocked and Mitch looked furious.

"Don't tell what to do," Mitch snapped. Caitlyn raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. Mitch sighed, rubbing his face and pausing, hiding his eyes behind his hands.

"Fine," Mitch whispered to his hands, voice so low Caitlyn had to strain to hear. "I… I think love you."

* * *

_I didn't. I didn't. I didn't just do that. No. Nope. I didn't. I'm going to wake up any second sitting next to Mat coming off a high. I swear to god if I don't wake up right now I'm going to punch a wall._

"What?" Jerome stuttered, a shell-shocked expression on his face. Caitlyn clapped slowly, and Mitch glared poisonously at her. _You little bitch. You made me say it. I don't even love him! I… shit. I do, don't I?_

"You heard me, don't rub it in my fricking face," Mitch snapped, angrily pushing past Jerome and marching to the door, fists clenched. Caitlyn let out a little sigh as Mitch shoved open the door angrily.

"Mitch-" Jerome's voice was cut off as the door swung closed. Mitch slumped in a seat, staring blankly. _Great. I've screwed up what I had with Tory. I've nearly killed Logan. I've been publicly humiliated. Is there any more shit you want me to go through? _Mitch swallowed thickly. _Don't answer that question. I hate my life as it is. Please don't make me do this anymore. _Mitch blinked a few times and sighed, screwing his eyes shut. He wanted to cry, but he'd run out of tears.

* * *

Jerome stared at Caitlyn and she stared back.

"Caitlyn…?" Jerome said worryingly. Caitlyn swallowed and put her hands in the pockets of her jeans.

"I'm cool," she said with a smile. Jerome sighed and Caitlyn walked up to him, hugging him tightly.

"Do I need to give you the sex talk?" Caitlyn whispered in his ear. Jerome shoved her away, blushing bright red, embarrassment covering his face.

"_Caitlyn_!"

"It's a serious topic, Jerome," Caitlyn said, wriggling her eyebrows. Jerome looked horrified but he still grinned.

"Despite everything, you're still yourself. You're amazing," Jerome said. A moment of comfortable silence passed between the pair, and Caitlyn sighed.

"What are you going to tell your parents?" Caitlyn asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" Jerome asked, honestly puzzled. Caitlyn sighed, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Well… you just admitted your gay," Caitlyn said with a nervous chuckle. "I'm going to need some getting used to it. I didn't think I'd need to associate you with that, but… your parents might not be so chill with it." Jerome looked at his feet, scuffing his shoes against each other, jamming his hands in his pockets. _I didn't think about that. What _will_ I tell them?_

"I might not tell them," Jerome said quietly.

"You won't be able to hide it forever," Caitlyn replied, biting her lip. Jerome looked up, eyes shining.

"Then I'll cherish every moment before that."

* * *

"A broken rib, broken wrist, concussion, fractured rib, broken cheekbone. Mitchell, it's simply unacceptable," Mr DeCosta said, setting down the phone in its cradle and making his hands into a steeple. Mitch stared at the desk, not speaking. _Why did Preston have to finish talking so quick?_

"Mr Franco's parents aren't pressing criminal charges because of your age, but they will make you pay for the medical bills. And they are… _costly_," Mr DeCosta sighed. Mitch still said nothing.

"I have defended you for many years, Mitchell. You've been passed by many a suspension and detention, not to mention a fair amount of expulsions," Mr DeCosta said. "I can't keep protecting you from your actions. You're going to need to step up to the plate."

"It's not my fault," Mitch said lamely, knowing fully well it was his fault. "He pushed it too far."

"I know the subject of your mother is a sensitive topic, Mitchell. But the extent of his injuries… that is more than what would've been, in a word, okay. And according to Miss Howell and Mr Aresment you attacked Mr Franco before what would be deemed necessary. And none of it can be put down to self-defence," Mr DeCosta explained. Mitch looked up angrily.

"I don't care if you expel me."

"I just might," Mr DeCosta warned.

"It's not going to affect me. I don't need to be here anyway. There's no point," Mitch huffed, crossing his arms. Mr DeCosta's brow creased, and his hands folded over each other neatly.

"Those words could be considered as suicidal. Do you have anything you need to talk about? Should I arrange for the School Counsellor to see you?"

"I needed to talk about ten years ago. No one was there then, so you can stick your School Counsellor up your ass," Mitch snapped.

"Mind your language," Mr DeCosta said, sniffing.

"That isn't your biggest concern right now."

"Mitchell, you are over-reacting. I know your life isn't the best and that you've had more than your fair share of unnecessary problems-"

"Unnecessary problems?" Mitch said, voice rising in pitch as he stood up. "_Unnecessary problems?_" as he rose up, his knees bumped the table, knocking over some ornaments on Mr DeCosta's desk.

"Mitchell, please-"

"Stop calling me Mitchell!" Mitch shouted. "It's _Mitch_, for god's sake! Stop calling me _Mitchell_!"

"Mr Hughes!" Mr DeCosta snapped, standing up as well. "Please, behave yourself!" Mitch slumped down in his chair, arms crossed, eyes narrowed. Mr DeCosta straightened his tie and sat himself back down gently. _Prissy idiot. Thinks he's so amazing…_ Mitch watched Mr DeCosta rearrange the things on his desk calmly, righting the fallen picture frames and trinkets made by the younger students in the Primary division of the school. Mitch watched wordlessly.

"We will be investigating into the origins of these allegations, whether or not they are correct at this time," Mr DeCosta said gravely.

"Whatever," Mitch muttered.

"This is your last chance, Mitchell. One more slip up and you're out," Mr DeCosta said. Mitch stood up and walked to the door.

"Mitchell," Mr DeCosta said, stopping Mitch halfway out. "I hope you know now that no other school will take you." Mitch stood there for a moment, hand resting against the doorframe.

"I can get by," Mitch said solemnly, and he walked out of the room, already dialling Mat.

* * *

Jerome shivered, rubbing his arms. The wind had a bite to it, and Caitlyn sighed, a puff of silver escaping her mouth.

"The weather has been seriously bi-polar for a few weeks," Caitlyn said, voice muffled through her hands as she huffed into them. Jerome jammed is hands into his pockets and kicked a can along the sidewalk, looking up and around at the street.

"I've never been interrogated before," Jerome said to no one, stopping in front of a doll store and leaning against the bricks.

"It was pretty terrifying," Caitlyn agreed, leaning beside him. "I can't believe that Mitch hurt Logan so badly." Jerome had already explained to Caitlyn what went down turning his 'talk'. How Mr DeCosta had gravely listed off Logan's injuries and what the consequences would be for Mitch. Jerome had been silent for the entire thing, mentally turning over every mind-rock. _Why would Zak do this? If it was Zak… who am I kidding? Of course it was Zak. He's the only one I told. No one else knew. And now everyone knows. Why would he do this? _More importantly, his thoughts concerned Mitch. _He kissed me back. Why did I kiss him anyway? I'm pretty sure I like him… well, love. That sounds so weird._

"Jerome!" Caitlyn snapped, clicking her fingers in front of his face. Jerome blinked and looked at Caitlyn.

"Sorry?" he asked distantly.

"Get out of dreamland," Caitlyn said. She pointed across the road and Jerome followed her gaze, not really paying attention. _I told him I loved him and he said it back. Does that mean we're dating or something? I don't know. I've never actually dated anyone before. Maybe Caitlyn knows what to – Oh my god!_

"What the hell is he doing?" Jerome yelled frantically. Caitlyn grabbed his arm and Jerome lurched back, stare fixed on Mitch and Mat. Jerome could see Mat talking casually in a bar through the massive window to Mitch, who was hunched over the bar.

"Do we go in and say something?" Caitlyn asked nervously, biting her thumb and worrying the cuticle.

"I guess we're sorta friends, we should be obligated to," Jerome said, unsure.

"You're technically dating…" Caitlyn pointed out. Jerome's cheeks flushed deeper, already red from the cold.

"We are not!" Jerome mumbled indignantly.

"You both confessed your love," Caitlyn said dramatically, spreading out her arms.

"Why are you talking with a British accent?" Jerome asked, smiling slightly. Caitlyn huffed and stuck her nose up.

"Because it's posh, you uneducated swine!" Caitlyn scoffed, swinging her arms back and forth beside her. Jerome rolled his eyes and looked back over at the bar, squinting to see into the smoky bar.

"I think we should go and see if he's alright," Jerome decided. Caitlyn hugged herself, pulling a face.

"It looks like they're smoking in there, and I'm asthmatic!" Caitlyn complained. Jerome sighed and grabbed her arm, dragging her across the road towards the bar.

* * *

Everything was swaying and Mitch thought Mat was on his left, but he might be on his right.

"You sure you don't want a smoke?" Mat asked, shoving away his drink.

"Nah. I don't wanna," Mitch sighed, the ends of his words blurring together. The bartender looked at him oddly, his eyes narrowing like only now he was doubting that Mitch was twenty-one. Mitch looked at him oddly back, his eyes unwillingly crossing. The bartender scowled and walked over.

"I'll need to see your ID now," he snapped. Mitch fumbled clumsily in his pocket, numb fingers finally finding his car keys. He tossed them onto the table, and the bartender snatched them up. He muttered something under his breath about irresponsible teenagers and then walked away to serve someone else.

"I need to be going," Mat said, looking at the clock. Mitch stared at it, the numbers swimming. He'd been here for an hour, yeah? Or was it days?

"Bah-bye," Mitch mumbled, shaking hands tightening around the drink in front of him. _No wonder dad drinks so much… I can't remember why I was upset anymore. Everything's tilting…_ There was a loud ding and a short argument as Mat left. Mitch looked into his drink and sighed, watching the colours swirl. It was pretty. Like a sunrise that he'd seen recently with someone he couldn't remember. Then there were hands on Mitch's shoulders and he yelped, falling backwards with a crash.

"Shit, he's heavy," a voice muttered, pushing him to the side. Unwillingly, tears sprung to Mitch's eyes.

"I'm a horrible person," he moaned sadly.

"Not really," the voice replied. Mitch felt himself rising up, hands under his arms, his feet unsteady and stumbling, taking him forward against the counter.

"No! You can't have any more!" another voice snapped.

"But it takes away the pain!" Mitch cried, snatching for it.

"Jerome, stop him!" the other voice yelled. The name made Mitch's arms go slack and he realised someone was holding him up.

"Oh my god, he's the one who stopped it," Mitch sobbed. "He's the one who stopped it and then the other one brought it back!"

"What's he rambling on about?" the other voice asked.

"I have no idea! Help me get him into this booth!" the first voice said.

"I ruin everything," Mitch said mournfully. "I hurt Tory and I hurt Jerome and I hurt everyone and I nearly killed him!" Mitch's words were slurring together and the light above him was spinning in lazy circle. Like a shark slowly coming for him.

"Mitch, you need to calm down," the second voice said soothingly. "Please?"

"It hurts," Mitch sobbed. "I want him to stop it!"

"Stop what?" the first voice said, exasperated. "Just tell me!"

"Maybe there's someone we can call on his phone," the second voice said. "To help him." Mitch stared at the talking people in front of him. They looked familiar but he couldn't place their names. All he could hear now was a rushing in his ears and the fact the light was too bright. Hands rifled in his pockets but Mitch stayed limp.

"I don't care anymore!" he slurred, flapping his wrist uselessly in their direction. "Take whatever you… want…"

"Call that number!" the second one said, gesturing to the shiny object in the first one's hands. There was a few clicking noises. Mitch saw a flash of light as the second one moved and then lost all sense of reality, falling into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Thanks for coming," Jerome sighed as the woman bundled into the bar, wrapped up in a coat. She looked flustered and rushed over to the unconscious Mitch, who was still muttering something about knives.

"Oh god," the woman sighed. "Thank you so much for calling me. I'll take care of him."

"Are you his mum?" Caitlyn asked softly, and the woman stilled.

"I wish I was," she said finally. She smiled, cheeks flushing from the sudden blast of cold from the door opening again. She thrust out her hand and tilted her head. "I'm Victoria, by the way. Call me Tory."

"You're a waitress at Bonnie's, right?" Jerome asked, shaking it quickly.

"Sure am," Victoria said with a laugh as she helped Mitch up. Mitch didn't open his eyes and Jerome wanted to look away. In this moment he was weak and vulnerable and on the verge of losing it. Jerome felt like he shouldn't be intruding.

"So are you the boy Mitch talks about? Jerome or Jake, I can't remember," she said. Jerome's brow furrowed.

"He talks about me?" Jerome said in surprise.

"Oh, he used to come and talk about you all the time. About how he thought you were annoying but 'pretty alright'," Victoria laughed. Then her smile dropped. "But we had a fight earlier and this is the first I've seen of him since Thursday."

"Oh. Sorry about that," Jerome said. Victoria smiled and then started to guide Mitch out.

"Thank you for this. I'll make sure he thanks you!" Victoria called over her shoulder. Jerome smiled and then she walked outside. Jerome stared at the door and Caitlyn looked out the window, watching Victoria walk, Mitch's arm swung over her shoulder.

"She should be his mother," Caitlyn sighed. "And then maybe he'd understand he isn't so alone."

* * *

**Not much to say. Thanks for reading :)**


	15. Fifteen

**Hello Nerdians and welcome to Chapter 15! Everybody do the milestone dance! *does the sprinkler* okay. Pretend that never happened. Anyways, I'm sorry for not updating as much. Exams and junk and the fact I'm too lazy to write. You know how it is... I think. Plus I've been on this Creatures Hype and it's just saddening. My phone is now full of photos of the guys and then there's just this section of ImmortalAnex, Jemus and ImmortalFox. I totally blame my internet friend Time Bomb for that. **

**And I know I've mentioned this before, but if you haven't already go check out XxFallenTributexX on DeviantART. She is the fabulous person who designed the cover and she's also just the worlds most awesome internet biggums you could ask for. She is just... awesomely fabulous and so totally not Detroit. (Sarcasm with Seamus reference there. Sorry I'm not sorry.)**

**So yeah... lets just get started.**

* * *

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Tuesday morning was tense. Everyone was back at school and rumours were spreading quickly about Mitch and Jerome, not to mention Logan. And Zak was nowhere to be seen. Jerome was too nervous to call him and didn't feel like confrontation. He had to deal with enough of it now.

"Jerome? You have to stop zoning out," Caitlyn said, snapping her fingers in his face. Jerome looked up and sighed.

"I'm sorry. I'm just worried," Jerome mumbled, picking leaves off his jeans. It was chilly and autumn was in full swing. Sitting under the trees in the playground meant getting covered in leaves. Preston leaned back against the tree and looked up, watching the leaves swirl down gently, light catching on the brilliant shades of orange and red.

"The bell rings in twenty minutes," Preston said tersely. "Where's Mitch?"

"Probably hung-over," Caitlyn snorted, sitting down heavily in between Preston and Jerome, crossing her legs. Her pocket buzzed and Preston smiled.

"Must of done something Right by Reliant K," he said proudly, recognising the song playing as her ringtone. Caitlyn whistled as she pressed her phone to her ear.

"You're getting good," she said, and then she turned her attention to her phone. After a minute she pushed her phone back into her pocket.

"Sydney will be late," she said. "But she said she saw Mat on his way." Caitlyn had told Sydney about yesterday's encounter and because Sydney lived in the same area as Mat, she looked out for him occasionally. She said it was to make sure Mitch wasn't with him. Jerome jolted and frowned, worrying thoughts filling his head. _I hope she doesn't secretly like him. That would be weird. Wait… I never really took Mat into this. I like Mitch and we might be sorta-dating, what will he do? _A pack of girls was slowly making its way over to the tree the three were seated under, and Caitlyn seemed to recognise them. She glared at them and Preston sighed.

"Hello, _Caitlyn_," the lead girl said sarcastically. "What on earth are you doing with the social outcast?"

"Buzz off, Haley," Caitlyn snapped. _Haley. This is Haley Branson, right? The supposed "bitch with a dick" Sydney told me about? _

"Oh, I'm just here to make sure you and your boyfriend don't get dragged in the muck," Haley said with fake sincerely. The two blondes standing behind Haley giggled.

"Why are we defending the bitch? We should just rescue Preston and go!" the curly blonde whined.

"Kiara, shut _up_," Haley snapped. Then suddenly she was all sweet again. _Kiara Farmer. The one who Zak told. And that one must be Clair whatever her last name is._

"I don't need any rescuing, thanks," Preston said politely. Haley pouted, twisting some of her brunette locks around her fingers.

"Oh, but Preston!" she gushed. "It would be a shame for you to lose your standing. Peter doesn't want his friends to be seen with… _him_." Haley looked scornfully at Jerome and Jerome scowled. _What? It's not like I'm an alien!_

"Funny that, since I know Peter sucks off James every Friday in gym," Caitlyn said sweetly. Haley's baby-blue eyes widened ridiculously far and Kiara gasped.

"You're disgusting!" she cried, her manicured nails digging into her palms as her fists clenched. "My boyfriend isn't gay like that idiot!" Jerome winced and looked down. _Thanks. That's really nice. What did I do to you, anyway?_

"You just ask James why he's never had a girlfriend," Caitlyn said, rolling her eyes.

"I can't believe you would accuse my boyfriend of something like that!" Haley said. She looked at Jerome, her eyes burning. "The bible says gays will burn in hell, and that's right where you're going."

"Come on, Haley," Preston sighed, standing up. "That part of the bible is just Chinese whispers. It's an opinion. God loves everyone and everything, no matter what. Love is love."

"You support him?" Haley cried, flabbergasted. She folded her arms and took a step back. "Father Fitzgerald would be ashamed!"

"I don't really care," Preston said, matter-of-fact. "I don't believe in that. God wouldn't turn on His creation just because he likes the same gender."

"I feel left out because I'm not that religious," Caitlyn whispered in Jerome's ear. Jerome forced a smile, but on the inside he was worried. _Mum doesn't believe in that, does she? I mean, she's one of the most religious people in our family. She won't throw me out because I'm… gay and stuff, right? _

"You're just as bad as them!" Haley yelled, turning around and marching off, her posse of girls close behind. Preston sat back down and his shoulders slumped.

"Thanks for standing up to her and all," Jerome mumbled.

"No problem," Preston sighed. "I don't believe in the whole 'Homosexuals will burn' thing anyway."

"My parents are really religious," Jerome worried. "Do you think they'll throw me out?"

"I don't think they will. If they're good parents they'll understand, but if they believe in that… hey, you can always come live with me," Preston joked. Jerome smiled and Caitlyn squeezed his hand.

"Hey, you'll be fine," she said comfortingly. "I'm sure they'll be fine with it." Jerome looked at her and she smiled, eyes sparkling.

"Hey? What did I miss?" a voice yelled. Jerome looked up to see Sydney jogging over. She smiled and dropped her backpack down, sitting down with a thump in front of them and crossing her legs

"Haley Branson," Caitlyn said rolling her eyes. Sydney glowered.

"That damn-"

"Bloody bitch with a dick who acts like she owns the world and holds the power of every male?"

"Yes! How did you know?" Sydney gasped delightedly. Caitlyn sighed.

"Because that's how you always refer to her," Caitlyn explained. Sydney looked confused.

"I do?"

"Yeah… pretty much," Caitlyn laughed. Sydney looked at Jerome and he nodded, shrugging.

"Sorry, it's true," he smiled. Sydney huffed and crossed her arms, the black beaded bracelets on her wrists clicking together loudly. There was a brief moment of silence and then another person sat down silently beside Sydney. Everyone stared at Mitch, who didn't speak. He shoved his hood off and glared at everyone.

"What?" he spat.

"Now, if you're going to be in the inner sanctum of cool people you need to be nicer," Caitlyn tutted. Preston snorted and she shot a look at him.

"The 'Inner sanctum of cool people'?" Preston chuckled. "Sounds sophisticated."

"Because only the best get in, darling," Caitlyn purred, linking arms with him. Preston rolled his eyes playfully and shoved her away lightly, pulling his arm away.

"If the cool people talk with stupid accents, count me out," he joked. "I couldn't act if my life depended on it." Jerome snuck a look at Mitch while the two bantered, and their eyes locked. He smirked weakly and Jerome gave him a half-smile. The bell rang from the school and Caitlyn stood up, grabbing Jerome's arm and yanking him up.

"Shall we go, good sir?" she said elegantly.

"We shall," Jerome said, in his best accent. Sydney pulled a face.

"You should be with Preston in the 'can't act' club," she said. Jerome put a look of utter betrayal on his face and Sydney laughed, stepping to his right and wrapping her arm through his. Preston got up and linked up with Caitlyn and Mitch sighed deeply, rolling his eyes as he stood and looped his arm through Sydney's. The group didn't skip a beat at his unusual behaviour and started walking. Well, Sydney and Caitlyn skipped, singing 'We're off to see the Wizard" loudly and off key.

The girl's singing didn't help Mitch's headache. _Why did I insist on coming to school? _Mitch had adamantly protested to Tory – who had stayed at his house overnight – that he was fine and could go. Mainly, he didn't want to face her, because a talk would be unavoidable. And the fact his dad hadn't come home yet was putting Tory on edge. She was honestly worried for him. Mitch was rudely pulled from his thoughts by Sydney freeing herself from Mitch's arm.

"I'm going this way," she chirped.

"And I'm going this way," Preston said, gesturing over his shoulder with his thumb.

"Same," Caitlyn said, pulling her arm from Jerome but staying attached to Preston. Everyone said their goodbyes and then walked off. Mitch trailed after Sydney quietly as she talked to Jerome animatedly.

"Hurry up, we'll be late," Jerome called over his shoulder. Mitch nodded absently, speeding up slightly. Jerome grabbed his arm and yanked him forward, making Mitch yelp in surprise. Suddenly he found himself wedged between Jerome and Sydney, who continued their talk and often asked Mitch to chime in with his opinion. Mitch just grunted, not even trying to follow their high-speed conversation. Really, their sudden change in attitude irked him. Just last week they'd been scared of him and now they were… friends? He didn't know the exact term_. _Acquaintances? Allies? People you nod to in the street? _I guess… if we're being technical, I've kissed Jerome twice _and_ said I thought love him. I think that means we're dating or something. I should ask… who exactly? I can't ask Jerome or Caitlyn or Sydney or Preston or Mat or Dad or… well shit, this got depressing fast._

"Mitch!" Jerome said, waving his hand in front of Mitch's face. "Come on! This is your homeroom, right?" Mitch blinked in confusion and then nodded.

"Uh, yeah," he stammered. "It is."

"Well, see you at recess I guess," Jerome said awkwardly. Mitch rubbed the back of his neck and gave him a half-smile. _Do I like… give him a high-five? Kiss him? God, do something so this isn't awkward!_

"Recess," Mitch said softly. Jerome sighed and then Sydney grabbed his arm and started dragging Jerome away.

"Come on, we're gonna get in trouble!" she whined. She gave Mitch a quick wave, smiling. "See you later Mitch!" Mitch waved half-heartedly and Jerome smiled slightly as Sydney yanked him into a room. It wasn't until the bell rang and the flood emptied out that Mitch realised he was really, really late.

Haley and her followers were crowded around four tables, some sitting on them and some around them. A few boys mingled through the group and Caitlyn sat quietly, waiting for the teachers to arrive. Preston had gone to talk to his friends Chris Board and Will Emerson, still managing to fit in the 'popular' crowd after all. Caitlyn put her head in her hand and sighed, tracing a swirl on the table. Then a shadow loomed over her and Caitlyn looked up to see Preston, Chris and Will. Chris gave her a three-fingered wave and Will nodded in her direction.

"Caitie, have you meet Chris and Will?" Preston asked, sliding into the seat beside her.

"Ah… briefly," Caitlyn stuttered, surprised. Will pulled a chair out and sat on it backwards, arms resting on the top and legs straddling the seat base. Chris sat on the table in front of her own and swung his legs back and forth, shoe tips dusting the floor.

"Well… this is Chris and Will," Preston said with a small smile.

"Sup," Will said, flicking his hair out of his eyes. Caitlyn was taken aback. _Wow. His voice is deep._

"How's it going?" Chris said happily, reaching over and shaking her hand energetically.

"Just fine," Caitlyn said, brightening up. "It's nice to meet you."

"Same," Chris said, eyes glittering. "Preston talks about you all the time and we had to see the real deal before we could believe him." Will gave a short nod in affirmation. Caitlyn looked at Preston as he blushed. She smirked and punched his shoulder playfully.

"That's sweet," she laughed. "I knew you were a true softie."

"Except he can't admit it in front of his friends," Chris chuckled. "They'd call him a pussy."

"Football is a manly-ish game," Will said seriously. "They'd rip him to shreds."

"Don't call them men, they're all idiots," Chris sighed, rolling his eyes. "With that whole Mitch and… Jack or whoever it is thing. They act like it's the end of the world, saying that God would disapprove and they should be taken care of to 'rid the world of gay scum'."

"His name is Jerome and-wait, you don't side with them?" Caitlyn said, surprised. She straightened up and Chris smiled, cocking his head to the left.

"Of course not!" Chris laughed. "They're brutes. I'm in it for the game, not to be all popular and a chick magnet or whatever it is Footballers are meant to be. They use what they get from it to manipulate everyone around them." He looked over his shoulder and flashed Caitlyn a cheeky look.

"You see her?" he whispered, pointing to a short brunette standing beside James. "Addison Chambers. I talked to her last week and she told me she was dead-set against James, said he was an idiotic thug. This week, James offers her these really expensive earrings and asks her out. He offered her a lunch with his friends… now she's drooling all over him. Word is the earrings were five dollars from Wal-Mart and at this lunch with the popular kid he's going to dump her in front of everyone."

"Why?" Caitlyn said, horrified. Chris leaned closer, eyes flashing.

"Because Peter told him too," he said softly. "They're all his robots. And I know that James actually really likes Addison. That's horrible enough, and there hasn't been enough time for rumours to spread about the poor girl. Imagine what Peter will do when the gay rumours reach their peak."

"They'll be chewed up and spat out in the most vicious and publicly humiliating way," Will said glumly. Caitlyn was shocked and felt terrible for Addison now that she knew her fate.

"Well, there's nothing we can do 'bout it," Chris said, matter-of-fact.

"Who says?" Caitlyn retorted, going to stand up. Preston grabbed her wrist and yanked her back down. Caitlyn looked at him, hurt, and Preston hugged her tightly.

"I know you want to help her, and that's the sweetest thing ever, but you just can't," he whispered in her ear. "They'll kill you."

"They can't hold a threat over the whole school just because they're popular!" Caitlyn protested. "We can't let them to that to Addison _or_ Mitch and Jerome!"

"They've been doing it all their lives," Will said sadly. "They can do whatever they want to this school and get away with it." Caitlyn looked over at Addison and saw the way she clung to James. She sighed in frustration and growled.

"Well… it's her fault for falling for the earrings anyway!" Caitlyn snapped.

"Caitlyn," Chris said softly, "She doesn't even have her ears pierced. She just wanted to be popular for once." Caitlyn stared at him, jaw dropping, and then the bell rang and Caitlyn was left to think about what would happen to Jerome and Mitch as homeroom dragged on.

Jerome sighed as Mrs Ford continued to drone on with school announcements.

"And there will be a notice going out today to parents about recent events…" Mrs Ford said robotically. Jerome sat up straighter. _What? Oh god, is that about me and Mitch? That would be mortifying… and then mum and dad would find out! _"The school would appreciate it if you didn't open it and gave it straight to your parents. In other news, the excursion for Year Nine Geography classes has been postponed due to flash flooding in the area." Sydney looked over at Jerome and rolled her eyes, pretending to choke herself. Jerome hid his laugh at his palm, pretending his was tucking it away in his pocket for later. That is what his dad had told him to do if you wanted to laugh at silly times. Tuck away your laugh and wait until you're alone, and then let it all out. He said to do that same thing to your worries. _Yeah, because hiding the fact I'm terrified I'll be disowned will totally work. My parents read me like a book. _There was a click and the door opened. Jerome didn't look up.

"You're late," Mrs Ford snapped.

"Sorry. I had to finalise some things with the Principal," a painfully familiar voice said. Jerome's head snapped up and his stomach rolled. A combination of fear, anger and sadness. Sydney stared in shock, face similar to Jerome's, as Zak walked down the aisle to his seat.

He didn't say a word.

* * *

**Okay. So did you like it? Total bombshell there, because ZAK IS BACK BABY! (Hey that rhymed!) I hope you enjoyed!**

**Also, tell me what you think about me writing a Apocalypse story. It would probably be ImmortalFox or ImmortalAnex in the background because... why not? Soooo with that out of the way... yeah. Thanks for reading :)**

**P.S: I have Nobs 4 Lyf on repeat. I know the language is horrible but... damn dude! It's a good song! DON'T JUDGE MEEEEEEE**

**PP.S or or whatever: If someone could tell me which Update Time it is where Eddie and Aleks dance I will love you forever! It's totally not because Aleks shirtless is hot... pfft... why would you think that... *nervous laughter***


	16. Sixteen

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to chapter 16 of Collision Course! You know we're one review away from getting 80? **

* * *

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

Recess came and Jerome stood up abruptly. Caitlyn looked across the room at him and raised an eyebrow. Jerome jammed his textbook in his bag and walked across the room to her.

"Zak is here," he said calmly. Caitlyn immediately scowled and shoved her books in her backpack, slinging it over her shoulder.

"Let's go find him them," she growled. The two stormed out and walked down the hallway, people avoiding them and muttering in each other's ears. Jerome ignored them, finding his way to Zak's locker. He knew the path by heart. Up ahead, Jerome saw Zak at his locker and he stopped suddenly. Caitlyn ran into his back, letting out an 'oof'.

"I don't think I can," Jerome whispered. Caitlyn shoved is back and glared at him.

"You can do it," Caitlyn said. Jerome took a deep breath and then marched up to Zak, grabbing his shoulder and swinging him around. Zak's eyes widened and he took a step back in surprise, backing against the lockers. Jerome's hands formed fists and he held his arms to his sides, trying not to punch him, fury burning in his eyes.

'How could you?" Jerome hissed. "I _trusted_ you! You're the _only_ _one_ I told because I thought I could trust you! You even said I could! I thought we were best friends, you little mother fu-"

"Jerome!" Zak snapped. "Just don't! You're going to embarrass yourself."

"Too late for that!" Caitlyn growled, walking up and standing beside Jerome. "You did that for him!"

"What did I do to deserve this?" Jerome hissed, taking a step closer to Zak. Zak didn't recoil, staring steadily at him. Silence passed between the two as they sized each other up, emotions a ticking time bomb set to blow.

"You completely focused on him!" Zak exploded. "You left me behind and suddenly it was _Mitch this, Mitch that_! We were meant to stick with each other and you just didn't!"

"So what, you did this because you were jealous?" Jerome shouted. "I can't believe you! I can have more than one friend, for god's sake! It doesn't have to be all about you!"

"You're a bitch, you know that? Acting like your life is over? What about me? I doubt you'll even want to hang out with me anymore," Zak sniffed. Jerome shoved his shoulders angrily, shoving him back against the wall.

"Damn right I won't, you selfish bastard!" Jerome spat.

"You're going to burn in hell!" Zak screamed, shoving Jerome back.

"You're a fricking Atheist, what does it even matter to you!" Jerome shouted back. A small crowd was forming around the two, reminding Jerome of last Thursday.

"People who abandon their friends don't deserve anything!"

"You're a selfish, self-absorbed prick; I can't believe I was even friends with you for so long!"

"Well don't come crying to me when you're parents throw you out, you gay freak!" Zak screeched. Jerome stilled, his hands dropping. Caitlyn took a step forward and held up her fist.

"You take that back, bastard," Caitlyn growled. "Or you will regret _ever_ messing with Jerome."

"You're meant to be my friend," Zak hissed.

"I'm not friends with anyone who'd ever say something like that to someone who trusted them with their biggest secret. You're just an idiotic bitch and if anyone's going to hell, it's you," Caitlyn said. Zak looked shocked and Jerome felt grim satisfaction.

"You know what? He isn't even worth it," Jerome said, grabbing Caitlyn's arm and pulling her back. "Why waste our time?" Jerome turned his back and started to walk, but the final blow was whispered, echoing through the hall to Jerome despite the noise:

"I hope you end up alone, just like you were before I pulled you out of the fricking gutter," Zak hissed. Jerome stopped and took a deep breath. _I'm not taking this shit any more. _Jerome turned around and walked back to Zak. He studied him for a moment, before punching him hard in the chest. Zak folded and Jerome kicked him hard. A warm hand closed around Jerome's wrist and he looked up, all the rage leaving him.

"Leave him," Mitch said softly. "Forget about him." Jerome looked at Zak as he groaned, leaning against the lockers and holding his chest.

"Useless bitch," Zak spat.

"You're a worthless liar!" Jerome yelled. Mitch's grip tightened on Jerome and pulled him back further. Caitlyn looked like she would swoop in and finish off Zak, and Mitch sighed.

"Caitlyn. C'mon," Mitch snapped. Caitlyn looked up at him and shot a final glare at Zak.

"I can't believe I ever thought you were my friend," Caitlyn growled, before stalking off after Mitch, who dragged Jerome after him. Jerome was heartbroken, furious and felt utterly shattered. Jerome felt tears beginning to well in his eyes and stared down the hall at Zak, who glared back. People in the hall stared, equally split between Jerome, Mitch and Caitlyn or Zak. Whispers echoed in the hall and Mitch yanked Jerome into an empty classroom, Caitlyn close behind. Jerome looked blankly at the door and he finally broke. He let out a sob and Caitlyn stared at him. Caitlyn looked at Mitch and Mitch sighed, wrapping him up in a surprisingly gentle hug.

"Hey, it's alright dude," Mitch muttered. "He was a bitch anyway."

"That's not the point," Jerome whispered into Mitch's shoulder. "I trusted him as my best friend and he just threw everything back at me. Everything he promised not the say and he said it. I didn't do anything to him to deserve this."

"Man up, idiot," Mitch growled. "Everyone loses friends and sometimes it's messy and it sucks. But everyone has to go through it." Jerome laughed, still crying. He pulled away and Mitch scowled.

"Don't get your snot on me," he mumbled. Jerome wiped his nose self-consciously and sagged against the wall, looking down. Caitlyn walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"Don't worry, Jerome. Zak doesn't get to be in the Inner Sanctum of Cool People," Caitlyn said seriously. Jerome snorted and, embarrassingly, a snot bubble popped. Caitlyn reeled away and shrieked.

"Ew! Ew!" she giggled. Jerome rolled his eyes but still blushed. Caitlyn smiled and Jerome blinked a few times to clear his eyes.

"All better?" Caitlyn asked. Jerome sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Jerome said. "Thanks. Both of you." Caitlyn smiled and Mitch grunted, crossing his arms.

"Look, Zak's a dick and what he did was totally stupid," Caitlyn said. "So let's forget about him and start a new life or something!"

"But we can't exactly. Zak's basically ruined my life and now everyone's going to laugh and whisper and… it's not fun," Jerome said, letting out a long breath.

"We can move to Canada," Mitch said gruffly. Jerome laughed.

"Yeah, because I'm sure that will work."

Mitch stared silently at his locker, not blinking. As people walked past they snickered and Mitch's fists unwillingly clenched. He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them it wasn't gone. Someone had written 'gay fag' in capital letters across the front of his locker. In _permanent marker._

"Screw me," Mitch murmured. Mitch calmly opened his locker and tried not to punch it. Mitch looked at the books he had in his locker, very aware of the fact there were already dents in the inside of the locker. _I didn't realise that my fists had that much experience in the art of… punching things._ Mitch grabbed his language book and turned around, nearly having a heart attack when he realised he was face to face with a girl. She smiled at him and poked his chest.

"You sir, are pretty cool," she said happily. Mitch stared at her, his mouth slightly agape. She flicked some of her dark hair out of her eyes, and Mitch realised it was blue.

"Uh…" Mitch trailed off, still surprised.

"Thank you so _much_ for beating up Logan," she said with a bright smile. "He totally deserved it. He's a… a douchedick. Or something else fabulously idiotic." She shifted away and Mitch took her in quickly: she had a batman shirt with smiley faces drawn inside it with marker and for some reason red paint was splattered on the knees of her jeans, reminding Mitch vaguely of blood.

"Um… your welcome?" Mitch muttered questioningly. She smiled again and pushed her hair back again. She stuck out her hand and cocked her head to the left.

"I'm Hayli, by the way," she said. Mitch shook her hand out hesitantly and the girl – Hayli – laughed.

"You look so scared," she giggled.

"I've never been approached before," Mitch said guardedly, waiting for her attitude to change. But Hayli just laughed softly.

"Things have been changing for you lately, huh?' she said. She didn't wait for Mitch to reply. "Well, if things keep going at this rate, the entire school will hate your guts." Mitch raised an eyebrow and sighed but she grinned.

"But some people are going to love you," she winked, poking his chest again. "Just be nicer and you'll have more people on your side than you think." With that that, she flicked her hair over her shoulder and walked away, almost skipping. Mitch watched her walk away, not even bothering to hide his surprise. When he closed his locker he stared at the words printed on the red metal, tracing his fingers over the slightly raised bumps from where his fists had previously beat against it from inside. Slowly, he smiled, and then he turned and walked down the hall with his book.

_Still smiling._

"After school, after school, it's really after school!" Caitlyn sang. Sydney groaned and beat her head against the dashboard in front of her.

"Oh my god, shut up!" she yelled, voice muffled. Preston laughed from the backseat.

"I dunno, maybe she can write the Inner Sanctum of Cool People's theme song," Preston said. Caitlyn glared at him in the rear-view mirror.

"Who said you were even in the Inner Sanctum of Cool People?" she said, voice low. Preston raised an eyebrow.

"I get to be in by default, seeing as my girlfriend runs it," he smirked. Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him and he copied. Taking her eyes from the mirror and looking out at the road, Caitlyn got a glimpse of Mitch reflected in the windscreen.

"So are you guys dating now? Can we make up a name for you and Preston?" Jerome asked.

"I'd ask you the same thing," Sydney laughed. Jerome saw the chance and leapt at it, eager to try and lighten Mitch's mood.

"Well, Preston is pretty awesome but I'll pass," Jerome said, deadpan, and Sydney snorted, making Jerome smile.

"Ooo, point for Mitch," Sydney giggled. Mitch rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I feel offended," Preston pouted. Jerome patted his shoulder and smiled.

"I know, I know. I'm awesome. But you still have Caitlyn, and she's… alright," Jerome said, shrugging. Caitlyn's jaw dropped, forming an 'o'.

"Oh damn!" Sydney laughed.

"'Alright'? Just 'alright'? Oh, if I wasn't driving…" Caitlyn grumbled. Preston laughed and Jerome joined in, Sydney's hilarious laugh mingling with their… semi-normal laughter. Mitch was silent.

"So, Mitch," Caitlyn said conversationally when they had quieted. "When are you going to tell your dad about Jerome?"

"Hopefully before they go at it," Sydney chimed in.

"No sex in the house. It's a rule dad put in place years ago," Mitch muttered. Jerome's face was bright red and Sydney snorted, giggling.

"Wow," Preston said, shaking his head. "Just… wow."

"I know, Mitch socially interacting is rare," Caitlyn replied, making Sydney laugh harder.

"Are you all ignoring… what he said…?" she gasped, face red from laughing. Caitlyn stared at her.

"Well, seeing as my life isn't a sexual innuendo I'm being mature," Caitlyn said plainly. Sydney rolled her eyes and then wiped them, sighing.

"God, that was hilarious."

"Really? I couldn't tell," Preston said drily. Sydney snorted again and Caitlyn reached out, covering her mouth.

"Don't start laughing again, you sound like a dying donkey," Caitlyn ordered. Sydney licked her hand and Caitlyn shrieked, whipping her hand away

"Focus on driving, please!" Jerome called as the car swerved slightly.

"But she's being mean, dad!" Caitlyn pouted.

"Oh god, Jerome is a father? What hell have you been living in?" Mitch muttered. Sydney rested her head on the dashboard and laughed silently.

"I think we're killing Sydney," Caitlyn commented.

"Probably," Jerome shrugged. "It's even more hilarious because our jokes aren't even funny." There was a quick silence, interrupted by Preston.

"So… uh… what happened today? All I heard about was a fight," he said awkwardly. Caitlyn's heart sunk. _Preston, why did you have to bring it up? Why? _

"Zak happened," Mitch grumbled.

"Oh. What exactly happened?" Preston asked. Caitlyn mentally screamed at him to shut up.

"Jerome faced up to him and yelled at him. Shit went down, and I had to drag Jerome away before he beat up Zak," Mitch said, a hint of pride in his voice. Jerome laughed.

"You make it sound like he was defenceless," Jerome said. "It didn't happen like that."

"Of course he wasn't defenceless!" Mitch snorted. "If he sat on you, you would've been a goner!" all the seriousness evaporated as everyone dissolved into laughter. _Good job, Mitch. Good job._ Caitlyn smiled as they pulled into town. Caitlyn drove to Bonnie's in silence while Mitch and Sydney bantered mercilessly, Preston often chiming in with a stupid comment while Jerome laughed like an idiot. When Caitlyn parked and everyone climbed out, she knew everyone was finally friends.

"For god's sake, it isn't that hard!" Jerome huffed, stealing Preston's pencil. "You multiple the width by the height and then length and put centimetres squared at the end of it!"

"I feel so inferior," Preston whimpered. "Please, great math god, do all my homework for me."

"Heck no," Jerome said. The group was squashed up in one booth at Bonnie's breakfast and Lunch – now open for dinner! – and was having a 'group homework session', designed to help each other and resulting in Jerome getting annoyed at Preston's lack of mathematic skill.

"Calm down Jerome, Preston can't help the fact you're smart," Sydney said, picking up her coke and sipping from it quickly. She was hyped up: it was her second can.

"I dare you to crush that against your head when you're finished," Caitlyn challenged. Jerome stared at her, eyes widening. _Don't. We all know she'll do it and then she'll probably stab herself._

"You're on!" Sydney yelled, tipping it back and sculling. Then she held it from the base and smashed it against her forehead. It crunched and crumpled against the force. Everyone laughed and Sydney dropped it as she stood up, putting her hands in the air and dancing. _Oh thank god. _Mitch put a hand against her hip and pushed her away gently.

"Get your ass outta my face," he said as Sydney stumbled slightly, elbow banging against the glass window.

"Oh you know you love it," Sydney said. "You wanna piece of this? Huh? _Huh_?" she sang, wriggling around. Mitch raised an eyebrow.

"Seeing as the guy I like is sitting across from you, no, I don't wanna piece of whatever that is supposed to be," Mitch joked. Sydney sat down, pouting. _Oh, so I guess we're serious about this. If he can say it calmly then it must be serious. Right? _

"Love is in the air," Caitlyn hummed. Jerome shot a look at her and she held her hands up, smiling innocently.

"_What_?"

"Can you feel the love?" Preston said, jabbing his shoulder repeatedly. "Do you feel it? Huh? Huh?"

"Don't steal my line!" Sydney snapped. "Or I'll be forced to sue you!"

"I have ten dollars. Bring it," Preston shot back.

"I'm gonna go at you for all you own!" Sydney said, standing up and putting her hands on the table.

"All I own is ten dollars, a cat and a car," Preston replied.

"Well… I like cats!"

"I thought you said you were allergic to cats?" Jerome asked dubiously.

"Shut up Jerome! And I'm allergic to dogs," Sydney huffed, sitting back down heavily and sniffing. "Some friend you are."

"It's the best friend's job to remember every fact about you," Jerome answered.

"Good point," Sydney said, shrugging. "I promote you to Good Friend."

"Oh, what an honour," Jerome said, rolling his eyes.

"Initiation ceremony: begin!" Sydney said grandly. Caitlyn hummed lowly, tapping her fingers on the table. Preston joined in and even Mitch. Sydney stood up, picking up her sandwich and unwrapping it with emotion while Caitlyn, Preston and Mitch provided the soundtrack. And then Sydney put the sandwich on Jerome's head. Caitlyn thumped the table with her fists and shot up, raising her arms.

"It is complete!" Caitlyn yelled. A waitress cried out for her to be quiet or kicked out, and Sydney fell down, laughing. She put her head on Mitch's shoulder and cried, giggling madly. Mitch looked surprised but went with it, patting the top of her head.

"It's okay. We have immunity from being kicked because I have… _connections_," he said with a smirk.

"I thought the rumours of sex trade were false," Sydney giggled. Mitch actually _giggled_ and Sydney laughed harder, clawing at Mitch's shirt as she slid off the seat under the table. Preston shook his head lightly and Jerome looked at Mitch. He winked and Jerome smiled, cheeks colouring. _Huh. I guess having a screwed up life won't be so bad if I get to spend it with him._


	17. Seventeen

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to chapter 17 of Collision Course! You know we're one review away from getting 80? **

* * *

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

On Wednesday afternoon, Mitch came home to see his dad at the kitchen counter, holding a knife over a carrot. Mitch stood in the doorway and watched his dad viciously mutilate the carrot, leaving it a chopped mess and unrecognisable.

"What did it do to you?" Mitch grumbled, dropping his bag and walking over to the fridge to get a drink. Paul muttered something unintelligible and Mitch froze. _Shit. He's drunk. _Mitch casually set the can of coke on the table and sat down awkwardly.

"So… I think I'll be heading back out-"

"No!" Paul slurred. "We've gotta… have a family dinner…" Mitch stared as Paul swayed against the counter, knife gripped unsteadily in his hand.

"How drunk are you on a scale of one to ten?" Mitch asked uncertainty. Paul stared at him blankly, eyes cloudy.

"Uh… fork," Paul mumbled, picking a dirty fork out of the sink and holding it up triumphantly.

"Yeah… bye," Mitch said, standing back up and walking to the doorway, scooping up his bag. A hand closed around his bicep and yanked him back. Mitch stumbled and fell back against the table, bag falling and splitting open.

"I said we're going to have a family dinner," Paul growled, face red. Mitch was still. _Don't flinch. Don't. _

"Sure," Mitch replied, voice steel. _Show no emotion._

"Sit," Paul slurred, gesturing at the chair loosely, the knife still in his hand. Mitch walked to the chair but didn't take his eyes off the knife. Paul turned back around and stumbled against the counter, knocking a bag of rice over, hand coming dangerously close to the burning pot on the stove. Paul hummed tunelessly as he poured rice messily into the pot, most of it missing.

"Dad, if you're drunk you shouldn't be-"

"Shut up!" Paul roared, turning around quickly and throwing the bag at Mitch. It hit him heavily in the chest and Mitch grabbed the table to avoid toppling back. The table shrieked across the floor as it dragged, leaving a small cloud of dust. The bout of rage was over as soon as it started and Paul turned back sloppily, leaving Mitch to gasp, eyes wide. The bag knocked all the air out of him.

"Tell me what's going on in your life," Paul said, grabbing a bottle of hot sauce and squinting at it read the label. Mitch swallowed thickly. _He's fork drunk. I should just spill everything and he won't even remember it._

"Well…" Mitch started hesitantly. "I found out I might have a sibling or something… and stuff…"

"Interesting!" Paul yelled, slamming the bottle down so hard it smashed, glass flying.

"Could I maybe go… like, see mum or something?" Mitch asked quietly. Paul froze. Mitch stared stonily, fear churning in his stomach as Paul twisted around slowly.

"No!" He screamed. "You can't talk about her! That… walking bag of shit…" Paul snapped.

"Don't say that about mum," Mitch mumbled. Paul slammed his hand down on the table, other hand tightening around the knife. Mitch made a grave mistake: he flinched. Paul roared and stabbed the knife into the table, narrowly missing Mitch's finger. He yanked them back in fright, standing up and stumbling back, nearly slipping on one of his books.

"What did I tell you?" Paul yelled.

"No emotion!" Mitch cried. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean it, I-"

"You fricking wimp!" Paul screeched, lurching forward and pushing him weakly against the wall. "Disgrace! Waste of air!"

"Stop," Mitch pleaded. "I said I'm sorry." The sound registered before Mitch realised what had happened. He fell to the side, using the wall to hold him up, hand touching the stinging flesh of his cheek. Paul had slapped him. _Hard_. Mitch looked up at him and saw his face was bright red, insane from the alcohol and fury.

"No emotion and no talking about Willow," Paul growled, words running into each other. Mitch shook his head shakily. Paul pointed at the chair sternly.

"Sit," he hissed. Mitch didn't move, and Paul's face darkened. "_Sit_." Mitch scrambled over to the seat, throwing himself into it, grabbing the edges like it was lifeline. Paul walked unsteadily back to the counter and reached to the right, opening the fridge. He spun around and walked back, shoving a tall brown bottle in front of Mitch.

"Drink it," Paul ordered. Mitch stared at the bottle of beer, looking up at Paul and sighing. He reached out hesitantly and then pulled his hand back.

"No," Mitch whispered, looking down. The room was quiet but electricity charged the air, like the air before the storm.

"Excuse me?" Paul growled. "Did you say _no_?" Mitch looked up, eyes glittering.

"Yeah. I said no," Mitch replied. "I don't want to end up like you."

"Excuse me?!" Paul roared. Mitch stood up angrily, letting the tide of anger take over.

"I said no because I don't want to end up like you!" Mitch yelled. "Crying over something that happened years ago, not moving on, always drunk and living life out in a bottle!" Paul grabbed Mitch over the table and pulled him down, smashing his face onto the table and then tossing him away. The table tilted and fell and Mitch scrambled up off the ground.

"What did I do to you?" Mitch screamed, fists clenching.

"You're a screw up!" Paul shrieked.

"Because you're my dad!" Mitch screeched back. Everything fell silent, and Mitch cleared his throat.

"I don't know why I even try with you anymore," Mitch said. "I'm leaving. Now." Mitch turned and started to walk to the staircase when Paul spoke.

"It's no use," he said. Mitch turned and saw the twisted smile on his face. "You're already exactly like me." Mitch stared at him, and fought the urge to snap and lash out. Instead, Mitch closed his eyes and turned around, walking up the stairs as his father called out angry words and screamed he was useless, completely useless, a waste of space with no purpose who deserved all the shit in his life. Mitch pulled his phone out of his pocket and pulled up messages, pausing a moment to stare out the window into Jerome's bedroom.

**Mitch – You were right. I shouldn't push people away.**

Mitch shoved his phone back into his pocket and emptied his school books onto the bed, packing clothes in its place and his wallet. Then Mitch walked down the staircase, not looking at his father, staring straight ahead and walking out the door.

"Get back here!" Paul screamed. Mitch didn't reply, crossing the lawn and walking down the street towards the end of the road. There was a smash as Paul ran into the trash can and Mitch didn't look back.

* * *

Jerome sat on the couch, not even paying attention to the current show babbling on about how you could win one million dollars if you remembered the name of some dead general. Grace was talking mindlessly.

"Can I put the music channel on?" she asked, bouncing up and down in front of Jerome.

"Sure," Jerome sighed, waving his hand absently. Grace smiled brightly and grabbed the controller, flicking through to her favourite channel. Katy Perry's 'I Kissed a Girl' was playing. The irony hurt.

"Grace! Turn that off!" Cynthia yelled, walking into the living room while drying her hands on a towel. She snatched up the controller and switched the channel, tutting lightly.

"Inspiring young girls to disobey God," she sighed. "It's disgusting." Jerome's chest tightened. _Well shit. _

"Well… you know, I don't think God actually meant that…" Jerome said softly, flinching. Cynthia turned and looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you doubting Him? Should we take you to church more often?"

"No, it's fine! I don't doubt Him at all; it's just… well… God loves everyone and everything He's created, so why would he hate guys who like guys and girls who like girls?" Jerome said in a rush. Cynthia frowned.

"Because the Bible says," Cynthia sighed, shaking her head slightly. "How people could so blatantly disobey…" she murmured, wandering back into the kitchen.

"Jerome? Are you okay? You went really pale!" Grace chirped, leaning on the arm of the couch and looking up at him.

"Yeah. I'm… fine. Totally, amazingly fine."

* * *

Caitlyn sat on the hanging seat in the front of her house, one leg touching the ground and rocking it slightly, the other leg tucked beneath her. Caitlyn stared out at the street, cold winds ruffling the orange trees, leaves falling gently on the road, the street lights beginning to flicker on as the sun set brilliantly, casting rays of light across the street and glinting off the metal of the trash cans. All in all, it was pretty. Caitlyn sighed and picked up her book again, flipping through the pages and skimming the passages. She heard the sound of a car driving down the street but jumped when she heard the car door slam in front of her house. She looked up and smiled as Preston waved to her as he walked up the path, sitting heavily beside her on the seat, making it rock faster. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her forehead. Caitlyn marked her page and set it down beside her, nuzzling into his neck and closing her eyes.

"To what do I owe this visit?" she asked, trying to sound sophisticated.

"My need to escape my house and urge to see you," he replied. There was silence as the pair rocked in the wind, the occasional car driving past slowly.

"You know, this is where it all started," Preston said. "Where I talked to you for the first time, where Mitch and Jerome met."

"That party was a blur," Caitlyn giggled. "I don't remember much." Preston shifted slightly, and Caitlyn reached her feet out and rested them on the top of the railing fencing in the porch.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Preston said suddenly. "Where did you and Zak go that night? We were talking and then you pulled him away and I was stuck with Sydney." Caitlyn laughed slightly and threaded her fingers through Preston's.

"We went and just talked. I asked him about Jerome and he said he was his friend," Caitlyn said with a shrug. "Apparently, Jerome didn't have that many friends… okay, no friends. Then Zak bumped into him last year when he had a few eggs smashed on his head." Preston winced.

"Not fun," Preston sighed. "So… basically, Jerome was the loner kid with no friends?"

"Pretty much," Caitlyn replied. "Maybe he has more in common with Mitch than he thought."

* * *

"So mum, I've been meaning to talk to you-"

"Jerome, pass the salt!" Grace yelled.

"Grace, don't yell at the table. Inside voice," Jackson chided.

"Yes daddy," Grace chirped.

"Can I please just have a moment to talk-"

"Jerome, give us a moment. We can talk later. Your father has news!" Jerome sighed in frustration as Jackson shifted, smiling widely.

"I just got a new plan in. That means the house is paid off and we now have five thousand dollars to spend on whatever we want!" Jackson announced. Grace clapped her hands and Cynthia smiled with approval.

"Can we get a new cubby house?" Grace asked excitedly.

"Whatever you want for the backyard," Jackson said. Grace squealed happily and Cynthia looked at her.

"Inside voices!" she said, voice light.

"We can get you a new laptop too, Jerome," Jackson said, gesturing to Jerome. "I know the one you have currently isn't as good." Jerome smiled half-heartedly and Cynthia set her fork and knife down, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Who wants to say grace?" Cynthia asked. Grace put her hand up excitedly, as per usual. Cynthia nodded to her and Grace put her hands together. Jerome and Jackson mimicked the move, Jerome closing his eyes as he rested his head over his hands.

"God is great, God is good. Let us thank Him for our food. Amen," Grace said grandly. Everyone echoed the 'amen' and then started to eat.

"So… can I talk now?" Jerome asked hopefully.

"Dad, did I tell you about my spelling test?" Grace interrupted. Jerome scowled and opened his mouth to speak when Jackson replied.

"No, you didn't. What did you score?" Jackson asked.

"I got it all right!"

"Good job, honey. Cynthia, will you pass the potatoes?" Jackson asked.

"Seriously, I just want to-"

"Jerome, be quiet for a second! Grace is trying to tell your father something!" Cynthia said, annoyed.

"But mum, she interrupted me first!" Jerome said angrily.

"Don't be childish!" Jackson snapped.

"I just want to say something!" Jerome snapped back.

"Let me talk, Jerome!" Grace whined.

"Grace, don't whine!" Cynthia said.

"Don't snap at her for Jerome's fault," Jackson said.

"How is that my fault? I didn't even do anything wrong!" Jerome protested. "I just want to say something!"

"You had an option to talk to us before we served," Cynthia said coldly. "Stop acting like a child."

"You let Grace get away with it!"

"Grace is _six years old_, Jerome."

"It's still not fair!" Jerome yelled. "I can't ever fit anything in with this damn family!"

"Mind your language!" Jackson snapped.

"Jerome, what has gotten into you?" Cynthia cried.

"Maybe if you actually paid attention to me for once, you'd know!" Jerome said angrily. Cynthia gasped.

"Jerome, don't talk like that!"

"Jerome, if you can't behave I'll send you away now-"

"I kissed Mitch!" Jerome blurted suddenly. The table was silent. Cynthia dropped her fork, jaw dropping, Jackson paled and his eyes widened. Grace looked confused, and Jerome slowly sat back down, everyone staring at him. _Well… shit._

* * *

**I agree with Jerome! Shit! Anyway... we're steadily finding out more and more about Jerome, Mitch is running away and JEROME FINALLY TOLD HIS EXTREMELY HOMOPHOBIC PARENTS HE KISSED MITCH!**

**Who did Mitch text? What really happened between Zak and Jerome to make them best friends the year before? Why was Jerome such a loner? Where exactly is Mitch going? FIND OUT NEXT TIME IN THE CHAPTER OF COLLISION COURSE! *music plays and I dance away***


	18. Eighteen

**Hello Nerdians! I'm sorry it's taken me so long to get a new chapter out, I've been focused on Ship-Fic Drabbles and a new story I'm working on :P No biggie! Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, sorry about the cliff-hanger!**

**LETS START!**

* * *

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

Cynthia let out a long, low moan and lowered her head on the table and Jackson's fists clenched.

"But… you're meant to kiss girls because you're a guy!" Grace protested.

"Grace. Go up to your room. Take your food," Jackson said calmly. Grace looked spooked and hurriedly ran off with her plate, leaving Jerome alone with his two very angry parents.

"Tell me you're joking for attention," Jackson growled. Jerome opened and closed his mouth like a fish, finally shaking his head no. Jackson let out a sigh and sank back down into his chair, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"When did this happen?" Jackson asked.

"First at camp," Jerome said quietly.

"_First_?" Cynthia wailed. "You mean this has happened multiple times!?"

"Yeah, it has," Jerome snapped. Cynthia looked up, tears running down her face.

'Oh, Jerome, no! You'll be cast out from Heaven!" Cynthia cried.

"I like him and he feels the same way," Jerome mumbled.

"No, no, no!" Cynthia screeched. "You can't!" Jackson stood up again, face transformed with anger.

"You will end whatever you have now," he growled. "Or I swear, I will-"

"Why won't you let me?" Jerome shouted, standing up. "I never ask for anything!" Jackson's hand rose up and he slapped Jerome hard from across the table, sending Jerome reeling back. Jerome gasped in pain and his hand flew up to his red cheek.

"I will not have a gay son!" he roared.

"I hate you!" Jerome screamed back and Cynthia wailed in horror, standing up and flinging her arms around Jackson's shaking shoulders.

"You cannot Jerome, end it now!" Jackson yelled.

"I'm not ending it! It's what I want, can't you be accepting of that for one time in your damn life?" Jerome shouted. Jackson slammed his fist down on the table and pointed to the staircase, quivering with anger.

"Go to your room now!" Jackson screeched. Jerome let out a single sob and turned and ran up the stairs into his room, trying to convey all his anger into the slam of his door.

"I hate you!" Jerome screamed. "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you both so _much_!" Cynthia's cries reached a new pitch and Jerome heard a plate smash. Jerome linked his hands behind his head and looked down, crying loudly, not bothering to hide it. Jerome walked across his room and slammed his hand out, knocking over the stack of books on his desk. They smacked onto the ground with a satisfying crash and Jerome flung himself on his bed and buried his face in the pillow.

With that, Jerome cried.

* * *

Mitch knocked on the door, shivering slightly in his thin jacket. The lights in the window flickered and a shadow passed in front of them. The lock unclicked and the door swung open. Mat smiled thinly and leaned against the doorframe, taking a puff from the cigarette hanging out of his mouth.

"Well hello, Mitchell," he smirked. "What brings you to my humble abode?"

"I know you'd be the only one home alone," Mitch muttered. Mat laughed and breathed out a cloud of grey smoke in Mitch's face. Mitch scowled but didn't comment, glaring at Mat.

"Well come on in," Mat said grandly, taking a step back and moving his hand in a sweeping gesture. "All services are at your fingertips and the weed's in the fridge." Mitch nodded and walked inside, letting Mat shut the door. Mitch sighed as he walked into the cramped living room, the scent of smoke heavy in the air.

"There isn't any good shit on so I'm watching the latest talent show," Mat said, rolling his eyes. Mitch threw his bag by the couch and slumped down in the sagging couch, closing his eyes and breathing in the familiar smoke.

"You and your high expectations," Mitch mumbled. Mat grunted and sat down beside him, resting one foot up on the dirty coffee table and sighing.

"What's going on in your wonderful life?" Mat asked, taking a long drag from his cigarette and blowing it out slowly.

"Crap," Mitch replied. "My dad just went on mega rage and I left so I didn't get stabbed with a spoon." Mat laughed drily, looking at Mitch out the corner of his eye.

"That's not it, is it?" he asked. "Tell me your problems or I'm changing the channel to Doctor Phil." Mitch sighed and ran a hand through his hair, wanting to wince at the girl on television trying to sing "Amazing Grace".

"How high are you?" Mitch asked suspiciously.

"Pretty high," Mat replied, hiccupping and then grinning.

"Awesome. Well, my life recently turned to shit because of the camp I went on with Jerome. We fought for most of it and then we were arguing and we were alone and I just kissed him. Because he was there and I could and it made sense," Mitch said in a rush. "Then I ran off and when I came in on Monday everyone knew because Jerome told his asshole friend about it."

"The fat guy?" Mat asked quizzically. Mitch nodded and he cackled. "Bullshit!"

"Nah, it happened," Mitch answered. "And now we're kinda in a relationship and all that corny crap and it's all going downhill." Mat tapped his fingers against the armrest and flicked ashes off the end of his cigarette, unfazed by Mitch admitting his sexuality and more concerned with his mood.

"I have just the thing," Mat mumbled, standing up and walking into the kitchen, stubbing his cigarette out on the kitchen counter on the way. He opened the fridge, humming, and pulled out a small bag. "I just got a new batch in, and it's the shit." Mat grabbed his gear and brought it out, setting it up quickly and with practised ease. He rolled up some of the weed in the paper required tightly and then lit it up. He passed it to Mitch and Mitch gazed at it hesitantly.

"You know, I said I didn't want to do this anymore…" Mitch said, slightly angry. Mat laughed.

"You're having a bad day and it relaxes the shit out of you," Mat urged. "Just do it." Mitch sighed, rolled his eyes, and then took a quick buzz. He snorted and then went off on a coughing fit, making Mat laugh.

"It hasn't been that long," he chuckled. "You can do it!"

"Shut up," Mitch growled as he inhaled again, this time getting it right. He expelled smoke through his lips and sighed, sagging back into the chair.

"Welcome back, dude."

* * *

"Uh… I don't know this one," Preston mumbled, lying back on the bed and putting his arms behind his head.

"It's Disconnected by Pegboard Nerds," Caitlyn replied. "I can't believe you don't know that one!"

"I'm sorry," Preston whimpered, making puppy eyes. Caitlyn laughed and fell down beside him, and he shifted and wrapped his arms around her. Caitlyn sighed happily and nuzzled her head into his chest, closing her eyes. _He is so perfect. I can't believe he loves me… wow, this went corny quickly. _

"Caitie? Caitie!" Preston said, poking her cheek again, drawing out his syllables. "You're phone is blowing up."

"Why aren't we on fire then?" Caitlyn murmured, not wanting to open her eyes.

"Seriously. It's Jerome," Preston said worriedly. Caitlyn sat up quickly and grabbed her phone in one quick move off the end of the bed.

**Jay-rome – Caitlyn, I need help. **

**Jay-rome – please?**

**Jay-rome – I think my parents are going to kill me**

**Pope Syd – Yo what's up with Jerome? He keeps messaging me to call you cause you aren't answering him**

**Jay-rome – I told my parents about Mitch and they blew up**

**Jay-rome – I think they hate me and I think they're going to throw me out **

**Pope Syd – he's really freaked about something**

**Jay-rome – I'm really scared Caitlyn I don't know what to do**

**Pope Syd – SERIOUSLY BITCH ANSWER HIS DAMN MESSAGES I'M TRYING TO WATCH TV OVER HERE GEEZ**

Caitlyn gaped, a small laugh escaping at Sydney's texts. Her phone buzzed again and a new message popped up.

**Jay-rome – Mitch isn't answering my messages and I can hear his dad yelling I think something happened**

Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at Preston, who'd sat up and was looking at her worriedly.

"Jerome told his parents about Mitch, and they freaked out," Caitlyn said swiftly. "And apparently Mitch's unresponsive."

"Shit… I thought he's parents would be fine with it!" Preston cursed.

"Are they really homophobic or something?" Caitlyn asked.

"Yeah. They think it goes against God's will to be gay and they'll probably toss him out to go live with relatives or something so he doesn't taint anyone else," Preston sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "You should see them at Church when we go to that part of the Bible. They demand to skip it over so they don't have to talk about it."

"Geez," Caitlyn said, taking a deep breath. "We need to go over there in case they try and burn him at the stake!" Caitlyn was halfway up when she paused, looking at Preston and biting her lip.

"They won't try and _actually_ burn him, will they?" she asked quickly, and Preston shrugged.

"I have no idea. They're extreme," Preston mumbled. Caitlyn paled a few shades and jammed her feet in her shoes, stumbling to the door and trying to pretend she didn't hit the wall.

"We need to go quickly," Caitlyn said. "Hurry up!" Preston heaved himself up and followed her out. The couple exited the house and Preston walked quickly down the drive to his car, unlocking it and sliding in, the car rocking as Caitlyn practically flung herself in.

"You'll have to guide me. I don't know where he lives," Preston said.

"Twenty-eight Oakside Avenue," Caitlyn said immediately. She'd memorised the address from when she'd picked up Jerome.

"Then how the heck is Mitch his neighbour?" Preston asked as he started the car up.

"According to Jerome, Mitch's dad gets by on the whole heap of money the Government gives him for hurting his leg at work. I don't know how he manages, because apparently he wastes it all on alcohol," Caitlyn replied. Preston turned his attention to the road and sighed as he started to drive.

"Wow," Preston mumbled. "Well, I still suck at directions. Be my beacon of light and show me the way."

"Jesus take the wheel!" Caitlyn sang, and Preston sighed.

"I'm going to putting up with this for the whole trip, huh?"

"Pretty much. I'm the worst passenger seat driver, too."

"Oh goodie."

* * *

Mitch threw his head back and laughed, smoke wafting up from his lips and joining the cloud slowly drooping from the roof towards them.

"And the nurse chick turned around and saw me checkin' her out," Mat slurred, "So I had to book it outta there before she called the head nurse – who had the biggest rack, I swear to god." Mat picked up his bottle of booze and knocked back another sip, offering it shakily to Mitch. Mitch took it and gulped some of it down, the acidic taste burning his throat, something he didn't notice through the buzz of the weed.

"That reminds me of this time at the park," Mat started. "I was walking along with my board and I came across these two frickin' gorgeous chicks in really, really short shorts. I did some moves in front of 'em and fell flat on my damn face! But I was lucky one of them was a total whore." Mat cackled, and Mitch joined in with is laughter.

"You got lucky, you bitch," Mitch mumbled.

"Hey, you got Jerome now, thank god," Mat managed. "You could never get a girl!"

"Oh shut up!" Mitch laughed, kicking Mat's foot off the table. Then there was a sudden knock at the door, and both boys jumped. Mitch fell off the couch and laughed again, head buzzing from the mix of drugs and booze.

"Shit!" Mat hissed. "Turn off the TV!" Mitch, still giggling, grabbed the remote and turned off the set. Mat crawled under the coffee table and Mitch joined him, both boys trying to hold in their laughter. The person knocked again and Mitch held his hands over his mouth.

"Mitchell, I know you're in there," the person said finally, and all the blood drained from Mitch's face.

"Oh crap," he whispered.

"You know this dude?" Mat asked softly.

"It's Tory!" Mitch replied.

"Holy shit! Okay, you were never here! Go hide in my bedroom or something!" Mat panicked. Mitch sighed and crawled out from under the table, standing up.

"Dude, what the hell?" Mat hissed. Mitch stumbled to the front door and leaned heavily against it, pressing his ear to the wood and listening.

"Mitch," Tory whispered through the door. "Please." Mitch heaved out a sigh and opened the door, head hung low with shame, and Tory gasped. Mitch waited for her to start screaming but instead arms wrapped around him, enveloping him in a pineapple-scented hug. Mitch gaped and Tory let out a small sob, burying her head in Mitch's smoky hair.

'Grab your stuff, we're leaving now to my apartment," Tory whispered. Mitch nodded and peeled himself free, not looking at Tory's sad face as he grabbed his bag and waved to Mat. Mitch trudged outside after Tory and got into the car with her, not saying a word. They drove alone, still submerged in the quiet, streetlights casting shadows over Mitch's face. Tory sighed.

"I always knew, if that helps," she whispered. "I didn't say anything because I wanted you to be able to make mistakes so you could learn from them and…" Tory's breath hitched and her grip on the wheel tightened, knuckles whitening. She let out a shuddery breath and had to pull over, resting her head on the wheel and crying softly. Mitch didn't say anything, still buzzed and feeling the most shame anyone could feel.

"I feel horrible because I should've stopped you but…. God, Mitch, I'm not your mother and I never wanted to force myself on you, I just wanted t-to take care of y-you!" She said tearily. Mitch blinked and let out a slow breath.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. "I know sorry doesn't cut it. I put you through shit and I feel horrible." Tory looked up at him, cheeks stained with wet tracks from her tears.

"It's not your place to be sorry, it's my fault," Tory whispered. Mitch reached out to her and took her hand in his.

"No, seriously. I shouldn't have treated you so badly and I completely took you for granted. I feel like a dick," Mitch chuckled. Tory put both her hands in Mitch's, holding him like a lifeline as she smiled, shaking her head slightly.

"Let's just agree we both screwed up and put this behind us. I'll stop trying to be your mother and you stop doing the drugs and the drinking and the…" she paused, taking a deep breath. "I don't know what else you're doing, but I don't want you to end up like your father. He's unhappy and he's been the worst role model to you. I feel terrible saying that but it's true. He should've been there for you and so should I."

"We're all messed up," Mitch sighed. Tory leaned across the middle and hugged him tight. "I'm sorry I did all this. Dad was having a rage and I went to Mat for help and we kinda fell into it all…" Tory didn't speak as Mitch fell into silence.

"Your dad told me where you would be," Tory whispered in his ear. "So on some level, he cares. He really does."

* * *

Jerome sat on the bottom step, listening to his parents talk.

"That note we got yesterday," Cynthia murmured. "About the bullying and the incident, you don't think it could've been Jerome causing a scene?" Jerome scowled. _Suddenly I'm the bad guy. _Jerome was bitter, yes, but mainly heartbroken. His parents didn't love him anymore for a choice that was out of his hands. This time last year, he would've been alone, but now he had Caitlyn, Sydney and Preston… mainly Mitch. Hopefully he was okay.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Jackson growled. "He's becoming one of them and he'll burn in hell for it."

"What will happen to Grace?" Cynthia moaned. "She's been exposed to his blasphemy!" Jerome wanted to stand up and scream at them but it was the wrong time. They were extreme in their religion and wouldn't be swayed. Jerome was unlucky to be stuck with parents who believed so fiercely, and the situation would've been better if he was with another family. _Huh. So basically if I didn't belong to this family and was born as a different person in a different home in a different place this would be fine. Great. _

"Grace will be fine," Jackson said comfortingly. "She's pure. She's too young to be posed with this situation, and we should keep her out of it until we figure out what to do with… _him_." Jerome would've growled if his phone hadn't buzzed in his pocket. The couple went silent and Jerome scrambled up the stairs and slipped into his room, peeking out as Jackson stood at the bottom of the stairs and stared up into the upper hall. Jerome hid out of sight and Jackson sighed, disappearing back into the living room. Jerome shut the door quietly and hastily pulled out his phone, nearly dropping it to the floor.

**Caitlyn – Oh my god Jerome, I'm sooo sorry I didn't answer earlier! We're parked outside the front of your house and you can come meet us if you want?**

Jerome was surprised. _Do I sneak out? Mum and Dad would murder me if I walked past them… I'll have to sneak out._

**Jerome – Let me pack some stuff and I'll sneak round the back**

**Caitlyn – Alright, see you in a few **

Jerome grabbed his school bag and emptied his books and equipment into a small duffel, then grabbing clothes and things and jamming them in beside his books. When he had enough clothes and things, Jerome zipped it up and pulled his shoes on. Jerome quietly slipped out of his room and into Grace's. Jerome leaned against the door and studied his little sister, who had fallen asleep, her food forgotten. Jerome smiled and walked over to her, kissing her forehead lightly.

"See you, Gracie," he whispered, and then he turned around and walked out quickly, looking down the steps and straining to hear his parents, who continued to talk softly. Jerome took a deep breath and then ran down the steps to the back door, opening it partly and sliding out, shutting it as quietly as he could and running over the deck to the side gate. He yanked it open and walked out, closing it with a dull clang. Then he flew over the lawn, the dark sky above him, and pulled open the back door of the car on the curb. Jerome flung his bag in and followed it, shutting the door and leaning forward between the two front seats.

"Thank you so much," he said in one breath. "They're talking like they don't know me anymore."

'You should really check who's in the car before you get in," Caitlyn scolded, turning in her seat to face him. "We could've been paedophiles waiting for you to come so we could kidnap you." Preston nodded solemnly.

"You said you were parked out here. Who else would be here at this time of night?" Jerome scoffed.

"Paedophiles waiting for you to come so they could kidnap you," Caitlyn replied, deadpan. Jerome sighed and slumped back, buckling his seatbelt.

"Let's just go before my parents realise," Jerome muttered.

"Okey-dokey," Preston said, shifting the car into drive and pulling away into the street. Caitlyn smiled at him and reached back, her hand curling in his.

"We'll make sure they don't find you," she said confidently.

"But… I'll never really be able to go back, until things cool off. Which they probably won't," Jerome sighed. Caitlyn laughed lightly, eyes glittering.

"Hey, we're here for you. What are friends for?"

* * *

**So yeah! It's so weird, because I have no idea how you're meant to smoke weed :P Thankfully! I had to Google it... weird junk comes up when you Google "How do you smoke weed" I seriously don't recommend it... Hey, anything to enhance the experience of the story, huh? And look, no offence is meant with Jerome's parents. They're extremely religious and homophobic. Meh. I'm not saying every Christian is against gay rights (Seriously, I'm Christian) its just they needed to be for the story. I'm sure Jerome's' real parents are lovely :)**

**And I may or may not of started crying writing the part between Tory and Mitch. It makes me sad ;-; **

**Anyways, thanks for reading, check out my other stories (30th chapter of Ship-Fics went up, it's totally gory and cool) and buy my shirts!**

BAIII


	19. Nineteen

**Hello Nerdians, and welcome to a new chapter or Collision Course! Thank you all so much for 100 reviews on Ship-Fic Drabbles, it made my morning-night so much better!  
**

**I apologise for the break between updates on this, I've been working on other things and dealing with TC fandom drama.**

* * *

Thursday morning came, and Jerome woke up groggily on a mattress on the floor of Caitlyn's bedroom. Caitlyn herself was sprawled on her bed, one hand up and bent at a weird angle behind her head, one leg above the doona and drool staining her cheek from her mouth. Jerome stifled a laugh and the urge to a photo as he sat up, pushing the blanket back. Caitlyn awoke with a start, sitting up and then falling back down.

"I have no feeling in my arm," she slurred.

"Because you were practising to be a contortionist," Jerome replied, reaching to the left and grabbing his duffel bag.

"Yeah, it's my life dream," she said drily. She yawned and sat up again, swinging her legs over the edge of the bed and stretching her arms above her head.

"It really concerns me that your parents are never home," Jerome said. "How they react if they came in and saw a strange guy in your room?"

"You aren't strange. I talk about you," she said dismissively. "Besides, you look cute when you're asleep. They wouldn't freak out." Jerome's brow furrowed.

"You think I'm cute when I sleep?"

"Whoa, fisherman. Slow down, I'm taken," she said as she stood. "Anyway, you can go get changed in the bathroom. We leave in twenty minutes."

* * *

Mitch woke up on the couch in Victoria's apartment, a blanket flung over him and a pillow stuffed under his neck. Mitch looked up at the roof and blinked to get the sleep out of his eyes, resting an arm over his eyes to block out the sun angling through the window.

"Morning, Mitch," Tory called cheerily from the kitchen as she bustled around and cooked. "You slept like the dead; you must be a really heavy sleeper." _Well, it was probably the combination of weed and cherry cola spiked with Jack Daniels, but you can believe what you want._ Mitch didn't say anything, sitting up and rubbing his forehead.

"Good morning," Mitch mumbled.

"I usually don't cook in the mornings and just eat when I get to work, but I have a guest so I thought I'd break out the pan and do some eggs," Tory said. She smiled slightly and brushed her hair back out of her eyes. "I almost forgot how to get the stove working, it's been so long."

"You didn't have to go to all that trouble for me," Mitch said. _Oh crap. I've been spending too much time with Jerome. I'm getting… nice. _Mitch shuddered involuntarily and stood up, pausing as his vision swam. _Second time being hung-over this week. Wow, I'm becoming dad. _Mitch rubbed his eyes violently to rid himself of that thought and walked over to the kitchen, sitting at the table and watching Tory walk around the kitchen and cook. It was too hectic for Mitch to follow and his head was pounding, so he closed his eyes and rested his head on the table. Mitch dozed off again and woke up when Tory shook his shoulder.

"Wake up," she said, placing a plate in front of him. She sat down across from him at the small little table and started to eat her own eggs. Mitch picked up his fork and started to eat as well, slowly chewing. _This is nice. Wow. _Neither of them spoke, eating silently.

"Um… you know, about last night… how you said you'll stop trying to be my mother?" Mitch said quietly. Tory stopped chewing and looked up, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"Yeah?" Tory asked, setting down her fork and folding her hands over each other.

"So… uh… I really wouldn't mind if you were my mum," Mitch said carefully. "You're a lot better than whatever I could've had and I wouldn't trade you for the world." Tory stared at him blankly and looked down at her hands, which were still neatly folded.

"I-I understand if you don't want to," Mitch said quickly. "I just thought that we could maybe…" Tory looked up, her eyes shining with tears.

"Mitch," she whispered. "I would love it." She stood up and ran around the table, flinging her arms around Mitch and clinging to him tightly. Mitch shifted slightly in her grasp and buried his head in her shoulders, rising up his arms and hugging her back. Tory let out a sob and Mitch felt her tears drip onto his head. They stood there for a moment, not moving from their awkward position, hugging tightly.

"Love you, Tory," Mitch mumbled. Tory pulled away slightly, smiling at her happily, cheeks tracked with tears.

"I love you too," she whispered. She wiped her cheeks and took a step back, fanning her face. "Now you need to get changed, because school starts in ten minutes."

* * *

"Put whatever song on," Caitlyn urged. "My phone has all the funky Bluetooth jazz." Jerome looked confused as he tapped the Bluetooth button and went into music.

"How does Bluetooth work?" he asked. Caitlyn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Dude. Seriously?" Caitlyn asked. Jerome nodded and Caitlyn sighed. "Well, it just means my phone is synched with the stereo. So play a song and it'll come through."

"Oh," Jerome muttered. _Wow. I can't believe he didn't understand that._ Jerome scrolled through her playlist silently and the opening bars of House started to play. Caitlyn smiled as she shifted gears and pulled out of the driveway onto the road.

"Excellent choice, young one. You're on your way," Caitlyn said approvingly. Jerome rolled his eyes and Caitlyn stuck her tongue out at him as they drove slowly down the road.

"Are we picking up Preston?" Jerome asked.

"Yeah. And Sydney as well today," Caitlyn explained. Caitlyn bounced her head in time with the music and watched Jerome tap his knee nervously out the corner of her eye.

"What's up?" Caitlyn asked.

"Nothing," Jerome muttered.

"Bull," Caitlyn said. "What's up?" Jerome sighed.

"Just worried," he replied. "That my parents are gonna show up. That Mitch is going to know I told them."

"Speaking of our wonderfully bitchy friend," Caitlyn began. "How's that going?"

"I guess we're sorta-kinda-maybe dating," Jerome mumbled. "We... like, haven't kissed or anything since the hallway, and he was all loving and nice when I was having my drama moment and all and… I don't know what's really going on." Caitlyn tapped her fingers on the wheel and stuck out her bottom lip.

"Maybe you should just… ask him?" Caitlyn suggested. Jerome blinked; like that thought was only just occurring to him now.

"Ask him?" Jerome spluttered.

"Pretty much," Caitlyn said, matter-of-fact, nodding her head slightly. Jerome looked out the window and frowned. Then he looked back down at Caitlyn's phone, which rested on his leg.

"How do you pronounce the name off this guy?" Jerome asked.

"You pronounce it as overwork, as normal. It's just spelt o-v-e-r-w-e-r-k," Caitlyn explained. Jerome nodded and set the phone down between them.

"It doesn't seem to have many lyrics beside 'house'," Jerome commented. Caitlyn looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Take a trip to my house, nothing's what it seems, my life is like roller coaster, trapped inside a dream," she sang. Jerome scowled. And opened his mouth to speak and Caitlyn held up her hand. "Come over to my place, see how we be getting down, it's a twisted castle but inside I wear the crown!"

"Is my ownage done yet?" Jerome huffed. Caitlyn shrugged and smiled, tapping the beat out on the wheel. _Oh, it's never over._

"My house, my house, take a trip to my house," Caitlyn sang, getting louder.

'I get it, Caitlyn-"

"My house, my house, take a trip to my house!"

"Caitlyn-"

"My house! Take a trip to it, Jerome! I said take a trip to my house!" Caitlyn screamed. Jerome rolled his eyes and put his hands over his ears.

"You sound like a dying donkey!"

"My house!"

"Caitlyn, stop it!"

"My house!" Caitlyn yelled in his ear. Jerome closed his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her while she danced in her seat to the music, trying to not run the car off the road. They pulled up to Preston's house when the next sound was ticking over.

"I know this one!" Jerome said excitedly. Caitlyn beeped her horn and Preston came out of his house, hearing the music from outside and raising an eyebrow. He opened the door and music flooded out, and he blinked.

"You drove me here and i can't slow down, no, can you feel it too. The rain won't stopping now, feel of the ground, head to the sky, yeah, by my side, you and my vision directly we collide!" Jerome sang, Caitlyn joining in.

"I have the feeling I missed something crucial here…" Preston muttered, shutting the door behind him and buckling his seatbelt.

"You pulled me in, i don't resist!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Time seems to fly, the clock doesn't tick!" Jerome yelled back. "I crash into you, we both feel the heat, we both feel the way that our chemicals mix… and I wish to survive!"

Just came at you! I'm ready this time...and being in love!" Preston joined in.

Oh, so i need a god, without you here, i would never see the stars!" They yelled in unison. "I'm heading for you, put on the gas; I'm coming straight at you, no looking back! You are my star, we are connected, missile directed to the higher…" they all paused and put their hands up and then screamed the last line together:

"Then we collide!"

* * *

Jerome stood beside Mitch under their tree as Sydney babbled on about the new girl, Katrina Reid. Apparently she was nice but Haley had her sights on her already, and her niceness wouldn't last long.

"…and she started talking about the fact her dad made toothbrushes and how she was totally loaded, and then James immediately sat up beside her! Right in front of Addison!" Sydney ranted. "And then James, that little-"

"Man-whore with balls the size of Preston's personality," Caitlyn butted in tiredly. Mitch smirked and Jerome frowned. _Wow. She has an extended nickname for everyone._

"Hey!" Preston exclaimed. "Is that an insult?"

"Yep," Caitlyn murmured, but she was drowned out by Sydney continuing on with her spiel about James. Eventually Caitlyn took a step forward and pressed her hand over Sydney's mouth, turning and facing the three boys.

"And in other news-" she began, before squealing and yanking her hand back. "Oh my god, stop licking me!"

"You can't silence me!" Sydney yelled, and she leapt forward and knocked Caitlyn over. Caitlyn shrieked as she fell and Sydney laughed as she stumbled up. Caitlyn scowled and grabbed Sydney's leg, yanking her back down.

"Excuse me, but you're meant to be dating Preston, no matter how unfulfilling he is in a relationship," Mitch said. Preston laughed and pulled a face.

"Shot's fired," he said.

"That was meant to be an insult directed at you," Jerome said, raising an eyebrow. A look of confusion crossed Preston's face, and then he frowned.

"So it wasn't meant to insult Caitl - oh," he mumbled. He looked at Mitch and scowled. "Hey!"

"You really need to learn to read social insults," Mitch said drily as Caitlyn stood up and glared at Sydney.

"Well if the class is run by you I'll end up sitting behind the school being moody," Preston shot back. Jerome applauded politely and Preston smiled.

"Good job," Jerome said. "You're on your way."

"Why thank you," Preston said.

"If you boys have finished having your bonding moment, can we go back? The bell just rang and recess is over," Caitlyn said, shoving Preston in the back playfully towards the building.

"Okay, okay! Geez," Preston said. "I was having my lesson being a sarcastic and cynical bitch!"

"Well you're learning from the best," Sydney giggled, wiggling her eyebrows at Mitch. Mitch gave her the finger and she laughed, throwing her hands around Mitch's chest and pinning his arms to his side. Mitch froze and his eyes widened.

"Please don't," he muttered.

"Physical contact!" Sydney yelled, voice muffled as she buried her head in his bicep and squeezed tighter.

"Please?"

"_Physical_ _contact_!"'

"I don't like physical contact!"

"Physical con-"

"He's going to rip your head off," Caitlyn said, grabbing Sydney's arms and opening them up. Mitch stepped out of her embrace, rubbing his arms.

"You squeeze tight," he mumbled.

"It's not called _squeezing_, Mitch," Sydney laughed. "It's called _hugging_." Mitch looked confused.

"So you weren't trying to pop me like that pimple on your forehead?' he said innocently, and Sydney gasped, her hand flying up to her head.

"Looks like I am learning from the best," Preston said with a nod.

* * *

"… and if you look closer, you'll see that China's economy is dropping lightly in wake of the latest global drama," the teacher droned on, and Mitch sighed, digging his palms into his eyes and resting his elbow on the desk in front of him. "This could mean horrible things for those in the trade market…" _Oh my god, shut up. This is pointless._

A piece of paper hit the back of Mitch's head and he turned his head around quickly, eyes narrowing, only to see Jerome staring at him. He gestured to the paper on the floor beside Mitch's chair and made the motion for him to pick it up quickly. Mr Matthews was taking his time to turn back from the board so Mitch picked up quickly, spreading it out over his book and pretending he was reading the allocated passage.

_I just wanted to say hi and that I may or may not have told my parents about you and I'm now staying at Caitlyn's until further notice because they think I'm going to burn in hell and spread the gay to Grace. Thanks for your time bye :) _

Mitch stopped and stared at the paper, his eyes widened. He turned in his seat and stared at Jerome, and he shrugged and smiled hesitantly. Mitch turned back around and picked up his pen quickly, scrawling a message back and throwing it over his shoulder when Mr Matthews wasn't looking.

_Why?_

Mitch waited impatiently until the paper rolled up beside his chair. Mitch grabbed it frantically and skimmed the message back.

_It kinda fell out. We were arguing and I said stuff and then I randomly just blurted it out and all and they sent me up to my room in true parental fashion. I snuck out when Caitlyn and Preston came. I'm gonna stay at Caitlyn's until it dies down._

Mitch sighed and rubbed his forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _It's gonna be a long weekend._

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

* * *

**Is it good? Did you like? Give me as many pointers as you can, I need it to be perfect :D **

**I plan on having this finished maybe this month or early July. I'm entering this in a fancy little competition in my school, and the presentation night is the 30th of July. When this is finished, I'm going to need you guys to give me longer reviews about this with a rating out of 10 so I can have them up on my presentation so I look all professional (I won't look professional, I'll probably forget to brush my hair on the night or screw up majorly) and like I'm better at writing than I actually am. I'm really nervous about Presentation night, I doubt anyone has actually ever presented something with two guys kissing on the front cover xD I'll probably get yelled at and teased by a lot of the guys, but I really don't care ^_^ This is one of my longest stories and biggest achievements, and if they want to call me gay I can deal with it.**

**AND BACK ON TOPIC AFTER MY POINTLESS RAMBLING! Thank you for reading, check out my other stories and the songs mentioned (I own no lyrics, they belong to their respective owners blah blah blah) and please review! **

**Oh, and I think it's funny how I have a song called Collide in here. Get it? Collide? Collision Course? Huh? HUH? *laughs at stupid joke* *tumbleweed blows past and everyone is silent***

**ANYWAY thanks for reading, enjoy your night/day, thanks for 100 on Ship-Fics and have a good night/day!**


	20. Twenty

**Hello Nerdians! I am so sorry for my terribly timed absence, but I have a valid reason: I fractured my wrist and writing is slow with one hand. Don't ask how. Now... *takes deep breath***

**OH MY GOD WE HIT 100 REVIEWS I AM SO FREAKING HAPPY I CAN'T BELIEVE IT AHHHHHHHHHHH! THANK YOU MEROMEFTW FOR BEING NUMBERR 100 I'M SO STOKED THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH FOR EVERYTHING I CAN'T BELIEVE WE MADE IT THIS FAR! IT HAPPENED TWO DAYS AFTER SHIP-FICS HIT 100 WHICH IS JUST TOO AWESOME OH MY GOD! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH!**

**Now, have a fluffy chapter in apology and celebration :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

That night, Caitlyn's dad came home. He stood in the doorway and blinked at Jerome, who was sitting on the couch with Caitlyn doing his homework. Jerome stared back at him and tentatively waved, and Caitlyn stood up quickly and smiled. Jerome sifted through his mental list of names – which wasn't that long – and tried to remember his name. _I think its Toby. Yeah. Toby._

"Hi, dad! This is Jerome!" Caitlyn said happily, gesturing to him.

"Hi," Jerome said.

"I thought you were dating Preston," her father said bluntly. Caitlyn laughed quickly and looked back at Jerome.

"Yeah, I'm still dating Preston. Don't be silly. God, dad, you're such a total doof," she giggled nervously. Toby sighed and looked at her pointedly.

"What are you hiding?" he asked gruffly. Jerome bit his lip and looked at Caitlyn, who looked positively stricken. _I thought she said her parents would be fine with it! She didn't even tell them! _

"Uh… well, Jerome… he kinda had a falling out with his parents about… some things," Caitlyn stuttered. _This is the first time she's never been confident in public… she looks like she's about to die. _Caitlyn looked from Jerome to her dad, twiddling her thumbs together and looking down at the floor.

"He's… sorta staying in my bedroom until the patch things up," Caitlyn mumbled. Toby looked surprised, and then sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Caitlyn," he moaned.

"Yes, daddy?" she said sweetly, grabbing his arm and squeezing it, lifting her foot slightly and reaching up to kiss his cheek. "You know how much I love you, right?"

"Caitlyn," he said sternly. "We give you a lot of freedom and you know that, but this is crossing the line." He looked at Jerome and smiled half-heartedly. "I know you talk about Jerome, and he seems like a really nice person and I can't judge him. But he can't just… stay here."

"But daddy!" Caitlyn whined, drawing out the syllables. "He really needs help and a place to stay and I'm being a good person! Didn't you want to raise me to be a good person?"

"You can't play that card on me!" he sighed, a small smile twitching at his lips. Caitlyn widened her eyes and did the most believable puppy eyes Jerome had ever seen. It put Grace to shame.

"Please, daddy," Caitlyn said softly. "Just hear Jerome out, listen to his situation! Then you _have_ to let him stay!" Toby sighed and looked over at Jerome, eyes half-lidded, and Jerome shrunk into himself, his shoulders reaching his ears. Toby sighed and sat down heavily in his armchair.

"Alright," he said. Caitlyn squealed happily and hopped over to Jerome, sitting down beside him.

"Thank you, daddy!" she said. She poked Jerome in the shoulder and Jerome flinched. Caitlyn leaned close to him and whispered in his ear. "Tell him!"

"Do I have to?" Jerome whispered. "It's sorta embarrassing."

"Just tell him!" Caitlyn hissed. Jerome sighed and looked over at Toby, who was resting his elbows on his knees, fingers forming a steeple. He looked at Jerome over his fingers and raised an eyebrow, tilting his head forward.

"Go on," he said.

"Well… my parents are really... religious, and I just kinda came out and said I was dating my neighbour," Jerome mumbled.

"And your neighbour is a guy?" Toby asked. Jerome nodded.

"They screamed at me and all and Caitlyn came and rescued me before they really blew up. I heard them talking about me and they said… stuff," Jerome explained. Toby was silent, and then he nodded.

"Alright. You can stay here as long as you need," he said, standing up and starting to walk away.

"Wait, what?" Jerome spluttered. He turned and looked at Jerome, a small smile on his face.

"What? Do you not want to stay?"

"No! No, I do! I just… didn't expect you to agree," Jerome said. Toby shrugged.

"I'm an agreeable person, and it doesn't really affect me since I'm out most of the time. Help yourself to the food but don't eat my doughnuts," Toby said, and then he disappeared into the kitchen. Caitlyn stared at Jerome and Jerome stared back, and then Caitlyn hugged him tightly and gave a little squeal.

"The girly-ness… it's consuming me," Jerome choked out, and Caitlyn flung herself back, face flushing.

"Sorry! I just… I'm happy," she sighed. She reached out and grabbed her sheet and pencil, looking down at it. "Now help me with my homework."

* * *

Jerome was in the shower, cleaning up for bed, leaving Caitlyn alone in the living room. Toby had gone back out, her mother was still a no show and god only knew where her older brother Lucas was. Caitlyn lounged back on the couch, texting Sydney about the new episode of Doctor Who coming out. Just the usual. Then Jerome's phone buzzed, and Caitlyn looked over at it. Against better judgement, Caitlyn pick it up and unlocked the screen, scanning the message from an unknown number. Caitlyn did a double-take and gasped at the hurtful message.

**(Unknown) – Gay faggot, little piece of shit**

The phone buzzed again and Caitlyn nearly dropped it in shock. Jerome's phone buzzed again and again, more and more hateful messages pouring in by the second.

"Jerome!" Caitlyn shrieked. Caitlyn heard the water cut off and the door opened, Jerome poking his head out, water dripping off him. Caitlyn was glad he wasn't as dim-witted as Lucas and had the decency to wrap a towel around his waist.

"What?" he asked, knocking Caitlyn from her thoughts.

"Get dressed now. I think Zak leaked your number to the popular kids," she whispered. Jerome's face was bleached of colour in that second. _Was he expecting this? Zak already betrayed him… this is taking it too far! _Jerome disappeared back inside to get his clothes and Caitlyn stared at the phone in her hand, more messages constantly buzzing. Caitlyn swallowed her worry and picked up her own phone, dialling Mitch. She waited as it rung, fidgeting impatiently with a loose thread in her jeans. _Pick up. Pick up, you little-_

"What?" Mitch snapped in annoyance, his voice filling Caitlyn's ear. "I'm trying to get ready to have a god damn shower and-"

"It's Jerome," Caitlyn interrupted. Mitch quieted, before let out a string of unique curses.

"If they beat him up I swear to go I am going to murder them! I'll shove their dicks in a blender and smash their heads in a wall and I'll-"

"Hey, hey! Hold up! It's nice to see you finally care about Jerome but-"

"Finally?" Mitch scoffed. "I've always cared about that idiotic bitch. He might be a stupid weirdo, but he's my stupid weirdo and no one can mess with him!" Mitch said harshly. Caitlyn was slightly taken-aback. _Wow. He actually loves him! In a… twisted, messed-up Mitch way, he loves him_.

"Glad to see you love him in your own way. Why can't you say that to him more often?" Caitlyn asked drily. "He'd appreciate seeing his feelings returned."

"Shut up," Mitch growled. "What was the point of you calling me, anyway?" Caitlyn jumped and swore under her breath, listening to Mitch's chuckle.

"The point of this is that I think the popular kids got Jerome's number. He's getting so many hateful messages it isn't even funny!" Caitlyn said. For the second time in their phone conversation, Mitch was rendered speechless.

"What?" he spluttered. Caitlyn nodded, lips pursed grimly, until she remembered Mitch couldn't see her.

"Yeah," Caitlyn sighed.

"Can I come over?" Mitch asked, slightly unsure. Caitlyn was surprised once again.

"Sure. I can give you directions-"

"I know where you live already," Mitch said dismissively, and Caitlyn giggled before frowning.

"Wait, how?"

"How do think I crashed your party? Google," Mitch chuckled. "See you in a few minutes." Mitch hung up and Caitlyn's jaw dropped slightly as she pulled her phone down and stared at it in surprise as Jerome ventured out, picking up his phone gingerly and scrolling through the messages, wincing occasionally. Then he let out a small gasp, and he sank into the couch beside Caitlyn, hands shaking.

"Shit," he mumbled. "Just shit."

"What?" Caitlyn asked, clamouring to look at his phone.

"Whoever told them my phone number also told them about last year," Jerome whispered, leaning back and closing his eyes.

"What happened last year?" Caitlyn asked curiously. "Is this about the eggs?" Jerome flinched but sighed, nodding.

"That's only part of it…" he trailed off, and Caitlyn smiled encouragingly.

"C'mon, I won't judge," she said, shifting to get comfortable. "Plus, I'm in the mood for some long life-story telling." Jerome chuckled and Caitlyn smiled lightly.

"So…" Jerome mumbled. "I… I was never really able to make friends in elementary or high school because I was… different. I was going pretty well until year three, when I got locked outside of the house in winter. I got pneumonia and my immune system was shot, so I was in the hospital for a good… five months, maybe? It was that bad. But by the time I got back in school, I fell back and I was the stupid kid. No one came near because they thought they'd catch the stupid."

"Wow," Caitlyn mumbled. _That's pretty horrible. First they thought they'd catch stupid and now gay. That would really hurt. And the whole immune system thing… wow. How much bad luck does he have? _"But you're really smart."

"That's the thing," Jerome said. "I only managed to catch up in year six, because apparently the lack of friendship messed up my head. Mum was convinced I was mental – which I wasn't – and I had to constantly leave class early to a shrink. Which made it worse, by the way, because everyone thought I was insane. But when I was suddenly at level and even overtaking, the other kids freaked. They thought they were all becoming idiots because the previous idiot was suddenly smart and… it's complicated. But they started calling me nerd, emailing me rude stuff, constantly tormenting me and I went into a phase. Of course, then it got physical. They beat me up a lot and because I had the system problems, it ended up a lot worse. I missed even more school because I was at home, dealing with stuff. Bruises which could move on to internal bleeding apparently, at one point a fractured rib from a punch and the principal did_ jack_ _shit_ to the kids who beat me up because I was too scared to say anything. Then Zak came." Jerome took a pause to take in a breath and Caitlyn realised she had her hands over her mouth and her cheeks were damp. _Oh my god, that's terrible. How could kids put him through that?_

"Jerome... I had no idea," Caitlyn whispered.

"No one else does either. Well, no one used to know," Jerome sighed. "Anyway, it was Halloween five years back when some boys jumped me. Some kid named Tyrone and the old bullies from before Peter and James. They knocked me down, beat me up and bit and egged me and my house. Zak found me in the park and helped me. I was really suspicious it was a set up but… I started to trust him." Jerome sounded bitter. "He promised we'd be friends and if I didn't forget about him he'd keep the boys away. I agreed and he somehow managed it, but look where we are now."

"Mistake trusting him, then," Caitlyn said.

"My entire life is one mistake after another," Jerome said. "I can't do anything right."

"Don't say that," a voice said angrily. Caitlyn jumped and fell against Jerome, letting out a faint shriek, and Jerome looked like he'd seen a ghost.

"How did you get it?" Caitlyn demanded. Mitch raised an eyebrow and shrugged emotionlessly.

"I knocked, you didn't answer, and I picked the lock. Simple," Mitch said.

"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" Caitlyn asked.

"Same place I learned how to hot-wire a car," Mitch said, a small smile on his lips. "Mat. He taught me everything." Caitlyn looked at Jerome and pulled a face.

"What are you getting yourself into dating this guy?" Caitlyn asked.

"Hopefully something good," he murmured, before looking over at Mitch. "Are we dating?"

"I dunno. We are, I think. I don't know how relationships work but we've kissed and shit," he said nonchalantly, shrugging again. Jerome's brow furrowed but he nodded.

"Okay sure. We're dating now…" he trailed off. "Do I need a pet name for you or something? What are we meant to do? Do we-"

"Congratulations on the new couple," Caitlyn interrupted drily. "You can discuss the basis of your relationship later. Continue, Jerome."

"Oh. Um, yeah," Jerome said. "Basically, my life is really embarrassing and Zak knows everything, he's probably the one who gave people my phone number and told everyone about it." The room was silent and Mitch walked over, sitting beside Jerome.

"Well shit," Mitch said eventually. "What are we going to do?"

"I don't know," Jerome murmured.

"The offer on running away to Canada is still open," he said, and Jerome laughed. He looked awkward but slowly opened his arms.

"Um… hug?" he asked. Mitch stared at him, and the shrugged. Jerome wrapped his arms around Mitch gingerly and Mitch snickered, returning the favour. Jerome put his head on Mitch's shoulder, and Caitlyn expected him to tense up. To her surprise, he _relaxed_.

"Love you, you little shit," Mitch murmured, closing his eyes.

"Thanks, I think…" Jerome mumbled. "Love you too." They stayed like that for a moment, and then she giggled.

"You two are so cute in your own awkward, weird way," she giggled. She stood up and clapped her hands together, smiling brightly.

"And on that happy note, who wants to order pizza for dinner? Embarrassing back stories and possible social death can wait."

* * *

**So we have Caitlyn, ever the optimist, a awkward Mitch who's finally accepting his life, and we know Jerome's harrowing back story. Isn't it sad?**

**Anyway, I seriously love you guys. Thanks so much for 100 reviews (which coincides with 20 chapters quite neatly) and I'm glad you guys are enjoying it as much as me. We're nearly at the end, maybe five or seven more chapters? It's been a wonderful ride and I'm so grateful I got to experience it with you guys.**

**Thanks again, and I'll see you in the next chapter!**


	21. Twenty-one

**Hello Nerdians! Here we go, with a new chapter full of EMOTION AND DRAMA AND FEEEEEEELS!**

** Still so pumped about 100 reviews :D**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**

Mitch walked slowly, Caitlyn beside him, Preston on her left. Sydney was late to school and Jerome had ventured ahead. Caitlyn had been worried he'd get bashed, Mitch was reluctant – yet still tried to be impassive. He didn't want to suddenly be all expressive with his emotions – and Preston didn't mind. Jerome won, saying he needed to make sure he'd brought his Friday books. Caitlyn then thought, when he'd left, it was the perfect time to give Mitch dating advice.

"He likes it when you stop and listen to him. And he always looks happy when you hug him and say something nice," Caitlyn explained, ignoring the people staring at her.

"I'm not the best at… being vocal with the sappy shit," Mitch muttered, rubbing the back of his neck, glares burning into the back of his head. The hurtful whispers reached his ears and he tried not to wince at the insults.

"It doesn't have to be sappy," Preston said. "Just sincere." Caitlyn smiled and threaded her fingers through Preston's, resting her head on his arm as they walked.

"Do I have to do the hand holding?" Mitch asked. Caitlyn giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Occasionally. This is going to be a hard time and he'll like the support," Caitlyn advised. Mitch nodded absently as Caitlyn continued on, eyes drifting around the hallway. A few people averted their eyes when his gaze met theirs and Mitch would've smiled if he was still the Old Mitch. _I'm not Old Mitch. I'm New Mitch, and I'm going to be nice and… happy? And new. New is important._

"Are you even listening?" Caitlyn said, frustrated. "This is important information!"

"I don't need to know his fetishes," Mitch retorted. Preston snorted and Caitlyn disentangled herself from him, scowling.

"You're meant to be on my side!" she huffed. Preston chuckled.

"I know, babe, but you _are_ going a bit overboard," he said gently. Caitlyn's scowl deepened but she shoved him playfully.

"Dick," Caitlyn mumbled, a small smile on her face.

"Look, thanks for the help," Mitch said. "I'll just go with being nice and hugging him and all." Caitlyn spun on her heel to face him, her shirt billowing out at the waist slightly.

"Alright," she said approvingly. "I'm glad to help." Mitch forced a smile, and Preston opened his mouth to speak before being cut off by shouts ahead. Mitch's eyes snapped forward and he scowled.

"Peter."

* * *

"Little queer," Peter sneered. "How'd you like to get egged again?"

"Leave me alone," Jerome said softly.

"What are you gonna do, call your boyfriend?" James chuckled.

"Stop."

"Freak," a boy said, hitting Jerome roughly with his shoulder and smacking him against a wall. "Must be doing drugs."

"To go from a dumb idiot to a total nerd?" Peter said. "Must be on some shit."

"Can you not?" Jerome asked, shrinking in on himself against the wall.

"What do you say?" James snapped.

"I asked you to go away," Jerome said, hating his voice for shaking.

"Speak up, you little chicken," Peter snarled, shoving him hard.

"Gay scum," James said loudly. "You're gonna burn slowly in hell."

"I hope you scream for every second of it!" the unnamed boy yelled.

"I can make you scream," Mitch growled, seeming to appear out of no-where from behind him. "Now get the hell out of here."

"Gay bitch," James snorted.

"Oh look, here's the knight in shining armour here to save the day!" Peter cooed, clapping his hands together.

"Get outta here!" Mitch yelled, sliding in front of Jerome protectively.

"What are you gonna do about it?" Peter sneered.

"_We're_ going to beat you onto your ass," Caitlyn snapped, joining the fray. Preston followed, a confused looking Sydney with him.

"No one pushes around the Inner Sanctum of Cool People!" Preston said.

"Mess with one of us, you get all of us!" Sydney said, hands forming fists. James took a step back and the unknown kid looked spooked. Peter grit his teeth, glared at Mitch poisonously and then looked at James and the other boy angrily.

"Come on guys," he muttered. The three slinked away and Caitlyn turned quickly to face Jerome, grabbing him in a tight hug.

"Oh my god, are you alright?" she asked frantically. "You could have died!"

"This is why you shouldn't have gone ahead alone," Mitch said gruffly as Jerome battled for breath, Caitlyn squeezing him still and babbling on.

"I would suggest a buddy system but I'd end up the fifth wheel," Sydney joked as Preston attempted to pry Caitlyn from Jerome, whose face was going blue.

"Get some oil," Mitch said.

"Caitlyn," Jerome wheezed.

"Or butter," Sydney said.

"You're killing Jerome," Preston said. Caitlyn ceased her chattered and allowed herself to be removed, and Jerome took in a long breath, stumbling forward. Mitch grabbed his arm and steadied him before he could collapse.

"So!" Caitlyn said. "That was fun!"

"No it wasn't," Jerome gasped. "I nearly died."

"Moving on!" Caitlyn said, clapping once. "Why were you late, Syd?"

"There was a crash on my street and I had to walk. It was right at the end of my driveway, I couldn't back out," Sydney huffed.

"Oh!" Caitlyn said. "Do you know who it was?" Sydney's face momentarily froze and then she blinked.

"Uh… that's the more important thing," Sydney said sheepishly, rubbing the back of her neck. "I think it was Mat's car."

* * *

The homeroom teacher babbled on and Mitch snuck his phone out of his bag. He was honestly was worried for Mat and just wanted to make sure he was alright.

**Mitch – hey dude you alright?**

Mitch waited, one eye on the screen and one eye on the teacher who was explaining that bullying wasn't okay under any circumstances.

**Mat – I'm fine**

**Mitch – don't lie to me, bitch**

**Mat – dick. I'm not fine. I hit a car and smacked a streetlight on the way to school and I'm at the hospital getting checked out with a fricking concussion**

**Mitch – geez, you idiot**

**Mat – that isn't the worst part**

**Mitch – well what is?**

**Mat – they drew blood for a test and they found alcohol in my system**

Mitch took in a sharp breath, eyes widening slightly. Mat had finally been caught. Mitch swallowed and fired back another message.

**Mitch – over?**

There was a lengthy pause where Mitch thought he wouldn't reply, until his screen lit up.

**Mat- over**

Mitch let out a small sigh and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

**Mitch – shit.**

**Mat – the cops already checked me out**

**Mat – I'm being sent to Juvie tomorrow for possession of drugs and underage drinking, no court case**

**Mat – mum's upset but doesn't care enough to leave Lola**

**Mat – dad isn't going to pay to bail me out of it and he's pretty pissed**

**Mat – I'm really scared right now**

Mitch sat back in his chair and gazed at his phone silently, closing his eyes. _My friend is being sent to Juvie. _

**Mitch – dude**

**Mat – I know**

**Mitch – I would bail you out of it myself but I haven't got any cash**

**Mat – it's okay bro**

**Mat – I deserve it**

**Mat – I should've stopped**

**Mitch – well no shit! YOU'RE GOING TO JUVIE DUDE**

**Mat – hey, at least I finally got dad to notice me. Keep an eye on Lola for me, k? She's a good girl and doesn't deserve to be sick.**

Mitch didn't get any more messages after that statement, and he didn't reply.

* * *

Mitch didn't speak as Caitlyn quickly relayed what happened in her math class. Jerome was barely listening, eyes fixated on Mitch. Yes, he wasn't known for being the world's most talkative person but his silence was still off.

"Then Ryan just lied in the teachers face! He was all, 'oh miss, I would never draw a dick on the board'!" Caitlyn snorted. "You could smell the bullshit."

"True story," Sydney chuckled, cracking open her coke.

"Sounds interesting," Preston said, dragging his finger through the dirt and tracing random patterns. "I wish I was there… did he get in trouble?"

"Only after miss found he had a few practise drawings in his book," Caitlyn laughed. "He got busted so badly and now he has detention for god knows how long." Jerome tuned her out and scooted closer to Mitch, poking his knee as Caitlyn continued to vividly describe Ryan's face.

"What's up?" Jerome asked softly. Sydney laughed loudly at something Preston had said and Jerome flinched slightly at her ridiculous laugh.

"Nothing," Mitch mumbled, resting his head in one palm, elbow on his knee.

"Come on. I've just got you to start opening up, don't push me out," Jerome said, trying to get the pleading note in his voice out. Preston was currently trying on Caitlyn's glasses.

"Babe, you're blind! Geez!" Preston laughed.

"Blind as a bat," Caitlyn agreed, snatching her glasses back with a smile.

"I don't need to tell you anything," Mitch said, averting his gaze.

"Mitch, please," Jerome said, and Mitch sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked, and Jerome nodded, standing up quickly.

"Really? You're actually going to tell me?" Jerome said, delighted. Mitch's eyes narrowed as he stood, and he folded his arms.

"What?" Do you not want me to?" he huffed.

"No! I'm just surprised you're going to!" Jerome said hurriedly, blushing slightly. _I'm turning into a girl._

"Uh… okay," Mitch said slowly, raising an eyebrow. Jerome just sighed in frustration and turned to face Caitlyn.

"Me and Mitch are going to go on a quick walk," Jerome announced.

"Don't rape him," Sydney said.

"Use protection," Caitlyn chimed in.

"Don't get beat up," Preston advised. Jerome could feel his cheeks burning, and Mitch just chuckled.

"Yeah, we're going now," Jerome mumbled, turning back to face Mitch. They started to walk away from the other three, and Mitch hesitated before sticking out his hand.

"What is it?" Jerome asked, confused.

"Do you want to hold hands or not?" Mitch said blankly, curling his fingers slightly.

"Um, sure!" Jerome stammered, taking Mitch's hand, his palm cold as Mitch wrapped his fingers around it, surprisingly gentle. "When did you get all… emotion-showing?" Mitch's cheeks went red slightly. Another surprise.

"I've… kinda been asking Tory and Caitlyn what I should do in a relationship. Hand holding was suggested, and it sorta feels nice," Mitch admitted. Jerome was shocked into silence as the two walked slowly, ignoring the stares.

"I don't know whether to be touched or scared by your devotion to this," Jerome said finally, and Mitch cracked a smile, squeezing Jerome's hand.

"I'd prefer you feel honoured I'm going to all this trouble just for you," he grumped. Jerome smiled and kissed his cheek, quickly drawing back.

"Thanks," he said softly, and Mitch smiled, rubbing the spot Jerome had pecked lightly with his free hand as they wandered behind the school, alone for the moment.

"Now are you going to tell me why you were all upset?" Jerome asked, and Mitch's smile dropped.

"Mat is being shipped out. The cops caught him," Mitch said without pause. "He was my first and only friend for a long time and I feel horrible for saying shit about him and not being able to help him." Jerome stopped and Mitch stopped beside him, staring at him blankly, eyes clouded.

"I'm sor – wait. Okay, there you go again," Jerome said, interrupting himself. "You did it a lot before and less often now but still! You… whenever you get sad your eyes just fog up and you zombify for a moment. Why?"

"Years of being told not to show emotion because emotion is bad. People can see right through it and it makes you weak," Mitch replied straightaway, almost robotic. Jerome frowned, his hand slipping free of Mitch's. _Um… what?_

"What?"  
he asked.

"I… I can't explain it," Mitch said.

"Why not?" Jerome said suspiciously.

"Because I physically can't," he sighed. "I was raised to not, and I can't just stop so suddenly."

"I… I don't know what to say," Jerome faltered.

"Then don't say anything at all," Mitch snapped. He started to turn away and Jerome grabbed his wrist, stopping him with a jerk.

"Don't," he said forcefully. "You can't default back to angry every single time."

"It's all I can do!" Mitch yelled.

"You're proven to me already you can! All those smiles and the jokes and…" Jerome choked on his words, frustrated. "Why can't you always be happy? I know it's hard and I know this sucks and I know people hate you but you aren't alone anymore!" Jerome's grip tightened. _He looks like he's going to cry._

"Look, I'm sorry, okay?" Mitch snapped, shaking visibly. "I can't help the fact I would get punched every time I cried, or every time I even tried act like a kid! I had to hide in my room when I needed to cry, and even then I could only do it when he was passed out because the drunker he gets the harder the beating are and I'm so _fucking_ tired, Jerome!" Mitch grabbed his arm desperately while Jerome stared in shock, subconsciously taking Mitch's hand as Mitch's eyes grew shiny with tears. "Mat was the only one I could tell and now, now he's gone and I'm dreading when dad finds out I cried when I beat up Logan and I'm terrified Tory will tell him how many times she's had to make me stop crying and, and I can't trust _anyone_!"

"You c-can trust me Mi-"

"But I can't! I'm trying so hard with you and Caitlyn and Sydney and Preston and everyone but I just _can't_! Everyone hates me because I'm a horrible person and because I'm gay and because I act like, like I'm all tough but I'm not, I'm a mess and I just can't fucking take it anymore!" Mitch sobbed, and Jerome wordlessly flung his arms around Mitch. Mitch hugged him back hard, squeezing him tightly, but Jerome didn't care.

"Mitch, it's okay," Jerome whispered. "Its okay, it's okay." Jerome slowly sat down, Mitch still holding him like a baby koala, crying loudly with his head buried in Jerome's neck. Mitch's neck and shoulders were hunched forward uncomfortably from the fact he was taller than Jerome and he wanted to tell him to straighten up but he couldn't.

"Mitch… Mitch," Jerome murmured, hesitating. "There's something you can do. Imagine all of these horrible feelings and… and roll them up in a ball, okay? Then put them in your pocket. Put it all away in your pocket and forget about it and I'll help you with them later. I _promise_."

* * *

**So. Damn. Mitch had a bit of a breakdown - kinda shows how deep his mental trauma goes - and Mat is quite officially done. But we got Merome feels!**

**I'm going to have my cast on my wrist for another three weeks, so all of holidays :( It sucks, but I've gotten quicker at one handed typing and holidays means the final chapters of Collision Course! Sadness... **

**ANYWAYS, go check out my other work: A poem I put up called _Down a Bumpy Hill of Broken Hearts and Bones _and of course Ship-Fic Drabbles and my other stories, one-shots and poems :) **

**I have a total of 14 stories here now which is pretty cool. I've been on here for over six months, too. It's a lot of work, if you think about it... quick question: how many of you have been around for a while? Like, from the beginning? The days of _Alice out of Wonderland_ and my CaptainSparklez fan fiction. Good memories :') Tell me, I just wanna see.**

**SO THANKS FOR READING BYEEEE**


	22. Twenty-two

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to this... fluffy chapter :D**

**Don't forget to leave a question for the characters in a review if you want. It can be anything, from serious to random. I don't care. **

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**

"We need to hold another party or something," Caitlyn said absently, looking up at the roof. Jerome propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her from the mattress on the floor.

"Your last party was only four weeks ago," Jerome commented. Caitlyn rolled on her side and looked at him, taking off her glasses and cleaning the lenses before replacing them on her nose.

'Shut up. Parties are fun. Now tell me what happened with Mitch," Caitlyn commanded. Jerome sighed and flopped out in a starfish shape, closing his eyes.

"He had a bit of a mental breakdown after he told me Mat was being sent off to Juvenile Detention. He departs this morning and Mitch went to the hospital to try and see him before he goes," Jerome explained. All of yesterday afternoon Mitch had been jumpy and irritated, not talking to anyone and bolting when the final bell rang. Jerome had sent him a message – after the long and tedious task of blocking all the unknown numbers of people texting him – and Mitch had replied at midnight.

"Wow, hold up," Caitlyn gasped. "What?"

"I said he had a –"

"No, Mat!" Caitlyn said, frustrated. "What happened?"

"He crashed his car yesterday morning, like Sydney said. But they tested him at the Hospital and found high amounts of alcohol in his system. He fessed up to everything then: the drugs, the alcohol, the deals he made and the whole thing about him being underage didn't help. Apparently the only reason he was doing it all was for attention from his dad because they're so focused on his sick sister, but it kinda backfired," Jerome said, throwing an arm over his forehead. "It's sad. Mitch was really torn up over it."

"Okay. Now the breakdown," Caitlyn said.

"Well I called him out. He was meant to be sad but he just put a wall up, y'know? So I mentioned it and then he fell apart, babbling on about how his dad would beat him up if he showed emotion and how tired he was and it freaked me out," Jerome said in a rush.

"Well shit," Caitlyn whistled, sitting up and crossing her legs beneath her. "Lots of drama."

"To be honest, I sorta preferred it when no one noticed me," Jerome admitted. "I didn't have to deal with drama and all I did was my homework and play with Grace."

"Don't say that! You have us now," Caitlyn said. "And you have Mitch." She added the last part and wiggled her eyebrows. Jerome rolled his eyes but smiled.

"I miss Grace," he sighed.

"Speaking of the fam-bam…" Caitlyn started, trailing off.

"I don't even want to talk about that," Jerome huffed, looking away.

"You have to at one point. Have they tried to contact you at all?"

"No. I doubt they care and they probably think I'm dead or something."

"They _were_ crappy parents."

"I know. I had to live with them."

"Should we like, report them? For what they said to you?" Caitlyn said hesitantly.

"The cops can't do anything," Jerome mumbled. "It was my choice to randomly scream I was gay at dinner." Caitlyn was silent, playing with the ends of her hair as Jerome opened his eyes and sat up.

"What are you going to do about all the kids at school?" Caitlyn asked eventually.

"Well, I already ran away from my parents and that was sorta effective. Maybe I'll just run out of town and go to… I dunno, Los Angeles? New York? Somewhere fancy," Jerome said with a shrug.

"You have no idea what to do," Caitlyn said bluntly.

"Pretty much," Jerome sighed. "Mitch keeps offering to take us to Canada, so that's an option. I have an uncle who might take me. I –"

"All of your plans involve running away," Caitlyn pointed out, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"It's the easiest thing to do!" Jerome said. "I can change my name to… to Doctor Phil or something!"

"Dude, seriously," Caitlyn laughed. "Did you ever consider maybe, I dunno, telling the Principal?"

"But running away is easier!" Jerome whined. "I don't have to deal with Zak, or Logan, or Peter's gang or worry about my parents or anything!"

"Jerome, you sound like a pussy," Caitlyn said seriously. "You need to deal with your problems." Jerome pouted and rubbed his face. He opened his mouth to speak and then Caitlyn's phone started to ring. Caitlyn reached for it, singing along to the ringtone as she unlocked the screen.

"Shut your eyes, shut your eyes, don't be scared! Shut your eyes; watch those lights, from the stars, in your head! Hypnotized!" Caitlyn sang, half-yelling.

"My ears are bleeding," Sydney said dryly.

"Shut up, it's a good song!" Caitlyn defended crossly.

"It was a good song until you started singing it!" Sydney shot back, and Caitlyn was aware of angry shouts in the background. "Now let me talk, geez!"

"Fine," Caitlyn muttered in annoyance.

"Okay, thank you," Sydney said, sounding exasperated. "Anyway, I need you to come over to my house. Now."

"Why?" Caitlyn asked, confused. Jerome looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Because Mitch is currently at the end of my driveway punching a pole, and I need you to – Jesus Christ, Mitch! Calm down!" Sydney yelled.

"Watch your language," Caitlyn said bluntly.

"Shut up. Now seriously, his hands are all bleeding and my parents aren't home and – oh shit, I think he's going to break his wrist! Hurry up and get your ass down here, Caitlyn! Mitch, Mitch! Stop it, you little –" Sydney was cut off and the phone line went dead.

"That was dramatic," Caitlyn muttered.

"What's going on?' Jerome asked in confusion.

"Mitch went agro on a pole," Caitlyn said, smiling brightly. "We need to go save the day."

"Wait, what?" Jerome said, and Caitlyn jumped up and grabbed Jerome's wrist, dragging him out of the room. "What's an agro?"

"You're so misinformed."

* * *

Mitch pulled his fist back and punched the bent in pole again. _Fricking pole. Got in the way of Mat. Now he's gone. _

"Can you calm your tits?" Sydney huffed, trying to pull him away again unsuccessfully. "I called Caitlyn and Jerome!" Mitch punched. And punched and punched. _Stupid pole. _Mitch was punching the bent area where Mat had crashed into it furiously. Cars would slow as they drove past, confused to see a short, annoyed girl trying to pry a tall and angry boy away from a pole. One had stopped and asked if they should call the police and Sydney had pulled some far-fetched yet believable tale out to steer them away. Mitch punched it again, the skin on his knuckles torn away and bleeding, wrists aching with pain. His hands were throbbing but he didn't stop. He had to take his anger out on something. _Stupid Jerome made me cry. Stupid Mat, doing the drugs and shit. Stupid pole. Stupid me for getting myself into this mess. Stupid. Stupid stupid stupid. _Mitch continued to beat at the metal, breathing steadily and muttering curses under his breath, until a car pulled up nearby. The doors were flung open, and Caitlyn and Jerome climbed out, running over to stand by Sydney.

"How long has he been going at it for?" Caitlyn asked.

"Around twenty minutes," Sydney said. "I try and pull him away every now and then but he won't budge."

"Wow," Caitlyn mumbled. Mitch tuned them out, staring forward at the pole and concentrating on aiming his punches precisely.

"Uh, Mitch? Do you want to stop now, or something?" Jerome called tentatively. He walked up and stood beside Mitch, hesitantly touching his shoulder. "Mitch?"

"Go away," Mitch muttered.

"I have an idea," Caitlyn said. "I'm going to call Preston. Gimme a second." Mitch ignored her, and then Preston's car pulled up.

"So what am I doing?" Preston yelled as he jogged over.

"Grab him for me when he turns around. You're stronger than him… I think," Caitlyn giggled nervously. Mitch threw another punch, and he could tell Preston was standing behind him. Jerome had back up, far away, and was standing by Sydney, who had hidden behind a bush.

"So I heard you like ponies," Caitlyn began. Mitch grunted and Caitlyn sighed. "Well, just because your mother left you because you were a little gay faggot-" Mitch whirled around with a yell and Preston tackled him, knocking him down. Mitch struggled but Preston pinned him down. Caitlyn walked over and stood beside his head, staring down at him with a small smirk.

"I can't believe that actually worked," Preston mumbled. "You got him away."

"I recommend anger management classes," she laughed. "Now get off him Preston, he's meant to be dating Jerome." Preston sighed and rolled to the side, lying on the grass beside Mitch. Mitch moved to get up and Caitlyn pushed him back down, a foot on his chest.

"You can get up when you promise not to murder me or hurt any more poles," Caitlyn said sternly. Mitch glared at her and she rolled her eyes, removing her foot. Mitch sat up, resting his arms on his knees.

"Damn, that looks like it hurts," Sydney commented as she wandered over with Jerome.

"I can't feel it," Mitch muttered.

"Why were you doing that?" Jerome asked in confusion.

"That's the pole Mat hit," Sydney explained.

"But… it's an inanimate object," Jerome mumbled as Preston stood up and walked over to Caitlyn, giving her a quick hug.

"Would you rather I hit you?" Mitch snapped, looking up angrily. Jerome crouched beside him and sighed.

"Yeah. Because you wouldn't hurt yourself punching something soft," Jerome said.

"You're confusing," Mitch muttered.

"It's called being loving, idiot," Jerome laughed, poking his shoulder. "Now come on. We'll get your hands all bandaged and then we go spend our Saturday doing something productive."

"Punching things is productive," Mitch pointed out.

"And it looks like it's going to rain," Caitlyn added. Jerome huffed and glared at Caitlyn, who giggled and took a step behind Preston.

"Let's just hurry up and get Mitch's hands fixed up. We have bandages and all that crap inside," Sydney said. "My dad gets in loads of bar fights." Jerome nodded and grabbed Mitch's elbow, hauling him up. Mitch looked at Jerome, an unreadable expression on his face. _This guy though. Relationships are confusing. _Mitch followed Jerome up the small hill to Sydney's house with Preston and Caitlyn in tow. They made it inside and Sydney ordered Mitch to take a seat, pulling out a first aid kit and dressing the wounds like an old expert. Everyone watched silently, Mitch squirming from the attention.

"Did I mention how I thought it was adorable you and Mitch were holding hands yesterday?" Caitlyn piped up finally, to break the silence. "And that little kiss you gave him!"

"It's very brave of you," Preston added. "Especially after all the hate."

"I… I don't think we should," Mitch mumbled, slightly uncertain. "We'll cop more shit and they might target Jerome again."

"We don't have to if you don't want to," Jerome said softly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"But it was cute!" Caitlyn whined. Mitch glared at her and she sighed. "Fine."

* * *

"There you go!" Sydney said proudly, taking a step back. Mitch stared at his hands, which were bandaged around the knuckles and his wrists.

"Um, thanks," Mitch muttered. He stood up and flexed his fingers a few times, smiling half-heartedly at Sydney.

"We can go soon," Jerome offered.

"Wait a minute!" Caitlyn shrieked suddenly. Everyone looked at her and she blushed. _Oh my god, why did I have to scream? _"I just want to talk to Jerome in private for a second."

"I ship it," Sydney said with a wink in Preston's direction. Preston looked confused.

"What does that mean?" he asked, and Caitlyn's face went bright red as she patted his arm awkwardly. _You aren't ready for the fandom world, sweetie. You're too innocent._

"Don't question it. Now Jerome, come over here," she said with a forced smile, glaring at Sydney. Jerome followed Caitlyn out of the kitchen into the living room while Sydney struck up a conversation with Preston.

"Is Mitch alright?" Caitlyn whispered, tugging him behind a wall.

"Well, he _did_ have a mini breakdown yesterday…" Jerome trailed off.

"No, it's been happening for a while. He always seems sad. He used to make those witty, annoying side jokes and he would smirk a lot but for a while he's just been… deflated," Caitlyn explained, twisting her fingers together.

"I think he's just dealing with everything in his own way," Jerome said doubtfully.

"What if he's depressed? His life is shit and all and a lot of stuff has happened lately and he might be…" Caitlyn trailed off.

"I think he's fine," Jerome said. "I'll ask him later today if he's feeling alright. It is flu season and he might just be sick." Caitlyn looked doubtful, but she sighed and nodded with a small smile.

"Alright. Make sure you ask him," she said. "Let's go back before they get suspicious."

* * *

Jerome and Mitch walked slowly, side by side, but not touching. The sky above was full of plump grey clouds and thunder rumbled in the distance. Jerome looked at Mitch occasionally, looking away quickly. Caitlyn's concerns had worried him, and now it was all he could think about._ What if he is depressed? The combined mess of our relationship-thing, Mat and the fact he's pretty much moved out of his house to live with Tory might be too much. Oh my god, what if he's suicidal?! He can't be suicidal, right? There are meant to be signs and – I think I'm overreacting now. Well, at least I didn't google symptoms of depression. It'd probably tell me he had brain cancer. _

"What's wrong?" Mitch asked eventually.

"What? Nothing's wrong! Why would anything be wrong? Gosh, you're so quick to judge and… yeah," Jerome hurried out, finishing with a sheepish look on his face.

"Seriously," Mitch said bluntly. "What is wrong?" Jerome didn't say anything, pulling on a loose string in sleeve of his shirt.

"Would you tell me if something was wrong?" Jerome finally asked.

"Are you going to be my therapist now?" Mitch snapped.

"Don't get angry at me for asking and being concerned for your wellbeing," Jerome said in a rush.

"Stop talking fast," Mitch said.

"I… um… shut up," Jerome said lamely. Mitch chuckled and then stopped, muttering a curse.

"It's raining," he commented. Jerome looked up and felt the first pitter-pat of the rain drops smacking his head and shoulders. It sped up quickly and Jerome looked around desperately.

"There's no cover over there! How will we walk back?" he panicked. Mitch laughed, a smile glittering in his eyes.

"It's just rain, it won't hurt," he said. "Unless you're secretly a witch or some shit."

"But I don't like getting wet!" Jerome whined as he took a step back under the awning of a storefront. Mitch looked at him with an evil glint and then he grabbed Jerome's wrist, yanking him out into the rain. Jerome shouted loudly and Mitch laughed as Jerome nearly fell into a quickly-forming puddle. Mitch yanked him back upright and Jerome glared at him, the rain pounding down on him. They were both soaked in a matter of seconds, and Jerome scowled as the people around him practically disappeared into cars and stores to escape the rain.

"You dick!" he laughed. Jerome shoved Mitch and Mitch stumbled back, rain splashing up and wetting the bottom of his jeans.

"You're a shithead," Mitch chuckled, kicking the puddle. It splashed against Jerome and he shook his legs.

"I'm so soaked!" Jerome laughed. He was wet from head to toe. Jerome jumped and splashed the puddle beneath him. Mitch had a bright smile on his face as he kicked water towards Jerome in an effort to get him even more waterlogged. _We're acting like five year olds and he looks so happy. _Jerome tried to jump again and slipped, falling hard on his tailbone. He sat there, shocked for a moment, and then burst out laughing. Mitch laughed as he walked forward, outstretching a hand. Jerome grabbed his arm and let himself be pulled up, suddenly finding himself practically pressed against Mitch. Jerome gulped and looked up at Mitch, cheeks red. Mitch looked down at him, blushing as well, an awkward grin on his face, their hands still together. Mitch's hair was plastered over his forehead and dripping, and his brown eyes were bright with a childish glee.

"This is so corny," Mitch murmured.

"It's like a scene in a movie," Jerome agreed, equally as soft.

"If this is a movie it's a pretty shit one," Mitch chuckled. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, and then he acted. Jerome slowly leaned up and kissed him gently, eyes closed. He pulled away to see Mitch opening his eyes, surprised.

"The movie just got better," Jerome whispered. Mitch smiled and leaned down, pressing his forehead against Jerome's.

"It's picking up."

* * *

**So... AWWWWW! SO CUTE! :P Thanks for reading guys.**


	23. Twenty-three

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to a very late update! **

**And oh my god, thank you so much for 200 reviews on The Bookcase! I'm so stoked, especially since we got to 100... what, a week or so ago? It's so amazing, thank you all!**

**And now, here we go. This is probably the third-last chapter, so get ready for a anti-climatic ending I haven't thought up yet and a poorly planned epilogue! :P **

**Also, a moment of irony: I started this when I sprained my wrist, and I'm going to finish it with a fractured wrist. I'm getting my cast on Wednesday and I can't finish this in three days but still, I thought that was funny! And if I get a few reviews on this chapter, I'll tell you guys the stupidly funny story of how I managed to fracture it. As a treat because we're nearly at the end and stuff.**

**Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

**P.S I went back and changed chapter Twenty, where Jerome explains why he got bullied. I thought it was too far-fetched so I switched it around. If it didn't change, tell me. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**

Caitlyn awoke that night to light crying. She sat straight up and squinted in the dark, spotting Jerome curled up on the mattress, shaking.

"Jerome?" Caitlyn whispered. "What's wrong?"

"Wednesday," Jerome mumbled, sniffing as he sat up. "I left on Wednesday, a-and it's Sunday, and t-the only message I got from my f-fricking parents was ten minutes ago, and they asked me if I was ready to stop l-loving Mitch so I could come back." Caitlyn gasped and slid off her bed onto the mattress, wrapping her arms around Jerome and holding him close. He cried softly and Caitlyn looked down at his bright phone. One AM.

"Jerome, they're both bitches. They should accept you before you're still you, they're just stubborn idiots," Caitlyn soothed. "You don't need to worry about them anymore."

"B-But they're my _parents_," Jerome sobbed. "They're _supposed_ to love me." Caitlyn sucked in a quick breath, eyes pricking with tears. _This is horrible and now it's got me all emotional. Crap._

"I know Jerome. I know. It's not fair, none of it's fair," Caitlyn murmured. There was a brief silence, and Jerome pulled away, wiping his eyes and looking down.

"Everything's falling apart," he whispered. "Everything I know, it's all breaking. Zak. Mum. Dad. I'm terrified for Mitch and I'm worried you and Preston and Sydney will get dragged into the stuff we have to deal with, I'm scared Grace is going to be affected in the long run and I… I wish, for once, I could have a good stretch. My childhood was shit because of all the hospital drama and the other kids and I've never gotten anything good in life besides you and Preston and Mitch and Sydney and it's not fair."

"Nothing is fair, Jerome. Life isn't fair," Caitlyn sighed. "You're… you're a strong guy. You lived through all that horrible dramatic crap when you were a kid and all the bullying and... and seriously, Jerome, that stuff should only happen in stories and movies. But sometimes bad things happen to good people, and utter shit happens to the best people in the entire fricking world." Jerome sniffed, and Caitlyn forced a smile.

"Come on. Talk to me about everything. Let me be your Doctor Phil," Caitlyn giggled. Jerome smiled weakly and wiped his eyes, sighing.

"Well… are you sure? I don't want to overload you with my horrible life," Jerome mumbled.

"I made a choice when I became friends with you and Mitch. You both have terrible lives, and by befriending you I guaranteed at least a night of being the shoulder to cry on. Now speak," Caitlyn ordered, keeping her voice low.

"Uh… I just feel really worried. I'm worried Zak is going to try something again. I… I actually messaged him. About how he gave out my number. I told him I'd never forgive him, that he was horrible, and I just raged for a while. He told me I would regret ever trying to replace him. And that just, just pisses me off, okay? I never tried to replace him. I was _forced_ into camping with Mitch and doing that stuff with him, and I was trying to be friends with him because I knew the trip would be hard! He was just jealous, and I don't get why, and I don't understand why I can't have more than one friend. He was just being needy and acting like a child and… wow," Jerome stopped his word spew and frowned. "It feels good to talk trash about him."

"Then keep going!" Caitlyn encouraged. "Let it off your chest." Jerome blinked and then nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well, another thing is my parents. I was always good, and I tried really hard to be good and I never did anything wrong. I put up with barbeques, hospital trips and therapists and what did I get in return? Nothing. They didn't believe me when I said I was fine and forced me to keep going to a shrink and be tested and they didn't trust me and it _hurt_. But I still kept dealing with it, y'know? And then suddenly, I try making decisions for myself and I try to live as my own person and it's all over. They're religious and told me that I can't be gay, it goes against everything, and I think that's ridiculous because one, God loves everything and two, mum didn't even go to church if she had bingo after telling us we always had to go to stay pure! I mean seriously, who does that?"

"Good, good!" Caitlyn said approvingly. "Keep it coming!"

"Um, well… I think that's it," Jerome sighed. "I don't get angry over much, just upset." Caitlyn rolled her eyes but smiled.

"A lot has happened in… god, four, five weeks? It's pretty insane, like a really bad sitcom. Exposing rotten friendships, blooming relationships, drama! Join us in the horrible, eventful life of Jerome Aceti and friends!" Caitlyn giggled, spreading her arms above her head grandly. Jerome sighed and smiled.

"Pretty much. It's funny, though," Jerome mumbled. "Despite all my whinging and whining, I've gained more than I lost from this. I got to be friends with you, and Sydney and Preston, and I got Mitch. Sure, it's been hard but… I don't think I'd change anything." Caitlyn chuckled slightly as she leaned back, putting her arms behind her head.

"Whinging and whining mean the same thing, idiot."

"Shut up and let me be poetic."

* * *

"How cliché is this?" Sydney said suddenly, pushing her milkshake away. "We're like the guys from Scooby-Doo. We have a booth we always sit in at a really horrible 'retro' diner place and we're drinking milkshakes. This is like the opening to every single bad eighties' show."

"Don't call it horrible, it has good food," Mitch muttered.

"Can we at least make this fun? Like, play a game or something? Instead of sitting around drinking this shit silently?" Sydney looked around and the table and Caitlyn nodded slowly, looking at Preston with a slow smile.

"Let's play Question and Truth," Caitlyn suggested. "We ask a question, and you have to answer it. Or you tell us something about yourself we don't know."

"Do we have to?" Jerome asked.

"We'll keep the questions toned down," Caitlyn reassured, before shifting and looking at Preston. "Question or Truth?" Preston looked panicked for a moment, and then he pulled a face.

"Truth. Uh… I'm really horrible at math?" he said, more of a question. Caitlyn giggled and petted his arm with a smile.

"I said something we don't know about yourself," she giggled. "Try again." Preston scowled and Caitlyn giggled again, hugging him close.

"You are both so disgustingly cute, and it makes me feel extremely third-wheeled," Sydney huffed.

"Fifth-wheeled," Mitch said slyly, casting a quick smirk at Jerome, who blushed and looked down at his drink. _He seems better now. Maybe yesterday afternoon was good, or something. I hope he doesn't randomly break down again. At least Tory's here. _Jerome looked up and towards the counter, seeing said woman eyeing Mitch as she took used plates back. She was concerned for him, which was obvious.

"Okay let me try again," Preston said hurriedly. "Okay. Um… when I was six, I was really into pandas and everything in my room was panda-fied."

"Really?" Sydney said. "Pandas?"

"They were cute and cuddly, don't judge me!" Preston snapped, crossing his arms and leaning back.

"I think it's adorable," Caitlyn said with a smile, kissing his cheek. Sydney looked at Jerome and pretended to gag.

"What, did you have sex or something last night? You seem even closer and more loving, and that's a symptom of after-math sex. I know cause my parents do it all the time," Sydney said. Mitch laughed suddenly and choked, spitting up his drink, and Preston's face went bright red. Caitlyn's cheeks flamed as she banged her head slowly up and down on the table, and Sydney laughed insanely, smacking the table and nearly knocking down her drink.

"Geez, I'd hope not. I was lying in her room on a mattress all night," Jerome said, raising an eyebrow and trying to keep a straight face. Sydney laughed harder and Mitch hid his head in his hands, laughing hard._ He has a cute laugh. He should laugh more often. Wow, we are cliché. We're going to be… _that_ couple. If we ever get the balls to be all vocal and stuff in public. What if yesterday afternoon was a one-off? More importantly, why am I worrying about this? Am I that insecure? _

"I hate you so much," Caitlyn said, voice muffled by the table.

"We didn't. Good god, why would we?" Preston stammered. "We've been together for three weeks!"

"Well, that didn't stop my mother," Sydney said breezily, leaning back and putting her arms behind her head. "She knew my dad for about a week when he kept coming to the bar she was working at. And then bam, you could hear a hell of a lot of thumps from the storeroom that night –"

"Stop!" Caitlyn shrieked, pressing her hands over her ears. "I don't want to hear how you were conceived!" People in the café were stopping and turning to look, and Preston slowly slid under the table.

"This escalated quickly," Mitch wheezed, pulling his hands away from his face. "Oh my god, I can't breathe."

"I think we should leave," Jerome giggled. Sydney nodded and stood up, grabbing Mitch's arm and yanking him out of the booth. Jerome stood and reached over, grabbed Caitlyn's hoodie and pulling her along.

"Get out from under the table, Preston," Jerome called. "Or we'll leave you here." Preston crawled out quickly, running down the walkway with Jerome and Caitlyn. Sydney was already outside with Mitch, falling apart with laughter again.

"Oh my god, everyone was staring!" Sydney laughed. "Jerome, you were hilarious!"

"Thanks," Jerome said with a small smile.

"Okay, clearing things up: No. God, we did not have sex!" Caitlyn yelled, punching Sydney's arm hard. "You're such a little bitch!"

"Did they moan all night, Jerome?" Sydney giggled. Caitlyn's face flamed and she lunged forward to grab Sydney, who took off running in circles around Mitch, Caitlyn chasing her quickly and yelling profanities. "Or did Preston keep her quiet?"

"Shut up, Sydney," Preston sighed.

"Oh, Preston, it's so _big_!" Sydney gushed dramatically, grabbing Mitch's arms and holding him in front of her like a human shield.

"Keep me out of this!" Mitch said with a chuckle, shaking his arms free and turning. He quickly grabbed Sydney's shoulders and pulled her forward, right into Caitlyn. Sydney squealed as Caitlyn started slapping her angrily. Jerome watched the two girls play fight – at least he _hoped_ it was play fighting – and then started to look around the street. Only a few cars drove down, Sunday riders in their fancy, restored cars going out to make everyone jealous.

"Mustang," Preston whistled. "Sweet." Lazy shoppers wandered in and out of shops, weighted down with bags and holding drinks. A warm wind blew through the street, carrying the autumn leaves along from the bare trees. It was one of the nicer days, despite the random rain that had attacked the day before. It was all pretty beautiful, except for the –

"Oh shit!" Jerome yelped, leaping backwards and banging up against the wall.

"What's wrong – oh," Preston said. "Guys." There was a warning tone in his voice, and Sydney and Caitlyn stilled.

"Look who it is," Peter sneered as he walked up, goons behind him. "The ambiguously gay duo and company."

"See! Look!" Sydney said angrily. "I told you this day is a cliché day!"

"But they didn't ride up in leather on motorcycles," Caitlyn said drily, crossing her arms. "What do you want, douchebag?"

"The gay ones," Peter said. "It's about time we got revenge for Logan and took care of your sins." Mitch took a step forward, fists clenching.

"Give it a go then," he growled, eyes narrowing.

"Mitch," Jerome said nervously, peeling himself off the wall. "Don't."

"So you're the one who started off the impurity," Peter hissed. "Kissing the idiot and setting it all off."

"I'm surprised you even knew what impurity meant," Mitch retorted. Peter took a step forward, face red with anger.

"Excuse me?"

"Aren't you going to run back to your little church?" Mitch said. "Get your big god to take care of this? What's the saying… don't kill the messenger, right? If he hates me so much, why doesn't he take me out? Zap me from the heavens?" Peter faltered, and then smirked.

"Fine then. Give us the scrawny one and we'll be done here," Peter said. Mitch stilled, not moving.

"What did you just call him?" he said, voice dangerously low.

"Scrawny," Peter said, cocking his head slightly to the left. "Isn't that all he is?"

"Oh shit," Sydney said. "Get me the popcorn."

"No one," Mitch hissed. "Is allowed to call him scrawny except me. Got it?"

"What are you going to do about it, huh?" Peter hissed. Mitch grit his teeth and his hand twitched, but then he took a step back, spreading out his arms.

"Nothing," he said, forcing a smile. "You hit me first." Peter stopped in surprise.

"What?" he spluttered.

"You heard me. Hit me first, if you've got the balls to do it, Mr Football man," Mitch said. "Unless you're all talk and no action."

"What are you trying to say, Mitchell?" Peter said.

"He's trying to say you're stalling and you have no balls," Sydney chirped helpfully, earning a giggle from Caitlyn. "Hurry up and make your god damn move already." Peter stopped, a look of confusion on his face, and then he shrugged.

"Sure," he said. Then he took a step forward and slugged Mitch across the cheek. Mitch took a stumbling step to the right, holding his cheek, face unmoving.

"Okay, he broke the clichés," Sydney said nervously. "He was meant to walk away and we were meant to jump up and freeze in the air all happy-like."

"No, it's fine," Mitch said. "Now I can say he started it." Mitch moved quickly, punching Peter hard in the shoulder, knocking him back, and then kicking his leg, sending him falling down. Peter lay there for a moment, pressing a hand against his shoulder and letting out a small squeak. His friends stared at Peter, and then Mitch, and then Peter, than Mitch. Mitch's lip was bleeding quite steadily and the look on his face was terrifying.

"Um... crap," one of them mumbled. The other one slowly put his hands in the air, a scared look on his face.

"The cliché has returned!" Caitlyn said excitedly, giving Sydney a high-five. "This is so exciting!" Peter stumbled up, anger transforming his face.

"You little bitch!" Peter yelled. He ran forward and punched Mitch again, harder, and Mitch staggered back, caught by surprise. Peter kept throwing punches and swearing as Mitch started to punch back. A few people walked out of a shop across the road and yelled for someone to call the cops. Jerome panicked and ran forward, freaking out.

"Stop it!" he shrieked, throwing his fist randomly. Peter fell back with a yell, holding his nose. Jerome stared at his hand in surprise, a combination of fear and shock on his face.

"Oh my god, I hit him!" Jerome stammered. "I'm sorry! I-"

"Run away now!" Preston yelled. Mitch grabbed Jerome's wrist and started running, following Preston, Sydney and Caitlyn. They all ran around the corner and down the street, Sydney laughing and Jerome freaking out as Mitch tugged him along.

"I feel alive!" Sydney yelled, spreading out her arms. "That was so awesome!"

"Shut up!" Caitlyn yelled back. Eventually they all slowed, panting and giggling.

"You beat his ass!" Sydney yelled, jumping up in down.

"That was scary to watch," Preston panted, leaning down and putting his hands on his knees.

"I punched him," Jerome said in wonder. "That felt good." Caitlyn smiled as she straightened, giving him a quick high five.

"Good job," she said approvingly.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" Preston asked in concern. Mitch forced a smile as shook his hands.

"Split my lip," Mitch said. "I'll be a bit bruised but I'm fine."

"Dude, your hands!" Caitlyn gasped. Mitch looked down and shrugged, looking at the bandaged knuckles as blood seeped through.

"They were still sore from me beating up the pole, no biggie," Mitch said with a small smile.

"They shouldn't be bleeding that much," Jerome said. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"I said I'll be fine, jeez," Mitch said. He sat down on the ground, rubbing his hands, and Jerome sat down beside him. Sydney kept bouncing, her short hair flying around madly.

"I'm all hyped out now," she giggled. "I got to witness a fight! Again!"

"You're so childish," Caitlyn laughed.

"That was insane, okay?" Preston said. "No more fighting. If we see Peter and his idiots, we turn around and walk away. We nearly got the cops down on us." Jerome looked over at Mitch and saw the small smile on his face. Jerome was hesitant, but then gave him an awkward side-hug. Caitlyn looked at him and winked, cuddling Preston.

"It'll be alright, Preston," Caitlyn giggled. "You've got the Inner Sanctum of Cool People to watch out for you." Preston pulled a face.

"Is that meant to reassure or scare me?" he replied. Jerome rolled his eyes and looked at Mitch, giving him a small smile. _Still not going to change anything._

* * *

"We never finished our game," Caitlyn said, flicking through her songs. The five sat around in Caitlyn's living room. Sydney was sprawled out in the armchair, Mitch and Jerome were on the couch next to each other awkwardly, Preston was lying down on the ground with Caitlyn perched on his chest.

"We did only get through Preston," Sydney agreed, sitting up and putting her feet on the coffee table. "Whose face is turning blue, by the way. You need to go on a diet." Caitlyn flipped her off and slid off Preston, and he inhaled deeply.

"I can breathe!" he gasped.

"Oh, shut up," Caitlyn said, slapping his arm. "Anyway… Mitch. Question or Truth?" Mitch scowled and sighed, tapping his finger on his knee, finally.

"Question," he decided finally.

"Oh, yay. Why are you and Jerome so open with your relationship? Aren't you scared?" she asked quickly. Mitch raised an eyebrow, blinking. _Dive right in, why don't you._

"I'm scared shitless, but everyone already knows. It's not like there's anything left to hide," Mitch replied bluntly.

"Huh, okay. Now, explain why you-"

"Excuse me; this isn't forty-fricking-questions. It was one Truth or one Question," Mitch snapped. Caitlyn pouted and Mitch crossed his arms.

"I'm going now. Jerome, Truth or Question?" Mitch demanded. Jerome looked slightly shocked and gulped.

"Um… Question?" he mumbled. Mitch thought about it for a second, and then slowly started to smirk.

"Me or Preston?" he said, face stone. Preston spluttered and Jerome's eyes widened, Sydney giggling into her palm and Caitlyn looking at Preston, raising an eyebrow.

"What kind of question is that?" Jerome said. "I'm dating you, aren't you?"

"Oh, geez, thank god," Preston said. Jerome shot a glare at him, crossing his arms and furrowing his brow.

"What, am I not good enough for you?" Jerome demanded, and Preston looked panicked.

"Uh… no, I'm just… not…" he stammered, and then he rolled to the left and pressed his face into the ground.

"Ultimate respect," Sydney giggled. "Causing drama!" she sang, drawing out the syllables. She leaned over and put her hand up, and Mitch complied, giving her a high five.

"Let's move on," Jerome began. He opened his mouth to continue when someone started knocking on the front door.

"I'll get it!" Caitlyn sang, heaving herself up and walking to the door, straightening her shirt. She grabbed the doorknob and yanked open the door, starting to form a greeting when the colour drained from her face.

"Oh sh-" Caitlyn was cut off, as two adults pushed in. Jerome yelped and Mitch went white.

"Mum? Dad?" Jerome stammered. "What are you doing here-"

"You are stuck in deep waters right now," Jackson growled, marching in.

But he walked past Jerome and went straight up to Mitch.

* * *

**So... damn. The parents have arrived on the scene and Mitch is gonna cop it. I don't have much to say... let me think...**

**OH YEAH! Congratulations to Dex on becoming a Creature! And oh my god... I didn't watch the RTX panel but I saw the video about PAX Prime. With Kevin in it? HE IS SO GOING TO BE THE NEXT CREATURE! AND IF HE ISN'T I'LL CRY SO MUCH FOR SO MANY MONTHS!**

**So with that random and unnecessary thing out of the way, thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time! **


	24. Twenty-four

**Hello Nerdians! I'm really really amazingly sorry about how late this is, but I'm back to writing with one hand unfortunately :(**

**I can't really say much right now, because I'm busy and I need to do things!**

**BTW, I got a Tumblr. Link in my profile, come talk.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

"You!" Jackson spat, grabbing the front of Mitch's shirt and yanking him up. "It's all your fault!"

"Dad, stop!" Jerome yelled, standing up and grabbing his arm. "Let him go!"

"How the hell did they find you?" Caitlyn said while Jackson screamed at Mitch. Cynthia grabbed Jerome's shoulders and tugged him back, telling him to not interfere, and Preston leapt up and tried to pry Jackson away with Sydney's help.

"Dad, stop! Let him go!" Jerome shrieked, struggling in his mother's grip while she cried and stroked his hair.

"Fight it, Jerome!" she sobbed.

"Let him go, you bitch!" Sydney screamed. Jackson promptly released Mitch, sending him falling back with enough force to knock the couch over. Then Jackson slapped her, full across the face. Sydney fell to the right hard, on her hands and knees, one hand against her cheek as she stared blankly in shock.

"The demon has you all!" Jackson roared.

"Syd!" Caitlyn cried, dropping to her knees beside Sydney and grabbing him in a close hug. She looked up at Jackson, eyes burning with rage and tears. "Don't you dare touch her!" Mitch propped himself up on his elbows, using the up-ended couch to help him stand as he rubbed the back of his head, dazed. Preston helped Sydney up, and Caitlyn took a step forward, fists clenching.

"Get the fuck out of my house!" Caitlyn screamed, stepping in front of Sydney protectively.

"It's all your fault," Jackson hissed. "Going against God's word and dooming my only son to a life in hell!"

"My poor Jerome," Cynthia whispered, caressing his cheek and forcing Jerome to sit.

"So what, are you going to give him a bloody exorcism?" Sydney growled, rubbing her cheek.

"You are evil!" Jackson yelled, gesturing at Mitch as he blinked, trying to refocus on Jackson.

"Bullshit!" Caitlyn snapped. "Get out of my house or I swear to god I'm calling the cops!" Jackson shook his head slowly, sighing.

"You're confused, child. You've been led astray," Jackson tutted.

"Led astray my ass," Caitlyn spat.

"Don't touch him!" Jerome yelled.

"Jerome, it's okay," Cynthia said hurriedly. "It'll be over soon."

"Shut up!" Jerome yelled. "Let me go! Can't you let me be happy for once? This is what I want! I love him, and that's my free choice! I don't care if I go to hell because at least I'd be away from _you_!" The room was silent. Caitlyn looked like she was going to murder someone, Sydney's face was starting to go red from the slap and growing anger, Preston was tense and waiting in case he needed to tackle Jackson and Mitch was swaying, holding his head. Jackson stared at Jerome, mouth agape, and Cynthia cried quietly.

"Take that back," Jackson growled, walking up to Jerome. Jerome straightened up.

"I don't care. Punch me, slap me, I don't give a damn. I don't need to do what you say," Jerome said.

"Jerome..." Jackson said warningly, his hand raising up slighty.

"You always dictated what I did, but you didn't care. And as soon as I made my own decision, suddenly you cared," Jerome said, voice softer. "If you won't let me be myself, I'm sure as hell not going to be yours."

"I'm not having a… gay son, of all things," Jackson said.

"Then you don't have a son at all," Jerome whispered. All the breath left Jackson and he took a step back. Cynthia gasped, a hand flying up to her mouth as tears slid down her cheeks.

"And to think… to think I asked Zak where you would be, just to save you from this monster," Jackson stuttered, Jerome wincing at the sound of Zak's name.

"He's not a monster," Jerome said strongly. "It's you." Cynthia whimpered in despair and Jerome looked down, unable to meet his father's gaze.

"Get out of my house now," Caitlyn growled.

"You are a disgrace," Jackson snapped. Jerome took in a sharp breath.

"Preston, call the cops," Caitlyn called. Preston moved back and ran to the kitchen to get his phone.

"You can never come back to my house, get it? Stay away from Grace. I'm not letting your disease spread any further," Jackson hissed. "Cynthia, let's go." Cynthia looked stricken and Jerome looked up, glaring at him.

"But... b-but Jackson, he's my baby," Cynthia whispered.

"He isn't anyone you know," Jackson said, taking her hand gently and walking to the door. Cynthia reached her hand out towards Jerome, face transformed with sadness. Jerome simply looked away and Cynthia let out a small squeak, hands covering her mouth.

"I hope you're happy," Jackson said coldly. "Mitchell, I hope you burn in hell. And Jerome…" he trailed off, shaking his head. "You'll regret this. And when you come crawling back, crying and begging for forgiveness, you'll feel the full force of God's wrath."

"Oh, just fuck off!" Jerome exploded. Jackson glared at him and then walked out, Cynthia trailing behind and sobbing. The room was silent and Jerome's knees shook. He let out a small sigh and sank to the floor, blinking in shock.

"I'm seeing two of everything," Mitch mumbled.

"What the hell just happened?" Caitlyn whispered. Preston walked back in and hugged her, smiling weakly at her.

"I didn't call the police. I knew they'd leave," he explained.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" Jerome asked wearily.

"I'm fine. I hit my head really hard and that was… a pretty freaky experience," Mitch replied. "I keep getting knocked around today."

"I can't believe he slapped Sydney," Caitlyn growled. "No one is allowed to touch my girl." Sydney smiled sadly, rubbing her face.

"I'm fine. He's a total dick," Sydney said, rolling her eyes. Jerome stood up and walked to Mitch, hugging him tightly. Mitch wrapped his arms around Jerome, resting his chin on the top of his head and letting out a small sigh.

"This is a complete train wreck," Mitch murmured.

"I think you broke the couch," Jerome mumbled back.

"We can just tell Mr Howell that Preston and Caitlyn went at it too hard," Mitch replied. The next second, Mitch got a pillow to the back of the head.

* * *

Jerome sat on the porch swing, staring out into the street. Mitch took a deep breath and then stepped out into the cool night air, jamming his hands into his pockets. _Here we go._

"Hey," Mitch said nonchalantly. Jerome looked up and smiled slightly.

"Hey," Jerome replied, pursing his lips. Mitch rocked back and forth, biting his lip.

"Uh, could I maybe sit?" Mitch asked awkwardly. Jerome shrugged.

"No one's stopping you," he sighed. Mitch sat down on the opposite side of the chair, making it rock slightly. Jerome pulled his legs up to his chest and they sat in silence. A burst of laughter echoed from inside, and Jerome smiled wistfully. Caitlyn was trying to teach Preston and Sydney to cook dinner, and when Mitch had excused himself to join Jerome, Sydney had flour in her hair and Preston was trying to roll up dough unsuccessfully.

"So… shit sorta hit the fan today, huh?" Mitch commented awkwardly.

"I don't have a home anymore," Jerome answered, matter-of-fact. "My dad disowned me. I can't say I wasn't expecting it but… when he called me a disgrace, it hit hard. I always was scared of when he would finally say it." Jerome tilted his head back and closed his eyes, letting out a soft sigh. Mitch looked out into the street, the sunset bouncing off of the hoods of cars and the slight wind shifting the leaves coating the ground. _She has a very pretty street._

"I know the feeling. Right before I left, my dad and I had a blow up. It was one of our worst, and he got violent. I haven't spoken to him since and I bet he's passed out in the house still. I'll have to go back to get my stuff sooner or later so I can properly move in with Tory but I'm dreading it," Mitch explained.

"We both keep losing things," Jerome sighed. "I have no parents now, basically. I don't get to see Grace anymore. And Zak…"

"Mat's gone. My dad was never really there. My mother – who I defended all of my life – left and started a new life because she couldn't handle it. I actually have a brother or sister out there that I never got to meet." Jerome and Mitch let out simultaneous sighs and fell into another silence.

"Do you ever wonder if…" Jerome began softly.

"Life would be so much so better if you were born in a different family?" Mitch finished drily. Jerome blinked in surprise but nodded slowly.

"Exactly," Jerome said.

"Yeah, I think that all the time," Mitch said, folding his arms behind his head. "It's easier pretending I'm someone else than having to deal with myself."

"Don't say that," Jerome sighed.

"Jerome, I hate myself. I'd do anything to have a different life."

"Stop being dramatic," Jerome said. Mitch glared at him and Jerome shrugged.

"I'm trying to be all tough," he said simply. Mitch rolled his eyes, and Jerome smiled at him lightly. They sat there for another minute or so, enjoying the fading sun.

"We should go back inside," Jerome said finally.

"I guess," Mitch mumbled. They stared at each other for a few awkward moments, and Jerome rubbed the back of his neck. Mitch stood up and Jerome mimicked the action, a funny look on his face.

"Okay, spit it out," Mitch snapped. "You're just annoying me now."

"How did… okay, never mind," Jerome huffed, shaking his head. "Are you sure you love me?" Mitch was stunned and slightly taken aback by his question.

"Yeah, of course," Mitch replied, stumbling on his words. "Why would I be here?" _I love him. I do. Right?_

"Because sometimes it… it feels like you don't love me, just that you're only still here because you feel morally obligated, because it's technically our mess."

"Jerome, what the hell-"

"I've never been in love before, and I don't know what it's like," Jerome continued. "How can I be sure it's real?" Mitch stood there, mouth opening and closing. Mitch sighed and closed his eyes, massaging the bridge of his nose.

"Look, I'm here for a reason, and that's because I, like, love you and all that shit. Not because I'm 'morally obligated' or something. If anyone should be not feeling whatever the hell this is, it would be you. I kissed you first, so stop being an insecure idiot," Mitch muttered. "I'm going inside." Mitch pushed past him – gently, to say the least – and walked inside, leaving Jerome outside to think.

* * *

"I've never heard this song before," Preston said to the opening bars. Sydney squealed when it started, running over to the docking station and turning it up louder.

"Don't get flour on my dock!" Caitlyn yelled.

"Shut up and do a duet with me!" Sydney laughed. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Sydney danced towards her.

"Everybody said, you'd better stay in school, get a real job boy, don't be a fool!" Sydney sang, and Preston sighed and went back to rolling the pizza dough.

"Burn that guitar; you can never be a star!" Caitlyn sang, dropping her knife on the table and joining in with Sydney's ridiculous dancing.

I can, I can, I can so!" they yelled in unison. Mitch wandered in, eyes widening in shock at the mess covering the kitchen island.

"A thousand disbelievers couldn't keep me on the ground; I've invented a momentum that'll never slow me down!" Sydney sang off-key, and Caitlyn's giggling made her mess up the lyrics.

I believe it cause I feel it and I shout it out loud!" they shouted, linking arms and skipping in a circle. "I can, I can, I can so!" Caitlyn broke away and grabbed Preston's arm, dragging him around the island making him dance.

"Please stop!" Preston yelled. "I can't take it!"

"Dance Preston, dance!" Sydney yelled back. Mitch smiled lightly and leaned against the island, folding his arms. _Trust them to go from a serious, family-ruining day to dancing around the kitchen. _It was, in a word, calming to watch. But something was bothering Mitch, in the back of his head. _What… something. _Mitch frowned, looking away from the laughing trio and down at the flour and tomato covered island. _Is it Jerome's question? I think it is. I do love him; at least I'm pretty sure I do. Unless it's puppy love or something._

"Come dance with us, Mitch!" Caitlyn yelled over the music. Mitch rolled his eyes and didn't move, until Sydney skipped over, grabbed his shirt and yanked him out, smiling widely. Mitch scowled and stood still, but eventually a slow smile grew on his face and he danced a little bit. Sydney laughed gleefully and Preston winked at him. They all danced for a few more songs before collapsing on the floor, breathless, dimly aware Jerome hadn't come in but not caring.

"Oh my god," Sydney panted.

"That was so much fun!" Caitlyn whooped, flailing her arms around weakly in the air before they flopped down.

"We need to finish making the pizzas," Preston said. "I'm starving."

"I'm pretty sure Sydney knocked the pineapple can onto the ground while she danced," Mitch chuckled.

"Damn, that's my favourite kind of pizza!" Caitlyn moaned, slapping Sydney's arm.

"Don't hit me!" Sydney shrieked, rolling away and colliding with Mitch. She found her face suddenly right in front of Mitch's and smiled while he raised an eyebrow.

"Human contact," she whispered demonically, flinging herself up and flopping over Mitch who gasped, the breath knocked out of him. Jerome chose then to walk in.

"I heard screaming and-" he stopped mid-sentence, jaw dropping as he took in the four people sprawled across the floor and the mess covering the kitchen.

"What the hell happened in here?" he spluttered. "It looks like a bomb exploded in the middle of the kitchen." Caitlyn sat up quickly, blinking innocently, and Preston looked around in surprise, only then realising how messy it was. Jerome started to talk when Mitch reached out, grabbing his ankle.

"No time for questions!" he barked, yanking his ankle. Jerome let out a small yelp and landed hard on his behind. "Become one of the floor people!"

"Floor people?" Caitlyn snorted.

"One of us! One of us!" Sydney chanted, wiggling off Mitch and squirming towards Jerome. Sydney stopped in front of him and then tackled him, yelling ridiculous things about floor people. Caitlyn started to laugh and Mitch sat up, smiling slightly.

_Yeah, I love him. If I didn't love him, why would I have fought so hard to get here?_

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**

* * *

**So yeah! Stuff happened! Jerome is officially disowned and the relationship is being doubted...**

**So yeah, I hope you enjoyed! Bye!**


	25. Twenty-five

**Hello Nerdians! I lied. This is the third last chapter, not counting the Epilogue. Enjoy.**

**Can't say much, I'm busy writing the last chapters.**

**Please know I love you.**

**Don'****t kill me.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**

"Have a good night, lover boy," Caitlyn said with a wink, waving. Mitch rolled his eyes and put his hands in his pockets.

"You too. Don't go too hard with Preston; he won't be able to take it if he can't handle dancing," Mitch replied, deadpan. Caitlyn's face went red but she laughed, flipping him off and walking back inside to Sydney and Preston. Jerome stood awkwardly beside Mitch, breath leaving puffs of fog in the air.

"Will you be alright to walk home?" Jerome asked worriedly. "It's cold. And late. And muggers-"

"Hey, calm down," Mitch chuckled. "I'll be fine." Mitch looked up at the stars and sighed, a small smile on his lips.

"Funny. A few weeks ago I wouldn't be worried about getting mugged, people were worried I was going to mug _them_," Mitch said, rocking back and forth on his heels. Jerome looked down at the ground, eyeing the frost beginning to lace the grass.

"Mug is a funny word," Jerome stated. Mitch raised an eyebrow and nodded slowly. "And I like you now more than before." Jerome mumbled softly, wincing slightly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Mitch asked immediately, scowling.

"It meant nothing," Jerome sighed.

"You're an asshole, you know that?" Mitch huffed, leaning to the left and bumping him gently with his shoulder.

"You know you love me," Jerome smiled. Mitch rolled his eyes and extended his arms, pulling Jerome close and hugging him loosely, resting his chin on the top of his head. Jerome let out a small sigh and wrapped his arms around Mitch's waist, standing silently in his embrace. _I could get used to this. He's so warm. _

"I should go home," Mitch told Jerome's hair.

"You probably should," Jerome replied to Mitch's chest.

"Love you and shit."

You too," Jerome answered. Mitch pulled away and Jerome immediately missed his presence.

"Stay safe," Jerome murmured.

"Sure," Mitch said, shifting from foot to foot. "I'll be… going, I guess." Jerome nodded, and Mitch laughed suddenly.

"We're so awkward," Mitch said with a smile. "It's funny."

"Hurry up and go, idiot," Jerome said, shoving his chest. "It'll be ten by the time you arrive home at this rate." Mitch nodded and started walking backwards, waving.

"Bye," he called.

"Be careful of the-" Jerome started in warning, but a second later the _bang_ echoed. Mitch fell backwards over the bin with a yell and Jerome stared, fighting back a laugh as Mitch sat up straight, cheeks slowly going red.

"Well that failed," he said bluntly.

"It sorta did," Jerome laughed, jogging down the drive to him and helping him stand.

"I'm going for real now," Mitch said, rubbing the back of his neck and then walking down the road. Jerome sighed and folded his arms, a small smile on his face. _He's such an idiot._

* * *

"That pizza was so amazing," Sydney moaned, sprawling out on the now righted couch and rubbing her stomach.

"It only took a horrible mess and two hours to make them," Preston sighed.

"Don't be a party pooper, Preston," Sydney said happily. "You know you had fun."

"Who even says party pooper these days?" Preston asked sceptically. Sydney glared at him, pointing a finger loosely at her face.

"This girl," she sang, rolling her eyes. "You're such a dumb."

"A dumb?"

"A dumb."

"Shut up."

"Caitlyn!" Sydney shrieked. "Your boyfriend is being mean!"

"She started it!" Preston yelled. Caitlyn sighed from her spot in the kitchen while the microwave beeped down.

"This is like taking care of two little kids," she muttered. _But one of them is cute and other is awesome, so it's cool._

"_Three_ kids," Jerome corrected as he wandered in from out the front. "Me hungry."

"I heard a bang," Preston said, sitting up in the armchair and looking in his direction. "What happened?"

"Mitch fell over the bin," Jerome explained, grabbing Sydney's legs and moving them so they hung over the back of the couch and then sitting in the cleared space.

"Hey!" Sydney whined.

"How did he trip over the bin?" Caitlyn scoffed as she pulled a bag of popcorn out of the microwave, popping it open and pouring it into a bowl.

"He was walking backwards and I was too late to warn him," Jerome shrugged.

"Who's the dumb now, huh?" Preston said triumphantly.

"Still the kid who failed math in the sixth grade," Sydney said simply.

"Stop mocking me!" Preston groaned, throwing a pillow at Sydney. She caught it and tossed it to Jerome, who set it in his lap and played with the stitching. Caitlyn walked into the room with the popcorn, setting it down on the table and sitting on Sydney's stomach.

"Let's watch this movie," she said. Sydney beat at her legs angrily, trying to push her off, but Caitlyn stayed put on her stomach with a smile.

"I have to be home by eleven," Preston said. "How long does this go for?"

"An hour and a bit, you'll be fine," Caitlyn assured as she tapped around on the controller.

"You're squishing me!" Sydney yelled.

"The movie is starting, couch, be quiet!" Caitlyn ordered. Sydney muttered curses under her breath and Caitlyn simply laughed. _This is so painfully normal. _A smile grew on her face and she sighed. _Now we wait for it to all fall to shit._

* * *

"Hey, faggot!" Jerome winced as paper wads bounced off the side of his head. _Oh school, how I missed you. _He looked up and saw five boys from the grade below him, leaning against the lockers, snickering and high-fiving.

"Gay bitch," the shorter one sneered.

"Go back to hell!"

"Yeah, you little dick sucker."

"Scum!" Jerome put his head back down and shifting his bag on his shoulders, taking a deep breath before continuing down the corridor.

"Hey, Jerome!" Caitlyn sang, bouncing back and forth on her heels as Jerome rounded the corner. "Did you get your stuff?"

"Yeah. No one cornered me this time, just a few comments and paper," Jerome said with a small smile. "I'll survive." Caitlyn smiled sympathetically and patted his shoulder.

"You're dealing with everything surprisingly well, seeing as you've a homeless person and you've been publicly shunned," Caitlyn said approvingly. "I'm proud." Jerome scowled and rubbed the side of his face, sighing.

"Don't remind me," he mumbled. "I feel horrible staying with you. I'll need to arrange… something. Geez, I don't know." Caitlyn softened, hugging him gently and smiling.

"Hey, it'll be alright," she murmured. "We'll figure it out." Jerome just nodded and Caitlyn took a step back, pulling on the hem off her dark blue shirt and looking around the hall.

"Caitlyn!" Sydney shrieked as she came bounding around the corner, sidestepping Jerome to avoid knocking him down and throwing her arms around Caitlyn.

"Sydney!" Caitlyn screamed back, hugging her back.

"It's been forever," Sydney giggled.

"I know! It's haven't seen you since, like, last night," Caitlyn said conversationally. Sydney laughed and leaned back, going off on a spiel about the dangers of catching the early bus. Jerome tried to keep up with their rapid-fire chatter, smiling when it seem appropriate and laughing occasionally. _I love their friendship. It's so sweet._

"Hello, fellow members of the Inner Sanctum of Cool People," Preston said smoothly as he glided into their half-circle, seemingly from nowhere.

"Speaking of," Caitlyn said, breaking off her high speed conversation and turning to Preston. "Are we the Inner Sanctum or the Floor People?"

"Floor people is Mitch's shit he pulled out of his ass at the last moment," Sydney chimed in, earning a sigh from Caitlyn.

"Language, young lady," Caitlyn said, mock stern as she placed her hands on her hips and tutted.

"Yes, mum," Sydney huffed, rolling her eyes.

"The Inner Sanctum has been around longer. Floor people should be a term. Like, for higher members who plan on ruling the world," Preston suggested.

"I second that," Jerome chirped.

"No one asked your opinion, lowly fool!" Caitlyn yelled grandly, flapping her arms around in the air like an idiot.

"I'm sorry, great and powerful Goddess of the Sanctum," Jerome cowered in shame, looking down. "I tremble under your power and greatness."

"Oh," Caitlyn giggled, lowering her arms and smiling. "I could get used to that title."

"Oh, so I call you gorgeous every morning and that's all it takes?" Preston huffed. "Wow. I feel betrayed."

"But you don't need to say those things because I know you love me," Caitlyn protested. Preston moved to protest, and then he nodded.

"Oh. Okay. Cool," he mumbled. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and Sydney started to talk when the PA system crackled, every student across the school quieting.

"Will the following students please report to Principal DeCosta's office immediately: Jerome Aceti, Preston Aresment, Sydney Blake and Caitlyn Howell." The four traded odd looks and slowly started walking together, everyone staring at them.

"It's the gay guy and his gang of idiots."

"Since when was that slutty nerd dating Preston?"

"You mean since when was Preston hanging with gay boy."

"I think it's kinda cute. We should make a ship name for him and Mitch."

"Don't say that! Do you _want_ to commit social suicide by supporting them?!"

"What bitches. Look at them go."

"You can see the gay rolling off him. What a dick!"

"Dick sucker, you mean."

"You're all going to hell!" one boy yelled. Caitlyn glared at him, smiling sweetly and then flipping him off.

"It's funny because they still seem to respect Preston and his football-greatness," Caitlyn said under her breath.

"This is so weird," Preston murmured. Jerome nodded silently, staying wedged between Sydney and Caitlyn. Sydney's fists were clenched and she shot a dirty look at everyone who glanced towards Jerome.

"Calm down, Syd!" Caitlyn laughed.

"They can't just talk shit about Jerome to his face," Sydney growled. Jerome smiled, fighting down a blush.

"I appreciate it Sydney, but I'm not a king," he chuckled nervously. "I don't need special treatment. Plus, I can take a few insults."

"Are you sure?" Sydney asked dubiously. Jerome nodded and her shoulders slumped.

"Fine," she muttered.

"We're here," Caitlyn said in a sing-song tone as they all stopped outside the door.

"Time sure flies when a bunch of teenagers are throwing half-assed insults at you," Preston mumbled.

"Preston, watch your language!" Sydney said.

"That's hilarious coming from the girl who swears every second sentence," Caitlyn commented drily. "And it's my job to tell people off for swearing. Stop stealing my job."

"I'll stop stealing your jobs when you stop acting like my mum."

"Because I know how your mother acts."

"Of course you do. She was raving about you all night and-"

"Sydney!" Caitlyn shrieked. "Stop! I don't need to… I didn't…" Caitlyn looked flustered, her face reddening. Sydney just giggled, pushing open the door to the office.

"You were just summoned?" the secretary said.

"Indeed we were," Sydney smiled. The secretary just rolled her eyes and looked back down at her magazine. Sydney pouted but stood there holding the door, letting everyone file in. Preston took a seat and Caitlyn sat beside him, leaving space for Sydney and Jerome. Sydney moved to it but tripped on Jerome's foot, falling sideways and bouncing off the chair, landing sprawled on the wooden floor. Caitlyn snorted in effort to hold back laughter and Jerome gaped. The secretary ignored them all.

"I am so sorry!" Jerome stammered.

"It's not your fault," Sydney grunted, sitting up. She glared at the plastic chair, flipping her middle finger up at it. "Screw you." Jerome laughed and helped Sydney up, the bell ringing for class in the background. _I guess we're skipping for this._

"Don't flip off inanimate objects," Caitlyn scowled. Then the door opened and a solemn Mr DeCosta stood there.

"Welcome," he said. "Please, come in." Everyone stood up and squeezed through the surprisingly narrow doorway. Jerome frowned. _Where are the seats? _Mr DeCosta took a seat slowly, folding his hands in a steeple like usual but looking down at the desk silently. The four stood in a line awkwardly, Caitlyn taking Preston's hand nervously.

"You are all extremely lucky you aren't in a lot of trouble and were only bystanders," DeCosta said. "I need to deliver… news." Jerome realised his palms were sweating and wiped them nervously on his thighs. _Geez, where's Mitch when you need him?_ Then Jerome's eyes widened. _Where _is _Mitch?_

"Yes, sir?" Caitlyn prompted weakly.

"Today Peter Reynolds parents came in with their injured son," he began, and Jerome took in a sharp breath. _Is this about Sunday? When Peter found us at the café and fought with Mitch? Mitch punched… oh geez. Oh god. _"He was bruised black and blue and his nose was broken. And he claimed Mitchell attacked him unjustly, with you four present."

"Unjustly?" Sydney snapped. "It was Peter! He's the one who-"

"Ms Blake," DeCosta barked. "That is not the point. That is the second time Mitchell has beaten someone seriously! He is lucky Logan Franco's parents didn't press charges, because combined with this it would be far worse."

"Charges?" Caitlyn whispered, hand turning white. Jerome gaped, body freezing. Mr DeCosta nodded tiredly, fingers collapsing down flat against the table.

"Yes. Charges. Criminal charges," he sighed. "Mr and Mrs Reynolds pressed charges and the police arrived minutes after their meeting with me. I had to inform them of Logan's injuries and show them his school record and… and the amount of detentions, suspensions, complaints and other records of harm were too much. He has been expelled and the police are currently searching for him."

"What?" Jerome stammered, shaking. Cold fingers slid through his and Jerome looked at Sydney, who pursed her lips, eyes full of sadness.

"The police left twenty minutes ago to Mitchell's home to confront him with these allegations and charges. Whether or not he is sent to juvenile detention, community service or jail is to be determined by the police force and possibly a judge," DeCosta said softly.

"No!" Jerome said, voice rising in pitch. "Y-You can't!"

"It is not my decision," DeCosta said sadly. "He has the potential to be an excellent student and I have always been lenient. I've made that his home life and difficulties were taken into account as soon as he started schooling here."

"You can't expel him," Jerome whispered, shaking visibly, eyes wet. "He was just starting to-"

"I am aware of this, Jerome," DeCosta sighed. "He _was_ just starting to warm up to his classes and a select few teachers. You four have been an excellent influence, but his short temper doomed him to this from the beginning."

"Sir, if there is any way you could reconsider-"

"As I have previously stated, Ms Howell, it is not my decision!" Mr DeCosta snapped, finally losing his cool. "It is completely the choice of the Police Department, and if Mitchell had not caused these fights in the first place we wouldn't be here!"

"Well thank you for your time, sir," Preston said hurriedly, hand closing around Caitlyn's wrists while her face slowly got red with anger.

"No, Mr Aresment. I called you for a reason," Mr DeCosta said sternly. "You were there to witness the fight on Sunday. The police have requested that you give your separate accounts of the event. It's not because I don't trust you: all four of you have great grades and practically unblemished records. It is simply because your names came up in complaint and because of your recent status as his friends. We couldn't find anyone else, seeing as Matthew Bouchard – or Mat – has been sent away and Zak Thornbury is suspended for lack of understanding when it comes to privacy." _No. Okay. Get things under control. I didn't know Zak was suspended. Huh. _Jerome took a deep breath, slowing his breathing. _Don't think about it until we get out. _

"Who would like to go first?" Mr DeCosta asked, feigning happiness.

"I will," Sydney volunteered, voice shaking.

"Thank you, Ms Blake," DeCosta said with a smile. "You three can wait in the lobby." Preston nodded and Sydney turned for a moment to hug Caitlyn. Caitlyn mouthed something Jerome didn't catch in her ear and Sydney nodded. Then Caitlyn pushed back, opening the door and dragging Jerome out with Preston pulling the rear. Jerome heard chairs being pulled around inside and Caitlyn grabbed his arms, pinning them to his sides, looking around and brightening at the Secretary's absence.

"Are you okay?" she asked urgently, searching his face.

"No," Jerome stuttered.

"Perfect," she smiled. "Sydney is going to stall and drag it out. Then Preston, then me. You have an hour and a half at best."

"What?" Jerome whispered.

"Go to him, you asshole!" Caitlyn sighed, pushing him lightly. Jerome stood there in shock, and then wrapped Caitlyn up in the biggest hug ever, the first tears truly falling.

"Thank you so much," he murmured. Caitlyn pushed car keys into his hand, smiling.

"Hey, I love you dude," Caitlyn whispered back. "What're friends for? Now go. He might already be at the station." Jerome nodded, stepping back and rushing to the door, casting a quick glance behind him. Caitlyn smiled and motioned for him to go and Preston gave him the thumbs up.

Then Jerome was out the door and running, because he could hear the clock ticking down in his head.


	26. Twenty-six

**Hello Nerdians! Welcome to the second last chapter of Collision Course! We're nearing our end!**

**Seriously, I love you guys, and I applaud you for not murdering me. Can we try again with this chapter?**

**I actually cried writing this. A lot. My face is still wet and all red.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**

"Mitch, get the door will you?" Tory yelled from the bathroom where she was doing her hair.

"One second!" Mitch yelled back, voice muffled as he pulled his shirt on. He walked to the door, straightening his shirt as he went, and then opened it, the greeting dying on his lips.

"Are you Mitchell Hughes?" the police officer asked gruffly. Mitch froze, nodding carefully.

"We're here to inform you of your expulsion from school and to see you guardian regarding criminal charges placed against you," he said. "You and Miss Gauthier need to come to the station immediately." Mitch nodded again, numb, realising how bad he looked. Slightly bloody bandages wrapped around his fists, the split on his lip healing, the yellow bruise on his cheekbone. _Oh shit_.

"T-Tory?" Mitch stammered. She walked out of the bathroom with a confused look, brush in hand. She noticed Mitch's face and frowned.

"Mitch? Who's at the door?" she asked.

"The police," Mitch mumbled. Tory paled a few shades and rushed to the door, dropping her brush.

"Hello!" she said. "What's wrong? Has something happened?" She peered out into the hallway, worry displayed on her features.

"Are you Victoria Gauthier?" he asked.

"Yes, I am."

"Are you Mitchell Hughes' official guardian?"

"Not on paper, but I consider him as my own. His father is… going through a stage and Mitch is living here now."

"Paul Hughes was not in his place of residence, and this was the place the Principal suggested," the cop said. "We need you to sign some forms so we can take Mitchell with us to the station."

"W-Why!?"

"He's being charged with assault causing actual bodily harm. He has also been formally expelled and his father will need to see the Principal to confirm it," Tory was shaking. She turned and looked at Mitch, who shrugged helplessly. _Expelled? Oh Jesus. What about Jerome and Sydney and Caitlyn and Preston? And god, I promised Mat I'd keep an eye on Lola. If I get sent to Juvie or jail I'll fail him and he'll never forgive me. I never got to say thanks to Caitlyn or tell Sydney that she was amazing or tell them both how they felt like the sisters I never had and I never told Preston that he was a great guy and that he needed to hold onto Caitlyn and I never said bye to dad and… Jerome. Jerome. Oh my god, Jerome. _

"What do I need to sign?" Tory whispered, shoulders slumping as she leaned against the doorframe for support.

"These," the officer explained, fishing folded papers out of his pocket. "Just to get some information." Tory nodded, turning and staring at Mitch absently, like she'd seen a ghost.

"Do you have a pen?" she murmured. "Oh, wait. They're in the kitchen. I'll go get one…" Tory wandered past and Mitch sat heavily on the couch, tucking his hands under his thighs in an effort to get them to stop shaking. The police officer stood still in the doorway, studying Mitch disapprovingly.

"Care to explain those injuries?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Mitch wanted to snap or be sarcastic but stopped himself. _I'm already in enough trouble._

"I… my hands are an ongoing thing," Mitch said carefully. "The bruise and the split lip are from yesterday. Some kid started attacking my friend and I dared him to throw a punch. I didn't expect him to."

"An 'ongoing thing'?" he asked sceptically.

"My friend got sent away last week, and I was pis- angry. I punched a pole. And I was hitting back yesterday in self-defence and it reopened the wounds," Mitch explained, stumbling slightly.

"Self-defence?" the cop said. "Peter Reynolds' report says different."

"Don't judge a book by its cover," Mitch murmured. "It could be different on the inside." The cop looked surprised by his comment but didn't question it. Tory walked back in, seeming more with herself, even managing a smile.

"Done. Let's go get this cleared up, shall we?" she said confidently, gesturing for Mitch to stand.

"With all due respect, Ms Gauthier," the cop said, "This isn't just some schoolyard fight."

"And with all due respect to you, officer," Tory responded, "I have faith in this boy, and you haven't heard his side of the story yet."

* * *

Jerome walked up to the door of the apartment building, knocking nervously. No one replied, and Jerome sighed in frustration.

"They must already be at the station," he muttered. Jerome turned away and started walking again, pulling his phone out and checking his phone. Ten past nine. _I still have a good hour and a bit until I'm supposed to be back at school to give my piece. I can make it on time, surely. _Jerome tucked his phone away and exited the building, blinking in the sun as he unlocked Caitlyn's car and climbed in. As he backed out, Jerome couldn't hide his nerves. His fingers tapped incessantly on the wheel and he was gnawing painfully on his lips. _One: I might lose Mitch. Two: I'm skipping school and if I get in trouble I won't be able to help Mitch. _Jerome sighed, and then straightened up and stopped chewing his lip. _What is it Mitch called me? Scrawny? _Jerome chuckled lightly_. Maybe today's the day I stop being scrawny and start being braver._

* * *

"Tell me, Mr Hughes. How did yesterday's fight happen?" the woman asked. Kyra, she'd said her name was. She was all smiles and curly hair but her stern suit said otherwise.

"He came up to me and my friends when we left Bonnie's Breakfast and Lunch. He started insulting us out of nowhere and threatened to take my… uh, boyfriend. And I was going to hit him but I didn't, and I just stood there. I dared him to hit me because I thought he would walk away like he usually did but he, um, actually punched me. I thought he was going to hit me again so I punched back. Self-defence," Mitch explained, face unmoving, pretending his hands weren't still shaking. _Okay, only part lie. I punched back before he could but they don't know that._

"Is that the story you'd like to stick to?" she asked sweetly. "Self-defence?"

"It's what happened, so yes," starting to get frustrated.

"You do realise your record isn't backing up your claims."

"I know," Mitch muttered, looking down. The woman looked sceptical, tapping her pencil on the table.

"You're looking at a possible four and a half years in a correctional facility, Mitchell," she sighed. "Five if your self-defence plea doesn't get accepted. There is always the option of conditional dismissal with a good behaviour bond and putting you under care with a Responsible Person instead of detention, but it depends on what your council advises you." Mitch stared at her for a moment, blinking. _What the hell does that even mean?_

"Um… can you please explain that?" he asked meekly, and she smiled with a nod.

"A good behaviour bond means they'll give you some rules and restrictions to follow, and charges will be dropped and you won't get a criminal record. Care with a responsible person means you'll still get a record but instead of going to a facility you can stay under the care and supervision of said responsible person. Do you understand?" she explained slowly. Mitch nodded and she smiled again.

"Excellent. Now, Mitchell, you're a lucky duck because this will move quickly. We will a small court hearing for you tomorrow and the judge can decide what to do with you. The charges will be presented, you'll explain what happened: hopefully we can get you a good behaviour bond if your past complications are forgotten. They'll most likely be over-looked due to your circumstances: this charge is only for the problem with Mr Reynolds. Still following me?" she said, and Mitch simply nodded.

"Do… do I get to see my friends?" he asked softly. _I need to be able to say what I need to say._

"You'll most likely be kept here over night, but I'm sure we can arrange some meetings. Now, do want to discuss anything with Miss Gauthier?" she asked kindly.

"Yes please," he said.

"Alright, I'll send her in. Thank you for answering my questions. Your cooperation is appreciated," she stood up and started to walk out, pausing half-way out the door. "You seem like a good kid, despite all of this. I'll do my best to get the best outcome for you." Mitch forced a smile and she sighed, exiting and closing the door with a soft click. Mitch sat there for a moment, and then rested his arms on the table and laid his head down on top of them. _If I get out, what am I going to do? I've been expelled. And what was it DeCosta said? No other school will take me. God, I'm screwed. _

* * *

Jerome attempted to walk calmly into the station, hands in his pockets and trying to look nonchalant. The lady behind the desk looked up and scowled.

"Shouldn't you be in school?" she asked suspiciously. Jerome blanked and looked down awkwardly.

"I've been excused," he said quietly, looking up again. "I'm here to just see if my friend is here. His name is Mitchell Hughes."

"You're friends with him?" she asked sceptically. "Well, you can't see him right now. He already has a visitor. I think I'll call an officer up to escort you back to school-"

"No!" Jerome said quickly. "I… I really need to see him. Please. It might be my last chance and…" Jerome trailed off and the woman sighed.

"Fine. Down the hall on the right, take a seat and wait until his current visitor comes out," she muttered. Jerome thanked her profusely and practically ran down the hall, not bothering to sit but instead standing, pacing every now and then. Jerome checked his phone and cursed lightly.

"Forty-five minutes," he muttered. Jerome waited five more minutes, and then a familiar woman walked out.

"Jerome?" Tory sniffed, wiping her eyes quickly and straightening her shirt.

"Um, hi. Can I see Mitch? Please?" Jerome asked hopefully. Tory looked conflicted, balling her hands into fists and then uncurling them.

"Y-yeah," she sighed. "Try and… be… I'm sorry." She walked briskly down the hall, crying softly, and Jerome stared at the slightly ajar door. Then he ran forward, shoving it open and rushing forward, practically tackling Mitch and latching onto him with a tight hug, shaking.

"I t-thought I wouldn't be able to see you," Jerome whispered shakily, fighting back tears. Mitch held him back, wrapping his arms around Jerome and not moving.

"I'm sorry," Mitch said. Jerome pressed his face into Mitch's chest then and cried, unable to move, racked with sobs. Mitch leaned forward and hid his face in Jerome's hair, and Jerome felt wet drops falling on his head. The two sat there for what seemed like years, locked in an embrace, not talking or moving. Jerome cried and Mitch cried, and they did nothing but hold each other because they didn't know how much longer they had left to do it.

* * *

It was Mitch who spoke first.

"It's ironic," he muttered, voice muffled by Jerome's hair. "We tried so hard to get here, we dealt with all the fallout, we did so much to only have it backfire."

"What's going to happen?" Jerome asked. He lifted his tear-stained face up.

"I have no idea," Mitch replied with a sigh. Jerome pulled away from Mitch and grabbed the other chair, dragging it around setting in front of him. Jerome sat leaned forward, elbows on his knees, and Mitch leaned forward to meet him in the middle, pressing his forehead against Jerome's and tangling his hands with his.

"What do we do now?" Jerome asked, voice wavering. Mitch felt a little part inside of him die and closed his eyes, listening to Jerome's slow breaths. He opened his eyes and stared forward into Jerome's eyes, barely blinking.

"You have really nice eyes. It's a cool shade of blue," Mitch murmured softly.

"Your eyes are nice too. They're so strange, because it's dark at the edge and gets lighter to the middle. All different shades of brown," Jerome replied.

"I love you," Mitch said under his breath. Jerome giggled slightly, eyes brimming with tears.

"I love you too," he said. They sat in silence, Mitch rubbing his thumbs over Jerome's hand and just looking at his eyes, taking it in as much as possible. _I can't lose this. I can't. _

"I… Jerome," Mitch started. "This is really… it's really hard to say this." Jerome was silent.

"Please don't," Jerome whispered, closing his eyes.

"I just talked to Tory, and there aren't any schools here that will take me and…"

"Mitch."

"… she has a brother who will take us in but…"

"_Mitch_."

"… he lives in Canada, Jerome," Mitch finished. "I'm moving to Canada or I'm going to Juvie." Jerome didn't say anything, he just whimpered.

"You can't leave," he said.

"I'd be leaving either way," Mitch sighed. "I'm probably going to Juvie anyway." He chuckled drily. "I can meet up with Mat. We can be cellmates or something. No doubt that son of a bitch smuggled something in, and talking to him will be easy when he's high as hell."

"Don't, okay?" Jerome snapped. "Don't think like that. We can… do something."

"There's nothing we can do," Mitch replied angrily. "Why, why can't you just give up?"

"Because I'm not losing you, Mitch!" Jerome yelled, squeezing his hands. "You're all I have; you're the only thing that's been steady! Why can't you see that!?" Mitch leant back, pulling his hands away and pursing his lips.

"We… we can't keep going like this," Mitch said tiredly, anger fuelling his voice. "Sooner or later someone is going to hurt you, and you are going to _break_, Jerome. You'll break into a million god damn pieces and _no one _is going to be able to put you back together Jerome because this isn't a fairy tale, this is real _fucking_ life!" Jerome was quiet as he stood up, putting his head in his hands and letting out a long breath.

"Don't try and hide from it because you know it's going to happen," Mitch challenged. "You _know_."

"Why are you giving up so easily?" Jerome snapped.

"Because we can't win!" Mitch snapped, exasperated. "It's impossible!"

"But we can try!" Jerome shouted, fists clenching as he pulled his hands away from his face.

"Jerome, I'm leaving, and we can't do anything about it! It's been taken out of our hands!" Mitch yelled back. "And I don't think we're going to survive this!" he trailed off, quietening.

"I… Jerome, there's going to be too much distance. And you're still going to be known as that gay kid and if you stay near me it'll be ten times worse," Mitch said softly.

"What are you saying?" Jerome asked, taking a step closer to him.

"I… I'm saying that…" he went quiet. "I'm saying I think that we should…" he shrugged his shoulders helplessly, and Jerome closed his eyes. Mitch crossed his arms, and no one spoke. Jerome wiped away quickly forming tears and took a deep breath.

"If… if you think whatever we have, whatever the hell this is… if you think we can't take the distance, if you think there's no point, tell me now," Jerome whispered, throwing his hands up and then bringing them back down, unsure what do with himself. "Tell me now so I know when to stop fighting for something that might not exist."

"Jerome…"

"Mitchell Hughes, do you want to end our relationship?" Jerome asked, voice steady. "Because I'll let you, and I'll be fine with it, and I'll let you go, you just need to know I will never stop loving you even if it's all over." Mitch was silent. Jerome stared at him, tears falling silently, and Mitch took a deep breath, rubbing his forehead and casting his eyes down.

And then he nodded, refusing to look at Jerome again.

* * *

Jerome wandered back into the school, shell-shocked and dazed. _It's over. He ended it. He… he ended it because it would be long-distance. It's over. I… what am I going to do with myself? _The bell for second period had rung and everyone was in class as Jerome walked senselessly through the maze of halls, eyes burning with unshed tears. He managed to find his way to the hall of offices and was walking to the office when the door burst open, Caitlyn running out, relieved to see him.

"You're late!" she said angrily, and then she stopped still, taking in Jerome's red and tear-streaked face. "Jerome?" Jerome shook his head, face scrunching up as he tried to hold back, and then Caitlyn ran to him and Jerome fell into her arms, letting out a small wail as a flood of tears fell.

"Jerome, Jerome! What happened?" she asked in a panic as she held him close and he sobbed.

"H-He's leaving, Caitlyn," Jerome cried. "He's l-leaving and he ended it a-and-"

"Hey, hey, calm down," Caitlyn soothed. "It's okay! It's okay, it's alright!"

"It's not alright, Caitlyn!" Jerome yelled through his tears, hiccupping. "It's over and he's going to jail, or Canada, and I'm going to, to have nothing because he was all I had and it's done, Caitlyn! It's done and what am I going to do?"

"You're going to calm down, that's what," Caitlyn smiled, patting her head. "It'll work out. It's fine!"

"He said himself it won't work," Jerome said weakly, sniffing. "And I actually believe him."


	27. Twenty-seven

**HELLO NERDIANS AND WELCOME TO THE FINAL CHAPTER OF COLLISION COURSE! WOOO PARTAY! *sets off fireworks* The final AN will be after the Epilogue, and there will also be a playlist showing every single song mentioned throughout the story.**

**And just so you know... this took four months, 28 chapters, 194 pages and 78 500 words to complete, from the 9th of March to the 21st of July.**

**Sweet baby Jesus, this is the longest thing I've ever written.**

* * *

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

Tuesday morning was cold but bright, a light dusting of snow covering the ground. The almost harsh light shone off the ice-coated branches of trees and the cars that whizzed past formed tracks through the snow. Jerome sat on the steps to the court house, in a large coat and a beanie. He had the collar turned up to his nose and his hands jammed in his pockets, watching the cars drive past, oblivious to the fact his life was quite certainly over. Caitlyn sat beside him, dressed similarly, a sullen look on her face with Preston's arm slung over her shoulder. Sydney was sitting on the end, picking at the threaders of her jumper, scowling.

"What do you think he'll get?" Caitlyn asked, trying to spark a conversation. No one took it, and Caitlyn sighed and retreated deeper into her jacket. _Why are we even here?_ _This is pointless._ Caitlyn pulled out her phone and earphones, plugging them in and putting one in her ear. She offered the other to Jerome and he took it, pushing it into his ear. She pulled up music and clicked a song, and the opening bars of a song he didn't recognise played.

"What song is this?" Jerome asked softly.

"A Faint Illusion, by Tides of Man," Caitlyn replied quietly. Jerome paled slightly when he listened to the first lyrics, sighing. _No songs about relationships. _

"Can we not, please?" Jerome muttered. Caitlyn nodded, scrolling through again.

"Now that I think about it, none of these songs seem okay," she mumbled. "I'll just… Mayday Parade it. Walk on Water or Drown, sound good?" Caitlyn looked over at him and Jerome shrugged.

"I don't care," he answered. "Just put something on." Caitlyn tapped it and Jerome closed his eyes, listening to the music play. _I bet the guy in the song has a sad life. Boo-hoo. We all have shitty lives; you don't need to make a song out of it._

"My ass is cold," Sydney mumbled, shifting around.

"We are sitting on icy stone steps," Preston pointed out.

"We aren't here for the seats, we're here for Mitch, so shut up," Jerome snapped. Preston looked surprised and Sydney raised an eyebrow, blinking.

"That wasn't really necessary," Caitlyn sighed.

"I don't care," Jerome muttered. Caitlyn rolled her eyes but dropped the topic, leaning over to Preston and Sydney and mumbling something along the lines of "Go easy, this is hard for him". Jerome scowled. _You don't need to tell them what to do around me. I'm not fragile._

"Sorry," Jerome sighed. "I'm… I just… yeah." Caitlyn simply nodded, trading a look with Preston. She turned back to her phone, tapping absently on it and occasionally humming along to the song. Jerome sighed in annoyance, wishing she would shut up. His head was pounding, and he didn't know if it was a headache from all his crying the day before or just bottled up emotion. Jerome looked down at the ground and pulled his hands out of his pockets, clasping them together and resting them in his lap. Then he closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. _Hey, God. It's been awhile. I know this is kinda stupid, and I know he just… I know he's infuriatingly difficult, but can you keep eye out for Mitch? He's not that bad, and I can't be with him anymore, so I'm putting my trust in you to make sure he stays alright. Thanks._

"Mitchell Hughes, you've been charged with one count of assault causing actual bodily harm," The Judge announced, shifting in his seat and smiling down at Mitch. "What do you have to say about that?" The tall woman who was apparently Mitch's assigned lawyer stood up quickly.

"Your honour, my client was faced with extenuating circumstances and was forced to act in self-defence or risk-"

"Mrs Rivera: this isn't Law and Order, its children's court," the Judge said pleasantly. "And I believe I addressed that question to Mitchell." Mrs Rivera sat back down, face flaming but unreadable.

"Stand up, Mitchell," the Judge smiled, gesturing for him to rise. Mitch stood up slowly, wanting to look back and search for Tory. "Now tell me what you need to say."

"Um… I…" Mitch trailed off, unsure. "Well, sir, I've never made the best decisions but lately I've been better. I've changed a fair bit, and… uh… I'm not who I was, and I can say with certainty in this instance I didn't throw the first punch. I'm better than that. So… um… I guess you can say this time I'm not guilty." Mitch winced when he finished, waiting to be told he was screwed. But nothing came. The Judge just gazed at him silently, nodding slowly.

"Well, it's good you're honest," he smiled, shuffling through papers on his desk-like podium. "Now, you have quite the… ah, record. What's all that about?"

"I was a very angry person," Mitch admitted. "But I don't want to be the guy you see on the paper anymore. I have friends now who support me, and Tory has been a lifesaver. I want to change and I think I'm doing a pretty good job of it." The Judge nodded approvingly, looking down at the papers again.

"This will be an easy case," he murmured, before looking up at Mitch again. "Now, Mitchell, you have a somewhat bad record but Miss Gauthier and your Principal, Mr DeCosta, have vouched for you. They said you've changed greatly in good ways, and that you're working hard to overcome a lot of circumstances that aren't in your control to become a responsible member of society. And your home life and history have been taken into account, so we actually tracked down your father." Mitch scowled at his mention and the Judge chuckled.

"We posed your predicament to him, and he agreed that you could be in better hands," The Judge continued. "So he signed some papers for us and you are now legally under the custody of Miss Victoria Gauthier." Mitch's jaw dropped, and this time he turned and looked over his shoulder, locking eyes with Tory immediately. She smiled happily and flashed him the thumbs up, and Mitch let out a long breath. _Finally. This is… amazing. I'm meant to be in a horrible position but good is actually coming out of it._

"Mitchell? Can we have your attention again please?" The Judge asked. Mitch swivelled back around quickly, and he smiled again.

"So, we also were informed that Victoria has relations in Canada that are willing to take you in. Is this true?" The Judge questioned, and Mitch nodded.

"Excellent. Well, Mitchell, I have my verdict," The Judge said happily. "You're very easy to solve. So: I hereby declare all charges be dropped and no criminal record filed, on the condition Mitchell Hughes relocates to a new addresses in Canada with his legal Guardian to give Mr and Mrs Reynolds closure, and that Mitchell is kept under close supervision." The judge smiled, peering over the top of his podium to Mitch.

"Happy with that?" he asked, and Mitch nodded quickly, smiling slightly.

"Unbelievably," he answered, hearing Tory clap in the background.

"But Mitchell," The Judge said sternly, "If you commit another crime or have charges pressed against you again, no one will be going easy on you. Understand?" Mitch nodded again.

"I understand," Mitch agreed.

"Then you can go," he grinned. "Have a great day, Mr Hughes."

"Thank you," Mitch said, amazed. _I… I actually got out of it. I… what? I'm dreaming. I should be going to Juvie but… hey, I won't argue with it. _Mrs Rivera grunted, clearly displeased she didn't get to talk, and lead Mitch out. Tory met him in the hall, squealing with happiness and enveloping him in a warm, strawberry-scented hug.

"I'm so excited!" she said, pulling back and smiling gleefully. "I'm glad you're free to go, Mitch. So, so glad."

"How did they find dad?" Mitch asked, and Tory laughed.

"They found him at a bar on the outskirts of town, where he was apparently sleeping in the back room," Tory said.

"That explains that," Mitch muttered. Tory smiled giddily, and then gestured for Mitch to follow.

"Hey, let's go," she said. Mitch nodded; still partially shocked he wasn't sentenced to five million years in juvenile detention. The pair walked to the front doors and Tory pushed them open, flinching at the cold bite of wind. Mitch instantly regretted his t-shirt, and then recognised four people sitting on the front steps with their backs to them. Short red hair poking out from under a beanie, a tall boy with his arm around a shorter girl, and last but not least a small boy with his head bowed.

"What the hell are you doing out here?" Mitch demanded. The four heads turned and a barrage of greetings echoed.

"Mitch!" Caitlyn yelled, leaping up and running up to him, practically jumping on him in a huge hug and sending Mitch staggering backwards, Caitlyn hanging around his neck. Then Mitch nearly fell to the left when another body smacking into him, squeezing the life out of his arm. Then Preston walked up with a smile, pulling everyone into a hug. Mitch thought he would suffocate.

"Dying," Mitch rasped as Tory laughed. Preston took a step back, prying Caitlyn off his chest and then nudging Sydney, who was latched onto his arm and not letting go. Mitch shook his arm absently as his gaze flicked over Preston's shoulder to see Jerome, hanging back on the steps.

"Earth to Mitch!" Caitlyn yelled, waving a hand around in his face, making him blink. "We didn't skip school for nothing! How'd it go?"

"Oh, uh, it went surprisingly well," Mitch stammered. "I got off completely."

"Yay!" Sydney screamed into his arm. Caitlyn clapped happily and Preston grinned.

"Now all I have to do is leave, I guess," Mitch shrugged – a difficult feat with Sydney hanging off him – and the joyous mood immediately turned sombre. Preston's smile disappeared and Caitlyn's face fell.

"Oh. You… you're actually leaving?" Caitlyn mumbled. Mitch nodded, and Preston sighed.

"No!" Sydney screamed into his arm, much like before.

"Syd, get off my arm," Mitch laughed. Sydney fell off quickly, staring at him in wonder.

"You called me Syd," she gasped. Mitch raised an eyebrow and she giggled, hugging him again. "Finally!" Mitch smiled sadly. _Wow. I'm losing this as well? _Sydney started listing off the reasons why Mitch shouldn't leave with Caitlyn adding on, until it was debate between the two with Preston supervising. Mitch looked over at Jerome again, and then at Tory. She read his face, smiling.

"I'll… meet you back home, okay?" she said, squeezed his shoulder. Mitch nodded thankfully and she walked down the steps to her car. Mitch inched away from the arguing girls and walked over to Jerome, who looked down.

"Do you… um… wanna go to Bonnie's for late breakfast?" Mitch suggested awkwardly, and Jerome shrugged.

"Sure, I guess," he muttered. Mitch looked over his shoulder at the three, tucking his hands in his pockets. Preston caught his look and winked before ushering the girls to his car while they fought. Mitch looked back at Jerome and the two started walking slowly, down the slippery steps and the street. They walked in silence, Jerome not meeting his gaze. They arrived at the diner and filed in, going to their usual booth like normal – except this meeting was anything but normal. They sat down across from each other and Mitch spoke.

"Do… do you want to do goodbyes now?" he asked softly, and Jerome sighed.

"I don't want to say goodbye at all," He replied sadly. "It's too hard."

"If it makes you feel any better, I've planned this entire speech out," Mitch joked, and Jerome just looked at him sullenly. Mitch sighed.

"You aren't making this easy," he mumbled. Jerome propped his head up in hands, closing his eyes and letting out a shaky breath.

"Why do you have to leave?" he whispered.

"If I stay here I'm screwed," Mitch said softly. "I get another chance in Canada that I wouldn't get staying here. I… I just can't stay." Mitch didn't know what to say.

"But… you… you're all I have," Jerome stammered. "We tried so hard and it's…"

"Jerome, I know, okay? It's just… you have to accept the fact that if I stayed, everything would get worse. The memories, the history of it all, just… everything. I don't want to leave my only friends behind and my… my boyfriend, but it just wouldn't work. Canada is the best option."

"But… but what about me?" Jerome said, sounding broken. "I know it's selfish but… I have nothing without you."

"Please Jerome," Mitch said, reaching across the table and taking his hand. "I need you to know that this is all I can do. Plus, you have Caitlyn and Sydney and Preston to be with. I… It's not a choice between a life with you and a life without you; it's a choice on whether or not I have a life at all." Jerome looked down at the table, unable to meet Mitch's gaze. Mitch could practically hear the thoughts running through Jerome's head, and then Jerome sighed, shoulders slumping.

"I… the hardest part of relationships is letting go of them and… I guess I'm in denial," he said slowly, cracking a small smile. "You were right, you know. I always thought I'd get happy, fairy-tale ending to make up for everything else and… and I've been waiting for it, and when you came into my life I thought that it had finally come."

"Are we being sappy now?" Mitch smirked, and Jerome rolled his eyes, laughing softly.

"Trust you to ruin the mood," he sighed, shaking his head, and Mitch softened.

"Well, I want to be sappy too," he said, straightening up. "Jerome, I hated you with a passion when I first spoke to you. But… I guess your sickeningly sweet nature rubbed off on me. I feel so much better now because…. I think I'm not as angry anymore. This has been the wildest, most exciting six weeks of my life and you turned me around pretty well. I believe I'm a better person, and I owe it all to you. So… thanks." Mitch shrugged, smiling awkwardly, and Jerome's cheeks heated up.

"I didn't do much. I just didn't put up with your shit," Jerome laughed. They fell into a comfortable silence, looking down at the table and holding hands.

"Look, I'm not going to be able to go if you're not okay," Mitch said. "Are you okay?"

"I won't be for a bit, honestly," Jerome mumbled. "But I have Sydney and Caitlyn and Preston to cheer me up."

"They can be your idiots," Mitch agreed. Jerome nodded.

"So… are we going to get food now?" Jerome asked. "Pretend we're still dating?"

"Sure," Mitch grinned. "First and last date." Jerome laughed and picked up a menu, rolling his eyes again. From there they ordered food, laughing and joking around as they ate, pretending Mitch wasn't about to leave until Mitch's phone buzzed. He pulled out his phone, reading the message, smile dropping.

"Oh," he said softly.

"What is it?" Jerome asked, leaning forward and peering over the top of his phone.

"Tory needs me back so we can drop by my house and grab my clothes and stuff," Mitch sighed. "We're just taking clothes because apparently the furniture in her apartment belongs to the building, so she booked a flight for tonight."

"Oh," Jerome mumbled, flopping back in his seat. "That… I guess that means you're going now?" Mitch nodded, leaning back in his own seat and dropping his phone on the table.

"I guess it does," he muttered. Jerome nodded slowly, and Mitch nodded in time with him.

"Tell Sydney, Caitlyn and Preston I said goodbye," Mitch said. "And flip Peter off for me. Call him a shit head or something."

"Sure," Jerome said, forcing a smile. Mitch looked seriously at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Mitch asked, and Jerome nodded, mimicking his serious face.

"I am one hundred and five percent sure," he said, and Mitch nodded. Then he stood up, Jerome copying him. Mitch grabbed his hand and led him outside, and they stood there staring at the pavement.

"That's where it happened," Jerome muttered. "That's where you fought."

"That piece of sidewalk is sending me to Canada," Mitch agreed. Jerome bit his lip, and then walked forward and stomped his heel down hard on the square, grunting and then rubbing his leg.

"Screw you," Jerome spat. Mitch laughed, taking a step forward and hugging him from behind. Jerome leaned his head back onto Mitch's chest, looking up at him through his fringe.

"You're too tall," Jerome whispered, and Mitch chuckled.

"It makes it easier for me to kiss you," he smiled, leaning down and kissing Jerome's forehead. Jerome smiled, closing his eyes and standing still in his hugs.

"I'm going to miss you so much," Jerome said.

"I think I'll miss you more," Mitch replied. Jerome let out a small sigh.

"I'm trying not to cry right now."

"Me too," Mitch agreed. He pulled away and sighed, Jerome turning and facing him.

"Goodbye," Mitch said softly. Jerome looked down, and then took a step forward, kissing him quickly.

"Bye," he whispered. Mitch touched his arm, and then turned. Jerome opened his mouth to speak but closed it after a second thought. Mitch put his hands in his pockets and walked down the street, unable to look back. If he looked back, he would've run to Jerome and hugged him and not let go, but Mitch knew it was for the best. _Bye, you shit hole of a town. Goodbye Jerome. Goodbye Caitlyn. Goodbye Preston. Goodbye Sydney. Bye everything. _

And then Mitch was gone.

Jerome stood in the doorway to Caitlyn's room, staring at the mattress sullenly.

"Where am I going to go?" Jerome asked, looking up at Caitlyn, who was perched on her bed. "I can't stay on your floor forever. I feel bad enough as it is."

"We'll figure something out," Caitlyn said comfortingly. "And I… ah, may have talked to my dad…"

"Yes she did," a deep voice said behind him. Jerome leapt forward in shock, turning around and staring at Toby Howell. He filled up the entire doorway, head stooped awkwardly.

"Caitie told me about… your parents bursting into our house and all that," Toby said, rubbing the back of his neck. "So I may have taken it upon myself to call them up and passive-aggressively tell them that breaking into my house was unacceptable, and that if they continued to ban you from their house that you would be staying here until you get on your feet." Jerome stared at him, shocked.

"Um… what?" Jerome spluttered.

"My son Lucas has gone on a backpacking trip," Toby said gruffly. "So we have a spare room open that you're welcome to stay in."

"I… I couldn't do that!" Jerome said, feeling numb. "It wouldn't be fair on you!"

"Do you want to stay or not?" Toby asked, raising an eyebrow. Jerome nodded furiously and he smiled. "Great. You know the rules: help yourself to the food but no touching my doughnuts. And Lucas will surely have something that fits you."

"Thank you so much!" Jerome yelled while Caitlyn screamed with excitement. Toby nodded and then backed out of the door, walking down the hall. Jerome turned and stared at Caitlyn, and she squealed again and leaped off her bed, colliding with Jerome in a hug, knocking him backwards.

"Thank you Caitlyn!" Jerome said happily. "I can't believe it!"

"Hey, its fine!" Caitlyn laughed. "I've always wanted a roommate!"

"God, I can't believe it!" Jerome chuckled.

"I know… we just lost Mitch," Caitlyn said carefully. "But you win some, you lose some. I'll be here for you with a bowl of ice-cream and Doctor Who whenever you need it. We're here for you, alright?"

"Thank you," Jerome sighed, smiling. "I really appreciate it." Caitlyn giggled, flopping on her head.

"Besides, with the Inner Sanctum of Cool People by your side, what could _possibly_ go wrong?"


	28. Epilogue

**EPILOGUE**

**SOME MONTHS LATER**

_Hello, my favourite idiot._

_It's Mitch. Did you miss me? I missed you. I managed to find Caitlyn's address in the phone book. Who knew those hefty things would come in handy one day? I didn't. I'm sorry I didn't try and contact you earlier. It's been… hard._

_Well… life in Canada is fairly good. We're in Montreal at the moment, and the idiots still have Christmas lights up even when New Years has already passed. We had a pretty wild party with the neighbours and Tory got really drunk and ended up dancing on the couch and singing along to eighties rock ballads. It reminded me strangely of Sydney. But I got it on video, so I'll have to find some way to send it to you._

_It was my birthday last week. Sweet eighteen, and Tory actually bought me a car. A crappy jeep, just like Caitlyn's shit box. I was laughing for a while and then at some point I started crying, so that was an interesting birthday._

_I have a few friends here at the new school cause they don't know about my life before them. A few nice guys who remind me of Preston and this girl named Alyssa who is constantly trying to get me to watch the Harry Potter movies. They're pretty cool friends, but they would never replace you and Preston and Sydney and Caitlyn. You are literally the best._

_So… what else? Oh, yeah. Mat called me two days ago. I somehow remembered it was his birthday too – cause it's so close to mine – and I was trying to be nice when he broke down. Said he'd gotten out of Juvie that morning and took a train all the way back home only to arrive and find out Lola – remember is sister I talked about, the one with cancer? – had died a month before. He was really torn up that nobody told him and he didn't get to say goodbye. Apparently he got home to his dad passed out with empty bottles on the coffee table and his mother a crying mess in the bedroom. He was a wreck and I didn't know what to say. He hasn't called back since and I hate to think what he's going through. Poor guy._

_Um… I really don't know where to go from here. My grades are picking up, I regret leaving sometimes, blah blah blah. I really, really miss you and I think about you a lot, Jerome. Like, to the point of zoning-out-in-class-and-getting-a-detention thinking about you. It tears me up I had to leave so suddenly, and that I didn't get to properly say goodbye to the others. I still love you, and it's been half a year and those feelings don't show any signs of stopping. _

_I really want to come visit you but I know if I did, I wouldn't be able to leave again. So I have to just deal with thinking about you and having conversations with you in my head…the imaginary you can be just as irritating as the real you. I haven't told anyone about you, or the guys. You're my little secret ;)_

_I hope you kept your promise. I hope you're okay. If you weren't, I wouldn't forgive myself – and I'm not even being dramatic. I really wouldn't. You are still my world, and I plan on revolving around you from a distance. Now…. I can't really go on. If the letter is wet when it arrives, don't worry. I cried on it. I didn't do anything else, you rude little dick. Don't think so dirty. You've been spending too much time with Sydney._

_Bye, I guess. Stay beautiful and tell the others I said hi._

_-Mitch (insert sappy kisses and hugs here)_

Jerome sighed as he looked up from the letter he'd nearly memorised, glancing at his abandoned sandwich. Preston was approaching the tree with cans of drink and Caitlyn was waving him over. Not like he'd forget where they were sitting – they'd been sitting under that same tree since they became friends.

"Still carrying that letter around?" Sydney asked. Jerome nodded silently, tucking it back in his pocket. "I'm still insulted that he compared my amazing dancing skills to a drunken woman."

"Stop hanging onto that," Caitlyn laughed. Sydney rolled her eyes, playing with her braid. She'd grown her hair out long, and it rivalled Caitlyn's.

"Here we go!" Preston announced as he sat down in front of them. "Pepsi for Syd, Coke for Caitie, Fanta for Jerome and Lemonade for me."

"Have you memorised that?" Sydney asked dubiously, and Preston shrugged.

"You order it every time," Preston said. "It never changes." Sydney leaned over to Jerome, whispering out the corner of her mouth.

"Remind me to not tell him I want a Coke tomorrow so I have an excuse to yell at him," she whispered. Caitlyn giggled and Preston sighed, shaking his head.

"I'm not deaf," he muttered.

"Just incompetent," Sydney said bluntly.

"Excuse me!?"

"It means you still suck at math," Sydney said helpfully. Preston crossed his arms and scowled, making Caitlyn and Sydney burst out in a fit of giggles. Jerome smiled as Caitlyn launched into a conversation about her upcoming party, and Jerome looked away._ It's almost like nothing changed, except we're missing Mitch. _Jerome's smile dropped and Sydney poked his arm, smiling sadly.

"Thinking of him?" she asked, and Jerome pursed his lips.

"Yeah," he said, sighing. "He keeps popping up in my head and it probably doesn't help I carry his letter around with me every day."

"What if you lose it?" Preston asked, and Caitlyn laughed into her palm.

"Sappy idiot photo-copied it," she giggled. "He has one hanging on the wall of his room, one hidden in his drawers and the one he carries around."

"Really?" Sydney laughed. "Wow, Jerome. You're insane."

"I can't help that I'm a 'sappy idiot'," Jerome said, glaring at Caitlyn, who laughed more.

"Enough of that!" Sydney yelled, flapping her arms around her head. "Back to the party. What food will there be? Is there going to be drinks? What music will be playing? Will it be the most epic party of our final year? And lastly… will anyone even show up because of last year's drama?" Sydney asked, rapid-fire. Caitlyn blinked, and then starting listing things off on her hand.

"Mainly chips and horribly unhealthy food. Probably a few drinks, since most of the eighteen year olds can pass off as twenty-one," she said, casting a look at Preston, who held is hands up innocently. "My playlist is perfect and Jerome has helped me add on some amazing new songs. This _will_ be the most epic party of the Senior Year, much like the party where we met-" she stopped, and Jerome sighed_. _She flashed him an apologetic look and then continued.

"Pretty much everyone has forgotten about last year. Especially since Addison got her revenge on James with the Purple Hair Scheme of Awesomeness and someone leaked that Erica Charlesworth was giving some of the basketball team a blowjob behind the school after practise," Caitlyn said, Preston snorting at her last comment. "The only people who haven't let it go are Peter's gang and Hayley and her clique of bitches. Most kids came to terms with it,"

Sydney nodded, stroking an invisible beard. "Yes, indeed," she murmured. "Erica is certainly more important."

"Hey, that's high school," Preston joked. "The most ridiculous things are news. Just glad I'm on Football and not Basketball."

"Yeah, right," Sydney rolled her eyes. "I can't wait to escape this hell hole." They continued to chat about their classes and discuss one of the newer exchange students, a boy from England named Callum who was apparently cute. Jerome smiled and looked up, looking over Preston's shoulder. Across the playground, Jerome could see Peter sneering at him and James also casting him dirty looks, dyed purple hair hidden under a cap. _Addison got him good. _Jerome smiled and gave him a middle-fingered wave, and Peter turned around, bristling. Jerome smiled, looking back at his laughing group of friends, noting Mitch's absence with a small sigh.

You learn certain things in High school, like who your real friends are. Who you want to be. How to love and who to love. How to chew gum in class without the teacher noticing. But the most important thing High school teaches you is harsh reality: life isn't a fairy tale. You often get a sad ending, and there's often no way to put a positive spin on it. Bad things happen and will continue to happen, and that's just… life.

But if there's one more thing High School teaches you, it's that if you have the right friends you will always bounce back.

No matter what, no matter how much heartbreak, hate, drama and utter bullshit the world throws at you, you can make it through.

* * *

**So... holy poop. It's finally over... I'm sad but happy at the same time. This has been such an fantastic journey, and I'm so amazingly glad I got to share with you guys. Writing this has been so much fun, and having you guys by my side was brilliant - although your lack of trust in me hurt. It really hurt ;-; Can't you trust me to not kill anyone?**

**Writing this, seeing how my writing has improved and evolved, it's been an great experience. I'll have to keep you guys updated on the competition Collision Course is entered in! I hope it goes well, maybe I'll place highly. Or not. it doesn't matter, because this is my biggest project - and achievement, I guess - and the sheer fact it's finished is reward enough.**

**Thank you all so much for going through the emotional trauma of Collision Course. I really appreciate it.**

**Started on a sprained wrist, ended with a fractured wrist :D**

**I love all you Nerdians. You are literally the best, and you all have a place in the Inner sanctum of Cool People.**

**Peace out for the final time in Collision Course, I guess.**

**BYEEEEE!**


	29. Collision Course Playlist

**COLLISION COURSE PLAYLIST**

**Must of Done Something Right - Relient K**

**Summer Ashes – Tayrn Manning (Culture Code Remix)**

**Like Its Her Birthday – Good Charlotte**

**Railroad Track – Willy Moon**

**Selection – The Noisy Freaks**

**Finale – Madeon**

**Closer – Approaching Nirvana**

**Disconnected – Pegboard Nerds**

**Collide – Hellberg and Deutgen vs Splitbreed**

**House – OVERWERK**

**Hero - Pegboard Nerds**

**Anything – Hedley**

**A Faint Illusion – Tides of Man**

**Walk on Water or Drown – Mayday Parade **


	30. HUGE AND AWESOME UPDATE!

**Hello Nerdians! **

**I am aware that not many of you will be checking this story for updates any longer, seeing as it's finished, but I'm still going to make this! I HAVE THE HUGEST NEWS AND I'M STILL FREAKING OUT!**

**So last week, I may or may not have been interviewed by a local paper, the Blacktown Sun.**

**COLLISION COURSE MAY OR MAY NOT BE IN THE FREAKING NEWSPAPER.**

**GUYS.**

**GUYS.**

***Screaming***

**I can't put links in chapters because some stupid guy made that a rule, so if you dart over to my bio I'll be putting the link there! I don't know if it would work in America and other countries but it's worth a try! Scroll to page six-seven and there is a small story on me and another girl from my school. I'm the tall red head wHO IS HOLDING A BOOK WITH TWO GAY GUYS ON IT.**

**I wouldn't be in there if it wasn't for you guys. The people who made this possible! You motivated me to write Collision Course by entering the Ship-Fics competition, giving me feedback and reviews and just reading it! You're the nerds who gave the characters life and inspiration, the ones who have made Collision Course. Since entering it in the Prosperitas competition - I didn't place due to... complications with the language content - my story has been... out there? My parents and relatives have been randomly handing it out and I'm getting feedback from people I don't even know! This is a fan fiction and always will be a fan fiction, but maybe one day it could be a published fan fiction! **

**Thank you so much to all of you. I love you from the bottom of my over-emotional heart and I wouldn't be here typing this if it wasn't for you. **

**The Nerdians are the best people in the world and I wish I could hug all of you ;-;**

**Thanks guys, I love you!**

**-Nerd**


	31. PUBLISHING UPDATE! ALSO HAPPY EASTER!

**HI NERDIANS!**

**Long time no see! I bet you're wondering why this is being updated (again) even though it's long finished.**

**Now, I'm just going to explain something real quick:**

**Penguin Australia has a program called the "Monthly Catch". Between the first and seventh of each month, anyone in Australia can send in their manuscript. Today, I decided that I would send Collision Course in.**

_**I'M IN THE RUNNING TO BE PUBLISHED.**_

**I AM SO EXCITED! COLLISION CORUSE COULD ACTUALLY GET PUBLISHED! If the folks at Penguin like what they read, I'll be contacted within three months. If not, sad face, but still! This is a huge leap for us, and even if I don't succeed there are so many other publishing agencies to look into. **

**I hope you're as excited as I am! I'll keep you all posted :)**

**Don't forget I love you all, stay safe and have a happy Easter!**

**-Nerdy Crafty xx**


	32. THE COLLISION COURSE REWRITE! AHH!

**So! Long time no see, Nerdians! **

** Now, it's been a year since Collision Course was uploaded, and to this day the characters still linger with me. That's why I've gone ahead and created**

**THE OFFICIAL COLLISION COURSE REWRITE!**

**The first chapter goes up next Monday, and the foreword and playlist have already been uploaded. _The ReWrite will be posted only on Wattpad as of now. _The synopsis is below and I hope to see you there!**

**To find this, search for me: savage-roses. My name is set as Leigh Rose and I have multiple other works uploaded. You'll know me ****when you see it :) **

**OR find it here (remove the spaces from the link)**

1IZEx3O

* * *

**_James Adams is a_ _lonely__ boy._**

**_He could have friend_****_s: he was always welcome at the Teen Club at Church, and his mum wanted him to take up a sport. But people don't like James: he's just one of the many weird Christian kids, another shadow to fill the background's of other people's lives. He's put himself in isolation to protect himself, and James prefers the silence. _**

**_Mitchell Hewitt is suffocating._**

**_He pushes everyone away. His single father is unresponsive, full of hatred for Mitch's missing mother. His only support is a minimum-wage waitress who cares for him out of obligation to the mother he never knew, and he resents that people only tolerate him because they "knew his mum". Mitch is dangerously full of sadness, fuelled by a rumour-soaked reputation and forced into a cold, dark isolation he's supposed to enjoy. Mitch hates the silence._**

**_In a struggle to learn how to be true to yourself and make hard decisions, how can you be honest with yourself and still fit into a world that doesn't always value the truth?_**


End file.
